


Under Wraps

by deminkquent



Category: Magnificent Seven
Genre: AU, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Smut, mopuro au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 156,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deminkquent/pseuds/deminkquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a trip to town leads to a chance encounter for Buck Wilmington, his smitten predicament brings an unusual guest to the Ranch for recuperation. What if Mopuro did exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Mopuro AU. If you're curious about the AU check out the information here:
> 
> http://www.munknest.net/mopuro/

"I find the idea to be completely asinine and absurd. How any grown man could believe in such a fairy tale is well beyond the prowess of my comprehension. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me," the green eyed gambler touched the brim of his hat, side stepping the two yokels at the bar. "Have a good day, sirs." Moving easily through the crowd, he worked his way toward the exit though he could hear the conversation resume without him.

"Well, I don't care what any fancy dressed man has to say on the matter, I know what I saw. Neither white man nor Indian has explored every inch of those woods, I don't care how good a tracker they claim to be, there's things in there, things in this world we can't rightly explain. Hell, we're discoverin' things all the time." the old farmer scratched his beard thoughtfully. "It was a Mopuro alright, like from those yarns my granddaddy used to tell."

"You sure you saw that, Jed? You weren't drinkin'?" the other man asked, though he meant no offense by his statement, he just shook his head, not even waiting for his friend to answer. "Did it have ears and a tail; you sure?"

"Sure as I'm standin' here."

Ezra P. Standish stopped in the doorway, snapping his eyes shut almost wincing at what he'd heard. Of all the nonsense. He turned back to the two men, wetting his lips with a dart of his quick, pink tongue. A Mopuro he said; Ears and a tail? So much for civility, he had hoped to find some form of stimulating conversation in this jerk water town though this incident had quickly dashed his hopes on that matter. Instead of jumping back into the conversation, he pushed his way through the bat wing doors.

The sun was bright as he stepped into the street, or what passed for a street anyways - dust, dirt, covered in horse dropping and whatever else the locals decided to throw out into it. As if on cue, an elderly woman left a store to his right, emptying the remains of something liquid from a pail. Removing a handkerchief from his pocket, Ezra covered his nose and moved toward the livery. No, he would not find anything stimulating in this town.

Across town at Perkins' Store, two tall men were loading their purchases on a mule drawn cart. The blonde man in all black hefted bags of grain easily while the taller, dark haired men looked over the list in his hands, mentally checking off the items on it.

"Better make sure we've got everything, Buck." Chris dropped the last bag of grain, trying not to startle the two small goats they had purchased earlier. "We won't be back this way for awhile."

"That's a shame." Buck answered, his eyes lifting from the list to take in the sight of a pretty young woman crossing his path. He grinned at her, almost stretching his moustache straight before ducking his head a little to seem less intimidating. "Good day, Miss Janie."

"Hello, Buck." she teased, her whole manner changed after being noticed by the handsome man. Her steps became livelier and her hips swayed a whole lot more than they had been previously.

Chris shook his head, how did Buck do that? No, he bit his lip, about to make a comment but he knew better. If he even mentioned Buck's natural ability with the fairer sex he'd have to spend the long ride back to their Ranch listening to Buck talk about his animal magnetism. Hell, he couldn't take another lecture on that.

"Did we get everything?" he asked instead, eyeing his friend who hadn't quite taken his eyes off of the lady's retreating figure.

"Yup, I reckon we got it all, pard. You mind if we go to Mrs. Potter’s store? I want to see if she has any more shirts in stock while we're here."

Chris glanced up at the sun, there's no way they'd make it home before it got dark at this rate, but Buck was right, it took them hours to get here and they had better be thorough. "That's probably a good idea; I could use a few things too, if she has them in stock."

"We'll take a good look through but I figure we better be hurryin', I know Josiah said he'd keep an eye on things for us til we got back, but the man has his own business to attend to." Buck took note of the position of the sun in the sky and frowned slightly at his friend. He'd hate to leave too much later and travel at night, trouble seemed to happen more so then, not that either of them couldn't handle it, they'd both seen their fair share of gun fights, but no one sane went lookin' for trouble either.

"Last stop, it won't take long." Chris climbed up into the wagon, turning to give his friend a sly smirk. "Unless you see a pretty lady and start that droolin', foolish cow eyed thing that you do."

"Cow eyed?" Buck made an indignant face. "My animal magnetism has nothing to do with cows, I'll have you know. You just watch; the next pretty little thing that crosses my path - I'll have eating out of my hand like a timid little deer." Grinning widely, feeling rather proud of himself and cocksure, Buck whipped around and strode off toward the store, keeping his eye on Chris over his shoulder. With a smug, self satisfied look, Buck missed the twitch of his friend's lip indicating trouble and walked smack into Ezra who was coming the other way. The two men smashed particularly hard into one another, Buck hadn't seen the smaller man and Ezra had presumed the other would watch where he was walking. The gambler collided with Buck's broad chest, bouncing off it slightly before sprawling on his rear on the ground below. His hat seemed to jump up from his head and roll a few feet away in the process.

"Whoa!" Buck merely stumbled, catching himself albeit not very gracefully. He looked down at the man before him, noting the shocked look on the fair, handsome features. "Sorry pard, I didn't see you there."

It took a minute for the information to register. Suddenly, the now panicked Ezra threw a hand to his head, feeling around for where his hat should be and was not. He ignored the man in front of him for the moment, diving slightly and rather ungracefully to retrieve his hat and shove it back on his head.

"Can I give ya a hand up?" Buck smiled, hoping this wouldn't be trouble. Shoot, you could get into it over bumping into the wrong type of man in towns like this.

"You oafish cretin." Ezra grumbled, brushing the sleeves of his plum jacket. "Why don't you watch where you're goin'?"

"Sorry." Buck stooped and ducked his head. "I didn't mean to plow you over there, I didn't see ya."

"You insult me, sir!" green eyes flashed angrily up at him now. "I am not that diminutive that even a bumbling titan such as yourself could miss me entirely."

Buck stopped, a small grin spreading across his face though he tried to hide it. Well, he had told Chris some pretty little thing was going to cross his path, while he meant a woman this man wasn't that hard on the eyes either. His skin was tanned slightly from the sun, though clear and soft looking, not a menial labor type, that's for sure. If the condition of his skin didn't make that fact apparent, the well tailored and fancy clothes would have. A gambler, Buck was sure of it. His eyes rose slightly, meeting that fierce gaze now.

"Why, it's entirely my fault. My mind was on other matters and I simply wasn't looking where I was going." Buck spoke softly, in the same voice he used when talking to a lady. Maybe he could sweet talk his way out of this one?

"You're damn right it's your fault." Ezra tried to keep his voice from shaking. He shouldn't be so assumptive, he should have side stepped this man, even if it hadn't been in his nature to do so. His hat had come off, here in broad daylight; what if someone had seen? The idea jarred him and left him literally shaking in his boots, enticing his parlance a little more crass than usual.

"You alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Ezra's face darkened as he thrust his chin up slightly. "Sir, I do not know how big and powerful you seem to think you are, but I can assure you I am not some frail, delicate little flower that shattered upon our collision."

"Southern boy, huh?" Buck addressed the thickly sweet southern accent.

"Boy?" Now Ezra frowned largely, dusting the dirt from his pants. He eyed the other man that approached them, this man had a hard look on his face, and his expression was grim; he was expecting trouble.

"Buck," the blonde stepped up to the two men, keeping his distance and his eyes on Ezra's gun belt. "What'd you do now?"

"Buck?" Ezra chuckled slightly, repeating the name. "How fitting, you know this stampeding lummox, I take it?"

"He don't mean any harm," Chris gave a tight lipped smile, assessing the situation. He hadn't been able to hear their discussion from the wagon but the two hadn't parted ways after the incident, it seemed to be escalating. "He can be like a big ol' stubborn animal sometimes."

"Hey," Buck pouted, thrusting his lip out a little lower when Ezra barked out a laugh.

"Well then, far be it for me to take offense over the actions of a big, dumb mule." Ezra grinned widely now, his gold tooth winking in the sun briefly. He tipped his hat to Chris. "My good gentleman." His attention turned to Buck, his brows rising upwardly in the middle, in an almost sympathetic manner. "Mule, good day." With that, he moved around them and continued on his way to the livery.

Buck's mouth hung open slightly as he looked from Chris to the retreating figure. "Mule? A stubborn mule?"

"I'd say he was right on the money." Chris smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "If you hadn't been so happy with yourself you would have never run into that man. You're lucky that didn't turn ugly."

"Don't see how it could, that there was a pretty man." Buck grinned cheekily. "Hell, Chris," he stated, seeing the withering look his friend gave him. "It was nothin, sides; I think I might have hurt him a little. He was shakin' slightly, like somethin' wasn't quite right for awhile there."

Chris furrowed his brows and looked back the way the gambler had gone. "Really? Think we ought to check on him before we head out?"

"Oh yeah," Buck wrapped his arm around his friend and lead him to the store. "That's all we need to do, suddenly appear in the livery while he's saddlin' up to ride out, you with that heartwarming look ya always got on your face and me the big, giant, oafish mule. He'd probably shoot us on the spot and have the right to, thinkin' we were going to try somethin'."

"Heart warming?" Chris scoffed. "I'm friendly."

"Yeah," Buck held the door. "Friendly as a cornered rattler."

 

 

Ezra ducked into the livery, happy to find himself alone. He slumped against the wall a moment, his hand going to his heart. Lord, that was a close one. How that giant of a man failed to see what was hidden in the silky locks atop his head from his distinct height advantage was a miracle; either that or the blonde man hadn't merely been trying to diffuse the situation and that Buck was as simple as a mule.

There had to be a better way to hide it, though the thought of tying a handkerchief around his head not only made him shudder with how uncouth he would look but it would also muffle his hearing, he couldn't afford to take that risk. Could he afford to take the risk of his hat falling off again though? He chewed on his lip, mulling the thought over unaware of the figure that popped up in the hay next to him.

"Hey, you get it for me?!"

Ezra jumped, clutching his chest a little tighter in surprise. This day had surely gone to the dogs, he needed to return to a nice warm room, curl up with a good book and an even better bottle of whiskey. "Good Lord, boy." he rasped, trying to calm his beating heart. "Don't do that to a man, I could have shot you."

The young man frowned, looking displeased. "You're a half breed; you should have smelled me a mile away. If you didn't, you should have heard me back here, I was makin' enough noise for a whole herd, gettin' all impatient."  
"JD," Ezra's eyes lidded slightly with annoyance. "Your flattery isn't winning you a position in my good graces this fine afternoon."

"Flattery? That's the opposite of what I was doin'!"

Ezra scrubbed his face in annoyance, reaching into his inner jacket pocket for the candy he had stashed there. "They'll tan your hide if they find out you were in town, I told you I'd bring it to you later."

"I thought you'd forget." JD pouted, blinking his large, dark eyes at his friend. "I really wanted it!"

"Yes well, they're going to smell where you've been so I suggest going to the river to try to wash the stink off yourself before you return home."

"I'll just tell them I was with you." he shrugged easily.

"As for me, I've had enough of this town so if you'll excuse me I've to prepare my things to leave."

"You're leavin'?" JD looked startled, then suddenly sad. "But if you go, I won't get any more candy!"

"I think you'll live to fight another day." Ezra approached his horse giving the dark haired boy a tight smile.

He worked in silence, checking the shoes on his horse’s feet as the younger man dug through the bag of candy. Really, coming into town like this, hiding in a barn no less, it's a wonder he hadn't been caught yet. JD had the Devil's own luck. Maybe with that fresh, young looking face of his he could talk his way out of anything? Ezra didn't want to live to see that day; he was going to have to give the boy a stern talking to. He shook his head, man; JD was a young man now, Lord that was easy to forget by his actions sometimes.

They had known each other some years now, and with the easy banter between them, it sometimes was difficult to remember that years passed and boys became men, as JD had done. Hell, right before my very eyes, Ezra thought, casting a surreptitious glace at the younger Mopuro. Still, man or not, JD really needed to be more careful. The Southerner paled slightly to think what would happen to his friend if he were caught. And speaking of which...

"My hat fell off in town today; I don't think it wise for me to stay around here, just in case."

JD looked up from the candy now; his face took a serious turn. "Anyone see..? I mean, did they notice?"

"I'd be at the end of the rope, in jail or in a pine box I imagine if they had. This begs the question how no one has noticed in all this time," Ezra tightened the cinch on his saddle, working as he spoke. "Though one can style their hair to make it a little less obvious. The average person overlooks many things on a daily basis, and well, the average person in these parts has enough trouble walking and breathing at the same time. No, I am thrilled to affirm that my rather daunting secret is still safe."

"You can always come back with me." JD hung easily off one of the rails, sucking happily on the peppermint stick that was now in his possession.

"Ah, yes well," Ezra tsked in his throat. "Somehow after sleeping on a feather bed I can't see myself making the transition back to a tree or pile of dead skinned animal carcasses so easily."

"Well you certainly don't fit in with these people." JD laughed to himself, leaning back against the other rail now. The boy simply cannot stand still, Ezra thought to himself.

"Great, the story of my life continues; Misfit, outcast. Is there no silver lining to my cloud?"

"Nah, I don't mean that. I ain't ever seen a man as clean as you and dressed so nice before, Ez. They know you're a little strange because of that."

"Strange because I like to keep myself as immaculate as possible?" the gambler scoffed, taking off his hat and pointing to his head. "My dear boy, I am strange because like you I have two furry animal ears atop my head and a tail protruding from my backside. I believe that is what these people would find strange."

"Speaking of tails," JD ignored the rest of the comment, eyeing his friend’s pants. "How in the hell do you hide yours, anyways?"

"You Mopuro have your secret, I have mine."

"You're a Mopuro too."

"I'm only half, remember?" Ezra looked at the floor of the livery a moment, avoiding the look on his younger friend's face."As the others so clearly like to remind me."

"You're as good as a whole one to me." JD said softly, getting an honest smile from the older man. Coming from a Mopuro, that was an extreme compliment.

"Well then, my young Mr. Dunne. Let me tell you, there are still a few towns in this vicinity I have yet to embark upon. Perchance when I arrive in the next town I can find myself some sophisticated conversation and even a confectioners shop to continue feeding your sugar addiction. Who knows? Perhaps they will even have different forms of sweets for you to sample."

JD's ears perked atop his head. "Kinds? There’s different kinds? Go. Go now and see!" he wavered his hands impatiently, dancing about a moment in his worked up state. "I want to try them all, bring me them all."

Ezra mounted his horse, looking down at his friend with a shake of his head. "My my, you are an expensive avocation, do you know that?"

 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

Buck frowned, thinking back to the events of the afternoon. It was well past dark now; he and Chris were heading back to the ranch and had decided to ride straight through, taking turns on directing the team. There wasn't much chance of the mules veering off the path or hurting themselves, they knew the way home and with the weight of the loaded wagon they couldn't go very fast anyhow. Chris was catching some sleep, drifting but he'd be awake in a flash Buck knew at the first sign of trouble. It was quiet out here in the wilderness, the stars and moon were bright and a decent light to see by, though the desert air was chilly.

Something was gnawing Buck, something about this afternoon though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Had they forgotten something? No, they had written a list and checked it numerous times before they left, they had gotten all the items they needed. He hadn't left anything behind in any of the stores; he had his hat and his gun, his boots especially since the first stop of the early afternoon for him had been the brothel. What was it?

That Southerner they had bumped into, well, he had bumped into, literally. Buck wrinkled his nose, smoothing one hand over his moustache as he gave it some thought. He knocked him in the dirt and his hat came off, that was enough to make any man cross, but why be that cross? The man was well presented; maybe he just didn't like to get dirty? You couldn't ride trails out here and not get dirty though. He pulled his lip into his mouth, working his tongue over his moustache in deep thought. He was a pretty man, that Southerner. He looked downright sweet when he smiled. Buck had ridden with some pretty men before and knew the trail was almost a little harder on men like that. You get a group of rowdy cowhands out in the middle of nowhere for too long and they're going to start finding the beauty in one of those pretty men real quick like.

Chris stirred beside him, rolling slightly to look at Buck, assuring himself everything was alright. Buck took the opportunity to break the silence.

"Hey, about that guy I ran into earlier..."

"What about him?" Chris responded, though closed his eyes again. He could get a little more sleep in.

"I dunno, something’s gnawin' on me about it." Buck tightened his grip on the reins. "I can't put my finger on it."

"Think he's wanted? You see him on a poster or something?"

Buck thought a moment before shaking his head. "No, no I don't think so. It won't leave me be and it's gonna drive me daffy."

"Maybe you're just feelin' guilty because you plowed into him like some hell-bent mule?" Chris' voice held a hint of merriment in it, he was teasing.

"Chris..." Buck slowed the team, sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm not going to apologize, you were being cocky." Chris spoke from behind his hat.

"Chris, he didn't have any ears."

The air grew quite around them, for a moment neither spoke nor did they move. Finally Chris sat up, putting his hat back on top of his head. He chewed his lip a moment, looking at his friend in calm disbelief. "He didn't have any ears?"

"He didn't have any ears." Buck repeatedly softly.

"You been drinkin'?" Chris looked over his shoulder, his eyes searching in the dark for the bottles of liquor they had purchased.

"I swear to God, Chris, that man didn't have any ears." Buck turned slightly in the seat. "I knew something was off!"

"Of course he had ears, you're just tired."

"Did you see them?

"Hell no I didn't see them, but I wasn't lookin'. I don't make it a habit of lookin' to make sure people have ears. Guns, yes, knives, sure, but ears?"

"If you didn't see 'em then how are you so sure?" Buck slapped his knee. "Damn, I knew there was something odd with that boy!"

"Buck, he had ears." Chris settled back, looking at his friend like he was crazy. "He had to have ears, he responded to us, he heard that I called you a stubborn animal and then called you a mule. If he didn't have ears, how could he have heard that?"

"He could be a lip reader."

Chris groaned. "Goodnight, Buck."

Buck was silent, starting the team a little faster down the trail, getting excited as his thought pattern went crazy. "Well, maybe he wasn't a lip reader and maybe he had ears somewhere else, not like where we have ears."

"I'm starting to think you have brains somewhere else, not like where we have brains, maybe in your ass." Chris muffled.

"His hat!" Buck slapped his thigh hard, startling the mules ahead of him slightly.

"So his ears were in his hat, you knocked his ears off, Buck?"

"Not in his hat." Buck scoffed as if Chris were the crazy one. "Under it, that's why he got so shook up when I knocked his hat off him! I'll be damned."

Chris looked over at his friend in the moonlight, frowning and scrubbing at his eyes. He'd had far too little sleep to make sense of this. "Buck, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I bet he was a Mopuro." Buck clicked his tongue in his mouth, sitting up straighter. "Chris, I think he was a Mopuro and he was hidin' his ears under his hat."

"Christ, so he had a tail too? Buck, you're crazy."

"I am not, I'm tellin' you, that man was a Mopuro."

"Give me the reins," Chris sat up and yanked them from his friend's hands. "Go to sleep, you obviously need it more than I do."

"You don't believe me?" Buck sounded hurt, pouting slightly.

"You know, Buck, I can honestly say," Chris looked over at him. "That I don't, now go to sleep you crazy bastard and I'm having Nathan take a look at your head when we get back. Did you hit it again and not tell me?"

"I know what I saw, or didn't see for that matter."

"Buck, I hate to shatter your illusions here, but Mopuro don't exist."

The two men grew quiet again. Buck turned to face away from Chris, trying to get as comfortable as he could in the overcrowded wagon. Sure, maybe before today he would have reacted the same way as Chris if someone told him such a thing, but now? He recalled it clear as day, there were no ears on that man, not human ears and not where they should be. He had reacted a little too strongly when his hat was knocked off. So what? He had to have ears, and what else had ears on the top of its head besides a Mopuro, a werewolf? At that thought, his eyes widened slightly and his hand instinctively felt for his gun. Good Lord, please let it be a Mopuro. It'd be just his luck to smash into a werewolf and piss it off, then to have it follow the wagon and exact its revenge on him in the night.

"Chris," his voice was small as he spoke. "What if he was a werewolf?"

"Buck, go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Larabee sat on the porch of his ranch house, enjoying the quiet of the morning and a thick, hot cup of black coffee. The morning air was still cool, the frost from the evening glinted on the ground in the rays of the still rising sun. It was perfect out here, the view, the stillness, the woods and the nearby mountain ranges; a man couldn't ask for more in this life. It had taken awhile to get the money for this place; the start had been slow too; though if it just fell into his lap and he didn't have to work for it, he doubted he'd enjoy it as much. He and Buck had spent a long time scouting out the perfect land for their ranch, building the house, barns and stables all by hand, picking out the perfect horses to breed and getting a few head of cattle to fatten up on the side.

They wanted their life to be good, business to be profitable but also they didn't want to get into a position where they had to hire many others to help them out. Though both men enjoyed going into the bigger towns from time to time, they also preferred to live away from the ruckus and element towns seemed to invite. That is why the area where their ranch now sat was perfect. The closest thing to civilization to the ranch was a trading post a few good miles away. It sold basic essentials, some tools and had a counter that served as a bar with the worst whiskey Chris had the misfortune of ever tasting, but it'd do in a pinch. Aside from that, a few other houses or cabins were scattered about in a hundred mile radius but not much. Their closest neighbors happened to be one ex-preacher now a woodsman, Josiah Sanchez and the Doctor Nathan Jackson. The two men had a rather good sized house where Nathan had a small practice, helping anyone who was injured that happened by. Both men also spent a good deal of their time on Chris and Buck's Ranch, helping with the horses and cattle.

It was a good life and they had all worked very hard for it. Chris couldn't think of any place he'd rather be then here in the rugged wilderness, enjoying his work with his good friends.

A noise stirred from the house behind him, growing louder by the second until he could clearly make out Buck's voice. "What do you know about werewolves?"

An answered voice, deep and melodic indicated that Josiah had already arrived to help with work for the day. "Werewolves? There are a few different legends that I've heard, different coming from the Indian tribes and white man, of course."

The two men exited the house, coming out onto the porch with their own cups of coffee. Josiah nodded to Chris, taking his place in the big wicker rocking chair that he built himself while Buck bounced at his heels.

"Here we go again." Chris muttered, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Josiah. "Don't let him rope you into this nonsense."

Josiah sat back, blinking slowly in disguised amusement. "Nonsense?"

"He thinks he saw something yesterday, but I'm not convinced he didn't smack that hard skull of his into something." Chris took a sip of his coffee, enjoying how the liquid warmed him up. "Now he won't let up about it. It's best not to encourage him."

"I know what I saw." Buck licked the coffee from his moustache.

"You saw a werewolf?" Josiah leaned forward. "Where did you see it?"

"He didn't see no werewolf." Chris muttered.

"I don't think it was a werewolf," Buck finally took a seat on the railing, though his leg jiggled excitedly. He had barely slept last night, excited and eagerly curious about his possible discovery. "At least I hope it wasn't a werewolf, I don't think he had a very good impression of me when we parted ways."

Josiah turned to Chris, hoping to be filled in by the less excited of the two.

"Yesterday in town Buck knocked a man over," Chris began. "His hat fell off and he acted a little strange about it, Buck seems to think so anyways. I say he was just pissed that he was knocked down into the dirt."

"The ears," Buck scoffed, leaning forward slightly. "You're leaving out the part about his ears on purpose. Josiah, I didn't notice it at the time but I got to thinkin' on it some. He didn't have no ears!"

"A war tragedy?" Josiah was about as convinced as Chris it seemed.

"Oh no," Chris grinned. "He could hear alright."

Josiah sat digesting the information, furrowing his brows before turning to Buck. "What does this have to do with werewolves, son?"

"That's the best part." Chris interjected, leaning back smugly. "Tell him Buck. Tell him your theory."

"You won't be laughin' when you find out how right I am," Buck murmured, making a show of leaning back to drink more coffee and contemplate his next words. "Josiah, I think that the man had different ears, not like we humans have. I think he had ears nestled atop his head in those fine, kinda chestnuty locks of his."

"Chestnuty?" Josiah raised an eyebrow at Chris.

"Looked a little reddish to me." the blonde countered.

Buck chose to ignore their banter. "I figure he acted strange about his hat being knocked off because he didn't want us to see his ears."

"Were his ears also chestnuty?" Josiah smiled widely.

Chris held up his hand to silence Buck's forthcoming reply and turned to the older man. "The way I figure it, Josiah, is Buck was embarrassed that he knocked into the man. He told me he was going to sweep the next pretty thing that crossed his path off its feet and well I just figure he reckoned that pretty little thing to be a woman, not a man."

"Ah," Josiah nodded sagely. "So he creates an elaborate fantasy in his mind."

"To disguise the fact that he found that man so pretty." Chris finished. Now both men looked up at Buck, smiling knowingly at the currently flustered man.

"Horse's ass!" Buck interjected, getting to his feet and slamming his coffee cup down. "You both know I have no problem admitting that a man is handsome. I'm secure enough in my manhood and well, maybe you aren't. I'll admit, he was a fine looking man and I never said he wasn't and I never tried to hide the fact that he was. Hell Chris, I'da told you that if I was thinkin' it and you both know it. I'm rather taken in by pretty things and gender don't matter much where that's concerned to me, a man can be just as fine lookin' as a lady. Now in your twisted little vision here," Buck paced the porch, using his hands to gesture. "It wouldn't make any kind of sense for me to pretend or imagine that I saw a Mopuro."

Josiah's smile fell suddenly. "What? A Mopuro?"

"That's right," Buck leaned back against the porch railing. "It was a Mopuro, I'm sure of it."

"In town?" Josiah's expression was now concerned.

"Town?" Chris put his coffee down. "You don't believe him, do you?"

Josiah blinked now, seeming to remember where he was. "I don't think if Mopuro did exist they would be anywhere near a town, Brother Buck." his voice was softer now, the jesting tone missing.

The men grew silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Buck pouted, crossing his arms like a little boy who had just been scolded. Josiah tried to hide the troubled expression on his face, his cheek twitched slightly from the action.

"What do you know about Mopuro, anyways?" Chris scratched his cheek thoughtlessly, and then ran his fingers over his chin more thoroughly. Shoot, he'd have to shave later.

"I know what stories I've heard and I've heard a lot from all different sources." Buck looked thoughtful. "They look the same as you and me, though instead of human ears they have furry, animal like ears atop their heads. Sometimes the ears are pointy and sometimes they are rounded, there's supposedly different types."

"They have tails, don't they?" Chris asked no one in particular. "That man didn't seem to have a tail."

"Maybe he hid it?" Buck shrugged. "I didn't see his real ears but I know I didn't see human ears either, you can laugh if you want but I know what I saw."

"Were his eyes intense?" Josiah looked down at his mug, idly fingering a chip in the ceramic handle. "Did they seem cat or wolf like?"

Buck nodded, thinking back to the encounter. "That's a good question, I'm not sure about that but they were green, a real pretty green that was kind of pale and creamy."

"And chestnuty?" Chris almost snorked in his coffee, laughing at his own joke.

"You know about Mopuro? What else can you tell me?" Buck inched closer, looking at the Preacher expectantly.

Josiah winced, as if figuring he may have said too much but couldn't really take it back now. "This is all folklore and legend remember. Mopuro are apparently an old race, a mix of man and animal, though more man like in appearance. Some Indian tribes believe in Mopuro whole heartedly, and it is said they are tribal like the Indians. They don't much like man and tend to avoid him, so I think you wouldn't see one in town," Josiah gave his friend a sympathetic look. "If they were real, that is."

"Tribal, huh?" Buck stroked his moustache thoughtfully, ignoring the parts of the conversation that pointed to it being a myth. "What else, I mean, what else do they look like?"

"Legend says they have fangs, their teeth are normal like a man but their fangs are more pronounced. I think they have retractable claws like a cat would."

"Fangs..."

"Morning boys." a voice called from around the corner of the house. The tall, dark healer appeared a few moments later, leading his horse toward them. "I'm not late, am I?"

"You're right on time; it's nice to have someone else sane to talk to." Chris stood up, finishing the remainder of his coffee in one gulp. "What do you say we ride out and check on the mare, Nathan?"

"Sounds good, Chris. I figured you might wanna do that first. You treat them pregnant horses almost as good as a pregnant lady."

Chris gave him a nod, turning to the other two. "There's some parts that need mendin' on the east fence, can I trust you two to stop with the fairy tales and get them patched up before lunch?"

"Of course." Josiah raised his cup.

"Weren't fairy tales." Buck mumbled, sinking slightly at the look his friend gave him. "The fences will be patched, don't you worry."

"Good, we'll see you back here for some grub later." Chris strode to the end of the porch, his spurs clanging in a gentle rhythm. "Oh," he glanced back, looking slightly concerned. "Try not to do anything chestnuty while you’re out there."

Josiah hid a big grin behind his cup, watching the tall blonde walk off the porch. Buck wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Chris didn't take much stock in fairy tales or legends but there had to be some truth behind every myth, right? How else would the legend get started? If somethin' was plumb made up people wouldn't repeat the stories now would they? He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the big Preacher. Now Josiah here, he seemed to know a little more than he was letting on and ol' Buck had a notion to get that information out of him, one way or another.

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

It had been a week since Ezra left Four Corners; he had been to two towns since. Well, he scoffed to himself, one town and a shack filled with the most loutish assemble of men he had the misfortune of ever laying his eyes upon. Needless to say, he absconded rather quickly from the vicinity. The gambler was in a slump and he knew it. Fact of the matter was, he had enough money to last awhile so there was no pressing or dire need to get to a poker table with urgency. Now he was just wandering, no purpose and no intent and that thought made him shudder inwardly. How is it that Ezra Standish, gentleman and cosmopolitan was reduced to wandering aimlessly through the country side? Perhaps he should have listened to JD and followed him back to the camp for awhile, just for a change of pace?

Keeping a steady gait, his horse plodded onward toward his next destination. This was a small trading post he'd heard that had a bar and a few beds for let. Certainly not anything he was used to as far as class or standards went, but he'd been traveling a long time now and he was tired. Some whiskey, perhaps a few pages out of his favorite book and he could sleep for a week he felt.

He groaned slightly to himself, taking his hand from the pommel of his saddle and flexing his fingers. Why had he bothered to wander so deep into the woods? He paused to sniff the air, wondering who was around. Maybe young Mr. Dunne had been following him? For not the first time he cursed his half blood, he could smell better than humans by a fair piece but he knew his sense of smell could not match JD's by comparison.

Life was unfair at most times. Now, he had been blessed with the skills of being good with a gun and a fair hand at a game of cards but it was a lonely life and being a half breed he didn't really feel that he belonged to one side or the other. He wasn't sure that even if he were normal by either standard he'd fit in.

He shifted in the saddle, delicately sniffing once more. The air was changing now; he was coming up on the trading post. The scent of horses and men slowly permeated his nostrils, he had to smile with relief, within an hour or two, he should be settled in a nice bed, much warmer than he was now - for he hated the cold and he could see his breath in the air.

"A little while longer, my good sir." he spoke to himself, noting that his accent was a bit thicker and slower than usual. Lord, he must really be tired.

 

 

An hour and a half later Ezra rode up to the lodge like building, noticing it was a fair piece bigger than he imagined. To the right sat a barn and livery, he could smell the horses inside and noticed there were also some horses at the hitching post. That did not bode well, with any small amount of hope there'd be at least one bed left for him. He could ride on and make a camp but the idea of the hard ground had his stiff body protesting with aches as it were. Well, he better check inside first, no use getting the horse settled in if there were no room for him. He rode the few feet to the hitching post and dismounted gracefully, looping the reins loosely to the post.

Habit died hard and Ezra was a man of class. He could not, even in his tired state, allow himself to enter any establishment, no matter how questionable, covered in trail dust. Reaching into his saddle bag for the small brush to dust himself off, his eyes trailed to the door which had opened. He heard boots on the porch, a loud clearing of throat and the shifting of leather. On instinct he sniffed the air, leather, beer, a cigar; another sniff had his eyes narrowing in confusion. Something smelt familiar, he knew this scent.

Buck took in a lungful of fresh air before swallowing another sip of his beer. That lodge could sure get rather smelly with so many men inside it. He ducked out to fill his lungs with mountain air and step away from the poker game before he lost any more money. Damn that Josiah was having all the luck this evening. Taking a drag from the cigar, he noted movement by the horses. Another horse had joined theirs and he could see boots on the other side as the dismounted rider fussed with something in his saddle bags. He didn't recognize the horse, though the post got a fair amount of strangers riding through.

"Evenin'." he decided to be friendly. "Long ride?"

"Longer than I care to remember." Ezra answered, frowning to himself. So it was the Mule! What are the chances he'd run into that man again? Of all the luck. He swallowed and kept himself busy, there was no need to panic now, the Mule hadn't seen his ears, he was sure of that. All he had to do was act natural, get a bed and get some rest.

Buck froze in place a moment at the sound of the voice. A thick Southern drawl? That had to be a coincidence, there were a lot of Southern boys in the West now, and it couldn't be the same man.

"Lookin' to stay? You're in luck then, there's still a bed or two left." he attempted to stand on his tip toes and look over the horse, desperate to get a glimpse of the rider now.

"Lord be praised," Ezra answered dryly, hoping the Mule would go back inside and leave him be. "I suppose I can be setting up in the livery without incident then?"

"Oh," Buck mock stretched and ambled slowly to the edge of the porch, craning his neck trying to see. "I don't reckon you'll have much problem with that unless you got a circus trailin' you that I don't know about."

"I didn't see any other riders." he answered honestly, having finished dusting himself off, he placed the brush in his bag once more. "Thank you for the information."

"Don't mention it." Buck poured himself down the few steps, trying to be casual about it but if anyone were looking on, his intentions would be highly obvious.

He could delay no longer and he could smell the Mule getting closer to him. His voice held a hint of suspicion so Ezra knew the Mule must be on to him. A simple greeting would suffice; they did not know each other after all so there was no need to spend time in conversation. With a sigh, he stepped out from behind his horse, watching Buck stop dead in his tracks and straighten up, plastering an innocent look on his face. A second later it seemed to dawn on him. Buck's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open; a breath later he snapped it closed soundlessly, straightening up and walking stiffly back up the porch before disappearing inside without a word.

Ezra narrowed his eyes in disbelief, looking after his retreating figure a moment. "What an odd Mule." he whispered, shaking his head before leading his horse toward to livery.

 

 

Buck's heart hammered wildly in his chest as he stumbled back into the trading post. He glanced over his shoulder toward the door, backing toward his friends in his excitement. It was him! The Mopuro, here! He wanted to shout for them to come to the window and look, though Chris had gotten tired of hearing about the whole ordeal a few days ago and forbade him to talk about it anymore; didn't mean he had to stop thinking about it though.

"You alright, Brother?" Josiah looked up from his hand of cards in time to see Buck trip over a chair. He danced a moment, stumbled and caught himself.

"No more whiskey for you," Chris dropped three cards onto the table. "I'm not trying to haul your long, gangly ass back home again."

"He's here!" Buck hissed sharply, fumbling to sit in a chair. "Of all the luck, he rides up to the Post a night we come down for a game!"

"Who?" Nathan accepted the two cards Josiah dealt him. "You look like you seen a ghost, Buck. You're white as a sheet."

"I don't know, he looks a little chestnuty to me." Chris grinned, enjoying his abuse of the word Buck had foolishly slipped into conversation the other day. Buck had to frown, sure he was forbade to talk about the Mopuro but Chris could talk about chestnuty all he wanted.

"That's who I mean, it's him!"

The door pushed open across the room, quieting the men at the table. Buck fidgeted and busied himself picking up the discarded cards as if they were his own hand, avoiding eye contact. Chris sat up a little straighter, recognizing the gambler instantly.

Ezra could feel all the eyes on him without looking up and that had nothing to do with his animal instinct. The few at the bar were looking, naturally as any man in the West would, to know who exactly was entering the room they occupied. The others at the table however, were staring in wonder except for the Mule who was trying very hard to look preoccupied.

"May I inquire as to who is the owner of this fine establishment?" he hooked his thumb casually on his gun belt, feeling the weariness settle in his bones.

"Need a bed for the night, stranger?" An older man waved from behind the bar. He was older than most in the room but definitely tough, he'd have to be to own his own business here in the middle of nowhere.

"I am in need of a bed and some vitals if you have anything hot." Ezra crossed the room, keeping one eye on Buck as he did so. "I have no design to be any trouble, my good sir, I've been riding a long way and I'm rather over taxed."

"Pull up a seat," the man shuffled to a pot on the fire. "Beef stew alright with you, stranger?"

"Wonderful, some whiskey too please, if you have any."

Buck dared to peek now, seeing those green eyes watching him. He started slightly, pulling his hat brim down to break the eye contact. Shoot, he was caught.

"Is that your chestnut, son?" Josiah spoke softly; the others at the bar had resumed their loud banter though he knew if the man at the bar were a Mopuro, he would be able to hear them anyways.

"That's him." Buck cleared his throat.

"He is a fine looking man." Josiah smiled at Chris, seeing where the blonde got that train of thought. The gambler was of good height and what seemed to be firm build but it was hard to tell with his clothing. Well kept, tailored clothing, clean tended hands... and his face, well Josiah only caught a glimpse but it was a face he knew Buck would find appealing.

"Don't stare." Buck coughed out, shuffling the cards in his hands.

Chris scoffed, shooting his friend an incredulous look. "Yeah, you've done a real good job of that so far. He knows you're looking at him, I can tell."

Ezra pushed off the bar and strode over to the table; best to get this out of the way now then maybe he could settle in for the evening with no more interruptions. "Well, well," he smiled slyly, nodding his head at Chris. "We meet again, sir. How are you and the Mule this fine evening?"

"Mule?" Buck pouted and sat up straighter, setting his cards on the table.

"Just fine, yourself?" Chris leaned back in his chair, eyeing the other man easily.

"I'm just capital," Ezra answered, picking at an imaginary string on his jacket sleeve. "What a small world we live in to bump into one another like this, though," he looked down at Buck, pouting his lower lip out as he spoke to the man. "Not literally bumping into one another this time."

"Yeah," Buck drew the word out, finally looking up at Ezra. He grinned cheekily, trying to pour on the charm once more. "Sorry about that."

"Nonsense, the past is irreversible; we can put the incident behind us." Ezra tipped his hat. "Gentlemen." he nodded to the others, then eyed Buck giving him a separate hat tip. "Mule." with that he walked back to the bar, satisfied with the exchange.

Nathan laughed outright, flashing his friend a rather wide grin. "Mule, huh? He got you down, Buck. That's the fellow you ran over the other day?"

"Didja look, didja see..?" Buck ignored their grins, pointing to his ears, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Hell no, I'm not going to look.." Chris dug a cheroot from his jacket pocket. "I toldja to drop that, Buck."

Buck ignored Chris too, looking to Josiah for support. "Josiah, did you see?"

Josiah gave him a sympathetic smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing out of the ordinary there, Brother. Seems like an average man to me."

"Aww hell." Buck threw his cards down and pushed away from the table in frustration. "You guys wouldn't know your heads from your own ass sometimes!"

Chris scoffed. "I don't know about you, but I've never tried to sit on my head before."

"Can't say that I have either." Josiah looked back at his cards. He was sure of it, there was something different about that gambler but he didn't want Buck to know. Best to just let it drop, sooner or later, Buck would forget about it and move on to something else.

"Now I've seen Buck try to sit on his head, you get a bottle in him and..." Chris trailed off; smirking at the look Buck was giving him.

"Fine, you guys wanna act that way and pretend, I don't care. It don't bother me none. I still know what I saw and I still say you're a bunch of horse's asses. I'm going outside." Buck gestured widely with his hands and turned; in a few strides his long legs had him across the room and out the door.

Ezra finished his conversation and dealings with the owner and eyed the table surreptitiously, the Mule was gone but the others remained. Oh well, far be it for him to keep his eye on that giant every second of the evening. He gathered his whiskey and bowl of stew, settling in an arm chair by the fire; time to warm up. He wished desperately for a blanket to snuggle in but would probably refrain from doing so in current company. There were some things a gentleman did not put on display, after all.

 

 

Ezra jolted slightly awake, his eyes going wide as his surroundings came back to him. He was in the Trading Post, still sitting by the fire though it had died down considerably. He could smell there were less people in the room now though his heart still hammered in his chest. How had he fallen asleep? Was he sleeping deeply or had he merely dozed? Lord, he was letting his guard down far too often. He shifted, trying to stretch the kinks out of his body while sniffing the air in an unobvious manner. The Mule was still here, so were his friends, in fact... he looked up finally the short distance to the chair across from him. Buck sat there, staring directly at him, a puzzled look on his face.

Ezra started, jolting slightly in his chair as his hand rushed to his chest. "Good Lord, you startled me." This was beginning to happen far too often.

"You been sleepin' awhile, guess you were pretty tired." Buck spoke softly, his eyes flitting up to steal a glance of the black gambler's hat that was perched neatly in place. Damn that hat!

On instinct, Ezra threw his hand upward, sighing in relief feeling his hat brim. It hadn't fallen off, thank God. He had to get away from this Mule and fast, suspicion laced his blood and narrowed his eyes.

"Lost all your money, have we?" he cleared his throat and rose to his feet, wincing at the kink that seemed to form in his lower back. He must not have been sleeping very well for he still felt terribly drained and tired. Perhaps he was even beginning to be under the weather? He was usually far more alert and careful than this, yet while he suspected Buck, he didn't exactly feel threatened by him either.

Buck shifted anxiously in the chair, trying very, very hard to sit still. He had waited two hours for this, Two hours just sitting here, staring, getting laughed at and teased by his friends but it was about to pay off. Now, he could have just yanked the man's hat off and taken a look but he figured if he did that he'd be leaving with a chest full of lead. You didn't make any sudden move on a man in the West who wore a gun, no matter how soundly you thought he was sleeping. Now that the gambler stood, the pay off was about to be big and the giddiness that coursed through him was barely contained.

"Have a good night." he whispered teasingly, trying to hide his grin behind his moustache.

Ezra turned abruptly, eyeing him in a suspicious manner. Whatever did he mean by that? Why was he sitting over here by himself, just watching him sleep? Now, it's quite reasonable to fathom that the Mule was simply warming himself by the fire as well, though a man like that usually did not let the cold bother him. "You're rather unusual, sir." he muttered, working his leg to get the stiffness out of it. He gave Buck a stiff, two fingered salute and turned to walk toward the stairs.

Now, the moment was now! Buck faked a stretch, suddenly throwing his long legs out in front of him. His action had his legs directly in Ezra's path and before the rather agile man could react, it was far too late. His feet tangled with Buck's and he felt himself falling before he could stop it.

Time seemed to slow for Buck. No, shit! That's not what he meant to have happen! He tried to scramble to his feet, tried to catch the falling man but he wasn't fast enough. He was only trying to jostle the man, hoping that in his off balanced state the force of stumbling would knock his hat off once more. Instead, he seemed to have tripped the man completely.

Ezra fell forward hard, his legs still entwined with the Mule's. The floor rushed up to meet him as he caught his weight on his wrist. A bark of a protest left his lips as the pain surged through him but that was simply incomparable to the pain that hit him next. The toe of his boot nestled firmly between Buck's limbs, his ankle twisted in a horrid, vicious manner and another groan of protest left his lips when he felt his muscles twist and pop. Then suddenly he was simply on the floor, laying face down in shock as his wrist and ankle throbbed in a wicked tempo together.

Chris watched from the table, he had seen Buck throw his leg out to trip the man but he seriously doubted this is what he had in mind. He threw his hand out and gently touched Nathan's shoulder, nodding his head to the scene at the fire place. Nathan jumped up quickly, knocking his chair over as he hurried to the fallen man. Josiah and Chris exchanged grim, bemused looks. What had Buck done now?

"Hold on, now." Nathan knelt next to Ezra, resting a hand on his lower back. "Don't try to move, you may have injured yourself somethin' fierce."

Buck retracted his legs, throwing a look back to Josiah and Chris; he ducked his head and frowned, sulking like a kicked dog. Oh, he was going to hear it for this one.

With a hard swallow, Ezra attempted to address the man that came to his aid. "Are you a Doctor, sir?"

"I ain't no doctor but I have a lot of experience healin' sick folks." Nathan eyed him. "Does anything hurt?"

"I landed rather hard on my wrist and I do believe my ankle is bent in a most unnatural manner." he retorted, turning slightly to look at Buck. He glared hard at the man. "You sir, are the most oafish, bumbling, inelegant Mule I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. Will you not be satisfied until you've broken me entirely?"

"I'm real sorry!" Buck swallowed, and he was. That's not how he planned or envisioned that scenario in his head at all. "I didn't mean to."

Nathan helped Ezra roll slightly and was working on removing the man's boot. "I'm gonna check your ankle first, try not to move and keep that wrist real still."

Chris stood by this time and walked over to the others, puffing another cheroot thoughtfully. "Buck," And Buck knew he was in the dog house now. "You get his gear and saddle his horse up. Pay for his meal and the bed he was gonna use."

Buck frowned. "What? Why?" Chris gave him a sturdy gaze and Buck jumped to his feet, hurrying to do as he was told.

"Seems like my friend has done it again, Mr...?" Chris fished for a name.

"Standish. Ezra Standish." Ezra grimaced, clenching his jaw as his boot popped off. Damn, if that didn't hurt! He sat up slightly, leaning on his good hand, cradling his wrist close to his body. "Are you attempting to run me off to forgo an incident, Mr..?" Now Ezra fished.

"Larabee. It's Chris, and no, no one's runnin you off. You're hardly in the shape to ride and that's Buck's fault. I figure he at least owes you a meal by now. Nathan is a good Doctor, he'll fix you up."

"And the need to saddle my horse?" Ezra gripped the bear pelt that he sat upon as the Doctor turned and wiggled his ankle. A fine sweat broke out upon his forehead from the pain.

"That looks pretty bad," Chris nodded to Ezra's ankle which had already started to swell. "I don't think you'll be in much condition to be riding any time soon; I figure you'll come back to the ranch with us. We can put you up for a few days and Nathan can keep an eye on you."

"It's sprained, that's for sure." Nathan frowned. "He may have tore it up pretty good inside, it's gonna swell up real nasty and bruise. Don't move it, let me see that wrist now."

"And shall I pay you for the honor?" Ezra flashed his gaze warily to Chris's hard stare.

"Oh don't you worry about room and board or meals. You're welcome to stay as long as it takes to heal up and ol' Buck the Mule is going to be working extra hard to pay off anything resembling debt in your name."

"Much obliged." Ezra gritted his teeth as his wrist was bent back and forth.

"The wrist ain't too bad, I'd use it sparingly but it should be back to normal in a day or two. This ankle though," he stood up, frowning at Chris. "We need to get him to a bed; he shouldn't be walkin on this for a week or more."

"A week? Nonsense, I'm perfectly fine." Ezra huffed out, suddenly feeling helpless. Laid up in bed for a week? Unheard of! Still, if it were a feather bed and there was a nice blanket or a roaring fire involved...

"Josiah, Nathan? Can you help Mr. Standish to his horse? I'm going to go find Buck." Chris nodded at the two men, turning on his heel before heading for the door. If he knew Buck, and he did, he'd find him sulking in the livery. He hadn't had enough whiskey to deal with this, not by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Buck standing in the small wash room, having already filled the tub with hot water. It was late when they'd gotten Ezra home the previous evening, so they put him to bed - his bed he might add, and went to sleep; not much time for anything else. The tall man didn't mind giving up his bed really, he hadn't meant to hurt the gambler after all, just one of those instances where something you planned didn't go accordingly.

He hadn't gotten a chance to really talk it over with Chris either but he knew he was in the dog house. When Chris found him in the barn last night, they didn't even have to exchange words. Chris stared hard through dark green eyes, conveying his thoughts wordlessly with one simple facial expression - as only he could do. Buck winced, ducked his head and went back to gathering Ezra's things then. He was his own man and didn't take kindly to others bossing him about, but it was different with Chris - and he knew he'd been wrong.

So now he found himself in the wash room, preparing to wash the injured man's clothes for him and sort out his saddle bags. Of course, he was supposed to only be tending to the clothes, and not that he was much of a busybody but he had this itch he simply couldn't scratch. There was something strange about Ezra and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, no matter what.

He'd gathered the recently worn clothes and set them to soak in the soap and hot water. They weren't stained nor did they smell; now, that would usually imply the clothing was brand new or close to it but Buck could tell Ezra put a lot of care into his preening. The man probably washed his clothes and body more in a week than most men he knew did in a month. There was something to be said for it though, nothing felt quite like slipping into a clean pair of clothes after a hot bath.

One bag simply held rations for long trips. Buck shifted through it carefully, not really expecting to find any hints or leads here. Jerky, some dried apples, coffee of course, and some whiskey. Nothing out of the ordinary; you'd find the same thing in any one of their saddle bags.

The next held clothes, Buck carefully pulled out the neatly folded articles, setting them on the bench. Two more jackets, tailored and well cut, specified to the man's exact dimensions along with embroidered vests and neatly ironed dress shirts.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, his fingers rubbing the material lightly. The shirts sure felt soft, what kind of material could this be? He dug deeper in the bag producing two more pairs of pants and finally the under garments. Looking at the pile of clothes then thinking back to what the man had discarded, he had to scratch his head. "No union suit?" He stuck his face in the bag, trying to see if he had missed anything. "Hell, how does he stay warm?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

The deep voice startled Buck; he dropped the bag and turned quickly to Chris. "Don't sneak up on a man like that!"

"What's got you in such a fuss?" Chris leaned casually against the door frame, eyeing his long time friend in a cool manner.

"Hell, I don't know." Buck threw the bag on the bench dejectedly; he'd been wondering the same thing himself. "You know what I did, don't you?" he looked carefully at Chris who nodded his head slowly. "But you know I didn't mean to hurt him, right?"

"It wasn't one of your better ideas."

"I'm full of ideas, good and bad." Buck smiled, trying to think. What was going through his head anyways? Maybe he was a stubborn mule? It wasn't odd for him to want to see things through to the very end, that was just his nature, but why had he gotten so stuck on this idea of Mopuro? Now he knew he acted in the trading post without thinking it through much, that was apparent.

"Come on, Big Dog. Somethin's eatin' at you." Chris could tell, but wasn't sure if Buck had figured it out for himself yet. He'd give him time to, but maybe a little encouragement would help work it out of him. He watched the taller man pace a few times, his face scrunching up as if he were deep in thought, it seemed the reason was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't spit it out. Finally, his features softened, a sort of relief seeming to fill his posture.

"My mother used to tell me stories," Buck wet his lips, raising his hand to smooth his moustache afterward. "Late at night, when she wasn't workin', she'd set me down by the fire, me and some of the younger girls and read from some fairy tale book that was left behind. Chris," Buck smiled nostalgically. "You should have heard the way her sweet voice would fill the room and capture everyone's attention. Now, mostly they thought the stories were foolish, how could there be such things like witches, knights, trolls and princesses in a world like ours? They were for the kids, all that happily ever after nonsense and magic but well," he faltered, looking pained in his memory. "She used to pull me aside afterward, just me and her, she'd tell me there were such things in the world, things most people wouldn't believe in. They existed and all I had to do was look."

Chris sunk in his posture then, feeling his stomach tighten a little. "You wanna prove her right."

"I guess, maybe." Buck looked at the saddle bags, smiling in a boyish manner then. "I just got so excited at the idea of finding something like a Mopuro, it reminded me of her. She may not be alive but I could show her, Chris. If he turned out to be what I think he is, she'd be right."

Chris exhaled, shifting his weight uneasily. "Buck, what if he isn't?" he didn't want his friend to set himself up for something that would potentially hurt him, but Chris knew all about being haunted by the memory of loved ones. But he didn't want to think about that, not right now.

"Well, I won't stop lookin' for those things. I won't let it rule my life, but I'll keep an eye out." he smiled sweetly. "I'll try to be a little more careful."

"You've got your work cut out for you; I'm piling some extra work on your plate, Buck." Chris stepped into the small room. "You do what you have to; I won't stand in the way of that. Ezra's your responsibility though. You're gonna have to cook his meals and keep an eye on him."

"Oh, I will." Buck brightened. "I owe him that much. But uh, Chris?"

"What is it?"

"I'm kinda surprised you let him stay here without much of a fuss, him being a stranger."

Chris frowned slightly at that, he'd been surprised by his own actions in that aspect. "He's a guest but that doesn't mean I trust him. It could be coincidence all that's happened and it might not be. Although, this is mostly your fault so I don't see much trouble coming from him, unless he plans to get back at you."

Buck wrinkled his nose, his moustache wiggling slightly with the action. "Guess I'd have it coming."  
"Guess you would," Chris grinned, pushing at the door frame. "Get to washing his things and then bring him some lunch. Those fences won't mend themselves."

"Shit," Buck cursed, slumping his shoulders. "I shoulda figured you were gonna rope me into that."

"That and so much more." Chris winked, backing slowly out the door before turning on his heel. He knew how much Buck cared about his mother and the whole thing made a little more sense to him now.

Ezra, as far as he could tell, was a gambler and they never seemed to set in one place for too long. Now while this was Buck's fault there was always the slight chance that Ezra was a danger to them. He had better go talk to the man, to find out just what sort of person they were harboring after all. You just couldn't be too careful.

 

 

 

Chris hesitated outside of Buck's bedroom, knocking softly before pushing his way into the room. There was no reason to wait for an answer, Ezra was a guest and Chris knew the man would be dressed, at least in a borrowed night shirt and hat still. Out of habit, Chris kept one hand near his side, just in case as his sharp eyes scanned the room quickly. Everything was as it should be, in place and neat. The windows were open slightly, the curtains blowing inward. He picked up no strange scents, nothing foreign so it didn't seem anyone was waiting outside. Besides, it was still daylight, Josiah and Nathan were outside working and you didn't get the jump on either of those men. His posture relaxed slightly as he took in the bed.

Ezra sat comfortably, his injured leg propped up by a few spare pillows and he kept his wrist bent up, cradled protectively against his chest. In his free hand he had a deck of cards, shuffling it with that one hand almost effortlessly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Larabee." he drawled, though Chris could see those green eyes working him over. They were quick but he knew the signs far too well. Ezra was looking at his guns, checking his posture, eyeing him for possible hidden weapons and reading everything in his stance. So Ezra was just as careful as he was?

"How's the wrist?" Chris grabbed the chair by the bedside, flipping it backwards before straddling it easily. "And the ankle?"

Ezra shuffled the cards again before speaking. "I'm afraid it is my dominant wrist that is injured, it seems to be healing but I feel fortunate that I have practiced my daily activities with both hands, in case something of the sort were to befall me."

"You don't seem to have any problem shuffling those cards." Chris confirmed. "Nathan said the wrist would heal faster than the ankle."

"That is most fortuitous, and it may be just that I heal in an expeditious manner and will not be a burden on you for as long as the good Doctor has predicted."

The blonde man frowned, suddenly getting a case of déjà vu. Now what did this remind him of? He thought back, remembering himself in this very chair, facing Buck on this very bed having a similar conversation. Buck had injured his shoulder, dislocating it rather painfully. Nathan reset it for him, ordering days of rest but Buck had protested, trying to jump back to work days ahead of schedule.

"Nathan's never wrong. You'll stay in that bed until he says you can get up."

Ezra looked up quickly, not missing the tone in the man's voice. It was almost fatherly. The thought made him want to laugh and he did smile but the look Chris gave him had that smile fading. "Well, I suppose for as long as I'm welcome, I could take advantage of your hospitalities."

"It's all on Buck."

The injured man eyed his host carefully. Chris Larabee was definitely not the type of man to miss anything. When he had entered the room he had done a thorough sweep within a matter of seconds that the untrained eye would easily miss. He eyed Ezra quickly, yet efficiently, and there was little doubt in the gamblers mind that the man in black knew about the derringer under his pillow; though he didn't mention it. He seemed hard but fair, and Ezra felt a little more relaxed about the whole ordeal. He was Buck's punishment and the idea of being a burden to the Mule for a few days had the corners of his lips twitching upward in a smile.

Chris noticed the smile on the other man's face and did his best to hide his own. The next week or so would be interesting, to say the very least. "We're not a very big outfit," he began, taking a more serious tone. "But we work hard and all my men are good men. Being a stranger, I'm welcoming you into my home cautiously. You rest up and heal up all you need, Nathan will make sure of that, but don't make me regret trusting you." The statement warranted no response. Ezra simply nodded, watching the blonde stand up and exit almost as quickly as he entered.

Well there he had it; he knew it was only a matter of time before that conversation came around. He did not feel threatened however, and Chris hadn't meant him to. He simply wanted to lay down the law. Chris was the boss, and if anything happened to his ranch or his men because of Ezra well there'd be hell to pay.

His hand worked the cards easily, shuffling through them again as much out of boredom as it was to keep his hand agile and ready. "How is it," he muttered to himself, looking down at his swollen ankle. "That I manage to get myself entangled in these predicaments?"

 

 

 

The way Buck slinked into the room, you could almost smell the guilt washing off of him; anyone would be able to detect what was on the big man's mind. He had to go into his room and retrieve the dinner dishes, but he was anxious to check on the man in his bed. Ezra had arrived yesterday night but there hadn't been much time for a tour or information exchanging, and although Buck had been into the room numerous times throughout the day, he found himself nervous now; something about the night time seemed to bring about honesty.

He had to apologize for one, he'd said sorry, sure, but he hadn't given the man a proper face to face apology and well it was past due. And it just seemed like the thing to do to talk to a person who was laid up in your bed, wearing your night shirt; it'd be strange not to get to know him! With that thought on his mind, Buck entered the room, his eyes taking in the vision on his bed.

Ezra sat coolly, Buck's favorite white blanket draped over his lap though the way his leg was propped the injured ankle was peeking out, visible to the room. Buck had to figure it was so the man could keep an eye on the swelling and bruising but he wondered if it had been something Nathan recommended he do or something he did on his own. Sharp green eyes met his gaze and looked him over carefully, hesitating slightly on his guns before they once again returned to bore into his very being. Damn, what did Josiah say about intense gazes?

"Good evening, Mule." he drawled, shuffling his card deck rather easily, he hadn't put them down since he'd woken up that morning. "Are you here to offer me a night cap, perhaps?"

"Sure, Ezra." Buck grinned, happy to oblige the man. "What's your fancy?"

"Whiskey will do nicely." he spoke, pausing to flick the deck in a furious motion. The cards fluttered through his fingers in a mesmerizing manner, capturing Buck's attention. "The meal was once again exquisite. My compliments to the chef."

Now Buck was beaming, moving toward the dresser top where he kept his whiskey, his moustache almost stretched straight by the smile on his face. "Hell Ezra, you keep praisin' my cooking like that and I'm gonna have to fatten you up on it."

"I'm being sincere." light eyebrows rose, a smirk tugged at his lips. "Do the others not express their gratitude as often as you'd like?"

"Uh," Buck fought with the bottle, pulling the top off a moment later. "Cookin' isn't usually a big deal here; we're mostly too busy to fuss so we throw something together."

"As part of your punishment you are to cook for me, so why not simply throw something together per usual?"

"Well, you're a guest." Buck poured whiskey into two glasses neatly. "You don't seem like the chili and beans type."

Ezra almost barked a laugh at that. "And how did you arrive at that conclusion, Mr. Wilmington?"

"You dress awful fancy and use a lot of big words; I bet you're the type that eats at them fancy hotels and restaurants with food I couldn't even begin to pronounce." Picking up the glasses, the tall man crossed the room in large strides, then stood next to the bed, offering one drink outwards.

Ezra set his cards down on his lap, taking the proffered drink. "Thank you, sir." he took a sip, closing his eyes a moment with his head tilted back, letting the harsh liquor travel down and warm his stomach. "While I have dined at such eateries, like any other man I've slept on the trail. I have had my experiences with chili and beans. Also, you may be surprised but," he glanced at Buck, smiling at the look on his face. "I have caught, killed and cooked my own fare before."

Buck tried to hide his grin but his wiggling moustache gave it away. "You don't seem the type, being all proper like you are."

"Proper I may be, but a man all the same; if I don't eat I will perish."

"Well I'll tell you what," Buck straddled the chair next to the bed casually, resting his arms along the back, letting his glass dangle almost dangerously in his long fingers. "You're full of surprises, that's for sure."

Ezra smirked, cocking his head to the side in disbelief. "I most certainly am not, you'll find it easy to ascertain the proper assessment of any individual if you look for their tells."

Buck took a long sip of his whiskey, smacking his lips before speaking. "Tells? Like when you're playing cards?"

"Precisely. I would consider myself an expert on the matter of reading individuals. Everyone has these tells, just like everyone has the need to eat or drink or even breathe. It comes down to the bare essentials, as with all things, we must start at the bottom and work our way up."

The tall man eyed his glass thoughtfully, shifting his gaze to the ceiling as a playful smile over took his face and his body wiggled delightfully in the chair. "Do me then."

"Do you, Mr. Wilmington?" Ezra cocked an eyebrow, pursing his lips.

"Uh yeah, read me. What are my tells?" Buck blushed slightly from the expression on the other man's face. When he smirked in that manner he looked absolutely wicked, in a wonderful sort of way.

"Well," Ezra polished off his drink, setting the glass down before retrieving his cards. "I could tell you but, lessons will cost you extra."

Buck frowned at that, looking down slightly discouraged. Well, he couldn't expect the man to give up the tricks of his trade, not yet after all. Perhaps given a little more time he'd open up.

He sighed, taking in the rest of the bedroom. Looking now, it felt sort of sparse, but it always felt so much like home to him. He wondered if Ezra felt at home here. Was he relaxed at least? Hell, he was probably used to finer things and lodgings but Buck didn't have much use for extraneous possessions.

"If I were to give you a hint of my assessment however," that sweet Southern lilt caught Buck's attention, making his dark blue eyes flash up in hope and excitement. "Without giving too much away, that is." Ezra paused dramatically.

"Yeah?"

"You, Mr. Wilmington," Now Ezra made eye contact. "Are very much like a Mule to me." That almost made the tall man's heart sink until he saw the impish smile tugging Ezra's smooth lower lip. He was bein' teased!

"A mule you say?" he tightened his lips and nodded. "Well, I'll tell you what you're like then."

"Enlighten me." Ezra drawled, biting his tongue between his teeth in a quick fashion.

"You're a little bit like this here whiskey," Buck lifted the glass, sloshing the remainder of the liquor in front of Ezra's eyes.

"And how may I ask, am I comparable to whiskey?" Ezra tried not to smile, but found himself highly entertained playing with the Mule in this fashion.

"Well at first, a man might cough trying to down a sip of you." Buck began, noticing the confused look cross the other man's face. "But someone like me? I know how to take it in, so when I swallow? It's smooth and never burns me."

Ezra faltered, his lower lip dropping down softly as his cheeks tinted a dark pink. The Mule was looking at him with his head dipped slightly, so those dark eyes were cast up, almost inviting him in. The statement could have been taken lightly, but it could also be taken a bit deeper. Judging by that look, the Mule meant it not as figuratively as it sounded.

"W-well I...” the gambler stammered uncharacteristically.

"And I prefer my whiskey strong." Buck added seriously. A moment later, he got to his feet, exhaling jubilantly. The action broke the mood quickly, as intended, so much so the injured man started on the bed before snapping from his reverie. "How about a refill?"

"Make mine a double." Ezra spoke softly, handing his glass to Buck.

"Still," Buck took the glasses back to the dresser, grinning widely once his back was turned and the other man couldn't see. Damn but that was crafty! "I have a feelin' you're going to get a little bored being laid up. I don't have much in here but you're welcome to anything of mine that you can use to entertain yourself with."

Ezra looked scandalized a moment, then shook his head to clear the cobwebs that seemed to have rapidly formed after the Mule's last statement. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Buck looked at the desk in the corner thoughtfully. "I've got some writin' papers if you feel like penning anyone a letter. I have a book or two if..."

"Books?" Ezra cut him off, sitting up looking rather eager. "You read?"

From someone else that would sound like an insult, but the Southern man sounded genuinely pleased by this news. "Sure I read, I don't have as many books as Josiah but he lends me one from time to time. If you like readin' I can ask him to bring you some books tomorrow."

"Will you?" that same excited tone.

Buck turned, eyeing the bed over his shoulder. Ezra had straightened, leaning forward, bright eyes wide with hope as he worked his lower lip between his teeth. Hmm, maybe that was a tell of his? Something he did when he was anxious or nervous? Buck decided to commit that to memory and check it out later, after a few more days with the man. Perhaps he could start learning Ezra's tells while he thought of a way to get that damned hat off. "Sure thing, Ez. Josiah is mighty good about sharin'."

Ezra sank back into the pillows, beaming happily, smiling so wide dimples formed on either side of his face. Buck softened at the sight, smiling himself. He hadn't seen the man smile like that before; it looked down right endearing on him. Maybe this was going to be the best punishment he had ever received?

 

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

 

Josiah Sanchez stood near the fire place, his interest apparently held by the book in his hands however his gaze shifted to the side, taking in the young man on the bed. Ezra had been on the Ranch for four days now, and the Preacher was sure that he had a secret. Firstly, this was not the only Mopuro he had ever come in contact with. Being a woodsman as he was, the man had seen and even met many of the timid creatures. He would gladly keep Ezra's secret and yet there were a few issues with that. Normally, he wouldn't even bring it up out of respect of the man's privacy, but he had questions. Ezra did not seem like any other Mopuro he had encountered. Was he a different tribe? Perhaps he was only a half breed? That intrigued the older man who had many queries on the matter. Also, one Buck Wilmington. The tall ladies man had become fascinated by their guest, and Josiah figured it had a bit to do with the mysterious ears he claimed the gambler had and a lot to do with the fact that he found the man attractive. Buck had a hard time disguising his interest in others.

This was good, Josiah thought. He swore to protect the secret knowledge he possessed by whatever means necessary. If Buck did happen to find out Ezra's secret, he was sure the man would be no threat. Not concerning the secret of Mopuro or Ezra's well being, though perhaps the man's virtue would be threatened. If Josiah knew Buck, and he did, the discovery would only fuel the passion of his loins.

"You've read all of these in this short time?" Josiah looked at the stack of books in Ezra's completed pile, drawing the attention of the bed ridden man. Green eyes suddenly peered up at him from over the edge of yet another book.

"Mr. Sanchez I have a confession," the usual Southern accent held a hint of merriment within it. "I am a glutton for literature. Unlike my usual proclivity for only the best and finest accents in my life, I have and will read anything." he grinned mischievously. "And will enjoy every word on the paper."

Josiah smiled warmly, raising his eyebrows in wonder as he turned to face the man more fully. "How about the Bible, son, have you ever read it?"

"Cover to cover." Ezra drawled, setting his current book aside, a strip of ribbon between the pages to hold his place. "How is it you've come to possess so many fine examples of the written word?"

"Books are the one earthly possession I find myself drawn to. By avoiding the temptation of fancy clothing, bought women and other such fineries, it has left me with the funds necessary to purchase whatever books I come across."

"Giving up those luxuries for the books you amass almost seems worth it." Ezra pouted, holding up a hand. "Although I'd rather you keep that particular sentiment just between the two of us."

Josiah smiled widely, ducking his head, making a sweeping gesture with his hands. "Your secret is safe with me." He meant about the books, but implied a whole lot more. He gazed at the man on the bed, their eyes meeting for a moment and he hoped his implication was clear.

Just then the door swung open loudly, smacking against the wall. Buck strode in, grinning widely while carrying a tray with Ezra's lunch on it.

"I got something good for you today!" his boisterous voice filled the small room. "I'll be treating your taste buds to a fine sampling of food."

Josiah smiled, taking his cue to leave the room. Somehow, every action Buck performed seemed to take on his energy. The mere act of opening the door took on a rather ostentatious flare. How Buck could open a door and make it sound Buck-like, the Preacher did not know. He slipped past the tall man, leaving the two alone in the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wilmington." Ezra shifted, sitting up a little straighter, preparing to accept the tray.

"Mr. Wilmington?" Buck turned his head slightly, looking out of the corner of his eye with a wide, wicked smile on his face. "No 'Mule' today?"

"Mr. Wilmington, please," Ezra produced a napkin, tucking it into the neck of his night shirt. "A gentleman does not beret the man serving him his meal."

Buck paused, thinking on that. "So when I'm bringing you food or whiskey, I'm Mr. Wilmington and every other time, I'm a Mule?"

"As fate would have it," Ezra raised an eyebrow in the direction of the tray. "What have you brought me to enjoy this fine afternoon?"

Buck set the tray gently on Ezra's lap, using this moment to work on some of the craft he'd been thinking hard on. "Why don't you have a look? Say, why don't you give me your hat and I'll have it cleaned for you, I've already cleaned the rest of your clothes, no sense in having a dirty hat." he pulled back slightly, flashing his teeth under his moustache in a rather cheesy, toothy grin.

Ezra leaned back, one hand holding his hat in place, the other pushing Buck gently away by his chest. "Thank you for your kind offer, Mule, but a man washes his own hat."

Buck stood upright, frowning slightly. "Back to Mule, huh?" Well, that idea was out the window. Not that he fully expected it to work; it would have been far too easy.

 

 

 

A few chickens bustled across the front lawn, excited by the handful of scratch that had rained down seemingly from the heavens. In actuality, it had come from the hand of the preacher who had made it a habit after lunch to treat the birds. Things had changed within the past few days at the ranch and he knew who the cause of that was. Well, he should say, what was the cause of that was, for the change wasn't in the young injured man himself. His arrival was a catalyst, but the changes hadn't been bad.

Life was routine enough, but held surprises for the four men occasionally. A serious injury for Nathan to tend to, rustlers, damages to the ranch from wind storms, anything could arise to shake up the humdrum day, but this was different.

Buck had changed the most, or he should say Buck's actions had changed the most. One of the more delicious ends of the deal being the tall man was forced to do all the cooking. He cooked a lot and the men had been eating well. It was a nice change from the stew or chili they were used to, not that those items weren't good in their own respect, they were just eaten far too often from the mere simplicity their preparation called for. It even seemed like Buck had taken to making new or more extensive items. This was done to please and impress their guest, Josiah knew, but whether it was out of affection or simply from the fact that Ezra seemed refined and well cultured, he wasn't sure.

Still, Josiah cocked his head, bounding off the porch with a little more bounce in his step than usual. He wasn't about to voice any sort of complaints about what was transpiring here, not that he had any, for he hadn't had buttermilk biscuits or warm pumpkin tarts in a very long while. The hearty food filled and warmed his stomach, making him feel he could tackle any challenge now. Not that he wished the young man any prolonged discomfort, but he hoped Nathan would recommend that he stay on for a few weeks longer. He liked the company and conversation of Ezra for one, and well, he wasn't going to lie, the food was exquisite.

His eyes traveled across the yard as he walked toward his horse, seeing the tall, dark shape of Chris moving out by the corral. The blonde man had been a little more loquacious as of late, usually it was hard to get two words out of Chris, but he was handling the situation well.

Chris was a man who kept to himself, he didn't like strangers all that much but on rare occasions, it seemed he met someone and they just hit it off. It's not exactly what he saw happening with Ezra but there was a slight, mutual respect there he could see. Chris was careful, Ezra was careful; each man knew it and each man could at least respect that about the other. No, as far as Ezra being a stranger was concerned, Josiah could see that Chris was doing this for Buck. It almost seemed like, and not in an offensive manner to the young man, that Chris was allowing Buck to have Ezra. Chris confided in Josiah he felt like Ezra was a puppy Buck found and was begging him wordlessly to keep. The thought made him grin slightly, if Ezra were truly a Mopuro, the puppy comparison was a little more spot on then Chris knew.

That made him think on the usual behavior of Mopuro and what he had seen of Ezra. It was highly unlikely Ezra would be willing to play the puppy role, besides, Mopuro were more feline like in their mannerisms than canine, but most were playful enough. They were highly curious and frisky, in fact thinking on it, Buck himself reminded Josiah of a Mopuro. If Buck did discover the secret and unlocked the door to that hidden part of the world, well, he'd fit right in, that's for sure.

"You in a world all your own over here." Nathan appeared out of nowhere, though his deep voice did not startle the preacher.

"Am I forgoing my duties?" Josiah grinned widely, easing himself up into his saddle.

"Just wonderin' what's got everyone actin' so strange." Nathan squinted and looked around for Chris. "Chris lettin' in strangers, you spacin', Buck cookin'; I feel like I missed something."

"Brother Nathan," Josiah nodded sagely. "I believe I can help clear some of that up for you. As for myself, I've been mulling over the many mysteries of life, much like you. Brother Chris, well, the best way I can put it? He's given Buck a new puppy to play with."

"A puppy?" Nathan frowned then brightened, his voice almost choking with disbelief. "You mean Ezra?"

Josiah just grinned again, showing all his teeth.

"Oh no, a man can't be nobody's puppy," Nathan tsked to himself. "But I guess that explains Buck's behavior, he's been mighty dotin' on Ezra since he got here. I just figured that was on account of the guilt, him bein' the reason he's all laid up."

"I figure that's part of it," Josiah started the way as the two men led their horses toward the west pasture. It was time to check on the herd out there. "I believe Buck Wilmington has been looking for something in his life, something very specific. I don't think he knows how hard he's been looking, or that he's been looking at all, but despite that, something in his mind knows that he's found that thing in our injured guest."

"What, like love?" Nathan wrinkled his nose.

"Not love, more like closure, though I suppose," Josiah looked suddenly thoughtful. "It's more like a new beginning."

"With Ezra?" Nathan tried to make sense of it. Josiah was known for sort of talking around the issue, especially if it concerned someone else's private affairs. Nathan had to figure he knew more than he was letting on, but if it were private, he'd not push the matter. "Guess God works in mysterious ways, huh?"

"That He does, Brother Nathan. When a man really needs something, I believe He will find a way to put it in his path, we just have to know where to look for it."

"That's some mighty profound thinking revolving around an injured gambler. You really think it goes as deep as you say?"

"I think it is more of what he represents." Josiah rubbed the nape of his horse's neck thoughtfully. In all his days of preaching, the hardest thing to deal with was mourning loved ones. While it seemed young children would be the hardest to console, it was more the teenagers or young people who were coming of age. Death was often sudden and shocking, it seemed to come far too soon and when it hit people in this age bracket he could almost see the mysteries of life dying right in their eyes. As if a shroud had been pulled off the world, exposing it merely as a cold and heartless place that held few pleasures within it. There were no more miracles and no magic left to enjoy or secretly anticipate, just a long, bleak future and he never knew how best to handle that.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he heard Buck confess the story of his mother and fairy tales, it had touched the preacher’s heart. He would never betray the secret or the trust placed within him, but if Buck discovered what he was looking for, well maybe he could see that light being rekindled in a person's eyes, even if it were a grown man. It was rare and it was beautiful, and Josiah wanted this, wanted to witness it with all his heart.

"You don't think it's just Buck wantin' to get himself up under Ezra's night shirt?" Nathan interrupted his thoughts a moment later.

Josiah could only shrug, and while there were mysteries, there were also truths. "I won't deny that thought is probably on our rather amorous friend's mind, but I think when this hand is played out, we're all going to be very surprised at the outcome."

 

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

 

The air in the room was thick, it wasn't exactly tension but it closely resembled it. Ezra sat comfortably on the bed, his nose almost literally buried in a rather engrossing book while the Mule sat in the rocking chair a few feet away. Buck decided he should sit in the room and keep the injured man company, to refill his drink and get him anything he might need. Normally he'd spend this time of night in his room fussing about with the little things before he turned in for the night, but his room was occupied by the Gambler now, so they shared the space. It was a comfortable silence, at least for Buck.

Ezra on the other hand stole frequent glances of the other man. He could feel Buck's eyes on him, looking at his hat, trailing down his features, watching his hands as he turned the pages or moved for the whiskey on the night stand and yet - those eyes always went right back to the hat. So the Mule noticed? It might not seem natural to keep his hat on in the situation. Sure, cowboys were known for the love of their hats and most put their hats on in the morning before any other item of clothing but even this was a little strange. So either Buck just simply wondered why Ezra was so adamant to keep the black hat perched atop his head or he suspected something. Did he suspect? Green eyes widened slightly, taking in the tall, sprawled man across the room. If Buck suspected, what exactly did he suspect?

The Mule looked like an uncouth heathen in every sense possible. He was in for the night, stripped of most his outerwear like his jacket, suspenders, boots - he wouldn't need them inside. His long legs were encased in soft tan pants and were stretched out for miles before him. He had his legs spread wide, comfortable, draped as he was over the rocking chair that seemed just a little too small for his length. One socked foot wiggled occasionally to a beat only he could hear though his focus now was on the book in his lap. Was he really reading it? Ezra wasn't sure, the Mule had been looking up at him fairly often and that seemed to prove he was not as engrossed as he appeared to be.

Midnight blue eyes suddenly shot up, catching startled green eyes off guard. Ezra jolted slightly being caught staring, unable to look away to try to cover the action, not that the ruse would have worked. He was caught red handed so to speak. Buck softened suddenly, shifting in the chair to sit up.

"What's the matter, Ez?" his voice was soft, almost whispered. "You need a refill?" he stood before the other man could answer, turning his back to the bed to fuss with the whiskey on his dresser.

Ezra quickly looked to the glass on the nightstand, it was still rather full, though the Mule had offered him an out and he wasn't about to ruin that. Snatching the glass, he threw his head back, swallowing in two rather large mouthfuls to empty it. Buck chose that minute to turn and move toward the bed, bottle in hand. With his eyebrows dancing and a slight worried look on his face Ezra swallowed hard, trying not to emote as the strong liquor burned down his throat and warmed his stomach.

"Feeling a little more relaxed tonight?" Buck poured whiskey into the glass, missing how Ezra's eyes widened seeing the amount he was receiving. "You're drinking a bit more than usual." he sounded happy about that for some odd reason.

"Yes, well." Ezra cleared his throat; his voice came out a bit raspier than he meant it to. How could he avoid drinking that much when the foolish cretin kept pouring copious amounts into his glass? He probably would have finished what was in his glass over the course of the evening and then turned in. Now that he had downed that, Buck handed him almost double what he'd already consumed. Green eyes narrowed suspiciously, looking up at the taller man. "Are you attempting to get me drunk, sir?"

"What?" Buck widened his eyes and spoke with false innocence. "You said you wanted more, right?"

Oh yes, back to that. Ezra almost forgot he'd been foolishly caught staring at the other man. He grinned easily, pulling one of his most charming and handsome smiles. "Of course, I am merely teasing you for your generous portions." he gestured with his glass easily, bringing it to his lips, swallowing a large gulp before smiling again at the other man. Oh Lord, it was burning and warming his stomach, slithering a slow giddy fog toward his brain. You are getting drunk you great fool, he chided himself.

"I don't mind sharin'." Buck grinned largely, his moustache wiggling with his actions. He didn't realize it, but his cheeks turned slightly pink. Ezra sure looked handsome when he smiled like that. The liquor had loosened the Gambler right up; he was relaxed in his posture, sprawled happily and comfortably in Buck's bed. Something had clicked, some unseen underlying tension lifted. Buck hadn't even known it was there until this moment. Ezra had still been cautious as any man would be but now... now he behaved as if he accepted his position and relaxed fully. It wasn't a full trust maybe but well, and here Buck furrowed his brows, Ezra seemed to adopt this room as his own for the time being. Not only the room, but Buck's bed, night shirt, books and whiskey - and if Buck were honest with himself, Ezra managed to have claimed him as well. He was after all, jumping up to wait on the man. Instead of thinking that thought through, he smiled goofily and looked down at the whiskey bottle.

"Join me in a drink?" Ezra made an innocent face, lifting his glass in a gesture. Heathen, if he was going to go down this road and spend the evening slightly inebriated he wasn't going down alone. "Why don't you let me pour for you? They say when you partake in a drink with someone; it's fortuitous to not pour your own liquor."

"Really?" Buck stumbled to the rocking chair and retrieved his own glass. "Well why not? I could always use a little luck." He scampered happily back to the bedside, offering his glass toward the recumbent man who had gathered the whiskey bottle by this point.

"Couldn't we all?" Ezra smiled, easily pouring a rather large amount into the glass. Down that, good sir, and see how well you can focus afterward. We'll see which of the two of us gets drunk.

"Whoa, whoa there pard." Buck balked, inching the glass back slowly yet with an urgent tug, not wanting to spill but trying to stop the flow from the bottle. He laughed in disbelief, cocking his head giving Ezra a look. "Don't get me wrong, I can handle my whiskey," he eyed the glass then shifted his gaze back to Ezra. "But that's plenty!"

Ezra gave him an innocent shrug. "I too like to share. I find drinking with a companion is far more enjoyable than drinking by ones lonesome." He glanced up, a shy, slightly dejected look on his face.

"Oh," Buck looked at the glass, shrugging his shoulders, not realizing how easily he was falling for Ezra's faked facial expressions. "Well, then." he grinned downward, raising the glass in the air, making his eyebrows waggle momentarily. "Let's have a toast; to your quick recovery and to our new friendship."

Ezra's eyes widened at the term 'friendship'. His expression fell as he studied Buck carefully a moment. Buck Wilmington was really not like any man he had ever met, man or Mopuro he should say. Most men, even the most careless man had even a few well guarded secrets. There was always some facet of a person it took a little time and work to figure out. Not Buck. He wore his emotions right on his sleeve. He was probably the most laid back and easy going person Ezra would ever meet. To most, a word like friendship was tossed around easily, not really taken with a grain of salt. At this moment? Looking into those happily crinkled eyes, Ezra could see that Buck was honestly offering his friendship with something as ridiculously simple as a raised glass. He meant it; he really wanted to be friends.

"To our...friendship." Ezra finally said, blushing as he said the word. It almost felt foreign to him. He didn't have friends aside from young Mr. Dunne and that friendship was something that had been worked on over time. How could Buck offer such a thing so easily?

"First one to down it all wins." Buck teased, clinking his glass to Ezra’s, staring at the other man until he saw the realization wash over him.

Ezra processed the words, his eyes widening. Buck was challenging him to a drinking game? He saw Buck's hand moving, raising his glass to his lips and he mimicked the action without thought to direct himself. Both men drank now, hungrily swallowing the liquor, desperately staring at the other while they drank to make sure they finished first. Ezra's swimming mind swore he saw Buck hesitate. Was he holding back on purpose? The second he pulled his glass away, Buck did too.

"Woo!" Buck gave a shout, dancing around a little in his spot. "Finished at the same time!"

Same time? Ezra wet his lips repeatedly, knowing his brain was shrouded in a whiskey cloud now. They hadn't finished at the same time though. Buck could have finished first, he had hesitated, he'd bet money on that. But why? There were no consequences to losing, granted, but who didn't like winning? What kind of man would do such a thing? Buck may have worn his emotions on his sleeve and Ezra may have been a master at reading other people but he couldn't for the life of him wrap his mind around one Buck Wilmington.

"Mule, I don't..." he hesitated, trying to clear the whiskey haze. How much had he consumed before downing that last glass? He couldn't recall. He grimaced looking up at the expectant man, wrinkling his brows in confusion. "Ah don't get you."

"You don't get me?" Buck looked confused but delighted at the same time. Ezra's accent got all thick and slow with the liquor. He eagerly splashed some more into the other man's glass. "What's not to get?"

Green eyes swam and stared at the liquor. Oh Lord, not like he needed anymore. He pulled his glass back, motioning with his hand for Buck to hold out his own glass as he hastily grabbed the bottle. He made sure to pour more into Buck's glass than was in his own. "Get what?" he drawled after a minute. What were they talking about?

"You said you don't get me." Buck drug a chair over and straddled it. Sipping his whiskey this time, he smiled easily. "Something on your mind?"

"Oh," Ezra shook his head, leaning back into the pillows. "Ah hadn't realized Ah vocalized that particular sentiment out loud."

"You secretly want to not get me?" an eyebrow rose.

"Mule," Ezra stared hard, determined to focus. "Your tells are rather easy and yet Ah..." he shook his head, letting a little laugh escape.”Ah can't really figure you out."

"Maybe I can help, what exactly is it you're tryin' to figure out and can't?" Buck shrugged, well hell, no one had ever told him he was complicated before. Goofy, horny, lecherous, bumbling, all of those, sure, but complicated? Not once.

"Are you working an angle, sir? Ah can't for the life of me figure out what means you attempt to...” Now Ezra paused, thinking hard. English was failing him. What word was he going for?

"An angle in my own home?" Buck chuckled, wiggling in his chair. "You're a gambling man, Ezra. You're used to angles and sneaky underhanded stuff, huh?"

"Everyone is working an angle," the Mopuro frowned then mumbled. "Ah work angles all the time."

"You workin' an angle now?" Buck smiled to hold in a soft laugh. The other man was obviously feeling the effects of the liquor. His eyes were swimming and he was being a little more honest than he probably wanted to be. Well damn, Ezra looked outright cute when he was drunk. Kinda pouting like a stubborn child and yet determined to hold on to his fancy words and his presented, well kept self.

"Ah am all but crippled and in your care, sir. Ah can't use mah dominant hand nor can Ah walk. What angle could Ah possibly be working?" Ezra sighed in defeat now, looking up at the ceiling. "Mule...Ah am...at present," his voice lowered until it was almost a whisper. "Helpless."

Buck started at that word, sitting bolt upright in his chair. Sure, he hadn't known the other man for a long time at this point but he knew that for any man to utter such a thing in this day and age, in the time and place, well it was no small thing.

"Hey," he whispered, resting a hand on the injured man's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. He waited until Ezra tipped his chin down and met his gaze with wounded green eyes. "I'm not workin' no angle, Ezra. I hurt you, I didn't mean to but you're layin' there hurt because of me. You can't use your wrist or your leg for awhile, that's my fault." he rested a hand over his heart to implicate himself. "I really didn't mean to do it, but it still happened. I'm responsible for you for awhile. I want to take care of ya until you're better, ok? It ain't no angle."

"An obligation then?" Ezra swallowed hard, about to speak but Buck cut him off.

"Not an obligation. I want to, alright? So don't get any silly notions about being a burden or anything foolish like that. I don't mind giving up my bed or cookin' for ya. You know what? I like the company too. I ain't ever been called complicated or hard to get, you might be just lookin a bit too hard for somethin' that isn't there."

"Ah don't," Ezra smiled, cocking his head at Buck enjoying how the liquor warmed him internally now. "Ah don't know how to handle someone who doesn't work angles, Mule."

"No handlin' needed." Buck smiled sweetly, cocking his head to match the angle. "Some people are just, well, simple like that. I don't take no offense to bein' simple. It's easier."

"Then, you really wish to be friends?" Ezra whispered to himself. Could it be that easy to make a friend? He was going to seriously scold himself tomorrow for this, but now, right now the liquor lowered his defenses.

"Sure!" Buck raised his voice cheerfully. "And why not? I think we could be great friends, don't you?"

He wanted to say no. He knew deep down, beneath the liquor haze even if Buck was simple and honest like he claimed, that his status as a half breed made it impossible to be friends with humans. It was allowed in Mopuro law to befriend them sure, but Ezra hadn't ever felt comfortable trusting any. The Mule couldn't be an exception, could he? So why couldn't he say no? Why did he find himself smiling, nodding dumbly and raising his glass at the other man? "Most assuredly."

Buck smiled to himself, staring at the whiskey in his glass. Sure, he still was convinced that Ezra was hiding something under his hat and he was beyond determined to see if he were a Mopuro. Maybe this skittish nature was part of being a Mopuro? It made sense. The man was suspicious, maybe Buck would have been if he were in his position too but still...

"If you want to work an angle on me," he offered after a minute. "I won't mind."

The gambler blinked owlishly, his thought process mirrored in his expressions, confusion, slowness, acceptance and about five others in just a few seconds. "Do you want me to work an angle on you?"

"Well, if you work an angle on everyone you meet, I'll feel kinda left out." he teased, wetting his lips and stretching, trying to tone down the tension in the room.

Green eyes blinked once, then twice. "If you were the only person Ah never worked an angle on, would you not feel special instead?"

"I guess we'll see." he retorted softly. Although he already felt a little special. Maybe the situation being an accident and out of the gamblers hands really warranted the special treatment but still, if Buck made it through this entire endeavor without having any angles worked on him, then yes, hell, he'd feel really special.

 

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

 

Buck sat at the table downstairs, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Ezra had been with them for a quite few nights now and he still kept that damned hat tight to his skull. Josiah would only shrug when he mentioned it, Nathan was indifferent but Chris? He glared hard at Buck, a look that would surely kill if it were possible. So alright, his plan to see the top of the gamblers head got him into this mess but he paid! Oh had he paid! He paid money firstly to the trading post and then to Nathan to get the herbs he needed for the medicine cures, and then he'd paid in labor. Every night this week he was to do all the cooking and washing up of the dishes. Chris had him doing extra chores around the house and he had to wait on Ezra hand and foot!

He smiled a little at the thought. It kinda tickled him to walk into his room and see the man looking so giddy and happy on that feather mattress. He peered up at Buck, his green eyes alight with happiness as he ate every last drop, commending the quality of the food. Well, that made Buck kinda gooey inside. The others never praised his cooking much and it was nice to see it appreciated. He didn't even mind being called Mule anymore, in fact he found it a little endearing the way that southern drawl held out slightly on the release of the word.

After the initial awkwardness of the situation, Buck found he rather liked sitting and talking to Ezra. Ezra was real smart, he knew a lot about books and the world. Once, when Buck had gone in to pour the man another night cap before bed, Ezra was excited about something he was reading. Pressing the issue, Buck got the gambler to read the passage to him. He barely registered the words, blushing slightly to himself over how relaxed he suddenly got. That Ezra had a real nice voice, the accent flowed like honey and made the words sound almost heavenly. For all Buck knew he could have been reading a cooking recipe and it would still sound that nice.

All this aside, he straightened, bumping his closed fist lightly on the table in determination; he was going to get that damn hat off his head and find those ears. He hadn't planned what he'd do once he discovered the ears he was so sure were there, he figured he'd deal with that problem when he got to it. Chris walked through the kitchen on his way to the back door, throwing Buck a smirk as if he knew what the man had been thinking. Buck frowned; hell, if he could get to it for that matter.

 

 

JD sniffed around the ranch rather uneasily, it was night time and all the occupants of the house were sound asleep, but men of that nature slept lightly and he couldn't be too careful. It had been awhile since he'd seen Ezra and he had begun to miss his friend so he searched him out. Two days ago he had trailed him to the trading post, and from there? To this Ranch. He spent one whole day waiting, watching the activity of the place. He gathered now there were at least four men, two lived here all the time and two seemed to work here but live elsewhere. He could smell Ezra but he had yet to see him and that worried the boy. Ezra was injured, he could tell but his horse was being cared for and treated well, and Ezra didn't smell worried so that at least added some relief.

Inside JD knew the big tall moustached man and the quiet blonde remained. The older man and the black man had left for the day, he had trailed them out awhile and when he was sure they weren't coming back he returned to the house. Now he stood outside the window he knew Ezra was behind, hoping the half breed could at least smell that he was here. He wanted to get inside and check on him but he didn't dare risk it, not yet.

 

 

 

Inside, Ezra sat rather comfortably nestled on Buck's feather bed. He had been surprised the Mule lived in such luxury and had been further surprised when Buck offered to give up his own bed for the injured man. From what he gathered, Chris seemed to be the natural leader. There was no need to bark orders, each man seemed to do what needed to be done without incident, however, if a situation needed a Captain so to speak, Chris naturally took the helm and the others naturally followed orders.

He learned this Ranch belonged to Chris and Buck, and they worked hard every day. They weren't inside much but every once in awhile one of the four of them stopped in to make sure he didn't need anything as he literally was not allowed to set foot out of bed. Nathan was a good man, a good doctor but he was very adamant about keeping Ezra put and even more forceful with his natural herb concoctions that tasted absolutely vile. It was a horror show forcing them down his throat and an effort to keep them in his stomach, though he knew the healer meant well.

Josiah, the older man he gathered used to be a Preacher but had perhaps found better ways to spread the good word. He made Ezra a little nervous for he seemed to look at him in a manner that suggested he knew his deepest, darkest secrets. Ezra hoped that wasn't true but there was something in that intense steel gaze that seemed to see right through him. Though if he knew anything he offered no word to the others and he was rather kind, lending Ezra a few books to read in his most abominable position. Books were rare, and grew in their rarity the further west you travelled, having something new to read was a great luxury and Ezra found himself pouring through the books, snuggled deep against that feather mattress wrapped in numerous blankets; he felt like a King.

He'd pause every so often in his reading to take a look around the room and smell the air. While he was so very comfortable it bothered him immensely that he was quiescent. The men had accepted him, for now, but there still was a chance they would find out what he was. If they had, there's no telling how they would react. Being laid up as he was, there's no way he could escape them, not four, strong healthy men and he had spent the first three days very excitable. On the night of his third day being at the ranch, he relaxed tremendously. He had been sitting in bed, ordering the Mule to fluff his pillows and pour him some whiskey when the scent hit him. It washed through him immediately and relaxed the nervous fibers of his very being. JD, he was outside, looking for him.

Now he could tell the boy was close, right outside in fact but he could not move to open the window and speak to him. He hoped JD knew that he was aware of his presence and that he would not leave. Knowing how protective the boy could be though, Ezra knew he'd stay put.

Taking a chance, he spoke softly out loud, knowing the superior hearing of a Mopuro. "I'm alright," he drawled, throwing a nervous glance at the door. He was quite certain Chris and the Mule were asleep for the night but if they heard him speaking they might think he needed something and come in. "I think the coast is clear."

Silence met him and he wondered for a moment if JD had been too far to hear. Then slowly, softly and very silently he watched as the window lifted open. It remained ajar and nothing moved for a long while. Finally he saw a dark head of hair rise slowly into view, two giant brown eyes peered inside in wide wonder.

"JD," he whispered now, smiling widely. "It's good to see you."

"What the hell happened?" JD whispered back, climbing easily into the room and slinking up to the bed. He eyed Ezra, looking from his wrist to his ankle. "Did they hurt you? Was it that moustached one? Your scent is all over him and if he hurt you by God I'll..." his voice raised slightly as he spoke, anger clouding his young face.

"Shhh," Ezra cajoled, smiling softly. "Don't worry, little one. I assure you it was an accident. At least, I think it was. However I am sure it was not executed with malicious intent."

"What happened?" JD sat on the bed carefully, shooting a nervous look at the door.

"That tall, oafish cretin can't seem to stay in control of his extremities. We met again in the trading post where I planned to find respite for the evening and we managed to tangle limbs. I fell, and well," he winced, looking from his wrist to his ankle. "I landed rather hard on my wrist and yet my ankle took the brunt of it. Nathan, that's the black gentleman, he's a doctor and he's mended me with surprising address and yet he seems to think I need to stay bedridden for awhile longer. Normally, I would protest but even the mere idea of walking on this ankle fills me with shuddersome dread."

"Yeah, it looks bad." JD rubbed his hand soothingly over his friend's swollen ankle. "They haven't noticed anything, have they?"

"Dear Lord, no. I feel mostly safe here, though I have to be on my guard regardless of how admirable they treat me. A quick getaway is not in my future, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, well don't you worry. I ain't goin' nowhere until you ride out of here on your own." JD stuck his chin up proudly. "And they're treatin' you right? You need anything?"

"How can I ask for more than your proclamation to stay by my side and look after me? In all honesty, Mr. Dunne, I feel awash with guilt for making you stay around. You see, here I am in a nice warm bed, being tended to and waited on hand and foot, indulging in fine whiskey and feeding my intelligence." he patted the stack of books by the bedside.

"Oh that's ok, Ezra." JD grinned and rocked back on his heels. "I haven't been over this way before. There's lots of interesting stuff around. I like the horses and I like watching those men work. The one with the grey hair says a lot of pretty words. I like listenin to him talk to that moustached man."

"That would be Josiah," Ezra nodded thoughtfully. "He seems to be known to wax poetic or philosophical at times."

"It sounds real pretty and smart." JD let his eyes wander around the room. "I best get out of here before they come in but I want you to know I'll be around. If you need me you just holler and I'll come in here and get you out, no matter what."

Ezra smiled, blinking sleepily. The warmth of the fire had him napping far more frequently, not that he could complain. "Thank you, JD. I'll see if I can perhaps coax some sweets from my caregivers to give you upon your next visit."

JD brightened, slinking across the room toward the window. "See if they have any of that taffy stuff that I like." he beamed, throwing one leg over the sill. "Rest up, Ezra, I'm keeping my nose on you." With that, the young Mopuro slipped outside soundlessly, shutting the window behind him.

"Thank you, my friend." Ezra spoke softly, knowing the boy could hear him. He snuggled back into the mattress, blinking owlishly a few times as the serenity washed over him. He could get used to this. He shifted and tugged, wrapping the soft white blanket around his shoulder and chest, burrowing down into it with a resolute sigh. This blanket was his favorite. It was incredibly soft to the touch and extra large, covering every inch of him from head to toe if he so desired. Of course, he raised an eyebrow at the thought, it would have to be. The Mule was much taller than he himself, probably a good 4 to 5 inches. The blanket would have to cover his rather excessive frame.

Ezra inhaled deeply at the blanket, nuzzling his face against it. The action had him blushing slightly. The blanket smelled like Buck and he actively sought the scent out with his nose. At first it puzzled him why he did so but he found now that the scent was calming, relaxing. He rationed to himself that the room was Buck's, the bed and the blanket also, naturally since this is where he found respite and quite comfortable respite at that, he'd associate the scent with relaxation. Doubtlessly, that is all it was. With another deep inhale, his eyelids fluttered shut and he drifted peacefully into a euphoric dream, smiling to know his hat was still safely snug atop his head.


	4. Chapter 4

JD frowned, the action furrowing his dark brows deeply. His whole face became a scowl; he didn't trust that moustached man as far as he could throw him - and that wouldn't be very far at all. Even from his spot on the edge of the woods he could smell Ezra all over the tall man and he didn't like it. What were his intentions exactly? And why did he always smell so aroused? And why was he always covered with Ezra's scent?

"Bastard." JD scoffed, shifting his weight before creeping a few inches closer. He had been watching that moustached one, that 'Buck' since he got here. Something about him just rubbed the young Mopuro the wrong way. The way he was so tall and ambled about like he didn't have a care in the world. Well, damn him! If it weren't for him, Ezra wouldn't be hurt and potentially in danger.

The area seemed safe, he could smell that there were other Mopuro around, not too close but not far either. If they were willing to stick around then there wasn't a threat, although that did little to calm his nerves. Threats weren't always apparent, they could come from anywhere at any time. He wished now he had been able to get back in to talk with Ezra but he didn't want to risk it. They hadn't found out the half breed's secret yet so why should he jump up and clue them in? No, he'd just have to sit here and wait but while he did he was going to be of some use, he was going to keep his eyes and his nose on that tall, horny, moustached man and make sure that Ezra wasn't being abused.

He'd already been trailing him all day, since he put a foot out the door JD stuck to him like a shadow. He watched him feed the horses and check on the cattle, watched him mend a fence and now watched him simply walking around trying to look busy.

Buck stood up to stretch, scratching the back of his head uneasily. He couldn't help but shudder, what was wrong with him today? Hell, it was like someone had been staring at him, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up as it didn't feel friendly at all. Did someone walk over his grave, as Josiah put it? Once again he peered in the direction it seemed to be coming from, but once again he saw nothing. This was starting to give him the willies.

The grass blew softly in the breeze, the leaves fluttered but nothing else moved. Buck eyed the cattle then his horse, neither of the animals were acting oddly, and a horse was the best tell for trouble a man could have. Well, if the horse was fine, then he should be fine, but why couldn't he shake that damn feeling?

Chris rode in from the east pasture, noticing the way his friend was standing and staring at nothing. While it was true that after the intial incident and addition of a fifth party to the ranch he had been stirred up; Buck had finally been acting a little more Buck-like as Josiah put it, but something in his stance seemed different now. There was no sign of jollity; his shoulders were tense and his fingers twitched by his side, ready to draw his gun in a moment's notice.

"Buck," Chris strode over to his friend, noting the puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothin'." Buck didn't sound too convinced, staring right at the bush JD hid behind but not seeing him. "Guess I'm feelin' a little superstitious today s'all."

Chris considered Buck, and then followed his gaze to the bush. Something sure had the big man's attention. They both stared for some time, seeing and hearing nothing but the usual sounds of the ranch around them. Now, that was odd. Chris shuddered to himself. Either Buck was on to something or he was contagious.

"Maybe you better go check on Ezra." he offered instead, frowning slightly; something just didn't feel right.

JD growled lowly in his throat, releasing a soft hiss. Damn! That's not what he wanted, now that tall fool was going in to check on Ezra - alone! The young Mopuro waited a moment before slinking through the woods, following Buck toward the house. Well, there's just no way he was going to leave Ezra totally alone with him, he could be close enough outside to smell but not be seen and if Ezra even broke a nervous sweat for any reason... JD made involuntary fists, staring daggers as Buck slipped in through the back door.

Buck Wilmington found himself grinning, automatically forgetting his superstitious feelings the moment he set foot in the house. Now he got to go check on Ezra! It was well after lunch, but not near enough to dinner time, so rightly he should be out doing his chores, but now... and his grin widened, a little bounce appearing in his step as he moseyed down the hall. He almost couldn't contain himself, gripping the edge of the door, swinging himself into the room easily.

"Hello, Ezra!" he called cheerfully. He knew he wouldn't startle the man; he'd made enough noises thumping his way down the hall.

Ezra sat on the bed as usual, shifted slightly so he was leaning against the headboard and the wall. He had been engrossed in another book, but his attention drifted and his eyes flickered up to meet Buck's gaze. "Good afternoon once again, Mule. To what do I owe the pleasure? Or have I simply become unaware of the hours melting away and it is time for supper?"

"Not quite time yet." Buck's voice was sing songy and full of glee as he tip toed into the room. "Chris said I ought to come in and check on ya."

Green eyes twinkled momentarily with amusement at the tall man's actions. "Mr. Larabee suggested you discontinue your chores to simply come in and ascertain my well being?"

"Wellll," Buck held the word out unnaturally long, almost leaping happily into the chair next to the bed. "I had me a weird feelin' outside and Chris caught a sniff of it. Felt like someone might be hangin' around, watchin' me."

JD, Ezra knew it. He feigned concern. "Perhaps it was simply a trick of the imagination; however, I thank you kindly to think to regard my well being just in case."

"My pleasure," Buck leaned forward over the chair back, pointing to the book on Ezra's lap. "Whatcha readin'?"

"A tragic love story." Ezra drawled, flipping the book over carefully. "It's actually quite sad though engrossing. I can't seem to put it down."

Buck cocked his head, taking the moment to remove his hat and wipe his brow with his sleeve. "You like love stories? You seem more like the adventure type to me."

"I like all stories," Ezra offered, pointing to the stack of books. "I hope I get a chance to read every one of these before I have to leave." He caught himself, flushing slightly when their gazes met. "Uhm, that is to say, when I am well enough to depart."

"Oh, sure." Buck's voice was soft as he eyed the hat on Ezra's head, and then let his gaze travel down to his ankle. It was rather swollen and bruised straight through. He claimed it no longer throbbed, unless he tried to move but it looked real nasty and painful. "I don't think you'll be leaving for a little while yet, that looks mighty bad still."

"Oh, that's a shame." Ezra tried to hide his happiness at hearing that. While he didn't enjoy being bedridden, these days of rest and reading had him truly happy. He enjoyed the company of the men, the food, the sounds and smells of the ranch, it was peaceful and it sure beat wandering aimlessly.

"Anxious to go?" Buck fished, scraping his nail at the grain of the wood in the chair.

"Well, you know," Ezra pushed the book off of his lap, stretching his arms behind his head ostentatiously. "A man could get used to this, relaxing in the comforts of a feather bed, a stack of books to read, a Mule to wait on him hand and foot.

"Hey now." Buck protested but a warm smile spread over his face anyways.

"It seems a shame that I'll be leaving soon. I've spent my time recumbent and have not been able to see any of the sights on your Ranch. That will be strange, to have spent so much time here and yet know nothing of the beauty outside."

"As soon as your ankle heals you don't have to light a shuck," Buck rested his hand on Ezra's blanket covered leg, giving it a playful shake. "Besides I know Nathan, even when you get up and about again he'll want to keep an eye on you for a day or two. You'll have to build your strength back up walkin'. You should be able to saddle a horse then an' I can show you around."

"Why thank you, Mule." Ezra grinned, biting his tongue to suppress the small giggle that threatened to escape. He was rather interested in seeing the Ranch, it seemed so lovely here.

Buck grinned in a sloppy manner, looking down at the sheet in feigned interest. He wondered if he could just ask Ezra to take his hat off? Wait, but how would that conversation go? Please take your hat off so I can see if you have secret ears on top of your head? He was sure the man did but on the very slim and off chance that he did not, there was no use in making a fool out of himself. Buck frowned at the idea, the action making his dark brown moustache wiggle across his face. Hell, he didn't want Ezra to think he was stupid, or crazy! No, he'd have to find a way to get that hat off and make it look like an accident, or maybe sneak in while he were sleeping. Scrap that, as quiet as Buck could be when he wanted, he knew he wouldn't be able to sneak up on a man like Ezra. Hell, he probably slept with one eye open.

"Buck?" Josiah rapped on the door gently, stepping into the room getting the attention of both men. "Good afternoon, Ezra. Hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Mr. Sanchez." Ezra smiled genuinely at the big, bear of a man. "It's a pleasure, as always."

"Hey Josiah," Buck motioned him in casually. "Come on in, we were just jawin' in here."

"Chris told me about your feelings earlier." Josiah looked at Buck, but took in Ezra's reaction from the corner of his eye. "There might be someone lurking around the Ranch?"

Ezra wet his lips, looking down to fuss over his blanket suddenly, pretending not to be interested in the conversation at hand. Josiah had a hunch that it might be another Mopuro, one that perhaps was friends with Ezra or could at least smell one of its own kind mixed in with humans.

"Oh yeah, it was real weird, Josiah. I could feel eyes on me but there was nothing there! I looked all around and saw no sign or tracks. The horses didn't seem spooked so maybe it was just me makin' a big deal outta nothin'."

"You came in to check on our mending friend, did you?" Josiah smiled warmly, changing the subject. "I take it all is well?"

"Right as rain!" Buck slapped the back of the chair, bouncing slightly. "Ezra here was just saying it was a shame not to see the Ranch being cooped up in this here room, so I was tellin' him that before he left we'd be sure to give him the grand tour."

"Of course, we insist." Josiah beamed proudly; he put in as much work at the Ranch as the two owners did.

"I look forward to the adventure." Ezra's voice was slightly softer now. Damn, JD was most assuredly spending his days glaring at Buck, thinking him a threat. Although, he had noticed the Mule's eyes drifting to his hat a few times during their conversation, so perhaps the young Mopuro was correct? Perhaps Buck was a threat to his well being? Ezra looked cautiously up at the man who was now bantering with Josiah about the Ranch. Evidentially, something was found humorous as Buck howled with laughter and slapped his knee; Josiah just chuckled softly in response. Well, Ezra relaxed slightly, as much of a threat as a lumbering, oafish Mule could be.

"I'll send Nathan in." Josiah was speaking to him again now, so he shook his head and tuned back into the conversation at hand. "I think he better take a look at your ankle, make sure you're healing up right."

"Much obliged, sir." Ezra tipped his hat, taking note that his wrist was starting to feel better. As much as the loss of leg mobility worried him, he felt increasingly better to have the use of both hands. With one gun he was good, with two, even better. At least no one would get the jump on him in that sense.

"And Brother Buck," Josiah blinked largely for show at the younger man before speaking. "I believe it is your turn to muck out the donkeys this afternoon."

Buck's face fell, and then turned to a pout when the Southerner barked out a laugh, unable to hide his amusement.  
Despite the look Buck was giving him, he let the little giggle fit continue until the tremors barely rocked his body.

"Mr. Wilmington is very good at shoveling shit." Josiah flashed a wide grin now.

"Oh my, well met, Mr. Sanchez." Ezra bit his tongue at Buck, a bratty smirk taking its place soon after.

"Well don't you worry, Ezra." Buck patted his leg sympathetically. "I'll be sure and tell Nathan to bring in some of that green healin' remedy you love so much."

Ezra's face suddenly fell stoic. "You wouldn't dare."

"You gotta rest up!" Buck gestured widely, placing his hat back on his head, tipping it in Ezra's direction. "I'd just feel so guilty if you didn't heal properly on my account." he grinned cheekily, ducking out of the room. "See you at dinner!"

 

 

Three very long, grueling hours and a bath later, Buck found himself freshly redressed and shaved in the kitchen. Without really thinking, he had put on one of his best shirts and handkerchiefs, having already brushed and styled his dark chocolate hair the best to his ability. His hat he left on the back of the chair but his guns were in place, his guns were always in place.

Now the tall man stood contemplating what to make for their supper. He didn't want to make the same old thing, but then again the list of foods he knew and knew how to make was short. He could make a nice, hot apple pie. They had plenty of apples and Ezra was sure to like it, who didn't like apple pie? But that would be dessert, what could they have for supper?

His mind wandered as he stared blankly at the wall, hoping the answer would appear before him. Chili flashed through his mind yet he was almost embarrassed to make it and offer it to the rather classy gambler that occupied his bed; and his thoughts. Well, he did say he'd eat chili and it was something they hadn't eaten in a few days, so why not?

Moving with a purpose, the tall man gathered the ingredients he'd need, humming softly to himself. What had come over him? He understood his punishment but normally, after a few days, even he would begin to complain about having to do all the cooking or at least thinkin' up all the meals. It didn't seem to bother him now; he actually looked forward to it. That probably has a lot to do with the man in your bed, his brain chided. The way he looks at you when you bring him in the food and the way he smiles when he eats it. Shh! He scolded his own mind, furrowing his brows.

"Hush up now," he whispered, wiping his hands on his pants. "It's cookin' time."

That settled it, for the time being, allowing him to at least get the meat on to cook. He worked in silence until his brain decided to rebel on him once again. Bucklin, you great fool, don't act like you don't know what's going on. You like having him here, you want him to stay. No no, he scoffed, what kind of nonsense is that? That wasn't true at all.

Kinda nice waking up to someone in your bed, isn't it? He frowned at the thought, arguing internally. He'd long figured that waking up with the same person too often would get very boring, that sort of thing just wasn't for him. Lately though, he found it extremely comforting to get up in the morning and find Ezra in his bed. The way the man slept, the way those green eyes would stare at him, hell, the way the man teased him and called him a mule. Mule, damnit all to hell. Buck found himself actually anticipating the term. In fact, he slapped his palms on the counter, blushing slightly to himself. Why did it seem like the day hadn't really begun until Ezra called him a mule?

Why did it make him as giddy as a young girl to see that man smile at him from his bed? Because it was his bed?

"Shit," Buck swore under his breath, realizing the connection. Ezra was in his bed, in his night shirt, reading his books, drinking his whiskey and somehow his goofy brain had translated that information to Ezra belonging to him. That was just absurd, he didn't really think that way, did he?

"And why would I want him to belong to me anyways?" he rationed out loud, going back to the onions he had been chopping.

This was all just something new and fun. It took the monotony out of everyday life and that had to be the reason he was drawn to it, the sole reason. The supreme and only reason! Yup, that's it, he'd figured it out. Just like switching bed partners for the newness of it, Buck was attracted to this situation because it was new.

Oh yeah, his brain decided to pipe up again, so why did you make a fool out of yourself this morning when Nathan tried to bring Ezra some juice? Remember what you did? Remember how you practically leapt over the breakfast table and grabbed it from his hand? What was that all about then? You didn't want to share him, did you? You wanted to bring him the juice. Why? Because he'd smile at whoever brought it to him, wouldn't he? That little dimpled smile with that gold tooth winkin' at you. You didn't want him to smile at anyone else but you, did you?

"Yes, damnit!" Buck thumped his head down into the counter, groaning softly to himself. I only want him to smile at me like that, what the hell is wrong with me?

 

 

 

Outside, JD squatted in the bushes next to the kitchen window. The moustached man had gone inside to bathe, but now he was in there, cookin' or something. It perplexed the young Mopuro, smelling the emotions coming off the bigger man. He smelled scared, confused, happy and aroused all at once. What a weird human. And why was arousal always one of his emotions, even when they were mixed?

"I know why, he wants Ezra." JD grumbled to himself, feeling his hair stand on end. That big fool was going to try something, he just knew it. Ezra was laid up in bed, totally helpless and this big buffoon was going to take advantage of the situation! He'd probably throw his enormous body on top of Ezra and slobber all over him like a big, horny dog!

"Poor Ezra." he frowned to himself again. Ezra was not a full Mopuro, so JD never expected him to act like one. Then again, he wasn't a full human either, so it left him somewhere in between. Ezra was probably the most cultured, well mannered gentleman JD had ever known, or would ever know. The man had hands cleaner than most girls, softer too. Just picturing Ezra, being so proper and polite sitting on that bed and then imagining Buck ambling in, jumping on top with a loud 'yee haw!' had JD making fists. Ezra would protest, eloquently of course but with his hurt wrist and hurt ankle he wouldn't be able to do much. No, no help! Ezra would cry, but the moustached villain would only grin and rip Ezra's clothes off! Oh no, not those pretty clothes, Ezra loved them so much.

"That bastard!" JD sat angrily, letting his back rest against the wall of the house; already damning Buck like the deed had been committed.

Well he wasn't about to let Ezra be violated by such a horny creature, that's for sure. He was gonna stick to that tall, hairy buffalo if it's the last thing he did. If the man moved? JD would be right there with him. Even if he had to break Ezra out of this place like a prison, he swore he wasn't going to just let bad things happen to him.

The young boy was no fool; he could smell other Mopuro in the area. A different tribe but if it came down to it, he'd ask for help. No Mopuro was about to let another be abused by a human. And what's worse! If that hairy buffalo did violate Ezra, he'd surely find his ears and tail! Ezra was real good at hiding his tail but well, when it came to sex... JD had read a book! He knew what it involved and sometimes it involved being naked, he was pretty sure Buck would see the tail then, even he couldn't be that blind.

Big hairy pervert. JD growled and sank to his feet, letting himself calm down. If he acted too quick he might endanger Ezra, he had to relax. Buck was only making food and something about the blonde man, well; JD blushed, kicking at the dirt. He liked that blonde man. He seemed tough and in control, he said something and the others did it but he wasn't mean about it. It was just natural. The blonde man, Chris, kept Buck in line. And from what JD could tell, Chris wouldn't allow Buck to violate his friend. It made him feel a bit better to think on it. And what about that big man, Josiah? He wouldn't let Buck do anything bad. JD could tell that too, just from the way the older man spoke.

It was times like these JD envied Ezra a little. He wanted to talk to Josiah, he wanted to hear the stories the preacher told. He could, it wasn't forbidden to interact with humans, hell, Ezra was proof enough of that. He'd just have to use his better judgment. Still, leaping out of the woods at an armed man suddenly was never a good idea. Nor was flashing a tail or set of ears. JD pouted to himself and sank a little lower, letting his mind wander to a fantasy.

He'd show that blonde how he could rope and ride, and Chris would smile at him in a proud manner. Then he'd join Josiah, showing the big man how hard he could work and listen to the wise things he said. Finally, JD would enter the Ranch at the end of a long day. He'd curl up by the fire, right next to Ezra; laying his head on his friend's lap as the sweet Southerner read him a story and gave him candy. Yeah, he grinned, twisting a stick in circles, that'd be great! And Buck? Well, he'd be there to make the food sure, but he wouldn't be anywhere near Ezra!

In his little fantasy he imagined Buck entering the room, starting to head toward the gambler but JD would sit up, growling and hissing to keep him away. Buck would slink out of the room sheepishly, admitting his defeat. Then Ezra would hold JD tight and thank him, give him a sweet kiss and nuzzle his neck. Ezra would call JD his little one, like JD loved and he'd be protected and safe.

At night, when the men retired for the evening, Ezra and JD would go to their own room, where Buck couldn't follow. JD would smirk at Buck as Ezra grabbed him by the wrist and drug him off to bed. Buck would look so upset! JD giggled to himself, picturing this imagery. Mmm, what a wonderful fantasy to have on such a sunny day.

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

Let's see here, eggs, bacon, fresh hot biscuits, fried potatoes, coffee and fresh milk. Buck smiled at the tray of food, stepping quietly down the hall. He'd awoken earlier than usual and just couldn't get back to sleep, instead he made a huge meal, leaving enough for the others when they arrived and then he carefully arranged a tray for Ezra. This was going to be so good, he thought happily, creeping down the hall in case the man was still asleep.

The bedroom door was ajar, Buck insisted. If Ezra needed something in the night and called out, well, Buck had to be able to hear him from the couch. He could see the sunlight pooling into the hall, knowing the room would be bright enough to see made him even happier and he hoped Ezra was still asleep. The man looked downright angelic when he slept.

With a soft exhale to calm his nerves, Buck pushed his back to the door gently, opening it enough so he could enter with the tray. The room was quiet and still, though the sun streamed in, warming it nicely and giving everything a soft golden glow. His eyes stole to the bed seeing the gambler sprawled in a careless manner, limbs going every which way. This had the tall man smirking to himself, how unlike Ezra to look so, what's that word he liked? Uncouth. Splayed out, one arm and leg dangling from the edge of the bed, mouth slightly open, hat knocked off...

Buck's hands shook and it took all his effort not to drop the breakfast tray or sink to his knees. Oh God, the hat! It was off! He swallowed hard, feeling a tingle of excitement flare through his blood and pool in his crotch. He scolded himself for that, looking for a place to set the tray. Hell, if seeing a man's hat off got him so excited he better make a trip into town and let off some steam.

He crossed the room painfully slow to the dresser, not wanting to wake the man up and miss his chance. It seemed like the whole universe was against him at the moment, the floor creaked loudly, the tray rattled and jostled the silverware when he set it down, he was tempted to leap across the room, pin the other man to the bed and search that scalp like he were mining a gold vein. With his hands finally free he held his breath, afraid even the soft exhales of breathing could wake the other man, and with a slight grimace he turned once again to face the bed.

Luckily, for him, Ezra hadn't moved. He could see his hair, messy and sticking almost straight up for the loss of his hat and what Buck assumed to be writhing in his sleep. That train of thought flew from his mind almost instantly as he took in the new view. Ezra was splayed alright, legs parted and thrown different ways, one thrown up over a pillow, lifting his thigh and hip slightly before it dangled off the edge to the floor. The action had the night shirt ridden up almost around his waist and the bigness of the shirt on the smaller man in general had the collar pulled down, exposing one soft shoulder.

Buck felt the vision physically, almost doubling over as it slammed him in the gut. That strong thigh, clinging to the pillow, thrown up so enticingly that hot blood from earlier pooled even faster in his groin. Good Lord! He bit his lip hard, squirming on the spot. He shouldn't look like this, but even as he thought it he bent to get a better view. His eyes trailed up that thigh, his tongue wetting his lips hungrily though he hadn't thought to do so. He knew Ezra wasn't wearing anything under that night shirt.

A quick glimpse to the back and he frowned that the night shirt covered the man's ass still, as he had been a little curious but ducking lower in his posture he could see between the man's legs now. The angle and the light hinted things but didn't show clearly, the outline of the very thing that made Ezra a man had Buck clawing his fingers down his own pants, trying to stop his hands from shaking. A peak of reddish brown curls teased him further, pulling a soft groan from his throat. This was torture! Hat forgotten, Buck argued with himself, wanting instead to go over to the bed, flip that night shirt up and explore with his hands, and hell, he might as well be honest, his moustache twitched with the urge to tickle Ezra in that very private region.

Movement stilled him, Ezra shifted, rolling as he started to awaken. The movement flashed Buck a full glimpse of the area he'd just been ogling and he couldn't help but moan softly out loud. Lord, Buck loved to be teased and this was better than a saloon show.

"Mule?" Ezra's Southern accent was thick and deep with sleep as his head lifted from the bed in alarm. One eye remained shut squinting from the brightness of the room but the other, blinked repeatedly, trying to focus.

"Yeah, pard?" Buck blushed at how husky his voice sounded. Damn but he was aroused! "I brought you a special breakfast."

"Mmm?" Ezra moaned softly in his sleepy state, stretching. "Breakfast?"

The noise was like a hand tickling a finger down his length, barely enough to feel but enough to making him start leaking despite himself. A sleepy voice and an aroused voice sounded very similar and Buck's brain was having a very hard time distinguishing the two.

"Are you hungry?" he squeezed his legs together tight, willing the reaction to go away but it was far too late for that now.

"Ah suppose Ah could eat, it smells wonderful." Ezra squirmed, shifting to his stomach, sitting up on his elbows.

The thickness of that accent flowed even more like honey now and Buck had to whimper. Get a hold of yourself, man! He grumbled, turning to face the dresser. Just bring him the tray and get out of here before you do something stupid. He walked awkwardly to the dresser, trying to shift himself in his pants and not be obvious. And then, once you're out of the room, go find some place real private like and take care of this problem, his brain chided him. Stuff your hand down your pants like a big, oafish mule and tug yourself off thinking about Ezra.

"What delicious meal have you decided to bless me with this fine morning?" Ezra tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind. It was far too early to be alert. His sleep lidded eyes blinked, trying to focus on the black object in front of him. What is that? He blinked harder, widening his eyes in an attempt to clear the fog. Oh, it was just his hat, with his eyes so bleary it looked like a cat momentarily. Shit! His hat! He yelped out loud, diving for the item, fully awake now, the adrenaline pouring through him like hot acid as his stomach seemed to rise in his throat. He gripped his hat, pulling it tight on his head at the same time rolling quickly to face Buck, had he seen?!

Buck had his back toward the bed, fussing over the tray but he heard the yelp, the sudden movement and then the sharp bark of pain. He turned to face the bed, a worried look on his handsome face seeing the gambler sitting up now, hat on his head but his hands were working feverishly over his shoulder.

"Ezra?" he took a step forward, noting the pained expression. "You alright, pard?"

Ezra calmed down a bit, his heart beat returning to regular. No, Buck hadn't seen, he didn't have that good of a poker face, the gambler was sure of it. "An old injury," he grimaced, rubbing at his shoulder in a desperate attempt to soothe the now pulled muscle. "I must have slept in an awkward manner, shifting seems to have provoked it."

In three large strides Buck was by the bedside, his big hands moving toward the recently reinjured man. Ezra recoiled, his hands flying up to grip his hat tight to his head but instead, the tall man's hands gripped his shoulder. Those big hands kneaded gently, immediately easing the sharp ache the angry muscle created.

"What do you suppose you're doing?" Ezra stammered, trying to squirm away.

"Relax, Nathan ain't here yet but he can have a look when he arrives. I know this helps, I've done it before myself."

"I don't need..."

"Just let me help."

"Yes, but I don't..." Ezra tried to protest, he really, truly did. The words died in his throat and turned into a soft moan of appreciation when Buck's agile fingers found the particularly incensed knot and eased it quickly.

"See?" Buck offered, hoping Ezra hadn't heard his voice crack just then. He really had to stop with those little moans or Buck was going to lose it. Suddenly it dawned on him that in this position, Ezra was eye level with his crotch. He blushed furiously, knowing the large, straining bulge was painfully apparent. If Ezra turned slightly or opened his eyes...

Now Buck normally wouldn't force anyone, especially an injured man but he had no choice. He pushed and prodded on him, using his brute strength despite the protests and squirming of the smaller man, and pinned Ezra face down on the bed.

"Mule." Ezra's voice was dangerously low, a warning as his body tensed up considerably.

"Hush now," Buck ordered, hoping this would be enough to distract him. His hands returned to that shoulder, pushing the night shirt aside, exposing the flesh to his delighted eyes before he began to knead it in earnest.

"The pain has receded so..." Ezra stammered, trying not to arch back into the wonderful sensations. "If you'd kindly..." he scolded himself mentally. Lord Ezra, finish a damn sentence for once. Buck's fingers hit on a particularly tight knot, pulling a deep groan from Ezra. "L-lower." he demanded suddenly, arching off the bed.

Buck froze for only a second, swallowing hard, afraid he'd swallow his own tongue which suddenly seemed too big and foreign to his mouth. His fingers kneaded lower, working along the tight cord of the man's back, feeling the knot resist then give way to his ministrations. Ezra was squirming, outright writhing in pleasure. This was not the way a gentleman presented himself, and he'd surely have that argument later, when his brain was functioning properly. As it were, he lost himself in the pleasure, rolling his shoulders in a desperate attempt to direct the massage.

"To the l-left." he all but whispered, groaning again when Buck obeyed.

Poor Buck thought he couldn't get any harder than he was, until that particular moment. Ezra was wriggling and writhing beneath him, groaning and carrying on and he was afraid for a minute his cock would tear right out of his pants it hurt so much. "That feel nice?"

A low groan answered him. "Beyond exceptional, Mr. Wilmington."

Now he was panting, damnit. Buck Wilmington was standing above his own bed, massaging his hands across someone else's back, he himself not even having been touched once yet and he was panting like a dog in heat. His hips tried to draw him forward, he wanted to climb on the bed, flip Ezra over, and grind them together until they both came. And after that? Do it all over again. His happy fingers trailed lower, hitting the middle of Ezra's back where they trailed slower, wider circles, kneading the muscles like dough.

He stared down at the man, shifting his feet, debating throwing one long leg over the writhing mass that was Ezra but he had to try very hard to stop himself. The hat caught his attention, only momentarily. He could easily knock it off in this position but instead he focused on the man's neck, just below his hair line to the side. He looked hard and could actually see the pulse thrumming there; his mouth watered and he leaned forward without thought.

Ezra felt the weight shifting, the massage continued but halted every few seconds, the man obviously was losing his concentration. Suddenly, he felt Buck leaning over him, unaware he was resting his weight against Ezra's back. A moment later Ezra felt hot, moist breath against his neck, the faintest traces of a tickling moustache.

"Buck!" he shot off the bed, jolting like a startled jack rabbit with the moan that just left his lips. Damnit, he hadn't meant to moan but that breath, that wonderfully hot breath sent a jolt straight to his groin.

"Uh, oh." Buck stood up quickly, lifting his hands up, holding them in the air as he came back to his senses. What the hell did he almost just do? He was about to devour the man's neck. He cleared his throat. "How about that breakfast? Don't want it to go cold." he tried to sound cheerful and not disappointed, which he was; nor horribly turned on and denied, which he also was.

"That sounds lovely." Ezra's eyes swam in his head. Was Buck trying to kiss his neck or had he simply been trying to adjust the angle of the massage? He couldn't be sure. Either way it pulled a reaction from his traitorous groin and he wondered how he was going to lay on his back to eat for a moment with the literally pressing issue.

"I think you'll be satisfied." Buck smiled again looking at the tray; he really had gone out of his way with this meal.

Ezra took this time to roll over and sit up, placing a pillow over his lap, for the tray to rest on, he rationalized while curling his tail around his body. That had been close. He almost forgot about that appendage during the massage and thinking on it now, his tail had begun to swish happily from the ministrations. How the Mule had missed that he'd never know.

"And here we are!" Buck carried the tray over, his smile wide, growing wider at the delighted look on Ezra's face.

"My my," Ezra beamed, looking at the tray in wonderment. "You certainly went to great lengths for this meal."

"Well let's hope it tastes as good as it looks." he said softly, placing the tray on the pillow on Ezra's lap. He pulled the chair over, sitting quietly as Ezra situated his napkin and settled his silverware.

"I have no doubt of that." Ezra carefully lifted his knife and fork, gingerly cutting into one of the eggs. The yolk spilled easily onto the plate, filling it with its cheerful yellow hue. Buck frowned, watching as Ezra lifted the forkful and ate it carefully. "Somethin' wrong?" Ezra drawled, noticing the look on the Mule's face.

"That's not how you're supposed to eat eggs." Buck laughed, was the man this proper in everything he did? That thought almost stopped his brain, shifting him in his chair. Ok, best not to think of that now. "Here, let me show you."

Taking one of the biscuits, Buck tore it in half easily. He then placed a piece of bacon onto the top, dragging the whole item through the egg yolk until it was sopping wet.

"Eat with my hands?" Ezra looked unimpressed.

"Open wide." Buck encouraged, holding up the dripping piece of biscuit and bacon.

"I will not." Ezra crossed his arms.

"Don't be a baby and just try it." Buck smiled, seeing that the baby comment worked. Green eyes narrowed as his mouth parted slightly, offering a place to deposit the food. He lifted with one hand, cupping the other hand underneath lest any spill. He figured Ezra would throw a fit if he got dirty from eating. To his surprise, the gambler let him push the food into his mouth, slowly closing his lips after to not accidentally nip Buck's finger.

Ezra chewed, noticing how Buck didn't seem to be breathing, waiting for his assessment. It made him smile around his mouthful. "It's a rather robust combination of flavors." he drawled, watching as Buck's fingers moved toward his mouth.

"You got it on your lip." Buck smiled with his eyes, running his thumb along that smooth, pout lower lip to gather the yolk that clung there.

"How uncouth of me." Ezra whispered, not noticing the smile widen at the use of that word.

"Down right barbaric." Buck teased, forgetting himself a moment, rubbing his yolk covered thumb across those inviting lips. His body seemed to like to react on its own accord, whether his brain wished it to or not. That thumb suddenly pushed itself gently and just partially into the warm mouth it rested near.

His thought process promptly screeched to a halt when Ezra's tongue slid forward, gently lapping at the yolk on his thumb. He couldn't tell if his jaw dropped open but breathing was suddenly both harder and easier somehow. Ezra's eyes seemed to turn darker as they lidded, he appeared miles away from the situation.

Buck's naughty persistent hand pushed his thumb into the other man's mouth, feeling those lips wrap around it with soft suction. Ezra forgot himself as he suckled Buck's finger, his tongue lashing ever so gently over the digit.

Buck groaned deep in his chest, his own eyes lidding. Oh damn, that felt great. His hand pulled free, reaching for the plate blindly, running through the runny egg yolk. Ezra barely blinked before he was presented with Buck's now soaked pointer and middle finger which pushed easily into his mouth. Without missing a beat he suckled those two fingers a little harder, daring a look at the tall man's face.

Those fingers worked in and out of his mouth, slowly penetrating the hot little cavern, tickling against his tongue in a teasing manner. Buck stared hard at that mouth, loving the way his fingers disappeared inside it, not even realizing glazed, green eyes were fixated intently on his face. He bit his lip hard, a soft moan escaping a moment later when Ezra lashed his tongue across the invading fingers.

A moment later, Buck pulled his hand free, with some effort as Ezra didn't seem to want to let it go. He wetted it with yolk again sloppily, shifting closer and he pushed those fingers back into the man's mouth. Ezra groaned, sitting up, grabbing Buck's hand as he worked his mouth up and down those long teasing fingers. He bobbed his head, glancing up again to make eye contact finally. Buck stared hard, mouth definitely open now, his breath panting out of him. He moved forward, leaning over the back of the chair to wrap his hand around the back of Ezra's neck. He used this new purchase to tug the man toward him.

Ezra released Buck's fingers, letting himself be drawn closer unable to stop licking his lips. He watched Buck's wet, pink tongue slip out and moisten his lips suddenly realizing the big man was going to kiss him.

"Mule..." he half whispered, half moaned, tilting his head just slightly.

The door banged open behind them loudly, causing both men to nearly leap out of their skin. Ezra felt his color drain and the trance was broken, shifting quickly across the bed away from Buck. Buck just whipped around, half ready to fight half ready to cry from the pressure in his groin.

"Morning." Chris smirked almost knowingly, his gaze flickering to Buck's crotch then his face. "Nice to see you up."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning and evening were cool but in the mid afternoon, with the sun high in the sky the air was warm and pleasant. Nathan had come in to check on Ezra an hour or two prior, opening the windows to change the air in the room for the bedridden man. Once the gentle breeze wafted inside, lured by the warmth of the sun and the fullness of his tummy after lunch, Ezra napped, and he napped well. In fact, he was still slumbering now, shifted to the end of the bed so the sunlight streaming into the window could kiss his skin with its warmth.

Outside the window a tall dark shadow passed, casting its presence over his form momentarily. Had he been awake, the suddenness or what it implied may have startled him, though he was resting so peacefully it didn't even register in his subconscious mind.

Buck ducked away from Chris, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief. Damn, if Chris wasn't making him work his fingers to the bone. He didn't mind the hard work, and he did feel guilty about injuring the man who now occupied his bed but well, damnit, it wasn't giving him the time he needed to work on his attempts to get that hat off. Now that he snuck away he found himself lumbering toward the house, slinking along the outer wall lest he be noticed. Now, either Chris, Nathan or Josiah would have to be blind as a bat to miss the tall man moving so suspiciously in broad daylight but as fate would have it, the other three men were preoccupied on different parts of the ranch.

The white curtains of his bedroom blew gently out the window and fluttered in the breeze. This was good; Nathan must have opened the windows on his last visit. That would make it easier to see inside. A few large strides later and he was standing right outside the window. Looking around quickly like a criminal about to commit the ultimate crime, Buck gripped the window sill and peeped inside.

Hot damn! Ezra was alone and asleep! Buck whuffed softly under his breath, pulling his head back though he misjudged the angle in his excitement and smashed his head rather loudly into the window frame. He groaned and shot a hand to his head, knocking his hat off in the process, watching in horror as it tumbled and landed on the sleeping man's stomach.

The thud had awoken Ezra anyway, but the hat hitting his stomach had his eyelids fluttering open faster. One hand curled around the derringer that he kept under the pillow as his head turned slightly to take in the view at the window. The Mule stood outside, most of his upper torso coming in through the window. He was wincing, rubbing the back of his head and it became obvious what the thump that had awoken him was. His eyes trailed down to his stomach, noticing Buck's hat resting half on him, half on the bed.

"Attempting to break into your own room?" he drawled, hiding the amused smirk that threatened to break through at any moment. Now, he knew what the Mule was probably trying to do, get his hat, and though that posed a threat to him, the situation was rather amusing.

"Oh," Buck straightened, trying to smile as if thrusting your head into a window hovering over a sleeping person was the most natural thing in the world. "Sorry Ez, did I wake ya?"

"What were you attempting to accomplish?" Ezra blinked slowly, this ought to be good.

"Well I was just..." Buck fumbled, giving Ezra his most puppy like expression. Big sad eyes and pouty lips, hoping the usual Wilmington charm could get him out of this. Though now that he was looking, actually looking at the scene in front of him...

Ezra lay the opposite way on the bed, his head down toward the foot so the sun and breeze were more easily accessed. He had no blanket on him, for it was warm enough and the large, white night shirt that Buck had lent him was the only thing he wore. He laid comfortably, one leg sprawled, the other raised and bent now, showing off his smooth tan, muscular thigh. One hand rest on his stomach, bunching the night shirt gently while the other was raised up above his head, thrust under the pillow. Buck knew Ezra kept a gun under there, just to be safe; smart man. His head lay on the pillow, that damned hat still sat atop it and Buck would have cursed it if he wasn't suddenly taken by how alluring the man looked. Those sleep lidded eyes were heavy, though sharp and alert, the green of them looking even brighter in contrast to the way the golden light of the setting sun reflected off his skin.

"You were saying...?" Ezra mused, suddenly furrowing his eyebrows at the look the Mule had on his face. What was he staring at?

"Uh," Buck wet his lips, his mouth going dry on him. "I was saying..." he trailed off again, losing himself in those fine features. Damn if Ezra didn't look pretty in this light. In any light. Spread out so wonderfully on his bed. The night shirt seemed like paper on a present, and he wanted to unwrap that gift very badly all of the sudden. "You look mighty nice there, pard."

"Nice?" Ezra sat up slightly. "What ever are you going on about?"

"Comfortable." Buck shook his head, grinning widely. "Nice and comfortable. Was just poppin' my head in to see if ya needed anything?" Please buy that, Buck pleaded internally, not aware that his face was contorting into an almost pain filled mix as he waited to hear what the man would say back to him.

That man is such a prevaricator, Ezra thought, noticing how his expression changed. As if he didn't remember the scene at breakfast. Just this once, he'd let the mule off the hook. "Well, I suppose while you're here I wouldn't mind an aperitif, perhaps even, you could make yourself useful and run me a hot bath?"

It worked! "A bath? Why sure, Ezra! I reckon that'd feel mighty nice."

"You aren't going to attempt entry by climbing in through the window, are you?" Ezra mused, rather enjoying the way he could easily fluster the taller man.

"No," Buck answered as if Ezra were the foolish one. "I'll use the door like a gentleman." He gave Ezra a smug, knowing look as if to prove his innocence before once again attempting to extricate himself from the window, and once again smashing his head. On the third pull, he succeeded and hurried his way around front. A bath! Now, the man would have to take his hat off to bathe. He'd just tell Chris he was runnin' the gambler a bath and that would excuse him from chores, for a little while at least. And hell, maybe Ezra'd need some help washing his back or certain other areas? Buck grinned, flushing happily in the cheeks before rubbing his hands together in delight. Perhaps this was the window of opportunity he'd been waiting for? At the thought of the word window he had to blush slightly, that was surely not one of his finest moments.

 

Ezra sat on the bench in the smaller room, staring happily at the big cast iron tub filled with steaming hot water. It looked so inviting; he could sink into it for hours and let that heat soak away all that ailed him. Buck was fussing around the room still, putting a towel into place, adding some sort of bath salt to the water. It smelled good surprisingly and Buck claimed he bought the salts for they were supposed to help relax you.

"Now," Buck had been speaking on and off as he bustled about. "Why don't you strip that night shirt and hat off and I'll help you into the tub."

"I'll refrain, thank you." Ezra drawled slowly. "I'm capable of undressing myself and getting into the tub; alone." He didn't want the Mule's hands anywhere near him. First the massage, then the eggs? He swallowed hard at the memory.

"Sure, see, I let you do that, you try to hobble over here and step in. Now, the edge of the tub is high off the ground so you're going to have to put weight on your bad ankle at some point and I bet you it ain't gonna hold your weight. So you do that and buckle, fall into the edge of the tub or perhaps the window, smack your head open or break your arm and then Chris beats me to death for it. I don't think so."

Ezra frowned, the Mule had a point. Even if he put his bad leg in first, he'd have to stand on it to pull the other leg into the tub. The edge of the tub was rather high, so there wasn't really another manner in which he could get in. He frowned to himself, studying every angle of the tub. Another issue arose, if Buck lifted him and helped him in; there'd be no way for his tail to remain a secret.

"Just shuck out of your clothes and I'll put ya in real gentle like."

"I," Ezra panicked inwardly. He hadn't thought this through at all. "Perhaps I do not wish to have a bath after all." He stared longingly at the hot water, there had to be a way to get in there!

"Come on, don't be shy. What are you afraid of?" Buck gave him an odd look. "Don't take it as an insult to your pride or nothin'. Sure, you could manage if you were injured and alone but it just so happens you're not alone. Now it's my fault you're injured so just let me help you in."

"No, I'd really rather not." Ezra curled his tail around his waist tighter.

"I'm not gonna peek." Buck chortled, braying loudly like the Mule he was accused of being. "We got the same parts."

Mostly the same, Ezra thought, shifting his feet on the worn wooden floor slowly. Now he was in another predicament and he only had himself to blame. "Mr. Wilmington, I hope you'll take no offense, you see, I'm a very introverted individual."

"Huh?" Buck looked confused. "You're shy?" his grin now almost widened his moustache straight. "That what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes," Ezra nodded. "I'm terribly shy."

"Well I'll tell you what," Buck crossed the room, coming to the same side of the tub that Ezra was on. "You come stand by the tub here and hike that night shirt up to your thighs. You can lean on me and I'll help you put your good foot in first. You should be able to balance your weight and stand in the water, then shuck the shirt, how's that?"

The smaller man's features softened instantly. "Thank you, Buck, for understanding." he expected Buck to tease him and throw a fit, maybe attempt to strip him and tell him there was no reason to be shy after what had happened that morning. It's not that he was ashamed of his body and he had been in a shirtless state around others, a nude state among other Mopuro men where his tail would not even be second glanced. That exposure part of it, never really bothered him.

Buck held out a hand for Ezra to take, like he were escorting a lady and smiled when one finely well kept hand was suddenly gripping his arm. Ezra did as Buck said, using the man's tall, strong body as a sort of crutch, shuffling slowly to the tub's edge. He did so hesitantly, half expecting the big man to sweep him up into his arms. Not that Buck wouldn't respect someone's wishes but the man was confident and, also, Ezra could sense Buck was a bit of a romantic. Nathan mentioned Buck being a ladies’ man, and he could see it shine through in his personality. Buck liked making people feel special and, Ezra blushed at this thought, Buck had a way of looking at you that made you feel like the most beautiful and grandeur being on the entire planet. He was on the receiving end of such a look not moments ago when the Mule had come through the window. That look, the expression in Buck's eyes was like a punch to the gut.

At the tub's edge Ezra decided to take a chance, leaning the side of his body against Buck as he waited for the man to briefly hold his weight. Buck stood, having seen the hesitation in Ezra, trying to hide a soft smile. So he was shy, that hadn't been a lie. Come to think on it the man had been a little hesitant with the massage too, but he seemed to really get in to that.

Now he had the smaller man against him, pressed side to front and he could easily knock his hat off his head. Just then, Ezra gazed up at him, his eyes glinting brightly in the light, filled with complete trust. He smiled shyly, ducking his head a moment later.

Buck sighed, there's no way he could go for it now. Ezra was trusting him and he wasn't about to hurt the man and do something foolish to satisfy his own curiosity, that could come later. Despite what he offered to do, he reached down, stooping a little in his stance and fumbled his hand lower. Ezra froze as he felt Buck's hands suddenly between his legs, trailing up one of his thighs, making his hair stand on end. That hand suddenly cupped and gripped his good leg, heaving him up gently, proving his strength as he lifted Ezra rather easily and placed both of his legs in the tub. Ezra stared up at Buck a moment, his lips parting slightly to breathe as he looked over the man's features.

"Don't take offense to that, Ez." he whispered, slowly letting his hand trail down Ezra's leg before pulling it free. He smiled sweetly at the man in his arms, still willingly taking his weight as he hadn't found his legs to stand yet. "I just didn't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you were. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

With a shaky exhale, Ezra put his weight on his good foot, slowly pulling himself away from the strong mule who had just treated him so delicately and lovingly. It's certainly no wonder he could be a ladies’ man, they would melt on the spot at such actions. Hell, I'm trying not to melt, he thought, sitting gently on the rim of the tub. "Th-thank you."

"Don't really feel like leavin' ya alone in here, so how's about I turn my back while you get undressed and settled in that water?" Buck did as he said, turning his back on the tub and bit his lip. Damn, Ezra had some soft skin. He'd been with ladies whose skin didn't feel half as nice as that. That skin on his thigh was slightly lighter than the rest of his body, not having seen the sun as much. Buck saw that earlier when he was trying to fix his gaze on the gambler's goods that morning. Now that he knew how soft it was he pictured himself layin' next to that leg, pettin' that thigh while tickling it with kisses and his moustache. Suddenly his pants felt about two sizes too small and he had to shift. Damn, he wanted to devour that leg. It hadn't been that long since he'd been with a woman, or hell, given himself some quick satisfaction with his hand so what the hell was he feelin' so horny for?

He heard the water sloshing behind him and suddenly the night shirt Ezra had been wearing flew into his vision, sailing part way over his shoulder but it caught there, hanging off.

"Oh, pardon me, I was aiming for the bench." that teasing Southern voice spoke softly behind him and Buck felt himself grow even harder, his knees buckled and threatened to give way from the action.

"Not to worry," Buck rasped, pulling the shirt off his shoulder, bunching it in his hands. It was still warm from where Ezra's body had been in it, not even a minute ago. He resisted the urge to bury his nose in the fabric to get a good sniff at the gamblers scent. Not so much to remain a gentleman but he thought if he did that now, he might lose it right in his pants without any added stimulation. Damn green eyed devil, he cursed, sucking on the end of his moustache to distract himself.

 

 

Chris Larabee was not a stupid man, nor was he blind. He had been friends with Buck for a very long time, what had it been? About 15 years? More? He wasn't sure, he hadn't exactly been counting but it had been awhile. Buck wasn't transparent or stupid by any means, to the untrained eye, a person might not be able to tell what Buck was thinking or feeling at any given moment in time, to Chris' eye it was as obvious as a slap in the face. Buck liked pleasure, no, he loved pleasure.

Buck loved sex and women, as the combination always resulted in pleasure but despite that he wasn't a lewd pig like many of the men Chris had come in contact with over the years. Never once had Chris seen a woman claim to be used by Buck, nor one run off in tears from a broken heart. Buck was careful, Buck was friendly and Buck treated everyone like a Princess. Somehow, despite all this, it seemed it was the women who were the ones interested in making the relationships just about pleasure. Buck was ok with that, though Chris couldn't fathom it. With as good as Buck claimed to be in bed, and those claims were verified and verbalized many a time in his hearing distance by the ladies, no one was holding on to the man as a permanent lover.

Anyways, Chris shook his head from the tangent his mind had gone off on there, Buck was up to something now and he could see it plain. At first and maybe foremost in Buck's mind, was the issue of the ears the injured man supposedly had. Now Chris had given Ezra a brief glance and hadn't noticed anything unusual, his hair was slightly longer on the sides, though still styled neatly, and it could have easily hidden his ears from sight. No big deal. Buck could obsess and Chris knew the poor man wouldn't get out of this house until Buck had verified and checked every inch of his scalp. He was doing his best to keep Buck away from the man so he could heal up in peace, but he had his own work to deal with, he couldn't watch Buck at every moment.

Whether Ezra had furry ears or not, Chris couldn't give a damn. He'd chuckled off and dismissed the theory of Mopuro when Buck had spoken about it, merely because at the time, Buck had been so worked up and animated, and Buck did have a vivid imagination. Now though... the tall blonde frowned to himself, his squinted eyes cast a hawk like gaze across the ranch grounds toward the Preacher. Josiah was busy forking hay over the fence for the colts, his strong arms flexing with his movements.

Now, Chris knew Josiah as well. They hadn't known each other half as long as he and Buck had, but the Preacher was a simpler man to understand. He never dismissed anything, no matter how ridiculous it sounded and while he was a believer in God, he also accepted and respected, even believed in parts of other religions as well. He was a smart, well read, hard working man and the second Chris noticed Josiah's expression turn serious when discussing Mopuro, he felt the bigger man knew more than he was letting on. He knew Josiah wouldn't lie to them, to him especially, though he'd keep a secret if the secret were worth keeping. He reckoned given the severity of it, it was worth keeping.

So let's say that Ezra happened to be one of those Mopuro. Well, he didn't look different from any other man and had obviously lived in civilized culture. If he had gotten along this far without any incident he was no threat to regular men. At least, no threat as a species. Chris had a feeling the wordy gambler was good with a gun, as most gamblers tended to be; it came with the territory. There it was, laid on the table for him. The problem, answer and solution. Was Ezra a Mopuro? No? End of story. Yes? Ok, so he was, problem and answer down, now the solution? Nothing. He’d do nothing about it. So what about Buck?

Chris knew what Buck was doing. It wasn't for anything other than an obsessive curiosity that Buck wanted to see those ears. He was worse than a kid on Christmas Eve, seeing all the presents lined up under the tree, knowing said presents were for him and yet being unable to open them. He became filled with an endless amount of energy and good cheer, and worst of all, determination to get his own way.

A smirk fell over his lips as he thought to the other thing on Buck's mind. It was plain for anyone to see Buck had been scheming to get Ezra to take his hat off, but that certainly wasn't the only reason he spent so much time around the gambler. Buck was intrigued, even smitten by him. And hell, if the brain didn't work in mysterious ways because Buck smiled with giddiness every time Ezra called him a mule. It was an interesting choice of an endearment he had to admit, but it was the name Ezra called him and no one else, it was his alone and it became special to him. And well, what he had walked in on this morning, Buck's fingers in Ezra's mouth, Ezra suckin' on 'em like a candy stick and Buck's pants tented so far up Chris could have built camp under them for the night.

So now Chris had to deal with an overly curious and overly smitten Buck. It had started with the hat and ended with everything else. Luckily, the injured man seemed amused for the most part, but while two men lying together happened, especially on the trail, it still wasn't a commonly accepted thing; Chris hoped Ezra wouldn't stab Buck for the instigation. Then again, the way he'd been working those fingers...

His thought train was broken as Nathan rode up beside him, a worried look on his face. "Chris, I think we may have a problem."

One of many, Chris thought, but didn't voice it. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I noticed some tracks the other day but I didn't think much on it, folks tend to wander all over, even in a place as remote as this." Nathan turned and looked north, wetting his lips. "Today I was out ridin' and I found some more. Only these were real deliberate, and they was circlin' the Ranch."

"Shit." Chris swore under his breath, pulling his telltale annoyed facial expression. "Someone is watching us? Can you tell anything else from the tracks?"

"I ain't much of a tracker, but it seems it's only one rider and the horse is pretty fresh. Means he ain't have to ride very far to get here. I came back to get Buck, he’s a better tracker than me."

"Alright, you get Josiah and I'll get Buck. We better get to the bottom of this before there's any trouble."

"You think it's rustlers?" Nathan squinted in the sunlight, watching Chris mount up easily.

"Rustlers, Indians or Outlaws." Chris turned the horse sharply, his face grim. "All of them are bad news."

"Maybe someone's looking for Ezra?" Nathan offered, watching Chris pull the horse up short and turn to face him, looking thoughtful.

"I guess we better have a word with the man then." He didn't like it. He didn't like strange tracks on his property and despite not knowing Ezra very well; he didn't like the idea of an injured man being hunted. If you had an issue with someone you waited until they were healed and right, and you faced them head on. You just didn't shoot no one in the back or sneak up and shoot him in his bed. It worried him, but it worried him more that whoever it was, wasn't here for Ezra, that they were here for someone else.

 

Ezra leaned back in the tub, inhaling the steam from the water. This felt so wondrous it had to be sinful, he was sure of it. His eyes were closed though he could feel that Buck was still there, sitting silently in the room just watching him. Usually, the feel of a person’s eyes on him unnerved him to no end, but this felt peaceful. Buck's gaze was sweeping over him, almost caressing him in a soothing massage but it felt neither invasive nor perverted. With a soft sigh of pleasure, he cracked an eyelid to see if he were right.

Buck sat on the bench, leaned over slightly, still holding the night shirt in his hands but he looked just as relaxed as Ezra felt, smiling just enough that it made his moustache look crooked. "There's many fine pleasures in this world but I'd say a hot bath has to be mighty high on that list."

"Oh, Mr. Wilmington, I agree whole heartedly." Ezra all but moaned, sinking down a little more into the water. His hat remained which posed the question of how he would wash his hair, but the hot water felt so good he didn't really care. Part of him wanted to yank his hat off, drag the Mule over to the tub rim and demand he wash his hair for him. Ezra couldn't help himself; he loved the feel of fingers gently massaging his scalp, fingers twisting through his hair. It made him melt and feel simply boneless.

"Damn, you're making me envious." Buck eyed the tub. "Think I'm gonna have to take me a bath after you." Wish I could join you in there instead, he thought looking to his hands suddenly. We could probably both fit, though he might have to sit on my lap. Buck grinned at the idea, ducking his head a little lest Ezra become too curious as to why he was suddenly grinnin' like a fool.

"I suppose owning a piece of property isn't bad as it seemed to be in my mind," Ezra shifted, shimmying in the tub in delight. "One can have their own private bath whenever they desire."

"It is right nice and private; no one can come in and bother you, unless you want them to."

"Mmm," Ezra nodded his agreement. "Someone to bring me a nice drink, a book and keep the fire going steady. That sounds heavenly."

"I was thinkin' more along the lines of someone hoppin' into the tub with ya." Buck waggled his eyebrows when Ezra glanced over at him.

"I suppose there's that aspect of it as well."

"Though, havin' them bring a drink sounds like a real fine idea." Buck bit his lip, imagining himself in the tub with Ezra, which was very easy to do given the vision in front of him. He could have Ezra on his lap and hold up a glass of whiskey, tipping it into the other man's mouth. His cock throbbed in his pants, not having gone down since it first rose and Buck colored in his cheeks some. Now why was he thinkin' that? His inner voice piped up annoyingly, almost chiding him. You're thinkin' that because that is one good looking man and he's naked, hot and wet in your tub, and he's been layin' in your bed, wearin' your clothes. He frowned and glared upward, trying to mute those thoughts. That was just his libido talking, he figured.

Then he dared a glance back at the gambler, seeing the man resting in the tub, skin soaked, face dewy, the ends of his hair curled by the steam. His head was leaned back again, his eyes closed and a rather pleasured look was on his face.

You want to jump in that tub and eat him like a succulent cut of meat; sucking the tender flesh right from the bone and let the juice drip down your chin, you ol' horndog, who are you trying to pull the wool over?

"Oh yeah," Buck whispered to himself, reaching down to adjust his cock in his pants, trying to find a more comfortable position. He'd eat him like a rack of ribs alright, suck him bone dry in fact.

Ezra opened his eyes, looking over becoming quite startled by the look that was on the Mule's face all of the sudden. It made his toes curl in the water, which shifted his ankle and ultimately lead to discomfort but Lord Almighty, if that were not the most aroused face he had ever witnessed on any individual...

"Mr. Wilmington." he tried, sitting up a little straighter in the tub.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I just," Buck furrowed his brows and looked at the floor. "Got the biggest cravin' for a juicy slice of meat."

Well, it wasn't entirely unbelievable that a man could get that excited over a fine and choice cut so Ezra shrugged. "That sounds exquisite, what did you have in mind?"

Buck inhaled deeply, trying to think of something to say to that when there was a soft knock at the door. Without waiting for a reply, the door swung open gently and Chris stepped in.

"Buck," he eyed the scene quickly but knowingly, missing nothing. Ezra still had his hat on. Buck's pants were rather tight in the crotch trying to conceal the rather large bulge there and his cheeks were slightly pink. "I need you to ride out with Nathan; he found some strange tracks circling the Ranch."

Buck jolted upright at that, his face turning serious. "Circling?"

"I haven't seen them yet, he rode back to get you. Why don't you head out now before you lose the rest of this daylight. I've gotta ask Ezra a few questions, then I'll catch up."

"Ezra?" Buck stopped midstride, stepping back to the tub protectively. "You think this has somethin' to do with him?"

Chris shrugged, noting the way Buck easily put himself between Ezra and the apparent threat. "Nothing accusatory. Just wondered if he might know of anyone on his back trail." His gaze shifted to the man in the tub who looked truly at a loss. "You have any reason to think someone might be following you?"

Ezra looked innocently up at Buck, shrugging his shoulders. "Gentlemen, while you may not know me very well I'd like to give you my word that if I were in any danger, a danger that would surely befall you for taking care of me, I would tell you immediately."

"That's what I thought," Chris looked grim. "If someone were after you, we'd know about it by now. This is something else then."

"Rustlers?" Buck held Chris' gaze a moment, their thoughts almost sharing without any words having to be spoken.  
"I'll ride out but Chris," Buck looked at the tub. "You get Josiah in here and make sure he has a gun on him. I don't think we should leave Ezra just sitting here while we're all gone."

"Alright," Chris gave Ezra a nod and stepped out of the room with Buck. He was right, whether Ezra was the target, or himself, or if there were any target at all he couldn't leave an injured man alone with a stranger prowling around. He hoped it would turn out to be some drifter, just passing through. Something in his gut told him otherwise.

 

 

Vin Tanner crouched low in the brush; he eyed the horse tracks with curiosity, chewing on a piece of jerked meat. These tracks were not any he'd seen before, and he was very familiar with all the horses that came through the area. No, this was a single rider, moving fast heading to the Ranch where Josiah worked. He followed them out of curiosity, but as he approached the Ranch and noted the pattern of the tracks well that troubled the young Mopuro, Josiah was his friend after all. Whoever this was, wasn't trying very hard to stay hid but they didn't want to be seen either.

Even if you were standing two feet away, you probably wouldn't notice Vin. Most Mopuro were crafty and wily as it were, fast and smart, blending in to the back drop as if they were a sprig of leaves or a fallen log, but this particular Mopuro was one of the best. His coloring was to thank some, tan skin, long brown curls that trickled down his shoulders - it made him blend in with the desert almost perfectly. He could track, hunt, discover and disappear faster than anyone he had ever come against, human or otherwise. Josiah said he was spirit like and Vin took that as a compliment. He didn't want to be seen or heard, his well being depended on that.

Something else in the air had caught his attention when he approached the Ranch. There were two new Mopuro in the area, he could smell them. One was a half breed and he was inside the Ranch house. That worried him a bit, for he had no idea what he might be doing inside, but the men that lived there were Josiah's friends. He said he trusted them but Vin had never met them. Still, why would a half breed be here all of the sudden inside the Ranch?

He'd been here for a few days, Vin figured, but he didn't seem to be alarmed or troubled, not that Vin could smell anyways. The second Mopuro was a full blood, a younger man full of energy. He moved fast and Vin hadn't been able to pinpoint his location yet. The full blood knew the half breed he could figure, but how they were connected and why they were here remained a mystery. He wanted to ask Josiah, but he hadn't seen the Preacher in awhile.

He'd like to mention these tracks too, for while he was on his own out here, he knew there were a few tribes close by. He didn't need anyone sniffing around where their nose didn't belong. Whoever it was moved fast and didn't stick around in one place too long, though they stayed long enough to see whatever it was they were looking for down at the Ranch. That perked his ears atop his head and he slowed his pace as the realization dawned on him. What are the chances someone comes sniffing around the exact moment a half breed was holed up at the Ranch? Slim to none, that's what.

His hand moved on its own accord, pulling the mare's leg from its spot along his thigh. He knew it'd be loaded, cleaned and primed but out of habit he checked anyways. While the new Mopuro were not of his tribe they may be in danger. A half blood and a kid? He couldn't leave them by themselves, not even with Josiah nearby. Standing tall, the Mopuro stretched a moment before hunching over and moving soundlessly through the trees. He had to track the watcher down first, before they had time to do whatever it is they came to do, he had his work cut out for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Josiah and Nathan met with Buck and Chris on the porch. Buck was frowning deeply, checking his guns before they rode out. He didn't like this one bit, who the hell was riding around the Ranch? Why had no one seen them? His scowl stopped Josiah who cocked his head thoughtfully at the situation. Chris had asked him to stay with Ezra, but it seemed like he was the wrong person to do so.

"Brother Buck, if you don't mind my saying so and please take no offense to this, but I think I should be the one to go and look, and you should stay here."

Buck flipped his gun closed; midnight blue eyes shot up and stared hard at the Preacher. "Huh? What for?"

"You've spent the most time with Ezra, he trusts you. I'm merely thinking of his comfort." Josiah shot a look to Chris and Nathan who seemed perplexed. Buck didn't catch on however, his brows furrowed, his lips parted as he exhaled a little harder through them.

"Trusts me?" A hopeful expression took over Buck's features. "You think he trusts me the most?"

"Without a doubt in my mind." Josiah took a step back off the porch encouraging his decision. "The three of us will look; you keep an eye on Ezra. If someone does come around while we're gone, well," he shrugged. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Sure," Buck nodded quickly, holstering his gun. "I'll stay. Watch your backsides!" he was hurrying back into the house before the others got a chance to answer. He wanted to stay with Ezra, not that he didn't trust Josiah to keep an eye on him but well, he just felt better being able to do it himself.

Chris blinked hard, shooting the older man a knowing look. "Not as young as you used to be?"

Josiah smiled, nodding to the door Buck had just scampered through. "Worked, didn't it?"

 

 

Ezra had moved as fast as his body could when the other men had left the room. He wasn't sure how long he had until Josiah came in or if the Preacher would come into the room at all but just in case... It felt heavenly dunking his head under the water, the soap lathering his hair and ears made him groan in delight; oh, to be clean! He had to lather and rinse quickly, but thoroughly, before anyone came in to discover his hat on the floor. He could wash the rest of himself later; rightly, he should get his tail before they came back but since that was hidden in the water it was less pressing then his head.

He emerged from the water, shaking his head vigorously to clear his ears of water. A large smile played on his lips as his tail poofed out slightly. Damn, he should have avoided a bath. Bathing always made Mopuro very playful, he couldn't help it, no matter what his human side thought of that. Being clean and fresh, he growled softly in his throat clenching his fingers and toes under the water, he wanted to run and play, to wear himself out and take a nap. What's worse, something else that happened to Mopuro after a bath...

"That is most unbecoming and not the behavior of a gentleman." he murmured down to his cock, which stood up straight and interested now. "Damn this animal behavior." he drawled, blushing though no one could see him. Baths tended to make most Mopuro horny.

He could feign sleepiness and curl up in Buck's bed, then when he was sure the coast was clear, take care of his little problem. It might go away on its own, but he had been cooped up in a bed for days and teased by that Mule earlier, that very handsome Mule whose soft smile could melt tar and whose hands... oh those hands! Ezra groaned to himself, thinking of the massage. That felt incredible! He'd wanted to demand the Mule rub lower, demand he work the kinks out of his lower back, the ones that seem to develop from being recumbent too long but the area was far too close to his tail, he couldn't risk it.

Ezra squirmed in the tub, listening intently. No one was coming, perhaps, and now his cheeks colored more; if he were quick about it, and well, it'd be a lot cleaner this way. Soaping his palm thoroughly, Ezra reached down into the water between his legs. His now slick hand gripped his aching cock tight, squeezing gently, teasingly a few times before pulling himself up and down. He groaned with embarrassment, with the shame of the action but he couldn't help himself.

"Certainly not your finest moment." he chided, biting his lip to keep his moans low.

Quickly, quickly, he thought, increasing his pace. I must be quick or someone will walk in and see me giving into my baser animal desires and my reputation as a gentleman will be forever tarnished. His nostrils sniffed the air attentively on their own accord, immediately picking up the scent of Buck which was very strong throughout the whole house. His hips jolted in the tub at that, a groan leaving his lips. That surprised the poor half breed, he wasn't usually a vocal man when it came to love making or self pleasure, but smelling the Mule combined with the feelings at his groin had him whimpering and snarling to himself.

I'm an animal, a filthy animal, he thought, tugging himself faster, breathing in deep. His fingers worked his shaft skillfully, trying ultimately for completion. Had he the time, he'd throw one leg over the rim of the tub and do an impressive job of making his own legs quiver. Thinking back to that morning, to the way the Mule had slipped his fingers into his mouth, yolk covered; he threw his head back, jerking harder, thrusting his hips up into the motions now. Then the way Buck thrust those fingers in and out when he suckled on them, good Lord. He lost himself in the memory, unaware of the approaching man.

Buck tip toed back through the house, not as much to be sneaky as it was an action the man found himself doing whenever he was excited. Home alone with Ezra! A naked Ezra in the tub, his brain reminded him when he stood outside the washroom door and heard the water splashing inside. He craned his neck with a smile, listening for a moment. His face clouded when the splashing sounds picked up and he could hear the man whimper lowly. Was he in trouble? Hell, did someone sneak in while he was gone?

The door pushed open quickly, Buck entered with his hand on his gun, ready to draw it and fire. Ezra was alone however, thrashing slightly in the water though he froze, staring almost in horror now.

Ezra sat statue still, his hand still gripping himself as the Mule stood in the doorway. He felt dizzy and ill, the horniness leaving him quickly from the shame at having been caught. Had he been caught? Buck held his gun. Oh Lord, why didn't he just wait until later?

"Y-you alright, Ezra?" Buck swallowed. The man in the tub looked exceptionally good to him now. Wet and blushing, pink tinting his cheeks and flushed across his chest, his breathing rapid, eyes lidded; hell, he looked like... Buck gasped, noting the position of the man's hand in the water. Ezra had been pleasuring himself!

Buck's gasp had Ezra jumping slightly in the water, a startled and distressed yelp left his lips and both his hands suddenly came out of the water, resting on the tub's edge. Buck knew, he knew what he had just been doing, in his own tub no less. This was a nightmare. He expected the Mule to grin widely and tease him, to smile and make some jokes as it seemed Buck's way. Instead, Buck sort of sank sideways, his knees looking like rubber as he melted onto the bench again.

"I uh," Buck tried to wet his throat, tried to work his tongue to speak. Ezra had been tugging himself in here, tugging himself somethin' fierce, moanin' and thrashin' and I missed it! He had been hard again since the realization hit him and he was finding it hard to breathe.

Ezra refused to move, keeping his eyes on the water in the tub. Perhaps if he sank down he could drown and save himself from this embarrassing moment? He wasn't sure if he was glad it was the Mule and not one of the others, or if it would have been preferable the other way aound.

"Need your back washed?" the words came out of Buck's mouth on their own and his body moved before the man could answer. He was on his knees behind the tub in a heartbeat.

Ezra blinked, his body rigid. Well, that was better than an insult or a tease about the issue he supposed. Of course, Buck looked almost as embarrassed as he felt, so what did he expect him to say? Things a man did privately were meant to stay that way. He just nodded, slumping his shoulders, sinking into the tub a bit more, not realizing he whimpered softly in his throat like a beat dog.

Buck melted on the spot seeing the man slouch and hearing him whimper. Aww hell, Ez; nothing to be so embarrassed about. If I were you I'da been doing the same thing in here. Hell, I was going to do the same thing in here after you got out, only I was gonna be thinkin' about you while I did it. He couldn't very well admit that out loud though. Instead he took the wash cloth from the rim of the tub, dunking it in the water to wet it again.

"You shouldn't be reachin' back with that wrist." he spoke softly, letting the damp cloth scrub at the enticing tan flesh before him. "You just let ol' Buck help you out."

Finally, Ezra moved, but only slightly. He offered the soap back to Buck and muffled a 'thank you', but his body remained tight and coiled; Buck knew the man was ready to bolt, bad ankle or not. Time to help put things right.

"Well, ol' Josiah figured I better be the one to stay with you," Buck spoke cheerfully, lathering up the wash cloth. "He figured you might be more comfortable with me since we became such good friends and all."

"I see." a drawled response.

"Yup! He sees how we been gettin' on so here I am." Buck leaned against the edge of the tub, letting one long arm drape across the tub rim to the left of Ezra; his right came around holding the soap, putting it right under the man's nose. Ezra jolted at that, throwing himself back on instinct which only served to press his wet back against Buck's chest. "Smell this. It's nice, huh?" Buck whispered, his breath hot against the wet neck in front of him. "Smells like lavender, doesn't it?"

The Southerner did inhale, noticing the sweet scent of the soap now, somehow having missed it before. It didn't seem like something the tall man would wash with regularly; Ezra knew anyways, he hadn't smelt lavender on Buck.

"I got this special, just in case someone pretty should come by here and have a bath." he put the soap down outside the tub, staying close the gambler as his left hand drug that lathered cloth up and down his back. "Thought you might appreciate it."

"Ah do." Ezra shook slightly. Buck was pressed so close behind him it's a wonder his hand could move at all, but move it did. That large hand stroked up and down his back in a relaxing motion, concentrating on it had his skin prickling with goose bumps - which only seemed to increase at the feeling of that hot breath only a centimeter from his neck.

"Oops, the water gettin' cold?" Buck asked, peering down at the man's goose flesh, he had to smile though. Whenever Ezra got real relaxed his accent got thicker. That was kinda sexy.

"Ah'll survive, Ah assure you." Ezra bit down on his lip, hard. The embarrassment was washing away, the feeling from before flooded him even faster now. Clean. Play. He wanted to play! Now he could smell Buck even better. He had to get out of this tub before he did something crazy but he couldn't help squirming and wiggling. He was rubbing his back into Buck's chest and against the wash cloth as much as Buck was rubbing it into him.

The tall man smiled, inching his hips closer. Damn this tub, he scolded, feeling his erection bump into the cast iron. The only thing separating him from Ezra's sweet naked body was a sheet of iron. He fought the urge to shuck his clothes and hop in behind him, fought that urge hard he might like to add, for his hips were making gentle humping motions forward, wanting to get in on the action so badly.

"Ezra," he breathed, suddenly wrapping his right arm around Ezra's chest, pulling him back tighter into his embrace. Buck faltered then, surprised by the action, his lips and moustache tickled against the inviting neck in front of him. Jesus, he was going crazy here!

"Mule?" Ezra questioned after a minute, his neck tilted on its own accord, giving the man behind him total access. The arm wrapped around his chest gripped his side tighter, pulling him back into the embrace, making him feel warm and protected.

"If you lean forward, I can get a little lower." Buck answered, trying to cover his tracks suddenly. Get a hold of yourself, Wilmington!

"Ah think Ah'm clean enough." I have to get out of this tub, out of his arms.

"You sure?" Buck half whispered, letting the wash cloth fall from his hand. It splashed into the water, sinking down slowly and his hand desperately wanted to follow its journey. Instead, that soapy hand slid around him, across his chest until he had both arms wrapped around the Southerner, holding him tight.

"B-buck!" he squeaked; oh shoot him where he sat he actually squeaked out loud. He let his head flop back against the Mule's shoulder, careful of his hat. He tried to turn his head to look at Buck's face, to question his actions, hell question them? Ezra Standish you're starting to lie to yourself now. The man is gripping you tight, harder than anything, don't act like you can't smell it, you're hard enough to match and rival it and you have the audacity to sit here and pretend you don't know what's going on? You sir, are delusional.

"You wanna...get out now..." Buck's train of thought slammed around inside his head, halting as his eyes zeroed in on a water droplet trailing down the presented neck. Oh yeah, that looked good. Without another thought he threw himself forward slightly, suddenly suctioning with gentle pressure to that tantalizing collar bone. He suckled that droplet up hungrily, forgetting his manners, forgetting everything as the pressure pooling in his groin became too much to bear. Have to eat him, want to eat, he groaned inwardly.

"Oh!" Ezra gasped softly, as if he suddenly realized what the man's intentions were. His head lolled on the sturdy shoulder. He tried very hard to keep his hips down but his cock was interested, beyond interested having been denied previously and he arched gently.

Buck let his tongue wiggle and lap at that warm skin, he enjoyed lapping all the droplets of water off, letting his moustache nuzzle and tickle just to hear the way Ezra gasped sharply. The man squirmed in his arms so Buck wrapped one arm tighter around him. The other arm, pet over one well developed pec, pausing to tease the recently hardened nipple. His fingers locked on the straining bud, tickling over it with his nail slightly, feeling that body jolt. Ezra groaned, biting his lip to try to muffle the sound but it broke through the second two fingers pinched his sensitive skin.

"Mmm, you're real vocal." Buck panted, trying his hardest to hump Ezra through that damn tub. "I like that."

"Ah am not!" Ezra protested, crying out again when his other nipple received the same treatment. Oh, that felt good. That felt beyond wonderful. He wanted to get out of this tub and tackle the Mule, rub their bodies together and wrestle. Fight for dominance, play, touch, fondle. Mmm, that'd be nice.

Wet lips kissed across Ezra's cheek, up to his temple. He was surprised the big man pressed a sweet kiss there, before nuzzling his face once again into his neck. The questing hand dropped lower slightly, suddenly massaging Ezra's stomach. His hips lurched out of the water the jolt was so strong. Yes, yes touch me there, for the love of all that is holy, you foolish Mule, touch me!

"Wait," he panted instead, feeling those fingers tickling downward. He argued with himself, feeling his hair stand on end. Lower those fingers trailed, he squirmed and writhed, trying to clear his thoughts. Now those fingers seemed to get impatient, they slid lower, straight down his stomach toward his groin. Ezra gasped in surprise, feeling butterflies fill his body immediately in the areas the fingers passed over, and suddenly, he was wrapped in a nice warm hand; it gave him a gentle squeeze. "Ah said wait!" he cried, turning his head with the whine that left his lips. He latched hard onto Buck's ear, biting the flesh between his teeth.

"Ooh!" Buck jumped; surprised to feel the mouth on him, Ezra was bitin' him kinda hard but it only made his hips jolt and his cock ache. "Sorry pard, my hand got a mind of its own."

"We shouldn't," Ezra kept his teeth latched to Buck's ear, panting hotly into it as he tried to calm down. "You should release me."

"Well hell, Ezra, that's what I was tryin' to do." Buck smiled as he whispered, letting his hand give the man another squeeze.

"Ah mean unhand me!" the Southerner squirmed. Get out of the tub this instant, you damn fool. He scolded himself. Don't let this go any further, you get out of this tub and go back to your room. Do you even realize the manner in which you are behaving is strictly and utterly...?

"I know what you were doin' in here by yourself and well," Buck wet his lips, taking a chance. "We're here now, like this, why don't you just let me help?" he stroked his hand gently up and down the solid column of flesh. "It don't have to mean nothin', just let me help. I wanna help."

Traitorous hips moved on their own, thrusting into Buck's grasp. "Ah assure you, Mr. Wilmington, this means something."

"What?" Buck teased, nibbling on that delectable neck again. "No Mule?" With that he sent his other hand under the water. It slid down the smooth abs, trailed its fingers across his groin and thighs before delving between them. Ezra panicked. Shit! His tail! Buck couldn't be searching around under there or he'd surely notice an extra appendage.

"Don't!" he barked, though his legs parted anyways, and Buck's fingers curled under his most private area, cupping the plump treasure very gently. At the same moment, his other hand tugged a little more forcefully, adding just the right amount of pressure to the gesture. "Mule!" Ezra sucked the word in with the air that he suddenly seemed he couldn't get enough of. He turned and buried his face against Buck's neck and head, whimpering hotly into the man's ear as he was so wonderfully violated.

"Yeah, Ez, that's it." Buck cooed, loving how the man breathed right into his ear like that. It made him hornier than a virgin on their weddin' night. "Let ol' Buck take care of you." he breathed.

"No, no, no," Ezra squirmed. "Mule! Ah insist...mmm!" he jumped as if struck by lightning. The Mule was kneading him gently with one hand, stroking him to marvelous distraction with the other. He leaked despite himself, outright humping into the other man's hand now.

Stop him this instant! Instead, Ezra threw a hand up out of the water, pushing Buck's hat off. His hand sought purchase, gripping a fistful of the dark hair, tugging Buck's face into his neck as he let his hips fuck himself into Buck's increasingly tight grip.

"Damn, Ezra!" Buck gasped, feeling himself leak painfully in his own pants. Hell, it burned almost! He gave up on appearances, rocking his hips against the tub's side outright now, trying to take the strain and pressure off. Ezra was a hellcat! Squirming and writhing, tugging his hair so hard. Fuck! A hot pink tongue delved into his ear suddenly, thrusting in and out like a certain part of his anatomy was dying to do to a warm part of the body in his hands.

The Mopuro side had definitely taken over by this point. Ezra growled softly, chewing and gnawing on Buck's ear, fucking his tongue into it in delight. He tugged Buck's hair hard, directing his head but also just enjoying the way the man gasped from each tug. Those wonderfully big hands were playing his body like an instrument, and how could they not? Buck was a man, he had done this to himself, knew what felt good and could therefore make Ezra feel incredible. And damn, did he feel incredible. His fang sunk into Buck's earlobe as his rear squirmed and shimmied against the bottom of the tub. He could tell by Buck's movements the man had been humping the tub and he became increasingly jealous of it as the moments ticked by.

A few strokes more was all it took. Ezra stiffened, almost trying to escape the feeling as much as he tried to search it out. He let Buck's ear go with a choked and startled gasp, pushing his hips forward, begging Buck to know what it meant. Luckily the big man did know, he wrapped his fist tight around that cock and squeezed, refusing to let Ezra pull his hips back. That did it. Ezra felt the tension explode through his body. He gurgled outright, feeling himself release right into the bath water.

As soon as Buck felt Ezra cumming he started his slow stroking again, milking the man through his orgasm. It took all his strength to hold Ezra in place and even that wasn't an easy feat from the grip he had in Buck's hair. The sensations rocked through him powerfully, curling his toes in the water. He rode the wave for what seemed like an eternity but also stopped far too early for his liking. His thrumming body began to settle, sinking back into the tub slowly, languidly, like butter on hot food.

"Holy shit, Ezra." Buck gasped, feeling about half a second away from losing it himself, just on the visual display. He let go of the man's shrinking arousal, but wrapped his hand around his stomach to hold him still. That was the most powerful climax he'd ever witnessed.

Ezra came down gradually; finally he released his painfully tight grip on Buck's hair, trying to find the right words. "It's been a very long time since..." he tried, his eyes trying to focus.

"Then you needed that." Buck answered softly. Pull that gorgeous man out of that tub, bend him over that bench and plow him like an oat field! His brain screamed at him, more he wanted more, wanted more of those sounds, those noises, that thrusting, God the man could move!

"I didn't mean to..."

"But I did." Buck pulled back slightly, pulling his arms from the water to rest them on the rim of the tub. He was soaked; he hadn't even realized Ezra had almost pulled his whole upper half into the water. He'd give anything to kiss those pretty lips right about now but he knew the Southerner needed space. Besides, just because a man accepts a helpin' hand like that, doesn't mean he wants you kissin' on him.

"I suppose I ought to, I mean," Ezra didn't dare turn around. Good Lord, he had violated the hell out of the Mule's ear. What could the man think of him now? "Thank you." he managed, unsure if that were proper but it seemed necessary.

Buck smirked to himself at that. "You're welcome, Ez, it was my pleasure." It really was too, he thought. That sure was hot. He'd seen two ladies goin' at it once, and that was mighty nice, but this? This was better. Now, he knew his way around a lover sure, but he hadn't ever had one nearly rip his hair out before. He wasn't sure if Ezra hadn't been trying to flip him into the tub either, it's possible. It had him thinkin' too though. It had obviously been awhile since the man had his business taken care of, and well, seemed like it had been awhile since he'd done it himself too. He'd been in a town though, Ezra was good lookin', he had some money, why hadn't he...

"My my, this water is rather cold now." Ezra couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks. How could he have let that happen?

"Oh!" Buck fumbled to his feet. "We better get you out of there before you wrinkle right up."

 

 

 

"Damnit," Chris looked at the setting sun with an annoyed glare. They were going to run out of day light soon, it wouldn't do them much good to keep looking in the dark.

"See?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders as they lost the tracks near the rocky bottom of the mountain. "It's like he don't care we can see his tracks by the Ranch, but up here? He just vanishes."

"The tracks can't be more than a day old" Josiah looked at the other two men. "We could head up into the mountain and scout around."

Chris shook his head. "I don't like it. Maybe that's what he wants? Lure us up there to pick us off."

"Well now, what do we know?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "So far it's just suspicion and maybe with Ezra on the Ranch we all thought it was somethin' hostile. It could be it was just someone ridin' through, lookin' in on things."

"It is true that they made no effort to conceal the tracks." The Preacher considered this theory. "We only have our suspicions that the tracks prove a threat, no hard evidence."

"It's possible," Chris spoke slowly. Possible hell, he knew the other men felt like he did, it couldn't be a coincidence and something just wasn't quite right here. "When a man gets too comfortable he gets careless."

"If it is rustlers, this would probably be their scout. Still, I jus' can’t see a scout being so sloppy." Nathan looked worried. "No way an Indian would ever leave such an obvious trail either."

The three men sat on their horses, studying the area around them silently, each with his own thoughts. This could be related to the injured man on the Ranch, or it could be something else entirely. Each had a demon in their past that could easily manifest itself in the present; that just left too many options.

This just didn't sit well with Larabee. He'd learned a long time ago to trust his gut, and his gut told him now to be careful. Ever since Ezra had arrived at the Ranch, it felt different. It wasn't the man, it was the air around them, it felt heavier somehow. He tried not to indulge Buck in his superstitions but his oldest friend was no fool, and he'd been feeling it too. Eyes, all around. Someone or a group of someone’s was watching. Sometimes it was light, curious feeling and other times it made all the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

He had tried to ignore it, not wanting to worry the others. It could be just the darkness of his past trying to ebb in and take over his life once more, though he tried not to talk about that as often as he was able to keep it in. If it ever needed to come out he'd tell Buck. And even then, that was probably only because Buck had been there, Buck knew. While Josiah was a great listener, the man was too close to God. Chris wasn't ready to go down that road yet.

Should they have left Buck home alone with Ezra? Were they ok? Or was someone simply waiting for the majority of them to leave to make their move? Buck was no tinhorn with a gun, in the safety of the Ranch he could hold up ok and they'd be able to hear gunshots this far out. Still, thinking about the Ranch had him uneasy. What about Ezra? Was he a threat to Buck? Chris scoffed to himself, maybe only Buck's sanity. The only thing Ezra was going to do to hurt Buck was get him hard then deny him release. Still though...

"Alright," Chris turned his mount the face the other two, a stern look on his handsome face. "We're gonna spread out on the way back to the Ranch. Josiah you take East, Nathan West and I'll go South. If you see something take a look but be careful. I want you back to the house by sundown."

The two men nodded, turning their own mounts in the direction they were to head.

"Hey," Chris' voice was softer now. "I don't know what this is but I don't like it. True we might be on edge and it could be nothin' but I say we stay on alert for the next few days. I don't want anyone goin' anywhere unarmed or goin' too far on their own."

"Do you think we should sleep in shifts?" Nathan frowned hard, just when things seemed to be doin' ok, something had to pop up.

"I'm not sure yet, but I don't want Ezra left alone either." Chris paused, his eyes shifting from the ground and finally up to the others faces. "And I don't want anyone to let their guard down around him. We don't know the man."

The look of surprise on their faces was like a slap to the face, but Chris felt responsible for these men. They'd put him in charge, with that lead came great responsibility. And with that responsibility came the need to be extra cautious and suspicious, to say things he might not want to say but things that had to be said. Sometimes the hardest part of his day was having to say what everyone else was thinking.

"And Buck?" Josiah looked knowingly at the blonde. Damn, Josiah could be a mind reader sometimes. It was a silly notion and yet one that Chris couldn't help but fathom.

"I'll talk to him, don't be obvious about it. Ezra is smart and sharp; he'll see it right away if you start acting suspicious. I don't," Chris shifted. "But just..."

"Then let us head back." Josiah eased the painful transition. "We're losing light."

"Be careful." Chris said sternly, thankful not for the first time for Josiah's wisdom and ability to assess situations rationally.

 

 

 

Josiah wasn't surprised to see Vin. He was almost expecting it, maybe not as abruptly as having the Mopuro drop down from a nearby tree although it didn't startle him. Vin landed silently on his feet, standing up in a slow manner, cocking his head, peering through vivid blue eyes at the older man. The Preacher remained still, watching the almost feline like grace as Vin stretched, sniffing the air twice in either direction. He knew the Mopuro waited until he was alone, and he was well aware the others were not nearby, Vin was like a wild animal and always erred on the side of caution.

Like most Mopuro, Vin preferred to be close to nature, only donning a tan fur pelt across his lower half. He did however carry his gun, a mare's leg tied to one side. For now he wore no hat or boots, but the Preacher had seen him in both before. It wasn't unusual for a Mopuro to dress like a man to blend in easier. The Mopuro's bare chest, arms and legs were tan from the sun, helping in his natural camouflage.

Vin Tanner was one of the more feral and wild Mopuro Josiah had ever met. He didn't live with a tribe and preferred to be on his own, but he still looked after any Mopuro that wandered into his territory. Day in and day out, whether he saw the man or not, Josiah knew that somewhere in those wild woods Vin was around, keeping his sharp eye on things.

"I been smellin' trouble." the soft Texas twang of Vin's voice immediately relaxed the bigger man's stature. He tried to remember to let Vin speak first every time they met.

"A lot has happened." Josiah dismounted his horse easily; he'd known Vin for a few years now but never made any sudden movements. "I was hoping I'd see you."

"Reckon you were." his eyes crinkled in delight as he smiled without showing his teeth. "You got somethin' to tell me about the man at the Ranch?"

"Nothing verified, but I had my suspicions." Josiah let out an exhale that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "So he is a Mopuro?"

"Half breed." Vin studied the ground a moment, squinting when he looked to the tree line. "Smelled hurt."

Well this was a long story, Josiah thought a moment before speaking. "Buck accidentally tripped the young man who sprained his ankle. They'd met days before in town, I gather Buck knocked him over then too. Chris made him pay his penance."

"So they brought him to the Ranch to rest up? They don't know?" Vin looked relieved himself.

"There's suspicion. Buck is convinced of it but Chris is discouraging him."

Vin's head suddenly shot up, an intense blue gaze rounded on the Preacher almost threateningly but he knew it was not directed at him. "He ain't gonna hurt him."

Josiah wasn't sure if he was being told or being asked. "Buck wouldn't hurt him, I promise you that."

The feral look that had crossed the Mopuro's face relaxed slightly, but he was still bothered by it. He didn't know Buck all that well, not that he'd smelled any hostile feelings around the Ranch grounds, although you could never predict the actions of a man with certainty.

"There's a younger Mopuro too, hangin' around watching." Vin decided to tell the Preacher this, just in case. He trusted Josiah. "Guess he must be a friend to the hurt one."

"A full blood?" Josiah looked surprised. "Not on a horse?" he sounded slightly hopeful but knew it had to be wishful thinking. A Mopuro would never leave such obvious tracks.

Vin shook his head solemnly. "That's somethin' else. I can't figure it, but I don't like it. Tell me about the one at the Ranch."

Josiah took a seat on the ground, motioning for the Mopuro to do the same. Vin merely squatted, not quite comfortable being in such an exposed position with someone lurking and prowling around his woods.

"His name is Ezra, a Gambler by profession. He hasn't said a whole lot about his past but from what I can gather he's a wanderer, so I'm not sure he belongs to any tribe. He's an educated man, likes readin' and whiskey. He seems pretty comfortable here." he tried to allay Vin's fears. "He likes Buck a whole lot too."

"He tell you that?" Vin questioned.

"Brother," Josiah smiled widely. "You'd have to be blind not to see it."

"If Buck found out, what would he do?" The Mopuro snapped off a long blade of grass, sticking it in his mouth to chew thoughtfully.

Josiah thought hard, trying to run through the scenarios in his head. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Course I do."

"Remember, this is merely speculation." Josiah exhaled before looking over at the younger man. "I think he'd...” How best to word this? "Well he'd probably," Try to put this lightly, old man.

"What?" Vin didn't like the hesitation. "You said he wouldn't hurt him."

"Hurt would be easier to describe."

"Well if he ain't gonna hurt him, what'd he do to him? You're makin' me nervous Preacher."

"Buck is smitten, I feel if he were to discover Ezra's secret he'd be unable to hold himself back..." he trailed off, hoping the other man would get his implications. He’d say it, but only if he had to.

Vin sat a minute, looking at the ground in thought, his body jolted ever so slightly and he jerked to look up at Josiah. "Oh, you mean..?" he laughed softly to himself, grinning sideways at the older man. "You think he'd try it?"

"If the sexual tension were any thicker you wouldn't be able to enter the room without choking on it." There, he'd said it... in a way.

"Guess you better keep an eye on him, that younger one's been smellin' around and he ain't too happy. I been tryin' to get a lock on him but he's quick and full of energy. He don't stay in one place too long."

"If these tracks are not the younger Mopuro, who do you think they belong to?" Josiah remembered the danger at hand. "Ezra can't think of anyone who'd follow him and he seemed sincere enough."

"Maybe someone's followin' the boy." Vin frowned. "Unless it's human business, but I got a bad feelin'."

"Funny," Josiah felt his heart sink. "I have the same feeling myself."

"I'm gonna find the boy," Vin stood easily. "An' I wanna talk to Ezra."

"How do you propose we do that?" Josiah got to his feet a little slower than the agile Mopuro.

"I don't know, I'll come by maybe in the night. He should be able to smell me. I might be able to find the boy first, see what he knows. If they're friends we can go together."

"Anything I can do in the meantime?" Josiah offered.

"You jus' keep an eye on that half breed for me; keep an ear out when you're goin' home. I'm gonna track this son of a bitch and see what's going on."

Josiah looked upward to the sky, sighing again in relief. "I was hoping to hear you say that."

 

~/~/~/~

 

The next morning Chris stood in his room, brushing his boots clean. Something was going on and he wasn't sure he was ready to handle it. It felt like things had been slowly building, stacked precariously on top of each other and it was only a matter of time before the catalyst. It was going to be big and it was going to change his life, but how and what and why he had no idea. Just that feelin' deep down in his stomach burning ever so slightly and that fluttering panic in his chest. He'd fight it; hell, he'd fight it to the death if he had to, whatever it was.

"Hey," Buck's happy twang entered the room before the tall man did, but he was a step behind it, smiling so widely at his friend. "Nathan said you wanted to see me?"

Chris nodded minutely, keeping his eyes on his boots now. "Just wanna talk to you about the tracks," he swallowed. "And Ezra."

Buck's smile shrank slightly, but remained intact. "I thought you didn't find anything else with the tracks?"

"We didn't, but it doesn't mean there's nothing there, Buck."

"Do you want me to go scoutin' today?" Buck took two steps forward, his moustache wavering from the influx of emotions that washed over his face. "See if I can find anything?"

"Couldn't hurt, but take Josiah with you, I don't want anyone goin' anywhere alone for now."

"Alright," Buck wavered in his step, confusion dancing across his brows. "What about Ezra?"

And here it came. Chris finished with his boots, moving to the bed to put them on. He sat and struggled to find the right words, he'd been looking for the right words all night. "I don't want him left alone either."

Buck relaxed immediately, the wide smile taking over. "Sure! Can't leave an injured man by his lonesome."

"Buck," Chris sighed. "I don't want you to let your guard down around him either, we don't know the man."

The tall man stood, looking bemused and bewildered, a questioning smile tickling his lips. "What? Are you serious? Ezra?"

"I just want everyone to be careful."

"Hell, Ez wouldn't..." Buck laughed, thrusting his hands on his hips, looking at the ceiling with a mix of anger and defeat. "Chris, it ain't him!"

"How do you know?" Chris tugged his pant leg down, switching to the other foot. "How can you really be sure, Buck? We don't know him."

"But I..." Buck's shoulders slumped gently. "I know it ain't him, it's got nothin' to do with him, I can feel it."

Those midnight blue eyes stared desperately at the man on the bed, trying to convey his inner knowledge. It wasn't Ezra; hell, he knew that. Could feel it deep in his bones, his gut, his heart, even his head. He may have spent the better part of the week thinking with a different head true, but Ezra just wasn't settin' them up. Couldn't be. He was truly injured; you couldn't fake an ankle swelling like that. And what's more...

"It can't be, I," Buck exhaled. "Chris I tripped him on purpose. I didn't mean to hurt him but it's my fault he's here. No way he could have set that up."

A snicker caught his attention. "Hell, that's obvious enough."

"Well then," Buck wrung his hands together. "How can you say it's him?"

"I didn't say it was for sure, I just said be careful." Chris could see the range of emotions flooding through Buck. Buck didn't believe him, and that was fine, but he'd planted the seed, as much as he hated to do it he didn't want to see Buck get hurt physically either. "Listen Big Dog," Chris stood. "Maybe someone's after him and he don't know it? I just want you on your guard in case something goes down. You might need to protect him as much as you need to protect your own ass."

Buck glanced up quickly, hope sparkling in his eyes. "Alright Chris, but, well," Buck straightened his shoulders, rising to his full height. "I'd bet my life that we could trust Ezra."

The blonde just nodded, having to bite his lip. That's what he'd been afraid of in the first place, the only reason that he cautioned Buck. If this turned out to be as big and bad as it felt, the one thing that hung in the balance would be their lives and it was the one thing he wasn't willing to give. Not his, Buck's, Josiah's or Nathan's.

Something told him it wasn't Ezra, but then again, old habits died hard, he couldn't trust a man he'd just met so easily. Not until he earned it.

"Take a ride after breakfast," he brought his attention to the problems at hand. There was no use contemplating this stream until they had to cross it. "See what you can find."

Buck slouched again, relaxing easily. "Sure thing, pard." He dipped his head slightly, giving Chris that knowing, kicked puppy look, like he'd been scolded for something that wasn't quite his fault. Chris hated that look, it wrenched his heart and most of the time, Buck was right about it.

"Watch your backside." Chris called a moment later.

Buck smirked quickly, the delightful oafish scoundrel taking over his persona once more. "You too, old man."

"Shit head." Chris smiled finally, belting on his guns. They'd just have to take it a step at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

Buck couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach as he set the table. He could hear the Southerner's voice on the porch right outside the kitchen, moving back and forth. The weather beaten boards creaked gently as Nathan helped the injured man walk. It was time, Nathan said, for Ezra to try to move some, not too much, but a little bit of walking to get his strength back. He was not to try to move alone, not to put too much weight on that ankle, so these walks had to be accompanied by someone who could act as a crutch. Chris had suggested that Ezra eat at the table with them this evening, there's no reason he couldn't, so now Buck set the extra place across from his own spot and felt his heart fluttering.

A mix of emotions flooded the tall man. He was happy first and foremost that Ezra was feeling better, and excited to have him at the table. He was a little upset that he'd have to share the man's company with the others though. Anxiety clawed his gut, seeing how he hadn't really gotten to talk to the man after their little tub incident, at least not talk about what had happened. Lastly dread, Ezra was getting better, if he got better he'd be able to walk, to ride, and if he could walk and ride, he'd leave. Buck was absolutely crestfallen. He didn't want Ezra to go.

"Be careful, there." he heard Nathan's deep voice at the far end of the porch, a muffled response from Ezra. He jostled slightly, leaning toward the screen door, wanting to run out and take over. Don't let him hurt himself, he frowned, feeling overprotective.

Instead he tried to focus on the task at hand. What the hell was the point of getting gussied up all fancy if he was gonna stand here and sweat like a whore in church? And it wasn't as if the gambler was going to notice that he was wearing his best shirt and string tie, that he trimmed and combed his moustache and made an extra fancy meal for that matter. The man was injured; he was coming to the table in a night shirt for cryin' out loud.

At the mention of the night shirt, Buck smirked to himself. Ezra looked mighty good in it, looked mighty good out of it too. He daydreamed, thinking back to the encounter in the tub as he set the salad on the table. The way that man moaned and moved, wooo! He exhaled, feeling his pants tighten. Ok, best not think of that now.

Spurs on wood alerted him to Chris' presence. The quiet blonde entered the kitchen from the parlour, stopping to sniff the air.

"Chicken?"

"Fresh and hot." Buck countered, throwing a smile to his oldest friend. "Hot biscuits too."

Chris paused, wrinkling his brow looking his friend over. Buck was wearing his best suit - his seduction suit as they liked to call it. The suit he always wore to impress an extra special lady. "Goin' somewhere else for dinner?"

"What?" Buck placed cups around the table. "What are you talking about?"

"You're wearing a tie, Buck." Chris smirked, but tried his hardest to hold it in.

"So," Buck thrust his hands on his hips defensively. "A man can wear a tie to Sunday dinner, can't he?"

"That's your 'I wanna impress someone' tie." Chris moved to the basin to wash up, looking back over his shoulder. "Who ya tryin' to impress?"

Luckily for Buck, the back door opened at that moment, cutting the conversation off. Josiah held the door open as Nathan helped the limping Ezra hobble into the room.

"What an intoxicating aroma," Ezra spoke, his eyes downcast to watch his footing. "It smells most..." he glanced up then, his eyes taking in Buck who stood confused, holding the basket of biscuits still looking at Chris. Ezra felt his cheeks tint slightly as his mouth suddenly went dry. The Mule cleaned up nicely. He was standing looking rather tall, handsome and regal in a fine cut suit, a string tie adding a splash of sophistication to him. "Inviting." he drawled a breath later.

Buck turned his head quickly, smiling rather largely at him. "Why thank you, Ezra. I hope you like a roast chicken meal."

"I'm being tested." Josiah removed his hat, looking up at the ceiling in a gesture that he was speaking to God. "I can't tell if this is punishment or a reward."

"How is a fine meal a punishment?" Nathan helped Ezra toward the table.

"Because as the Lord giveth, he will taketh away." Josiah craned to look at the table. "Buck won't be on kitchen duty forever."

"Hey, let me give you a hand there." Buck ambled over, wrapping an arm around Ezra's waist, almost pulling him brattily from the Healer's grip.

Chris scoffed, unable to help it, practically hearing the childish unspoken 'mine!' that Buck was thinking but not saying. He caught the look from Josiah out of the corner of his eye but pretended to be busy washing up. If Buck brought out the string tie it was all over for the man, he was a love sick calf alright.

Ezra allowed Buck to help him, simply because if he refused it might draw attention. Feeling the Mule's hand on his shoulder, feeling one arm wrap around his waist, taking his weight as he attempted to sit down... it felt sensual, reminding him of the Mule's hands other places and he could curse his body for being such a traitor! He shifted his weight to his injured ankle on purpose, grimacing as he sat, hoping no one would notice, letting the pain distract him from the rather uncalled for reactions the memories were producing.

"Careful." Buck whispered, fighting the urge to scoop the other man up into his arms and seat him gently in the chair. No, on his lap, that'd be better. Once Ezra was sitting comfortably Buck hovered close, taking a napkin and spreading it on the Southerner's lap, pouring him a glass of water, all the while some part of his body was touching the smaller man. His chest against one warm shoulder, cheek to cheek albeit very briefly as he leaned for the napkin, leg to back, he was going crazy here, he'd take any contact he could get.

"I almost forgot your remedy!" Nathan snapped his fingers. "I made some up fresh with some new herbs that are supposedly good for helpin' internal healin'. Woulda been bad had I forgotten."

"Yes," Ezra frowned, cursing inwardly. "A tragedy indeed."

Buck smiled sweetly down at Ezra, giving his shoulders an extra squeeze before pulling away. Poor thing, Nathan's remedies could turn even the strongest of stomachs. When he straightened he started from the look Chris had on his face, he was smiling almost evilly at Buck, his lips pursed up in a taunting manner. Had he seen those extra little touches just then?

"I got plenty of it," Nathan returned to the table, setting down a large glass of green sludge in front of Ezra's plate. "You drink all this then finish what's left in the jug. It will heal you up in no time."

Green eyes grew as wide as saucers, his upper lip curling slightly on one side in a sort of snarl, the poor man looked absolutely aghast. "A-all of this?" he drawled, looking up in disbelief, his eyes taking in the other's faces as if he expected to be let in on the joke. "Plus extra?"

"I made it a little weaker then I usually do, given your delicate sensibilities." Nathan served himself some salad, not paying attention to the growing look of horror on his patient's face. "And I added some sweet herbs to try to get the taste right for you."

"Oh, a different concoction then?" he shrugged slightly, not expecting it to taste much better but it couldn't be any worse than the ones he'd had to drink the previous days. Sweet herb? Might not be too bad. He lifted the glass, forgoing his usual cautionary sniff as that seemed to be almost worse than drinking it, and downed a large gulp. "Oh, good Lawd!" he paled, almost gagging but he fought to swallow the vile mouthful that assaulted his taste buds. His fist clenched on the table top, his eyes squeezed shut as he willed his throat muscles to co-operate and swallow. "Mr. Jackson," his voice was thick as he shuddered, his gag muscles still twitching even though the sludge had gone down successfully. "This is the vilest thing Ah have ever had the misfortune to taste. Ah don't think Ah could possibly stomach a whole jug of this."

Buck wiggled in delight on the spot, a smile gracing his handsome features. He loved when Ezra's accent got all thick and heady like that. Grinning like a fool, Buck took his seat across the table. He stared at the unaware Southerner, watching the poor man gawk hard at the large amount of remedy that remained in the cup. He'd probably try to sneak it to a dog under the table if we had one, Buck mused, not realizing that as he stared at Ezra, Josiah and Chris were staring at him. The two men shared a knowing look between them.

"Brother Buck," Josiah gestured to the cooked chicken that sat on the table near him. "Since you are the cook, I think it is only fitting that you do the honors."

"Sure!" Buck scrambled to his feet, rubbing his hands together in delight as he approached the bird. "Don't mind if I do, Josiah."

"That way you can help yourself, eh Buck?" Chris said casually, hiding his features behind a glass of water.

Buck furrowed his brows, looking at Chris. "Help myself?"

"To the choicest cut." Josiah added sagely, blue eyes flashing over the rim of his own glass to share a look with Larabee.

"Hey, you guys can have the drumsticks; I don't mind the loose meat." Buck looked at them as if they were crazy, not getting their little jokes.

"Please cut it with an abundance of haste, Mule." Ezra swallowed a large sip of water. "Ah can't seem to get the taste of this remedy out of Mah mouth."

"It ain't that bad," Nathan stared hard at the Southerner. "And I'm gonna make sure you drink every last drop."

"Naturally Ah get the most attentive Doctor the middle of nowhere has to offer," Ezra sank slightly in his posture. He glared out of the corner of his eye at the drink, as if it might attack him at any given moment. "Please be so kind as to pass the biscuits, Mr. Sanchez."

"I'd be delighted to." Josiah held the basket out to the younger man, giving him a smile too. He'd not wish Nathan's remedies on any man, whether they worked or not.

"Pass your plate on over, Ez." Buck had begun to carve the bird by this point. "I'll load ya up. What kinda meat do you like?"

"Buck?" Chris frowned at the tall man; he'd been sitting and holding his plate up for the last minute.

"Guests first!" Buck admonished, giving Ezra a little wink.

 

 

Dinner was becoming a rather boisterous affair. The men had relaxed and begun to eat the meal quietly at first, focusing on the actual eating part, but partway through Buck had retrieved a bottle of brandy, filling everyone's glasses eagerly. All except Ezra who only could frown largely. Nathan had allowed the man one glass, but forbid him to drink anymore until the herbal drink was finished. Needless to say it had been a long, drawn out process. As the other three joked and told stories, Buck smiled watching Ezra try to choke down the remedy. He'd take a large mouthful, fight to swallow it, squirming and clenching until it went down, then immediately shove the nearest food, be it biscuit or chicken into his mouth to mask the taste.

Nathan looked over at Ezra and frowned. "Come on, Ezra; you bein' worse than a child." he reached out; tilting the glass as the Southerner drank, trying to help him along. "Drink up and you can have some more brandy."

Ezra panicked for a moment, unable to tilt the glass away, it flowed freely down his throat and he shuddered almost violently. Nathan meant well, he truly did and perhaps this drink would help the healing process. Judging by the sympathetic looks the others had given him all night, they had each once been a victim to Nathan's healing potions.

Buck shifted in his seat, his face going grim a moment. He saw the panicked looked on Ezra's face and had to fight back the urge to slap Nathan's hand away. Sure, it was for his own good but he didn't really like it. Now, he might have done the same thing in Nathan's place, Ezra was sure babying that drink, but still, that'd be him doin' it and well, that was different.

Finally Nathan pulled the glass away, smiling in slight victory. Ezra threw a hand to his mouth, trying to hold back a gag and remain dignified but that was increasingly difficult with the way the sludge seemed to churn in his stomach. A glass appeared in front of his down turned eyes, amber liquid enticing him from within it. He grabbed the glass, looking up to meet Buck's gaze with an appreciative smile before downing the brandy in one gulp.

"I have to do that with the kids sometimes." Nathan looked at the others. "Some people just don't appreciate good medicine."

"Not when it tastes like horse shit." Chris muttered, looking down at the table in sudden interest when the Healer looked at him.

"The good news is," Buck spoke loudly, cheer in his voice to raise the mood again. "He drank it all so now he can have some more of this brandy! And Josiah can tell us about the time he came upon that naked drunk lady dancer!"

Josiah shook his head. "That is always the story you choose for me to tell in polite company."

"It's my favorite story." Buck defended, refilling the Southerner's glass. "It's not every day a man comes upon something as fetching as that!"

"Why don't you tell the story where you fell into the pig shit trying to get away from that hornet's nest you knocked down?" Chris countered, leveling his gaze at Buck.

Ezra choked a laugh into his brandy, feeling the liquid burn up his nose. Oh, but that had been worth it! Buck pouted at that, looking from Ezra to Chris quickly. "I don't like that story."

"I think I'd like to hear it," Ezra grinned, coughing softly, trying to clear his throat. "That sounds infinitely entertaining."

"The story of him having to jump out the window naked because Annie's husband came home is a good tale too." Josiah cocked his head at Chris, throwing a glance at Buck.

"Oh yeah, how he had to ride all the way home with only his hat on." Chris raised his eyebrows at Buck. "Tell that story, Buck."

"The hell I will." Buck grumped, looking angrily into his brandy glass. What the hell were they trying to do here, make him look bad?

"Did I tell you about the time I was treatin' a lady who was so delirious with fever she thought I was a giant talking prairie dog." Nathan offered, jumping slightly by the quickness every eye in the room glanced in his direction. "I haven't told y'all that story yet?"

"I think I'd remember a story that good," Josiah sat up slightly. "Do tell."

As Nathan began his tale, Ezra tried in earnest to listen. At first he heard every word, but as the seconds ticked past his head began to swim. No, that was nonsense, he'd only had two small glasses of brandy after all, and with the extra amount of food he'd eaten just to get that horrible taste out of his mouth it wasn't likely the liquor was affecting him this badly. Still, his head swam and the temperature seemed to shoot up considerably. Did the Mule forget to extinguish the oven? He swallowed, tugging on the collar of his night shirt as he broke into a sweat. Didn't anyone else realize how hot it was getting in here? Green eyes cast a furtive glance at the others, Nathan was gesturing widely as he spoke, grinning as were the other three who had eyes locked on him. No one seemed uncomfortable.

Ezra squirmed slightly in his seat, picking up his water to drink thirstily from it. Had he a fever too from his injuries that was just now breaking? It couldn't be, he hadn't had any symptoms. His eyes blinked largely, trying to focus. This was strange.

Buck snuck a glance across the table, seeing Ezra fidget. The man looked uncomfortable and hot, his skin held a slight sheen from the sweat he had suddenly broken out in. Now, he hadn't looked that way a minute ago and those pretty green eyes of his were swimmin' in his skull, shinin' in a dull manner. He waited for Nathan to finish his story, and then addressed the other man in a low voice, the others could hear of course but he didn't want to make the other man uncomfortable either. "You alright, Ezra?"

"Ah'm fine." the thick drawl again. He tugged his collar a little more, and then fanned himself with his hand. "Suddenly it's rather warm in here."

Nathan eyed Ezra carefully. "Maybe the remedy is workin' the toxins out of your system."

"That is undoubtedly the cause." Ezra finished his water, fumbling to pour himself another large glass. His mouth felt as dry as cotton, his hands shook too but he did his best to cover it. "A miracle cure indeed, what did you add to this remedy of remedies?"

"Oh, well I got to talking to some of the Seminoles last time me and Josiah went to the reservation," Nathan perked up. "They had all sorts of information to share with me about some of the local plants and herbs."

Ezra listened to the Healer list the ingredients, suddenly blanching at one of the mentioned herbs. "Did you say h-honey thorn?"

"That's one of the new herbs, for sweetness." Nathan turned and pointed over his shoulder. "I didn't know what it was but it grows all over. It tastes mighty sweet too."

He'd heard all he had to. Ezra sank in his chair and cursed his luck, he should have smelled the accursed herb mixed in there but he'd be trying to hold his breath. This was most unfortunate, and good Lord how much of it had the man put in the drink?! He almost whimpered to think.

Honey thorn to Mopuro was a special and sacred herb. It was only used in the confines of ones home between a mated pair. Speaking thusly, honey thorn was a natural aphrodisiac to the creatures as well as an analeptic stimulant. Well that explains the swimming vision, he thought sourly, noting now that his cock suddenly seemed to harden painfully fast, and it explains that too. This is most unfair, he moaned internally, wishing he could run back to the safety of Buck's bed, then just as quickly remembered he couldn't run at all; most unfair indeed.

While Nathan and Josiah talked in a lively manner of the Seminole village, Buck kept his attention on Ezra. The man looked flushed and couldn't sit still, almost drunk and yet more like delirious when one had a bad fever. It made him worried, but he could tell Ezra was trying hard to look normal too. He didn't want to call attention to it and embarrass the man. He wanted to reach across the table, to put his hand on the other man's and get his attention, but that'd get everyone else's attention too. Shoot. He thought hard, worrying his lower lip a minute. He'd just wait til the man looked up at him but he was refusing to look anywhere near him, he'd have to try something else.

Ezra nearly jumped out of his skin feeling a foot rub at the inside of his calf out of nowhere. He'd somehow managed to muffle the yelp that threatened to escape but his knee flew up involuntarily and smashed rather hard into the table from below, knocking his water over in the process. All eyes went to him as he fumbled to wipe it up, apologizing and muttering profusely. Buck's face contorted a moment as he shifted, well shit, that's not what he'd intended. After a minute though, when Ezra settled down and the others began to talk again, a sharp green glare penetrated his line of vision. Ok, now he had the man's attention.

Damn Mule! Ezra rubbed his knee gingerly, thankful at least that it wasn't his injured leg, that jolt would have hurt his ankle something terrible. Buck's booted foot remained against his calf, now rubbing softly as the big man gave a pained smile, an apology of sorts. Well fine then, what exactly was he trying to do anyways? With all these starts and scares it's likely he'd knocked five years at the very least off his life span. Now the Mule was cocking his eyebrows in a weird pattern, a signal of some sort? Ezra gave the man a sardonic look, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly to show his confusion.

Buck frowned, this wasn't working out too well, this under the table communication wasn't easy. Course, what the hell would he think if someone started kickin' him under the table? He needed a gentler approach. With great ease, he braced one boot against the other, pulling his socked foot free. With any luck, he could get the message across now. He'd just rub his foot real gentle like on Ezra's leg and give him a comforting glance. That should do it.

Lord, what is he attempting now? Bleary eyes tried to focus on Buck's face, noticing the tight grimace of the man as he pulled his boot off. What in the world..? Ezra frowned; perhaps the man was having trouble with his dinner? That facial expression belayed pain. Was he trying to convey that he did not feel well? Why not just say it? Why tell him for that matter, Nathan was right here. Oh. That stopped him; perhaps the Mule didn't want to be forced to swallow his own dose of the green sludge.

With his foot free, Buck moved a little slower, letting his foot first touch Ezra's bare foot, then trail up his ankle and calf gently, as not to startle him. Ezra had been swimming, floating and free, the room around him shimmied constantly with his fuzzy vision, but the feel of that foot on his leg slammed his entire being to a screeching halt, so much so he shook in his chair from the force of it. A soft sock backed by a strong foot massaged his calf gently, until that foot hooked around it, letting the top run up along the back of his leg.

Startled, Ezra looked up to see the comforting smile the Mule was giving him. Just what kind of man did the Mule think he was? Playing foot games under the table like a boorish rube. He squirmed his leg free, frowning across the table before kicking out wildly. He scored a hit, getting Buck's shin rather hard.

"Ow!" Buck cried out, gathering the attention of the others.

"My apologies, Mr. Wilmington, was that your leg I kicked?" Ezra acted sympathetic and genuinely surprised.

What was that for? Buck glared, rubbing his leg under the table. Two could play at this game. He waited until once again the other three men were well involved in conversation before slithering his leg back toward Ezra's side. A glare met his gaze as their feet touched, this time Buck lifted his leg to prevent retaliation, and slid his foot onto the other man's lap. Bein' all prissy as he is I bet he won't be able to stand to have a foot on him, Buck thought grinning inwardly.

The affronted look that crossed the man's face was worth the kick he'd received moments ago; he hadn't expected Ezra to pick up a fork and stab it at the sole of his foot though. His foot jolted and he bit his lip to hold in the cry of pain, not wanting to alert the others. He watched as Ezra poised the fork again, ready to stab but this time he wiggled his foot to the left quickly, just in time it seemed. Ezra shot him such a dirty look then, fearful for his foot's safety, Buck jerked it to the right, not expecting the obstacle he met with. On instinct, his foot massaged the stiffness it encountered, curious as to its nature, his mind not having quite caught up to the situation. What else would be stiff and long and be standin' up in a man's lap?

Ezra wanted to die. He wanted to burn up on the spot or perhaps a hole could open in the earth and swallow him. What were the odds that the very night the rather helpful Healer Mr. Jackson gave him a serious dose of honey thorn that the Mule would kick his gangly limbs about under the table and eventually into his lap? Slim to none, usually. He daren't look up at Buck; he simply could not meet the man's gaze. And for the love of the good Lord could he stop massaging him with his big, Mulish hoof?

Buck grinned blissfully scandalized by the whole situation. Well now, this made a little more sense and explained the kick. It wasn't his fault after all; Ezra was just tryin' to hide somethin' from ol' Bu

 

 

Good Lord! Ezra threw himself against the bed the moment Nathan shut the door. He'd barely made it away from that table unscathed! How had he managed to control himself? Sweat was pouring off of him and his breath heaved in his chest. How undignified, like he'd just come from an afternoon of menial labor. Tricking the Healer had been another task, he claimed he felt nominal, that the remedy must be working and that was all. Not only did he run the risk of Nathan seeing his tail every time to man attended to him, he didn't want him to see something else. Ezra glared down at his crotch, his cock still stood tall and proud, tenting the fabric of his nightshirt. Damn that honey thorn!

On the more perplexing side of the coin, he'd managed to get away from the Mule. Despite everything the young gambler had gone through in his life, and it was an impressive if not saddening list he had to admit, getting away from Buck Wilmington this evening was the hardest thing he had ever done. It had mostly to do with the fact that his body did not want to get away from the Mule at all, the Mopuro side threatened to take over under the influence of the herb and he found himself clawing the table top, getting ready to launch himself over it. The way the Mule sat there, a satisfied leer on his handsome face as his foot massaged Ezra's straining erection...

The Mopuro side, his stronger side, put up a huge fight. He sat, legs spread at one instance, urging his hips forward in a slow rocking motion, humping against that wonderful foot and while he did that, he blushed now to remember, he'd looked deep into those blue eyes and licked his lips like some wanton little tart.

Oh he wanted it, wanted the Mule so badly it ached and burned. He had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out and begging for it. Not only did his human side not want to give Buck that satisfaction, he knew there was pretty much no way to be intimate with the other man and keep his secret safe. That tiny grain of knowledge kept him in control for the remainder of the evening. It did not mean, however, that he'd smacked Buck's foot away, on the contrary, he enjoyed every minute of it.

He lied through his teeth departing the table. He told Chris, in a soft voice though he knew the others could hear, that he wished to retire, undisturbed for the remainder of the evening to overcome the hardships of the remedy. Larabee gave him a firm nod, looking over at Buck understanding the order.

So what, sir? You've taken the coward's way out, he chastised. What then do you suggest? That I tell Mr. Larabee to keep the Mule away because I am unable to control myself? That if left alone at this precise moment in time I would undoubtedly ride his foolish grinning face like a saddle? Not the most gentlemanly way to depart a fine meal.

All this was fine and dandy but now in the safety of the room he still had a rather pressing urge to deal with. He was loathe to do it again himself, even though that last incident had turned out to be a rather wonderful experience in the end, a man could only get so far with his hand.

"Ezra?!"

He hadn't heard the window open, the sound of his blood pounding through his veins had been too loud for that. He was relieved to hear the voice, even more relieved to see JD climb into the room. He'd missed his young friend and hadn't been able to check in with him for a few days.

"What the hell is going on in here?" JD stormed across the room, pointing toward the door. "Are you ok?" The young Mopuro's thick, dark brown tail bushed angrily behind him, looking almost double its size in this state. JD's tail always reminded Ezra a little bit of a raccoon to be truthful, even the rings of darker stripes matched in design.

"I fear our good natured Healer dabbled with a few herbs in his remedy that have the most," Ezra drawled, covering his lap with the white blanket. "Undesired effect on a Mopuro."

"Honey thorn?" JD balked, his jaw dropping open. "How much did you have?"

"I remain unaware of the exact amount, but I assure you it was enough." Ezra fanned himself lightly, trying not to squirm from the uncomfortable pressure. He fought the urge to yell for Buck. It made his hair stand on end and he could only gnaw on his lower lip to control himself. He wanted the Mule's hands on him again. Those big, wonderful hands...

"That damn Buck!" JD punched the bed lightly. "What's he doin' to you? I smell you all over him and him all over you. Is he tryin' stuff?"

Ezra thought to the tub incident and the foot play under the table and blushed. He cleared his throat before straightening. "Not at all, as my caregiver he comes in close proximity to me throughout the day, at times he has helped me from the bed to the kitchen or the tub - hence the smell."

"Really?" JD stood back, looking through suspiciously narrowed eyes. "Tell me you're smelling what he's thinkin', Ez; because helpin' you out of bed ain't the only thing he wants to do."

"No, I suppose not." Ezra grimaced, feeling suddenly ashamed. How could he as a Mopuro for one and a Gentleman for another have let things get so carried away with the Mule? A teenage Mopuro in heat would carry themselves with more discretion. "I think perhaps I best be taking my leave as soon as possible."

"That may be a good idea." JD frowned, studying his friend a moment. "It's only a matter of time before one of them finds out. They've taken care of you this far but you know how men can be when they find a Mopuro. Suddenly you're not a man anymore but some damned animal they'll lock in a room and..." JD shut his mouth abruptly, wide eyes turning to regard the half breed on the bed. "Sorry Ezra, I shouldn't be lecturin' you on that."

"You meant well," the Southerner managed a pained smile, his tongue fondling the gold tooth in his mouth. "But I am well aware the dangers."

"I know you are." JD mumbled, sitting on the bed tucking his tail between his legs. He shouldn't have said all that, just smelling Ezra aroused right now with that big man's scent all over him made him a little crazy, made it hard to think. If anything, Ezra should be telling him a thing or two about Mopuro in captivity but he wouldn't, Ezra had never gone into detail recounting his days locked in that barn. JD tried and pressed, half out of curiosity and half to get the other man to open up but every time Ezra would shake his head no.

"Ezra." JD whined submissively in his throat, throwing himself against the older man. He held Ezra tight in a hug, nuzzling his neck in apology. "I'm sorry."

"JD," Ezra chuckled to himself, hugging the boy tight. "What do you have to apologize for? Enough of that nonsense." He smoothed a hand up JD's back into his dark locks, petting and massaging the boy's small, rounded furry ears gently. "You take wonderful care of me."

"I don't like that man touchin' you with those thoughts." JD closed his eyes, nuzzling against the other man, growling softly in his throat. His leg twitched from the ear rub and his hands gripped tight bunches of the night shirt to hold on.

Ezra frowned to himself now. JD was right. What did he really know of any of the men here? Granted he had been unable to ride at first but now, now he really needed to get out of here before they found out what he was. If they did find out and did capture him, well, he looked down at the happily squirming man in his arms. JD would come in after him, there's no doubt of that. Then they'd have themselves a full blooded Mopuro. He couldn't allow that to happen, not to JD. "If I try to leave during the night it's possible they may come after me to insist I rest until I am properly healed. Riding is going to be hard." he worried his lower lip between his teeth a moment. "Perhaps though, I might have a discussion with Nathan in private, if I am willing to wait one more day, even two at the most, he could agree that I am ready."

"Then you can just ride out friendly." JD nodded. "That's probably the best way, but no more than two days, you hear?"

"Two at the very most." Ezra agreed.

"There's another Mopuro around here, if anything happens," the young man glanced up, smiling slightly. "We'll have help."

"JD, if something happens," Ezra sat back, lifting the other man into a sitting position by his arms. "I don't want you to come in here after me."

"Come on." JD frowned angrily. "I ain't no little kid anymore. You can't tell me to stay out."

"Please," Ezra's gaze softened. "I'm asking you, no, begging you to stay out and get away."

"I can't promise that." JD stood and back stepped away from the other man. "Hell Ezra, after all we been through how can you even ask me?" His gaze was intense, anger and hurt reflected deeply in his eyes and the scowl on his face. Ah, to be young and proud once again.

"If I can't get you to agree to stay put then at least promise me you'll think through a plan and not just bust in guns blazing? There's four very strong, skilled men here JD, they'd be a lot for any man to take on his own so don't you get any foolish notions of playing the Hero, do I make myself clear?"

"Don't treat me like a kid," he grumbled, looking at the floor before kicking his foot gently. "I understand."

"Now, young you may look, but you're hardly a child." Ezra patted the bed next to him again. "I have known you for some time and have seen you develop into a rather brave young man. Come sit with me, little one."

JD drug his feet, fighting the urge to pounce happily and wrestle his friend. Ezra ain't all Mopuro, he reminded himself. He's half human and humans don't do that. Hell, it was real hard sometimes to remember these sorts of things. Sitting back down, he leaned against Ezra, letting the man resume his ear massage from before. "If that horny fool gets any ideas though..." he trailed off narrowing his eyes thinking of the tall dark haired man. Buck. Oh, he'd get that Buck one day, somehow.

"Rest easy, Mr. Dunne, for in two days time I shall be as far away from this Ranch and that Mule as I am able." Even though he smiled at the young man as he said the words, he felt oddly hollow inside. Far away from the comforts and luxuries of a house, the huge bath tub and feather mattress, the stack of books, the white blanket and... He swallowed hard, the action seeming to get stuck in his throat, far, far away from the Mule. Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

JD Dunne could smell the other Mopuro clearly. The man's scent was all over this area, but closer the last few days, he wanted to talk. Well, the young man stretched casually, resting his back againt a nearby tree, he'd talk to him, see what he wanted. It'd be good to befriend him, he might need help getting Ezra away from that horny Buck and he'd get Ezra away too, no matter what it took. Ezra was his friend and he wasn't about to leave him to a bunch of humans, not again!

The two had been friend's for a few years now and they hadn't met until after the incident but it was that incident that brought them together. JD had been mainly tribal for his whole life, spending time by his mother's side until she passed away. Feeling lost, the young Mopuro wandered westward, spending time with other tribes, trying to find a place to fit in. It happened one day he had been visiting with some elders and the scent hit him, like nothing he'd ever smelled before. It was Mopuro but not entirely, partially human but not like other humans he'd smelled either. This man smelled enticing. He followed the scent trail outside, right down the path to the well dressed half breed on his horse. JD remembered that moment clearly like it were yesterday.

He stood staring upward, jaw dropped slightly. He'd never met a half breed before! The Southerner gave him a tight little smile, his mouth looked pained but his eyes had been friendly enough. JD barely waited for the man to dismount before tackling him into the grass.

"Who are you?" the young man grinned widely. "I'm JD Dunne. Are you a half breed?"

Ezra was slightly startled. While he'd been used to Mopuro behavior, it was very rarely ever directed toward him, being only half as he was. He blinked the prettiest green eyes up at the boy, trying to find his voice.

"Hello Mr. Dunne," he drawled, raising a hand to tip his hat despite his position under the boy. "Yes, I am what you would call a half breed."

"What's your name?" JD sniffed at the other man's neck. "You smell hurt. What happened?"

"Ezra P. Standish, at your service." he let a little smirk show. "I've recently returned from a less than favorable sojourn in the hands of a few abhorrent human males. As much as I'd like to put the whole ordeal behind me, I find my body is not in agreement with my desire to heal quickly."

"Hey," JD's thick dark brows furrowed. "Your tooth." Without thinking, he'd moved his hands up, prodding his fingers into the other man's mouth to look. "You have a gold tooth, what happened to your fang?"

Ezra swallowed, coloring in embarrassment. Most Mopuro already found him slightly lower than themselves being a half breed and now that he only had one fang instead of two, he figured it might knock him down a few more rungs. "Yes, well," he pushed the boy up slightly, sitting himself up to brush off his coat. "It appears they figured my fang would serve a better purpose on display than in my mouth."

"They pulled out your fang?" JD looked affronted, getting to his feet with a hiss. "You show me where those men are and I'll show them a thing or two!" the boy unholstered his guns, giving them each a quick fancy spin.

Ezra sat a minute, watching the boy, watching how angry he looked over the whole ordeal and he couldn't help but bark out a laugh. JD stopped growling, looking down at the Southerner with a curious pout.

"JD, is it?" Ezra got to his feet, gesturing to his horse. "Perhaps you'd be so kind as to help me with my belongings?"

And that, JD thought, kicking his feet in the warm grass, is how his adventures with Ezra began. Every time he thought back to that moment or remembered Ezra's fang though... He growled now, his fingers itching reflexively by his side. He'd love to find the men that did that to Ezra and have a few minutes alone with them. Hell, forget his guns, he's use his claws and tear them apart!

"Hey, kid." the Texas twang had JD's attention immediately. He tipped his head back, eyes moving up the tree to the higher branches. There sat a feral Mopuro, crouched easily among the branches, smiling down at him.

"Finally caught up to me, huh?" JD grinned, wiggling a little in his spot. He was quick, and he took great pride in that.

"You sure are fast." Vin dropped to the ground easily, landing barely a foot away from the other Mopuro. Remaining crouched, Vin leaned forward, sniffing deeply at the other man.

JD leaned forward too, his nose almost touching Vin's neck as he did some sniffing of his own. "Fastest there is."

Satisfied with his investigation, Vin sat back, looking at the younger man, taking him in finally with his eyes. "What are you doin' all the way out here by your lonesome? This here is dangerous country."

"My friend is hurt, holed up in that Ranch. I gotta stay til I can get him out. I might need to save him."

"The half breed, Ezra?" Vin nodded, well, he'd figured the two were friends.

"Yeah he's a half breed," JD's eyes turned dark. "So what of it?"

"Easy, kid." Vin turned and sat casually next to him, hiding a smile. "I didn't mean nothin' by it."

"You better not." JD frowned, but settled back against the tree. "Ezra's just as good as any full blood, hell, better than two combined!"

Vin grinned now at the youth, cocking his head. Alright then. "Name's Vin. Vin Tanner."

"JD Dunne." he replied, pursing his lips. "How'd you know Ezra's name?"

"You know the older man at the Ranch, Josiah?" Vin scanned the distant tree line, letting out a sigh. "He told me. You can trust Josiah, kid, he's a good man."

"He knows Mopuro?" JD scrambled to his feet, leaning toward the older Mopuro. "He won't let them hurt Ez, right? If that tall oafish one tried somethin'?"

"Your friend is safe," Vin's voice was a little rough from lack of use, he wasn't much of a talker. "For now. Reckon you seen those tracks. I know you been all around here for some days, you seen anyone?"

JD frowned, slumping back against the tree. "I seen the tracks but I ain't seen anybody. I don't know what to make of it. You think," he looked suddenly alarmed. "You think they're after Ezra?"

"Don't know, maybe him, maybe you, hell even maybe me. Could be here for the Ranch too. I been trackin' 'im but he's smart an' I reckon he knows I'm around."

Silence washed over the two a moment. JD couldn't wrap his head around this, he couldn't smell another Mopuro, and anyways, one wouldn't leave such an obvious trail. That means whoever was on the horse had to be a man. But did he know about Mopuro? Did he know about Ezra, laid up in there like he was? Or was it merely a coincidence. Maybe someone was lookin' to cause trouble for those other four men.

"I don't like the smell of it." Vin frowned. "Smells wrong."

"You think they know we're here? I mean, us Mopuro?"

"They know about Mopuro alright, you can bet on that. Not sure if they know about us three, but I intend to find 'im and find out." Vin turned and regarded the young man. "Wanted to meet up with you first. What do you say JD? You wanna help me do some scoutin'?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" JD was to his feet faster than Vin could blink. Finally, this was more like it. Now he could be of some use. If what Vin said was to be trusted, and JD always trusted other Mopuro, Josiah wouldn't let anything bad happen to Ezra. And well, as much as he hated to admit it, aside from being horny and trying to paw Ezra, Buck hadn't tried to hurt the half breed at all. It was probably safe to go off with Vin and do some investigating. Besides, how proud would Ezra be of him if he were to discover the mystery of the tracks? His tail bushed slightly at the thought, Ezra would be so pleased with him. Trotting off for a few hours was definitely worth the risk of letting Buck get a few kisses in. We'll just see who gets the kisses when I save the day! JD scampered happily after the feral Mopuro, grinning all the while.

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

 

Vin Tanner was cautious by nature - as were many feral Mopuro. He had an almost unnatural patience though, the ability to calmly assess situations before jumping in head first only to make it worse. If a situation arose he wouldn't hesitate to help, almost always he was prepared, and almost always he knew everything going on around him. He'd smelled Ezra the second he wandered on to his land, then JD soon after. That wasn't a surprise.

As far as the Ranch was concerned, Vin was well aware of the daily activity. He knew the two men that owned the Ranch, Chris and Buck. He knew Nathan the healer that lived with his friend Josiah. Four men in all, he knew their scents and habits just from casual observation. Chris seemed to be in charge, a no nonsense type who worked hard every day. Then again, all of the men worked hard. Nathan and Josiah usually did their chores together; discussing everything from religion to medicine and sometimes Vin would listen and try to make sense of it all. Buck seemed to be the most laid back of the four, he'd be ambling along between his chores, smiling or singing to himself - the feral Mopuro usually found himself smiling when watching Buck.

Now though, with these strange tracks on his land, Vin was uneasy. The appearance of Ezra and JD laced his blood with caution, causing his hair to stand up when he thought too hard about it. Scouting around with the kid hadn't turned up much new evidence, though JD was young and eager, his senses were strong and he'd proved useful. Also, the kid seemed to like to talk, and Vin learned a bit more about him and the half breed while they'd been searching.

They parted ways a little while ago and Vin thought to check on the four humans of the Ranch. Josiah swore that they could be trusted, and Vin trusted Josiah - but he wasn't about to jump into anything without checking all the angles first. No matter what the Preacher thought, the Mopuro still needed to sniff around and see for himself.

It didn't take long to track down the first two men. Nathan and Josiah were together, working on a fence that needed mending. That wasn't strange in itself; while the cattle were free range there were still fences to keep them in a certain area, away from the ravine that lay not far off. The wind and the weather, along with the cattle themselves kept fence mending a constant concern for the Ranchers. Vin got close enough to hear the men and smell what was going on. Josiah smelled calm as usual, Nathan was peaceful but the man always seemed to have a layer of apprehension deep within him. From what the Mopuro heard of slaves in the South, he reckoned that made sense.

"He seemed like he was breakin' a fever," Nathan was saying, using a length of twine to secure one of the posts. "He was actin' a little strange though. Had me worried."

Josiah was hammering in the nails, but he paused his actions to speak. "I think Brother Buck may have had a hand in our ailing friend's behavior."

Nathan chuckled at that. "I don't know what concerns me more, them tracks or what Buck is going to do when Ezra leaves. He's gonna be mopin' around like a lost puppy."

Vin recalled what Josiah said about Buck then, about him being smitten by the half breed. That made him anxious to go find the taller man but he held on, just a little while longer to watch Nathan and Josiah. The two men talked a little more about the tracks, but neither knew anything more about them. Vin could smell their confusion and concern, he knew now at least these two had nothing to do with it. Not that he ever suspected Josiah. Vin would trust Josiah with his life, though he hadn't voiced that exactly to the Preacher yet.

It took the feral Mopuro a little longer to find Buck, not that he had to guess to pinpoint the man's whereabouts but he had to cautiously approach since he was so close to the Ranch. Vin watched from his position, seeing Ezra on the porch in the wicker rocking chair. He was too far away to get a good look at the half breed but he knew it was him alright. Ezra was wrapped in a white blanket, a black gamblers hat perched on his head while he seemed to be shuffling cards. Then there was Buck. Vin chuckled to himself, seeing the tall man hiding around the corner of the porch. He was pressed flat to the wall, seeming to be thinking, plotting something. Vin could smell the nervousness, the giddiness and arousal from here. Yeah, Buck had it bad alright.

Buck peered around the corner, looking longingly at Ezra, and then pulled his head back quickly before he was caught. Repeating the action a few more times, finally did he saunter out casually like he hadn't been standing there the last ten minutes trying to devise a plan.

"Well hey, Ezra!" Buck grinned and waved, acting as if he were surprised to see him.

"Good afternoon, Mule." Ezra drawled back easily, though he stiffened in his chair remembering the events at the dinner table last night.

Mule? Vin furrowed his brows but then sniffed a little harder to assess the change in the half breed. Ezra was nervous now, his breathing became more labored, and his heart beat faster just watching Buck approach. It startled him at first, pulling a growl from his throat until Buck stepped onto the porch, a foot away from the half breed and smiled down at him. Ezra's heart skipped a beat, his cheeks flushing as he recalled the way Buck's foot insistently massaged his groin. Vin sneezed gently when the spark of desire shot through Ezra's entire being and pooled heatedly in his lap.

"You feelin' a little better today, pard? Ya had me worried last night." Buck squatted down to put himself level, he tried to reach out and press the back of his hand to Ezra's cheek, to feel for a fever but the half breed squawked a protest and started to slap at his hands.

"I'm fine." he replied, setting his cards on his lap when Buck's hands started to slap back.

"Stop bein' a baby and let me see if you have a fever." Buck argued.

The two men proceeded to engage in a hands slappy fight for a few moments. Vin gruffed a laugh, shaking his head at their actions. Finally Buck won, pushing Ezra's hands to the side, throwing a hand up to feel his neck and cheek. The contact had Ezra jolting, tilting his head to trap Buck's hand between his neck and shoulder on instinct to stop the action.

"What are you so jumpy for?" Buck cooed and stroked Ezra's skin slightly, giving the half breed another of those smiles that seemed to light his blood on fire. Vin could smell another shot of it flowing through the other Mopuro. "You do feel a little hot to the touch, how about I bring you some tea?"

Now the feral Mopuro could only shrug to himself. Josiah was right, Buck was no threat to Ezra, and the desire coming off that man was thick enough to taste even this far away. If Buck found out Ezra's secret well, Vin didn't think that would change much. The half breed seemed content and unconcerned in Buck's presence, not fearful of his wellbeing but fearful of the desire that seemed to swell within him any time Buck got close. Damn, they were like a couple of teenagers in heat. You didn't need to be a Mopuro with a incredible sense of smell to gather Buck's intentions, that man wasn't hidin' any secrets, his head seemed so full of little happy Ezra's there was no way he was involved with the tracks. Another dead end.

The feral Mopuro smiled and hurried off to find the last remaining human, Chris Larabee. He was relieved so far to smell no sign of involvement from the men on the Ranch. Also, from what he smelled, Ezra and JD would be safe on the Ranch if something did happen. He had a feeling deep down this was going to escalate, that whatever this was couldn't simply be a coincidence. If it did start to get hairy, the Mopuro needed to know who he could trust.

Chris usually worked alone, he was the type of man that paid attention to detail, he'd be very involved in the task at hand and yet still be aware of everything going on around him. In fact, the first time Vin had approached the blonde to sniff around, Chris stopped his actions, stood tall and peered into the woods. Vin had been shocked, he froze, wondering if Chris had somehow heard him, but how could that be? It had intrigued him to this day and he always approached the blonde with an extra amount of caution now.

He was by the stable, brushing down his horse for the evening having finished his chores. Per usual, Vin approached cautiously, getting as close as he dared, hunkering down to let his senses speak to him. Unfortunately for him, Chris was alone; he wasn't having a discussion about the tracks or Ezra so it wasn't laid out as easy for the feral Mopuro. Larabee had always been a hard man for him to get a sense of, confusing to the extent that Vin had debated asking Josiah to tell him a bit more but never really found the right words to express his interest.

On the surface of things, Chris usually looked and smelled calm but there was something there, something deeper and darker Vin could sense but couldn't grasp. It drove him crazy. His nostrils flared, his hair stood on end and his blood seemed to heat. He shifted from foot to foot, growling a little. What was it about that smell that got the feral Mopuro going? It bothered him that he couldn't place it.

Chris smelled calm now, stroking a brush through the horse's mane firmly but with a gentle precision. He seemed oblivious to the world around him but Vin knew better, sometimes he still worried that Chris knew that he was watching but that he just chose to say nothing. Inhaling to catch more of the quiet man's scent, Vin dug his fingers and toes into the earth to fight the urges that smell caused within him. There was nothing new, nothing that seemed to suggest Chris knew Ezra's secret, that he was a threat or that the tracks could be related to him. To that extent, the men of the Ranch were clean on it.

Vin breathed a little easier, it was at least a little reassuring for now that he could prowl around and look without having to worry about Ezra or JD. Josiah wouldn't let anything happen to them anyways. JD was able enough and not about to be cornered. Ezra well, the half breed was strong and able too - aside from his injured ankle. That'd slow him up a bit if he needed to escape but he was a wily one, Vin could tell. His mind seemed to be constantly working and the feral Mopuro could sense the cleverness within. If Ezra was pinned anywhere he could probably fox his way out, then again, if Ezra were pinned anywhere it'd probably be under Buck and he'd probably be enjoying it.

Everyone was accounted for, no ulterior motives were detected. With a sigh, Vin stood and stretched, letting his eyes rove over Chris a moment longer. One day he'd figure out whatever it was that riled him up about the blonde but for now, he had some investigating to do.

 

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

It had been well over a week, almost two, and his ankle was doing better. He'd been out of bed to stretch his muscles as Nathan suggested and gotten used to walking again. He had to limp slightly and he couldn't walk for long without his ankle beginning to hurt but it was progress none the less. Ezra was getting a little impatient. Not that the food, company and care giving was anything less than phenomenal, but he didn't want to become a burden to the men and also that Buck... he frowned slightly thinking about him now. It was obvious that Buck was very anxious to get his hat off and he could suspect the reason why. JD was right; it was getting far too dangerous to remain here much longer.

That thought troubled the injured man as well. He paced the kitchen now, thankful for the change of scenery though he hadn't dared try to hobble down here during the day when everyone was up and about, they'd merely fuss over him. He came to it now in the dead of night, trying to strengthen his ankle in case he needed to make a break for it. He had to get away from Buck so his secret would remain safe, but the idea made him uncomfortable. He had gotten used to the Mule's cooking. He liked his company. He liked Josiah's company. Even the conversations at the dinner table the past few nights with Chris and Nathan had been a delight. Had he gotten so used to the company of others? He rolled his eyes and sat hard a moment, what would his mother say if she could see him now, getting too close to these men? Hell, he even enjoyed the little games and schemes the Mule came up with to try and get his hat off. He figured he'd enjoy them more if it hadn't meant an outing of a secret so valuable his life hung in the balance. That thought stopped his heart and filled him with a sickening dread. There was a chance, that if discovered these men would kill him, or worse. Buck...

He whimpered to himself, thinking of the events that had transpired between them. If he could be honest with himself, he'd admit to enjoying it. He loved the way the Mule got so worked up around him, how he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of him. In the tub, how he'd held him from behind and touched him all over. How he'd rubbed and caressed him. If discovered, would Buck be disgusted? He couldn't help but think of an appalled look on the man's face after seeing his ears and tail. It could be so bad, so very bad; but he could trust Buck, couldn't he? No he couldn't trust anybody. He had to leave, tonight, before something terrible happened.

He stood as quietly as he could manage, now that he planned to leave, to try and sneak away from here, his every small movement seemed so much louder in his own ears. He had to get back to the room, get dressed, gather his things and sneak out without anyone hearing. He was thankful Chris' room was on the opposite end of the house, that man could hear a mouse sneeze, Ezra surmised. The days lying recumbent had taken their toll, he hadn't the energy he had before and this trip was going to be most over taxing. The idea filled him with no great joy. It pained his heart to think of leaving Buck without saying goodbye, the man had taken great care of him, and then some, his brain teased. Maybe he'd leave a note.

Ezra worked his way down the hall silently, smiling to himself seeing the door to Buck's bedroom a few feet away. Almost there. Another step and he paused to listen, his blood freezing in his veins as a floor board creaked behind him. He was not moving, yet someone else was. He cursed leaving his derringer under the pillow, forgetting the dangers of the world having been safe in this Ranch for so long. He started, feeling a rather large hand grip his shoulder. With a gasp, he struggled, trying to break free of the hold.

"Whoa, whoa there, pard."

It was the Mule! Ezra stopped struggling, feeling his heartbeat slowly return to normal. "You must be attempting to make my heart give out on me; why else would you be so very intent on startling the living daylights from my very being?"

"Sorry, I saw you lurking around and thought you might need something." Buck peered through the darkness, frowning to see the man still had his hat on. Was it stapled to his damn head? He might think so if he hadn't seen it off his head that one time, two times, his memory corrected. Although the second time he'd been more intent on seeing the rest of Ezra's body.

"I was merely strengthening my ankle." Ezra swallowed, his gaze falling to his shoulder where Buck's hand still rested.

"Let me help you back to my bed," Buck smirked, his face coloring. "I mean, your bed. Well, it is my bed but you're using it. Not that I'm bringing you back to the couch where I've been holding up..."

"You've been sleeping on the couch while I occupy your heavenly feather bed?" Ezra chuckled, side stepping out of Buck's grasp. "Serves you right, I suppose."

"Hey now, haven't I more than made up for what happened? It being an accident and all?" Buck swallowed the lie that hung in his throat, attempting to get his arm around the gambler's broad shoulders. Maybe this way he could jolt his arm and knock that hat off?

"I am more than capable in getting myself back to the room, thank you." Ezra suddenly felt nervous in this small hallway with the big man. His hat could easily be removed in a numerous manner of methods that surely even the bumbling Buck could accomplish. Don't make this harder, just let me leave in peace. If I stay any longer... a chill swept over him and he knew it had nothing to do with the cool night air. Taking a step back, he rubbed the arm of his night shirt to warm himself.

"Are you cold?" Buck stepped forward, obliterating the distance Ezra had put between them. "You don't like the cold much, do you?"

"Are there many who prefer it?" Ezra took another step. "Good evening, Mr. Wilmington. I shall retire for the remainder of the night."

"What, no Mule?" Buck mused, taking another step. It was now or never. He sensed the hesitation in the injured man for the past two days. He was getting ready to flee and Buck knew it. While he wanted to beg the man to stay, just for a little while, he felt he had no right. There was plenty to do around the Ranch though, Ezra could easily earn his meals. Hell, Buck would even let him keep the damn feather bed. Sleeping on the couch with Ezra nearby was better than sleeping in his bed with the man gone. Still, what could he do or say to make him stay? If nothing else, he'd never forgive himself if he didn't get that hat off and find those damn ears!

His hand shot out before he had the thought to direct it or the will to stop it. His fingers gently wrapped around Ezra's rather well muscled upper arm. The air grew thick between them and Buck wished his eyes were fully adjusted so he could see better in the darkness.

"What do you suppose you're doing?" Ezra's voice was deep and low, a hint of alarm and warning lacing through it.

Buck's mouth opened but no words came out, he tightened his grip a little, not enough to hurt but enough to restrain. "N-Nathan said you walked enough earlier, you're going to hinder your healing process. Let me help you back to bed."

"Let go." Ezra tried to shrug free.

"Relax or you'll hurt yourself more. Now just let me help you." Buck whispered, pulling gently on the arm he held, trying to coax the man toward him.

"I don't want your help, Buck." Ezra said, emphasizing his name. "Let me go." Great, it had only been a matter of time before the Mule resorted to his physical prowess. Ezra had misjudged the time it would take and found himself in a rather tricky predicament. His skin broke into a fine sweat as he curled his tail tighter around his waist, lest he get too excited in their struggling and Buck discover it. There was still a chance, a slight chance that he could get out of this unscathed.

"And you call me a mule?" Buck scoffed, swinging his other arm into play. "You're the stubborn one." he moved his hand blindly in the dark, attempting to loop it around Ezra, to swing the man into his own arms and carry him back to the room. Then he'd be helpless and that hat would be off faster than most ladies’ skirts in Buck's presence.

"I am not broken, despite your best efforts." Ezra shoved just as blindly, his hands pushing hard against Buck's chest pulling a muffled, forced puff of air from his lungs.

Buck frowned, pushing Ezra's hands away, giving the smaller man a shove in retaliation. "You aren't very appreciative of a helping hand."

Ezra glared, slapping at Buck's hands "Forgive me, where are my manners? Thank you most sincerely for injuring my ankle and putting me through a most pain filled experience. How I can ever repay such kindness, I may never know."

"That was an accident!"

"It assuredly was not." Ezra shoved Buck hard into the wall behind him; a picture frame jostled but luckily did not fall to the floor. "You threw those long, lumbering legs of yours into my path on purpose. To what ends I am not entirely certain but you..." before he could finish, Buck was off the wall with an annoyed growl. He swung his arms blindly in an attempt to shove Ezra. In all his planning he never considered such a simple method, and to his surprise he felt his wrist hit the hat's brim and heard Ezra gasp, a moment later, the soft thud of the hat hitting the floor hammered through his skull. The hat! The hat was off, the hat was off!

Giddiness rushed through him, a feeling of pride and accomplishment, his testosterone taking control of his thought process. His blood rushed south, tingling through his groin slightly as the satisfaction of his achievement was so closely related to pleasure for him. Ezra tried to duck to retrieve his hat but found large arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

Now here they stood, panting in the dark hallway; Ezra in a nightshirt and nothing more, arms pinned and heart hammering wildly while Buck held him a little too tightly against his body.

"My h-hat fell off, sir." Ezra tried, hoping maybe Buck would be a gentleman after all.

"So it did, let me get that for you." Buck offered, not letting the man go. His arms tightened their hold lest he try to escape.

"I can get it myself." Ezra whispered softly, his voice filled with defeat. This was it. Buck was going to find his ears. He debated yelling for JD, but that would wake Chris. Chris might shoot everyone simply because they woke him up. He sniffed hard at the air, hoping the boy might be around. If he were, he would undoubtedly be able to smell and sense the tension in Ezra's body. He might come running to his aid. All he could smell instead was Buck. The Mule's scent filled his nostrils and made him dizzy. It smelled clean and spicy, slightly of the aftershave Buck had used that morning, a bit of sweat, a lot of pride and... Ezra blushed, going slightly light headed. Arousal? This was arousing him?

If he could get away and leave, well then at least for the rest of his life he could remember his time here fondly, without much regret. He knew he'd never forget Buck, the man was too extraordinary for that. While he wasn't the most refined gentleman Ezra had ever met, there was something about him that instantly relaxed a person. Buck was a warm home, soft feather bed and glass of whiskey; any time you returned to it, lost yourself in his presence, you never wanted to leave.

Suddenly, one hand left, though the other long arm kept him held firmly against Buck's body. That hand trailed up, gliding up his arm toward his neck. He was going for his ears, Ezra knew that. He started to squirm, to try to get away he assured himself and not from the wondrous feeling of that hand gently caressing a trail up his body.

"Please, Buck." he pleaded, his voice sincere. "Let me go, please."

Buck heard the desperation in the other man's voice and almost released him, almost. He didn't get this close to be denied and well, the part of his anatomy that began to harden and take a keen interest in the situation suddenly took control. If you let him go, his brain told him, he'll leave you forever.

Now Ezra began to squirm in earnest, trying to pull himself free though the Mule had a stubborn grip on him. Their bodies rocked together as the pinned man dug his nails into Buck's hand, trying to hurt him enough to make his grip release.

Buck could see now, his eyes focused on the pretty hair in front of him. It stuck up wildly from his lack of a hat and their struggling, he couldn't help but lean forward to inhale, burrowing his nose in gently. He almost chuckled at the scent, he smelled slightly like ginger and chestnuts. He better not tell Chris that.

"Please," Ezra repeated, swallowing hard. "Don't do this. Don't ruin it."

"Ruin it?" Buck was surprised at how lust filled his own voice sounded, though he was well aware of the hardness that was throbbing between his own legs. Could he help it if a little wrestlin' always made him horny? It's not like anyone who knew him should be surprised by this revelation. "Ezra, you hiding something from me?"

Ezra swallowed hard, he had expected Buck to reach up and grab his ears while the opportunity was presented but he hadn’t. He hesitated, he was speaking, communicating. Perhaps, maybe just perhaps he could get out of this still. It wasn't too late. Instead, Buck seemed more interested now in holding his body close and pressing what he could feel to be a rather large endowment into the back of his thigh.

"What are you hiding?" Buck whispered, rubbing his nose and moustache against the back of Ezra's neck. "What don't you want me to ruin?"

Ezra groaned softly, goose bumps breaking out along his flesh from the sensation. He felt warm in Buck's grip and wished with all his heart this wasn't about his ears; that he wasn't on the brink of being outed as a freak of nature and that Buck was being naturally being amorous with him. He panted for breath, attempting to struggle free half heartedly. Defeat washed through him again and he knew deep in his heart that Buck would discover his ears.

Buck's hand traveled up his neck, petting gently through his hair, rubbing up the side of his head, up further in a teasing caress. Ezra's mouth fell open as those fingers inched teasingly closer. He could feel his ears unflatten, coming up off his head almost welcoming the touch. He wanted to cry out, to yell for JD, to stomp his foot back onto Buck's foot or try and kick his leg up and injure that wonderfully hard erection that was grinding into him still. Leave it to the Mule to get aroused in this situation.

The Mule in question however was going crazy. Ezra smelled so good and was so warm and squirming in his arms. He squeezed him tight, so very tight, tighter than he ever dared squeeze a woman and that felt mighty fine. His heart, head and libido were pulling him in all directions. The soft pleading in that beautiful southern lilt demanded he let the man go, the curiosity that had been building over all this time demanded he feel for those ears and well his cock demanded he shift slightly to the left and let it rub its aching hardness between those nicely muscled cheeks that he teasingly felt through the thin cotton shirt. Which part would win?

Buck shifted slightly to the left before thought could direct him, the bulge in his pants, almost painful now found itself pressed hard against the pinned man's ass. He ground hard, barking out a soft puff of air from the sensation. Oh yeah, that felt perfect.

Now the fingers began their quest again. Just when Ezra gasped from the feel of that bugle insistently pressing to his rear, those long fingers finally slid up to the top of his head, curling through his hair slightly before grasping his soft, furry ear. Now Buck knew.


	9. Chapter 9

He expected yelling, swearing or hollering. He expected to be shoved away and examined like he needed to be on display in some circus. Disgust, anger, outrage... he expected all three or any one of them along with a certain number of other emotions or exclamations; all of them bad. His heart threatened to break in his chest but it refrained at least as the fear that washed through him outweighed everything else. Now Buck reacted, pushing Ezra against the wall with a small show of force. Here it comes, the pinned man thought, closing his eyes tight expecting blows any second.

Instead, that hot, hard erection was pressed back to his rear. Buck growled softly and humped his hips against his captive. His fingers toyed with the furry ear as his now free hand lowered, sliding up under the night shirt. That warm hand pet one muscular thigh, tickling its way upward until it found its intent. Ezra gasped, feeling that warm hand stroking his soft member, petting and tugging with a silent urgency. Shock rushed through his body, his legs spread on their own accord, welcoming the touch.

"You sure are pretty, Ezra." Buck whispered against his neck. "You know, for a cocky son of a bitch."

Ezra wanted to speak, to scream, to moan, he wasn't sure but he wanted to make some noise and failed to do so.

"You know how good you look on my bed in my nightshirt, hmm?" Buck took a slight nip at his neck, lowering his hand to fondle the plump treasure that hung slightly lower.

"M-mule..?" Ezra rasped, finally getting something, anything to come out. He hardened slowly at Buck's persistent hand, still expecting a nasty reaction. His heart was hammering so loudly in his chest he thought it might wake the dead. His tail rebelled, wanting to twitch at the wonderful ministrations that were being played between his legs. It uncurled from his body, poking back into Buck who froze.

"Whooo I hope that's a tail," Buck whispered, his hand lowering and gently petting down Ezra's thigh. "Mmm then again, maybe I don't."

"Are you going to let me go?" Ezra asked, closing his eyes tight feeling the fear claw at his throat. Maybe he was dreaming? Oh God, he could be in so much trouble right now. He didn't realize he was actually trembling.

"Are you insane?" Buck laughed heartily, turning the man so now his back was against the wall. He held Ezra's wrists pinned, trying to stare deep into his eyes, unaware how scared the other man was. "Let you go? Why would I do a fool thing like that?" With extra effort he pulled himself away, leading Ezra from the hall toward his bedroom. They needed to be somewhere a little more private for this. The only thought on Buck's mind at the moment was getting Ezra back to the bed, laying him out and exploring every inch of his body. He hadn't even considered the negative aspects of his discovery. Once inside, he shut the door behind them and finally was able to take the Mopuro in fully with the light.

He looked just like a regular man, Buck had wondered about Ezra's tooth though; it did seem a little longer and sharper like a fang. He would have mentioned it but it seemed silly at the time. He also hadn't been sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him, maybe just a little too hopeful to discover Mopuro. He hadn't been sure what to expect but now he cocked his head and looked at the two pointy, slightly rounded ears with a smile on his face. The ears were a dark copper color, similar to the man's hair but dark enough to contrast and make them visible.

Ezra shrank back toward the bed, hunched slightly in his posture, watching Buck approach him filled with apprehension. Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes. He whined slightly, backing up until his knees hit the edge of the bed behind him.

"I knew you had furry ears under that damn hat!" Buck smiled, rather pleased with himself. "You're a Mopuro, aren't you?"

He got silence as an answer. Why agree? There was no use arguing it now. He thought about using his claws, if he scratched Buck across the face he could get out the window. Though as Buck stepped closer, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to hurt Buck at all.

"Now," Buck stopped a few inches in front of him. "I've been dying to do this and finally here's my chance."

He's going to punch me, Ezra thought, coiling tight inwardly as Buck grabbed him. If he were thinking a little more clearly, if fear wasn't clouding his judgment he would be able to smell Buck's intentions. As it were, he only feared for his life and groaned in surprise when a moustached set of lips pressed almost violently to his own. Ezra stood stock still, eyes wide, trying to stare at the man who held him tight and was kissing him passionately. He was too shocked to react at first, until those big, warm hands slid back up his nightshirt. When he felt Buck gripping his ass, kneading the cheeks and pulling them apart only to mash them back together, his mouth opened in protest. How dare the Mule... His train of thought died. His open mouth merely invited that warm, marauding tongue and now Buck was drilling it in and out of his mouth, caressing and fondling his ass and humping himself against him. Ezra groaned, melting loosely until the only thing holding him up was the rather uncouth and horny Mule doing such wonderful things to his body.

There had been another time; it seemed so long ago when Ezra had been a little careless. He'd been discovered, outed as it were and the situation did not go like this at all. There'd been pain, violence, abuse, starvation, his fang... He thought to his missing tooth when Buck's tongue hungrily ran over the gold tooth that had replaced it. One of his fangs had been yanked from his mouth, nothing to dull the pain, just cracked and pulled from his jaw as some sort of sick souvenir.

"I'm gonna eat you alive." Buck whispered, groaning into the hot mouth that now seemed to willingly accept his tongue's invasion. "I'm going to put my mouth on you and suck until you can't see straight." his mouth went for Ezra's neck, kissing it hungrily.

"Wh-what about my ears...a-and tail?" Ezra panted, trying to make sense of what exactly was happening here, melting against the big man all the same. His mind spun in every direction. Why wasn't Buck hitting him? Why wasn't he disgusted?

"Mmm I'll suck those too if you want, but first I want your big, juicy co-" Buck was suddenly tackled from behind. He gasped in surprise, not having heard anyone else enter the room. There was a struggle and suddenly the big man went down, finding himself pinned under a short, rather angry looking dark haired, dark eyed young man.

"I'll break every bone in your body!" the boy hissed, glaring down at him. Another Mopuro?

"What the hell..?" Buck stammered, his body still trying to figure out how it went from pleasure to danger in less than a second.

"JD, w-wait..." Ezra sat on the edge of the bed, feeling suddenly light headed. The emotions of the moment and memories of the past flooded his mind, making it so very hard to think.

"Are you alright Ezra? I couldn't wait anymore." JD began to explain as suddenly the bedroom door kicked open, Chris entered cautiously, guns drawn pointed at JD who still pinned Buck to the floor.

"Buck, you alright? What the hell is going on?"

"The hell if I know." Buck cried, squirming. Despite the possible danger of the situation he found himself mostly disappointed he wasn't still kissing Ezra.

"I'll tell you what's going on," JD cried, not at all bothered by the two guns that were trained on him. "This big horny oaf was trying to rape my friend!"

"Buck," Chris frowned, noticing the furry ears that sat atop the boy's head, and the similar pair that poked from Ezra's hair. Alright then.

"Rape?!" Buck looked aghast. "I wasn't going to rape anyone. What the hell do you take me for?"

"A horny, lecherous bastard, I can smell what you're thinking! When I came in I saw you with your hands all over him and your big, perverted tongue in his mouth!"

"He wanted it!" Buck defended, throwing a look at Ezra who looked a little pale. "I mean, I think he did. He didn't tell me to stop, and anyways, I wouldn't force myself on anyone. There's never really been a need to-"

"Shut up!" JD shouted, tightening his grip on Buck's wrist, interrupting the man. "You been tryin' all week to get his hat off and see if he were a Mopuro. Well guess what? He ain't, not a whole one anyways. Ezra's only half but now your stupid antics have got you a whole Mopuro to deal with. How do you like that?!"

Despite the situation Buck chuckled. "Whole? You? Boy, you're no bigger than a peanut."

Chris carefully put his guns away, not seeing a threat, not a serious one anyways. On the one hand, he really wasn't surprised by the revelation. Ok, so there were Mopuro and Ezra was half - now they had this boy to deal with. But what's worse, whatever was happening in the room beforehand had the kid all riled up. "Buck," he tried, wetting his lips carefully. "What exactly was going on in here?"

"He was forcing himself on Ezra!" JD cried, tattling to Chris like he was their father.

"Ezra?" Chris tried to keep his patience intact; Buck didn't seem to be offering up any information. He simply lay on the floor with the Mopuro on top of him, blinking slowly, looking between the kid and Ezra. Why did it always seem that Buck would gangle his way into trouble and Chris would have to come sort it out?

"Mr. Wilmington," Ezra began, swallowing hard. He felt so dizzy and hot, he really could not withstand anymore scares this evening. His jaw worked as he tried to think of how to word exactly what went on, his tongue rubbed over his gold tooth rapidly at the memory. "He discovered my ears in the hallway."

"Ok," Chris nodded. "Then what happened?"

"He," Ezra eyed Buck a moment, looking down at his lap, the poor man was flustered. "He brought me back into this room. I thought," he whispered the rest. "I thought he meant to hurt me."

Buck stopped struggling, throwing a worried look at Ezra. "Hurt you? Me?!"

"I was terrified at first." Ezra admitted, twisting his nightshirt. "I thought once he discovered what I was, what I am," he corrected. "He would, that you would both..."

"They ain't gonna hurt you, Ezra." JD growled. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. They ain't gonna hurt any Mopuro and it's not your fault they found out. This guy forced himself on you!"

The pieces began to form a picture that Chris could easily see now. He thought, choosing his words slowly. "Look you two; I don't care if you're half human, half werewolf or whatever. I took you onto my Ranch as an injured man, Ezra."

"You ain't gonna hurt him!" JD threatened. "I won't let you sell him off as some freak and if you think you're gonna take me instead, you got another thing comin!"

The severity of the situation seemed to dawn on Buck and Chris at the same time. Sell them off? Of course. If they could prove Mopuro existed it would be very profitable. No wonder the creatures had to be so cautious around humans.

"The last thing we want to do is draw any sort of attention to this matter." Chris kept his voice calm. "If we sell you off, these hills would fill up faster than a boomtown."

"And why should you care about that?" Ezra asked, just as cautious as Chris was being.

"This is my land and my Ranch, I worked hard for it and I intend to keep it peaceful, any way I have to." He could have cursed himself for not talking to Josiah about his suspicions. A lot of people would see the opportunity here, the money that could be made. Mopuro had to keep quiet, to keep hidden. He could have talked to Buck if he had known, told the man to drop it. He eyed Ezra, seeing how pale the man looked finally. From JD's reactions, it appeared the half breed had already been in some trouble with this.

"Why should we believe you?" JD narrowed his eyes.

"Because I'm going to let you walk out that door and go back to bed like none of this ever happened." Chris stepped back, gesturing toward the open bedroom door.

Ezra looked up sharply, his lips parted. Chris looked serious, honest; he couldn't smell a hint of a lie to the man. Larabee was proud, not the type to make money exploiting others.

"Well," JD frowned, pouting slightly. It was obvious the young Mopuro could smell that Chris was telling the truth as well. "What about him? He was going to rape Ezra!"

"It's ok, JD." Ezra blushed. "You can get off him."

"But...”

"I wasn't entirely unwilling." Ezra admitted, blushing at the questioning look Chris gave him and the relieved smile that spread across Buck's face.

"See, kid?" Buck shoved the surprised JD off of him, clambering to his feet. "Ol' Buck would never rape someone."

"You wanted him to do those things?" JD's mouth hung open in surprise. "You wanted him to..." he stammered. "To touch you like that?"

"I don't know, Mr. Dunne. I was just glad he wasn't trying to strangle me at the time."

Buck looked hurt. Is that all it was?

"I'm going back to bed." Chris shook his head, backing out of the room slowly. If Buck thought his chores for hurting Ezra were bad, wait until he saw the load he'd get for this mess. He hoped the hours went by quickly tonight, he had a lot to talk about with Josiah.

Ezra looked flustered. "JD, I appreciate you coming in to rescue me; I truly am in your debt. I need to talk to the Mule alone for a little while, if I may."

"Ezra but...” JD pouted, putting his hand on the half breed's shoulder. "You're scared."

"I know." Ezra chewed his lip momentarily with his remaining fang, looking into the caring brown eyes that bore into his gaze. "But I have to ask him some things. I have to know."

"Alright, but if he tries anything..?" JD shoved Buck hard, glaring up at him. "I'm watching you, Mister. I got my nose on you." with that, JD slinked back to the window, glaring at Buck the whole time, silently slipping out into the night.

This left Buck and Ezra alone in the bedroom, the air thick with tension. Buck stood a moment, feeling stupid that he had scared Ezra so badly, but he was sure, no, he really hoped that the other man hadn't merely been grateful of his safety and that's the only reason that...

"You really have no intention of turning a profit from your discovery?" Ezra asked, looking at the warm, white blanket he knew smelled of Buck. "I have your word and honor as a gentleman?"

Buck crossed the room in two strides, kneeling at the edge of the bed. "I won't tell a soul, hell, I wouldn'ta even told Chris but he walked in."

"He's your best and closest friend." Ezra scoffed, looking up into the dark blue gaze that stared so intently at him. "You think I can honestly believe that you'd..."

"I wouldn't lie to Chris, but I wouldn't run off and shout it on the mountain tops either. Do you think I don't know what they'd do to you if someone were to find out? Do you think I want anyone to do that to you?" He hadn't thought of those things until this moment though, when they had crashed on him, lying on the floor under JD he could have kicked himself.

Ezra felt his veins burn with fire then fill with ice. Those things had happened to him. Hell, he'd barely made it out with his tail and the idea of going through anything like that again, the idea that JD could have to go through something like that...

"It's not myself I'm worried about," Ezra admitted, and it was mostly true. "I'm nothing much, a half breed, not important as far as Mopuro go. If I am all that is available, I'll do, but if they were to get their hands on young Mr. Dunne or anyone else because of me..."

"Not important?" Buck took Ezra's hands in his own. "Let me tell you how crazy you drove me this week. I've been schemin and tryin to get that damn hat off and see your ears because I knew they were there, I just knew it! But don't think I wasn’t enjoyin' spendin' time with you in the meanwhile. I guess I wasn't thinkin' with the right head there. It was like a game and I enjoyed tryin' to catch you though uh," Buck smirked, breaking eye contact a moment. "My intentions of what I was going to do with you once I caught you have always been the same."

"Let me see if I can't make sense of this, the whole time you only wished to prove yourself right? You intended to see my ears and leave it at that?"

"Well, no," Buck suckled the corner of his moustache into his mouth, getting up to sit on the bed next to Ezra. "As far as the ears go yes, but as far as my intentions went, I think those were pretty clear earlier before that bag of hellfire you called JD busted in here. Only though, if you were willing, and I thought you were."

"It was a bit of a shock."

"Come on now," Buck whispered, his eyes lidding as he leaned closer. "You can't even tell me you had no idea this whole while that I was interested. What about the tub?"

"Even if I had, it would have amounted to nothing. You see with my rather telltale traits," Ezra turned, pointing to the tail that poked from his nightshirt. "The occasions on which I can find comfort in the arms of another are rare, and few and far between."

So that's why it had been so long for the man. Being presented with Ezra's backside once more, Buck couldn't help but inch closer and rub his hands up those warm thighs, under the loose cotton. His brain scolded himself but his cock throbbed happily between his legs. What naughty hands he had, they just didn't listen.

"Mule," Ezra warned, freezing in place.

"Sorry, can I... I just wanna see it." Buck didn't wait for permission. He flipped the edge of the nightshirt up over Ezra's back, gasping and smiling at the sight of the tail that greeted him. It was the same dark copper color as his ears, reminding him of a Puma tail in its length and shape. He laughed in delight a moment, then groaned softly and bit his lip. Ezra was naked after all, bent and leaned over slightly, showing Buck his naked rear. The rest of the blood that somehow hadn't gone south travelled there fast now, so fast it hurt and caused Buck to groan in pain. He wanted to reach out and grip purchase on those well muscled cheeks once again, but somehow had the will power to move his hand toward the tail instead, petting the fur gently. He stroked that tail through his fingers, smoothing his hands down the length. It was softer than he'd imagined.

Ezra breathed hard, trying to gather his thoughts. No human had ever touched his tail so nicely before. Buck wasn't pulling back with the repulsion he expected of this encounter if it ever happened. No, on the contrary, he could smell Buck's arousal all over again. The scent alone made his cheeks blush and he was glad he was facing the other way so the Mule couldn't see.

"I'd ask if it wagged when you were feelin' happy but I felt it earlier so, uh," Buck grinned with impish delight. "I think I know the answer to that."

"You aren't disgusted?" Ezra's voice was so small and soft, Buck had to strain to hear it.

"Disgusted? Why would I be?" Buck shimmied closer, happy as a clam. He let both hands rub and smooth over Ezra's thighs and ass, wanting very much to kiss a trail all over the area. "Your tail is real nice."

"What happens now?" Ezra felt unusually reticent, but a lot had happened within the last twenty minutes or so. His mind was spinning and while he had felt fear, deep down he knew Buck was no threat to him. Chris either. If he were to be honest with himself he had been more worried about JD, as he was full blooded but perhaps Mr. Larabee had been telling the truth. Neither he, nor Buck seemed to seek fame or fortune. If the men had wanted a loud, boisterous and fast paced life, they certainly would not have chosen this particular locality in which to build their dwelling. So what would they have to gain by telling anyone what they now knew? Ezra was aware that there were actually quite a number of humans that were familiar with Mopuro, and they interacted on a regular basis. In fact, he'd bet his left boot Josiah Sanchez was one of these humans.

"What would you like to have happen?" Buck teased, hoping to clear some of the tension between them. He had a good hunch that Ezra had enjoyed their rather intimate touches, his gut instincts on that had never led him astray before. With a small prayer he leaned forward, hoping he wasn't misconstruing the situation. "You still need to rest that ankle." he whispered the words against the back of Ezra's thigh, letting his moustache tickle the sensitive flesh there.  
A small respire delighted his ears and he was pleased to see the skin prickle from his touch.

"Am I welcome to stay and continue my recovery or would it be best if I were to continue on my way?"

"I think it'd be best if we got rid of this nightshirt." Buck breathed, letting his hormones take control of his actions once more. He shifted closer to the man who was on his hands and knees, wrapping his arms around his waist while nuzzling his lower back.

Ezra panted momentarily, trying to gather his thoughts and wits. "You really are a mule, is this all you can think about? We have ourselves in a rather exigent situation that affects the well being of more than one individual. I'm trying to impress upon you how significant this all is, I'm in shock sir, and you merely wish to disrobe me?"

"Uh," Buck shook his head to clear it, but did not pull back. "If you had the same view as me right now, pard; a man shouldn't look so good displayed like this. My fire was stoked earlier and it ain't easy for me to back off it once it's gotten goin', if you know what I mean."

"Are you trying to imply that you are too lascivious to think straight?"

"That mean horny?"

"In a word, yes." Ezra couldn't help but grin. He felt himself calming down, it seemed, at least for now, the one thing the Mule had on his mind was of no danger to himself, JD or the others. But Lord, once someone started Buck, there seemed to be no way to turn him off.

"What am I supposed to do when you're on your hands and knees in front of me, your nightshirt flipped up lookin' like you're offerin' something I am verrrrry interested in having," Buck wet his lips, trying to tear his eyes away from that pert ass that just seemed to be screaming for him.

"Allow me to rectify the situation at hand then." Ezra attempted to pull away and turn back around.

Buck held him in place with a slight whimper. "Don't go doin' that, I'm enjoyin' the view."

"Yes, well while you're star gazing back there, I find myself wishing to nestle deeply under the blankets."

"Embarrassed?"

"Cold, Mr. Wilmington. This may be the desert but the air can still be rather biting once the evening comes."

Buck let go his hold but simply gathered the man in his arms, pulling him into a proper, smothering hug. He squeezed the Mopuro tight, eliciting a squawk of protest.

"Let me warm ya up then." his big hands rubbed up Ezra's back, trailing up his neck into his hair. He scrunched his fingers, petting softly, massaging his scalp before caressing the silky smooth ears there.

Ezra tried to protest but suddenly melted against the warm body that held him. He buried his face into the crook of Buck's neck, moaning softly, that felt beyond heavenly. He writhed against the big man, knowing they needed to have a serious conversation, and his wariness hadn't edged off completely. He still felt entirely disjointed from reality, like he were watching the scene unfold from somewhere outside his body. Those teasing hands were pulling him back however.

"You like that, huh?" Buck whispered, petting those ears earnestly. His other arm wrapped around the Mopuro tight, petting and warming his back.

"Ah do." Ezra whispered into Buck's ear. This act was very sensual to a Mopuro and his scalp and ears were very sensitive. He wished the Mule would do it all night long for him.

"Your ears are soft." Buck answered, rubbing his hand a little further down the other man's back, massaging his lower back muscles gently. "Damn, you're like a little peach. Furry, soft, juicy and sweet; hey, Southern too!"

Ezra blushed at that, unable to stop writhing against the warm body that held him. He nuzzled his face insistently against Buck's neck and ear, panting into it harshly. His hips drove his groin against Buck's thigh, he wasn't hard but it felt nice. One hand gripped the bottom of Buck's shirt in a tight fist, the other held onto the man's shoulder for dear life.

"Mr. Wilmington," Ezra opened his lidded eyes, staring into the dark locks of Buck's hair, shifting his gaze to the man's ear. "You won't..."

"I won't..?"

"Please don't hurt me, Buck." Ezra whispered, holding on tighter to Buck.

Buck felt his heart breaking at the small plea. He wrapped both arms around Ezra, squeezing him tight. "I won't hurt you, Ezra." he whispered, letting his hands soothe. "I won't let anybody hurt you because of what you are."

"Ah want to stay here, Buck. Can Ah stay with you for a little while?" he felt unnaturally vulnerable, holding on so tight.

Ezra Standish, he scolded internally, you are no shrinking violet, sir. You unhand that Mule, get to your feet like a good strong gentleman and take care of yourself, do you hear me?

"You can stay with me for a long while." Buck answered, noting the emotion in the Mopuro's voice. "You still got healin' to do." Physically and emotionally, he thought. The idea that someone had hurt this man before made his eyes water. Buck knew the type, that type of man.

Growing up in a whore house, Buck had seen the after affects of violence and stupidity. Men would beat the ladies, hurt them, use them, and sometimes cut them or worse. There was no reason for it, sometimes it was macho pride, other times, he had to figure the men were just downright evil. In fact, the first man Buck had ever gunned down had been over the treatment of a lady.

Now Ezra, what if one of those evil men had gotten a hold of him? With his ears and tail... what had someone done to him?

"Did," he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Did somebody hurt you?"

Ezra exhaled, closing his eyes tight. "Yes but, it wasn't anyone I had trusted. I let my guard down when I shouldn't have. I was captured and held prisoner if you will, while my jailors tried to decide what to do with me."

"They didn't," Buck felt his heartbeat slowing as he filled with dread. "They didn't force themselves on you, did they?"

"Lord no," Ezra pulled back, looking down into the dark blue eyes that stared back at him. He was surprised with the gaze that met his, Buck's eyes were filled with pain and hurt, looking like he were almost threatening to cry. "No one would put their hands on a filthy creature such as myself. To the majority of humans I am something to be displayed, not revered."

"Oh Ezra," Buck wrapped his arms around him so tight he heard the smaller man gasp a puff of air out. "I swear I'll never hurt you like that."

"And JD," Ezra settled down against the big man's chest. "You must never hurt him. He means a great deal to me."

"That bundle of piss and vinegar has nothin' to fear from me," Buck whuffed out a soft laugh. "Hell Ezra, you should be worried about me in that case, that boy was itchin' to take my head off."

"And don't think I won't let him." Ezra smiled softly, feeling the tension start to leave his body.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Buck protested softly. "I got me an idea. How about...” he shifted, letting the smaller man drop to the bed next to him. He'd stripped his hat, boots and guns when he went to bed for the evening but he still felt oddly over dressed. He lifted his hands, undoing the handkerchief around his neck. Green eyes watched in fascination, following those fingers as they lowered his suspenders. "Why don't we get real comfortable?"

"Comfortable?" the drawl was suddenly thick again.

"Sure!" Buck raised his voice slightly to lighten to mood as he squirmed out of his shirt. "We'll just lay right here together, and I'll give you a nice ear rub."

Ezra's ears twitched in anticipation. He sat up as Buck shifted, watching the man strip until all that remained on his body were the tan pants that hugged his frame so nicely. Now Buck squirmed until he had the blankets down at their feet and leaned back against the pillows, smiling invitingly at the Mopuro.

"Now," Buck curled his finger slowly. "Come up here, you."

Ezra felt the blood rush from his face though his cheeks colored anyways. He got to his hands and knees crawling up the bed hesitantly. Buck looked awfully inviting. His chest was exposed, Ezra could see the soft hair that covered it, not too much but enough to pet and nose through, and he very badly wanted to bury his nose in it, to inhale deeply and let himself relax buried in Buck's scent.

"I won't bite," Buck cooed, smiling roguishly as an afterthought. "Not yet anyways. Can't say the same of you."

That stilled the Mopuro who remembered biting Buck in the tub, how embarrassing that had been. Seeing the hesitation Buck gently grabbed the smaller man by his arms, pulling him the rest of the way. He held the suddenly squirming body tight to his while he pulled the blankets up and around them, getting them settled into the bed.

"Mule," Ezra frowned even though he was delighted. He really didn't want to let on how much he enjoyed being held like this but his traitorous body started to squirm against the taller man anyways. How was it that Buck was always so warm?

"Hush now," Buck cajoled, burying one hand deep into Ezra's hair, kneading and teasing. The other hand wrapped around his body, easily hiking the nightshirt up under the covers. The Southerner opened his mouth to protest but Buck simply slipped his hand under the fabric, rubbing his big, warm hand over the soft back under it.

"Mmm," Ezra purred softly in his throat, his eyes fluttering back in his head. Good Lord the Mule knew how to make him feel good.

"See now? That's nice." Buck smiled softly, looking down at the writhing mass of goo that was formally Ezra. "Toldja I'd warm ya up. Now you just go to sleep if you feel like it, right here against ol' Buck."

"Sleep?" Ezra scoffed, wrapping one leg over Buck's body. "It doubt sleep is your intent, Mr. Wilmington."

"It is." Buck lied through his teeth, feeling the softness of Ezra's bare arousal against his hip, even through the material of his pants he could feel the heat of it, what with the nightshirt bunched around Ezra's waist. The man is warmer than an ember in hell, he groaned to himself, trying not to get aroused. He just wanted to be here for the Mopuro, to show him that he cared and wasn't a threat. His hands slid lower despite his good intentions, right down Ezra's back to his tail. His fingers curled around it, tickling and teasing the fur there. Lord, Ezra was capable of purring too? He was done for.

"Ooh," Ezra swallowed a gasp, shifting until his face could once again be buried into Buck's neck. He liked it there; he could smell Buck and feel his pulse, strong and steady. "Mah tail is very s-sensitive." he whispered in warning. The shifting had his nude arousal pressing against Buck's bare side now and he couldn't help but grind himself into the warm flesh.

"Sensitive, huh?" Buck tickled his fingers under the tail, teasing the small area of flesh directly under it, just where the teasing part in that wonderfully alluring ass began. His fingers tickled the top of that part happily as well. Ezra arched against him, shuddering and gasping right in his ear. Buck could feel the man's cock start to stiffen against his waist as Ezra seemed to vibrate against him. Hot damn, he panted and felt himself harden too, if only he could get down there with his moustache he'd have Ezra going crazy for sure.

Suddenly Buck felt his whole ear surrounded in warmth. Ezra had suckled it into his mouth, letting his tongue plunge freely into the canal. Oh shit, Buck groaned, feeling his achingly hard cock suddenly start to leak. He honestly planned on sleeping, he really did! But Ezra was grinding against him and devouring his ear, it sure wasn't his fault! He tickled his fingers right down that part until he pushed up between those cheeks, tickling the puckered opening with a teasingly soft wiggle.

"Mule!" Ezra jerked, his fingers digging into the other man's shoulders.

What the hell? Stop it Ezra! He tried to scold himself but once the Mopuro in him seemed to take over it was almost impossible to get his human rationale back into control.

"Uh, Ez," Buck worded cautiously, petting his other hand down the man's back until he had both hands gripping that perky ass, a cheek each. "I ain't thinkin' about sleepin' no more." he admitted, using his grip to pull that enticingly hot body on top of him. Ezra slid easily and willingly up, letting his thighs straddle Buck's hips, his now hard cock pressed to Buck's own, only the fabric of the pants separating them.

"Ah'm thinking of...” Ezra panted, laying himself out along Buck. Lord, the man was more comfortable than the bed. "...of." he stammered forgetting that he was supposed to say something else here.

Buck gripped those cheeks tight, using his hold to pull and grind Ezra against his crotch. The friction was amazing! A fine sweat broke out along his chest, letting the Mopuro slide easily against him. "G-get the shirt off, Ez." he stammered, wetting his lips. "Let me feel all of you."

Ezra did as he was told, shucking the nightshirt completely, feeling incredibly aroused to be naked when the other man still wore pants. Sitting up slightly he stared hard through lidded eyes down into the pair that gazed hungrily back up at him. "We should sleep." he tried, wetting his lips at the way Buck suddenly sucked on the edge of his moustache.

"Uh huh," Buck agreed, rocking his hips up hard. "Let's go to sleep."

It took only a heart beat for the Mopuro to lean down and attach his mouth hungrily to the other man's. He plunged his tongue into Buck's willing mouth, kissing as hotly as he could muster. He felt like he could eat the Mule, mouth and all, and tried very hard to do so.

"Ooh, Ez." Buck moaned hotly, suckling the other man's tongue. He bet he could spend a whole day just kissin' the Mopuro, maybe he'd try tomorrow.

"Sleep," Ezra demanded, gasping out against Buck's mouth when the Mule's fingers tickled against his entrance again. "Ooh Buck, sleep." he tried.

"Mmm hmm, close your eyes." Buck pushed the tip of his finger at that warm, inviting place. "Drift off, you little Peach."

Ezra groaned deep in his chest, his hands sliding down between them. He fumbled and tugged, pulling on the other man's pants until he managed to get them undone. He pushed with a determined growl until the pants shifted down and Buck's naked arousal sprang free. Now uncovered, Ezra ground his own cock down hard against Buck's, loving the feel of it.

"Ungh! H-hey..." Buck couldn't help it, forgetting the situation at hand. He flipped the smaller man easily under him, shimmying until his pants slipped further down his thighs. Ezra arched off the bed, forgetting the pain in his ankle as his legs wrapped tight around Buck's hips.

The tall man thrust downward, lining their straining erections up, humping wildly at the hot body under him. He wrapped his arms tight around Ezra, the best he could, desperate to hold on for the ride. Oh hell, that's perfect. Ezra had been teasing him for days and he needed this, needed it bad. He humped wildly, kissing hungrily on the Mopuro's neck. Take that, you tease.

Ezra clawed at Buck's back, thrusting his hips up. It was impossible to stop now, not that he wanted to, yet he did. What kind of behavior was this? Ooh Mule, right there, he groaned inwardly. One moment he'd been ready to bolt, ride off and never look back and now all he wanted to do was tell this man to fuck him through the mattress until they landed on the floor below.

"This ain't sleepin." Buck pointed out, smiling lovingly down at Ezra.

"Are you complainin', sir?" Ezra grit his teeth, humping wantonly. He half wanted to throw Buck across the room and hide under the bed in embarrassment, and half wanted to throw Buck back on the bed and straddle his face.

"Ooh no, wouldn't dream of it." Buck teased, leaning down to kiss his way along Ezra's neck and shoulders. "You taste good."

Ezra groaned, his legs wrapping tighter around Buck's waist, his heels pushing on his ass to try and urge him forward. "That's a cliché, Mr. Wilmington. The taste of Mah sweat cannot be enjoyable." The Mopuro in him acted but the human spoke. He knew very well the taste of the right person's sweat was like an aphrodisiac.

"If I weren't enjoyin' it, I wouldn't be hard enough to drill a brick." Buck growled, lapping hungrily at the tasty skin. "And don't you think for a second I'm not gonna taste you all over. Cuz I'm gonna bury my face right in your..."

"D-don't!" Ezra blushed. "Don't you dare!"

"Dare? You just try an' stop me." Buck's thrusts became faster and curt, the wonderful tingles zigzagging up his spine spread warmly outward and filling his belly. "I'm gonna put my lips all over your sinful places."

"Most u-uncouth." Ezra's voice was jolted from the force of Buck's thrusts. "A-and you think Ah'm going to return the favor?" why he said that, he wasn't sure. He was already repeatedly wetting his lips just from the musky scent of Buck that filled the air, trying to taste it.

"Don't mind if you don't." Buck answered truthfully.

Ezra's hips stopped, he pushed Buck back gently, frowning at the man's face. "That is most unfair. Are you trying to tell me if Ah refused to pleasure you with oral ministrations that you'd continue to pleasure me as such?"

"You can't force someone to do something they don't like." Buck smiled with his eyes. "Besides, this is mighty nice as it is." he reached between them with one hand, holding their cocks together, fisting them suddenly as his hips picked up.

"Ungh!" Ezra groaned, almost doubling over. That huge hand around him, that hot cock against his... his stomach hollowed out as his hips began to try and fuck Buck's fist. "M-mule."

"Yeah, Ez, that's it. Let go, see how n-nice I can make you feel?" Buck was stammering. The Southerner was blushing under him, seeming to fight an internal battle within himself to be proper or just let the hell go. "I'll put my tongue all over you, in you even, an' love every minute of it."

"I-in me, Lawd!" Ezra gasped wrapping his arms around Buck's neck.

"Mmm hmm," Buck confirmed. "And I don't mean in your mouth."

"I-in Mah..." Ezra's eyes rolled back and he started to convulse, wracking as the sensations became too much.

"In your ass, Ez, right up in you." Buck teased gnawing on his lip. He was so close. He wanted to let go so very bad, but was determined to let the other man finish first. Hey, you couldn't say he wasn't a gentleman.

"N-not if Ah get yours f-first!" Ezra cried out high pitched, his hips stilling a moment before humping madly into Buck's fist. He lost it, cumming in the big man's hand, enjoying how he was pinned to the bed.

The words and what they implied hit Buck like a hammer to the back of the head. He stumbled in his gait, thrusting quickly when he felt the other man's warm climax coat his palm and stomach. Now he slid easily against that hot shaft and it was only two strokes more that he wracked against the Mopuro, letting himself go, adding to the warm sticky liquid between them.

An eternity of panting, gasping groans later, the two men collapsed on the bed, thoroughly satisfied. Buck fell onto Ezra, glad for once he didn't have to worry about crushing his lover. His hips refused to give up the fight and continued to hump gently, rubbing their sticky groins together in the afterglow.

"We should probably attempt sleep now." Ezra swallowed hard, embarrassed at the manner in which he had just behaved. The Mule certainly brought out the animal in him. He knew the issue was far from settled. He was quite certain he was still in shock and that if he had full control of himself that he wouldn't have let that happen just now.

"Sure, Ez." Buck's voice was sleepy, but he wasn't tired. "Close those pretty little eyes and drift off, I'll get up in a minute to clean us off, don't you worry."

"No!" Ezra wrapped his arms and legs around Buck quickly, holding him tight. "A-ah mean, you don't...please." he stammered.

Buck nuzzled his face against a furry little ear. "Want me to stay put?" he whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to it.

"Yes, Ah do." Ezra could tell he was going to be kicking himself in the morning for all of this, but right now he wanted that big, warm Mule to stay right where he was. As if Buck's body was shielding him literally from everything he suddenly had to deal with, everything he really didn't want to deal with.

"Hey," Buck's whispered voice twanged slightly with his accent which seemed to be a little more apparent when he was being amorous, much like Ezra's own drawl. "Wanna know somethin'?"

"Enlighten me." Ezra whispered, feeling his eye lids grow heavy. He'd sleep like the dead tonight.

"I'm mighty fond of you, little Peach." he whispered, hugging the Mopuro tight. "Just wanted you to know that."

His heart hammered at that, his stomach fluttering. He wanted to voice a reply but no words would come. Instead, he hugged Buck tighter, nuzzling his face into the man's neck placing a chaste kiss there. Hopefully, it'd be enough to convey his thoughts. If he could see Buck's face then and the smile that lit it, he'd know it had been.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey."

Somewhere in his subconscious Ezra could hear the voice. He'd been floating so wonderfully relaxed, peaceful, it was like lying on a cloud and he wasn't ready to leave it. So comfortable, had he ever been this comfortable? No, he couldn't remember a time. Nothing to worry about, just sleep and dream; let your body rest. It was healing.

"Hey, little Peach."

The veil parted, his brain slowly awakening him to the present. His nose became aware first, a strong familiar scent, the Mule, but it wasn't just the scent of the man on the blankets. Bleary eyes blinked slowly, immediately shutting from the harshness of the sun in the room. Oh, what ungodly hour was this? His hands shifted, fingers clenching at the mattress to gain purchase, only, the mattress didn't have hair on it..?

Ezra's eyes blinked open and rounded, the memory of the past evening slamming back into his mind like a sledgehammer to the skull. The Mule, he and the Mule had... he was lying on the Mule.

"There you are." Buck's voice was soft, tender and loving. "How you feelin'?"

The Mopuro shifted slightly, looking up at the taller man who was still stretched languidly beneath him. Buck smiled down at the bewildered green eyes and wrapped an arm protectively around the hot little body that had kept him warm all night.

Oh Lord, Ezra, what did you do? He panicked for a moment, no, they hadn't... but they had done something extremely personal. He sat up slightly, hair sticking up wildly on top of his head, eyes still blinking as his brain tried to wrap around the events of the evening. Oh my, the Mule was naked. He looked down; Christ, so was he!

Buck smirked knowingly, seeing how the other man was trying to piece together exactly what had happened. Well, he had time, nowhere to be in any big hurry. "Don't you look pretty first thing." he teased softly, enjoying the way the other man glared down at him. He loved the way Ezra's ears seemed to react with his mood.

"Mr. Wilmington..."

"You think this situation warrants a last name basis?" Buck cocked an eyebrow, squirming so his naked body rubbed against the Mopuro.

"Umm," Ezra faltered, sitting back, wrapping a sheet around himself aghast. "I think it is beyond time for us to immerse ourselves in a serious discussion."

"You wanna talk?" Buck sat up now, trying to pry the sheet from Ezra's hands. "I can think of somethin' else that's better that we could be doing."

"No!" the childish tone and little hand slap only made Ezra cuter to Buck, who usually found himself feeling overly amorous in the morning. "We can't. Ah know what happened last night but we mustn’t let that happen again."

Buck pouted. "Why not?"

"Ah have been discovered, so to speak." Ezra could feel the hot tingle in his chest, remembering that Chris and Buck now knew he was a half breed and that JD had revealed himself. Things said and done in the night didn't always look the same in the morning, and while a good night's sleep helped ease most men's minds, it only placed a knot of fear back in the cautious half breed. "Emotions were rather elevated last evening. There's much to be discussed. Ah have to go, Ah can't stay."

"No Ez, you gotta come 'ere." Buck yanked the sheet away forcefully, gripping the Mopuro by his arms. With a tug, he pulled the other man forward, catching him in a welcoming embrace with a rather lecherous grin. Ezra opened his mouth to protest, trying not to melt against the big, warm Mule but it was a rather hard battle for him. Not only did he have to fight Buck, he had to fight his Mopuro inclinations as well.

Buck's big hand cupped the back of Ezra's head, pulling it forward until their lips met. It was gentle, for half a heartbeat, a sweet sort of greeting. A beat later, Buck pressed forward with urgency, devouring Ezra's lips like they were his breakfast. The smaller man squirmed in protest for only a moment, until the Mule's hand slid upward, his fingers deftly massaging and fondling his ears.

"Mule..." he moaned and let himself melt against Buck, pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth. No, he didn't want to do this again; he had to get JD and get out of here. He couldn't let his emotions put either one of them in danger. He let Buck turn them until he was pinned against the mattress, the taller man's weight holding him down. Buck cooed softly in delight, letting one hand massage those ears and the other ran down Ezra's body, down his arm, down his chest and then down his thigh, petting soothingly. He let their lips press wetly with slight suction before delving his tongue into the Mopuro's mouth, delighting in the deep groan it elicited.

"That's better." Buck breathed, squirming gently against him.

"No, Ah don't want to." Ezra tried, clawing his hands up the Mule's back until he reached the messy brown hair on top of his head. He gripped two fistfuls, tugging urgently, arching his body up against Buck's despite his human side telling him not to.

Get up, get up Ezra, it scolded him crossly. You get out from under this man and you get on your horse. You sir, are not an animal so I do not understand why you insist upon acting like it.

"You got a real funny way of showin' that." Buck teased, pulling back slightly to suckle just the pouty lower lip. He suckled gently at first, increasing pressure before nibbling slightly, flickering his tongue over that trapped lip.

Ezra's cock betrayed him instantly, rising to the occasion fully, poking hard into the Mule's stomach. His traitorous hips joined in the mutiny, humping insistently against the other man's body. Lord, he was going to have to have a serious discussion with his body as well for that matter.

"Ah," his eyes swam in his head, the way Buck was petting his ears and thighs at the same time, he was having trouble making a coherent thought. "Ah really..."

"You like tuggin' my hair?" Buck's voice was low, almost a growl as he spoke with their lips still pressed together. Ezra was yanking on his hair, trying to direct him by it. He pulled hard, each tug sent a surge of delight through the taller man. Damn but Ezra was strong and trying to take control. Buck hadn't ever had anyone try to control him like that and he wasn't sure why but it was gettin' him hotter than he could stand.

There was nothing to do at the moment but squirm. Ezra lay on his back, legs parted slightly, one hand clawing the Mule's back and the other tugging his hair. His eyes swam in his head as his hips humped his achingly hard erection into the naughty man above him. The tension snapped like a twig, almost audible but most definitely visual. Those green eyes darkened deeply in one blink, a soft snarl left lush lips and that hand gripped his hair even harder.

"Buck." he spoke the name dangerously low, so much so the other man froze in his ministrations. Ezra inhaled deeply, the scent of Buck on top of him, all around him, his sweat, arousal, desire, their mixed release from the night before, the new excitement leaking from both of them had his hair standing on end. To be kissed so deeply and unashamed first thing in the morning where the light could hide no lies...

With his grip, Ezra yanked Buck's hair until their mouths met. He latched himself hungrily to the Mule, almost sucking the breath from his very lungs. He kissed wetly, sucking hard, biting then nibbling, tonguing those lips before kissing them again, finally plunging his tongue into Buck's mouth with a high pitched whine. Very well, you filthy degenerate, he scolded himself. If you must give in, I will not be held responsible for the aftermath.

"Ooh Ezra," Buck groaned and melted into the other man. Now this was how you said good morning in his book! His hips humped gently, wanting to join in the fun. He leaned down, nuzzling his face into the other man's hair, letting his lips rest against one furry ear. "That's real good, Peach. Just like that." he whispered breathily before his hot, wiggly tongue slithered into that ear.

"Mule!" Ezra cried loudly, quite sure anyone in the nearby vicinity would have heard that, but before he could scold himself that tongue pushed in again, tickling wetly. His body jerked, sweat slicking his skin as his cock ached and leaked hard, grinding into the other man. "N-not Mah ears!" he whined, almost begging but whether it was for Buck to continue or to stop he wasn't sure.

Buck knew the answer to that question. He spoke, letting his hot breath tickle right into that cute furry ear again. "Not your ears, Ez?" He gripped the tip of that ear gently, suckling before releasing it to whisper more. "Not like that?"

"Mmmngh!" Ezra arched hard, his legs wound around the Mule tight, trapping him in place. "Ah can't take that!" he cried, thrashing deliriously in pleasure. No one had ever tongued his ear like that before. Lord, he groaned and jolted in the bed, clawing gently at the back of Buck's head, tugging his hair with half his strength. If Buck kept that up, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"Woo," Buck grinned ear to ear, pulling back slightly to look at the handsome face below him. "Damn, you are vocal. I reckon everyone knows what we're up to in here now!"

Ezra's cheeks turned a dark pink; he fought to swallow, feeling his body tingle in embarrassment. "Ah am not vocal," he protested, trying to come back into control of his body.

"Denial, huh?" Buck snickered, letting his mouth search out the other ear, not wanting it to feel left out. "Let's see what happens when I say good morning to this little ear then."

"No, you mustn’t!" Ezra started to pant just from feeling that breath inch closer. "You really must...Ooooh!!" Ezra cried out loudly as his whole ear was suckled into the wet warmth of Buck's mouth. His leg twitched and kicked, his foot pressing into Buck's rear trying to urge him closer, the movement had his ankle throbbing in pain but he couldn't stop himself.

The bedroom door kicked open, Ezra barely heard it in his blissed out state but Buck sat up slightly, turning in surprise with a glare, ready to shoot whoever dared come in his bedroom.

"Get offa him!" JD stomped to the bed, still chewing a piece of bacon with a napkin tucked into the front of his shirt. He'd been sitting with Chris, Josiah and Nathan at the breakfast table, having felt it was safe to show himself to the blonde that morning. Chris invited him in, he accepted, curious about Ezra. Now, well, he heard and smelt what was going on in this room and did his best to sit still, but he could take it no longer!

"What? Boy, you better high tail it out of this room before I get up." Buck frowned at JD, annoyed already at this full blooded Mopuro.

"J-JD." Ezra stammered, eyes blinking, lightening suddenly as his rationale came back. Oh Lord! JD was here, looking at him behaving in such an abominable manner. This was most embarrassing! Ezra pushed hard at Buck's chest, trying to get that wonderfully warm body off of his.

"Get up you!" JD threw the napkin onto the floor in a fit of rage. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, once and for all!"

Buck furrowed his brows, pausing in his attempts to cling to Ezra. "What? You? You're gonna teach me a lesson?" he laughed outright at that, merriment dancing in his eyes. "What kind of lesson? How to be a short little bundle of piss and vinegar?"

"Short?" JD's eyes glazed.

"Mr. Dunne." Ezra attempted to speak while trying to extricate himself from the heavy oafish man on top of him. "What are you doing inside?" How was he going to accomplish this feat? He and the Mule were both very much in the nude and he had no idea where his night shirt had ended up.

"I told you he was after you," JD frowned, not enjoying the way Buck was laying on his Ezra. "I came to save you."

"Boy, you must be hard of hearin'." Buck kept Ezra pinned. "Now go on, get out of here and leave us grownups be."

"Grownups?" JD's jaw dropped at the insult. He pounced without warning, colliding with Buck in a flash. He was surprisingly strong for a shorter man and he had Buck pinned back on the mattress at the foot of the bed in an instant. "I've had enough of your damn mouth!"

Ezra blinked in surprise, now uncovered, looking at the naked and still hard - he thought with a shake of his head, Buck pinned on his back with a growling, hissing JD on top of him. Now that he was free however he took the moment to search out his night shirt, finding it draped over the headboard, and wiggled himself in it. It's bad enough JD could smell everything going on in here he didn't need to add insult to injury and expose himself to his friend.

 

 

 

They all had to have heard it, maybe at first it wasn't obvious what exactly they were hearing and Chris was thankful for that. Buck hadn't slept on the couch last night which meant he spent the night in with Ezra. Now, he could have been in the barn but the closed door and serenity of the morning was proof enough that Buck was inside. Chris halted in his tracks when he left his room, entering the parlour and not seeing Buck. Already dressed for the day, the tall blonde strode to the front door to check outside and he'd discovered JD curled up on the porch.

It surprised him with as hostile as the boy had seemed the night before - though there was no sign of it now. JD just gave him a smile and grinned even wider when he was invited inside for breakfast. Was that it on the subject of Mopuro then? Larabee figured not, but JD had been happy enough to introduce himself to Josiah and Nathan without skipping a beat - and now he sat eating just about everything in sight.

That's when they heard the telltale cry from Buck's room. Ezra's startled and sexual moan had everyone at the table freezing mid-action. Chris didn't move but let his eyes dart to the side, observing JD. The young Mopuro’s face darkened, his smile seeming to fall right off his face. Before he could say a word, JD was up and running toward the parlor.

"Shit." Chris half muttered, setting his coffee down with a sigh. Couldn't Buck at least wait until they dealt with the very serious issue at hand? Now that the Mopuro had been outted so to speak, they needed to decide on how exactly they would all handle the information, how they would handle each other at that. His brain chided him a moment that it sounded like Buck had a good handle on Ezra, and he would have chuckled to himself if not for the sound of JD's muffled yells.

"Well," Josiah shrugged, his face looking enlightened and resigned at the same time. "It sounds like Buck found what he was looking for."

"You knew." Chris kept his voice flat; it wasn't a question or an accusation, just a matter of fact.

"Knew that Ezra was a Mopuro?" Josiah raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "I suspected, at least."

"He's half, the kid is whole." Chris craned to look over his shoulder when the yelling from the other room stopped momentarily. "You knew about Mopuro already?"

Nathan gave his oldest friend a curious look, remaining silent for now, just letting the information sink in. He'd been rather startled to see JD at the breakfast table when he arrived this morning. The young man looked just like a regular human except the furry ears that sat atop his head. Nathan couldn't help it; it was his physician's instinct that had his fingers twitching to examine JD's ears. How much like humans were Mopuro? He had a million questions but he figured he could ask Josiah later, maybe when things had settled down.

Josiah nodded after a minute, looking down at his plate. "I didn't have a right to give up the information," he explained carefully, trying to read Chris. He didn't figure the blonde would be angry at him for keeping the secret though he wasn't present the moment the Mopuro outted themselves. How did that go? Was it a voluntary outing or an accident? He hadn't been able to ask either; JD had been at the table the whole time.

Chris finally spoke after a painfully silent few minutes. "Yeah, I understand that. What the hell can we expect?"

"How did it happen? I mean, how did you figure it out?" Nathan asked what Josiah was thinking.

"You'll have to ask Buck that," Chris threw his head back toward Buck's room to indicate the guilty party. "You saw how he was. I ran in last night to yelling and found the kid on top of Buck ready to kill him. He was claiming Buck was trying to rape Ezra." When the two men frowned at that, Chris sat up a little straighter. "He's young and protective, Buck wasn't doin' anythin' he hasn't been doing all week."

"I'll assume in their amorous exchange perhaps Ezra's hat fell by the wayside?" Josiah tightened is lips. So it had been an accident, at least as far as the Mopuro were concerned. Ezra probably hadn't planned for Buck or the others to ever find out. That did put them in a rather delicate situation. Mopuro could react rather badly when they felt cornered, and when accidentally discovered the creatures usually felt vulnerable. It worried him for a moment until he remembered the sound from the bedroom, Ezra's pleasure-filled moan. That, mixed with the large, curious smiles JD kept directing at him while eating eased him slightly.

"Josiah, you have a bit of an advantage on us - but Nathan, you and me? We have to agree that there are these creatures, these Mopuro, running around. The kid is proof enough of that with those ears. I'm sure we can get a better look at Ezra a little later to verify." Chris eyed Nathan, and then let his gaze wander to the Preacher. "So are we all three in agreement that what we're dealing with here are Mopuro?"

"Yup." Nathan nodded solemnly.

"Looks like it." Josiah was casual as usual; the man had learned a long time ago it was usually easier to go with the flow than fight the current for the smaller things.

"At least we're on the same page." Chris poured himself some more coffee, seeming utterly lost then.

Josiah blinked slowly, deciding to fill in what information he could at least. "Mopuro have been around as long as man has, maybe longer. Most are tribal like the Indians, they live in small villages hidden deep within the woods and mountains. In their laws it is acceptable for a Mopuro to trust a human, but that is a very delicate trust and never handed out easily. Majority of the Mopuro in the world live in these tribes and are content with that way of life. There are some that prefer the lone or solitary life style and live by themselves - usually on a large stretch of land they mark. They keep an eye on the land, almost like a guardian." he paused, letting that sink in. "Mopuro can go into town easily, as long as they disguise their features and some do, some Mopuro have become used to the necessities of man and enter town occasionally to shop. As our ailing friend has taught us, a Mopuro and human can mate and have children."

"So either Ezra's momma or his daddy was a Mopuro?" Nathan looked thoughtful. "He does seem more human than JD."

"I think Ezra was raised on the human side, but that's just a guess."

"Alright, they're allowed to communicate with humans but you say it's a frail trust, usually earned over time?" Chris looked slightly worried. "Do you have any idea what we can expect now that Buck sorta forced the information out? What'll Ezra do?"

At that Josiah could only sigh. "I have no idea, I wish I could be more help but those of us who know Mopuro do not talk about it. I have no stories to relate to for comparison." He should have asked Vin. Josiah knew Buck could be stubborn when he really wanted something, it was only a matter of time before he got Ezra's hat off.

Suddenly JD's voice started up again, he was yelling, followed by Buck yelling right back at him. It got louder and louder until both guilty parties stood in the kitchen, squabbling and bickering in a rather animated manner.

"You could at least have let me get dressed in private." Buck was grumbling, still trying to tuck his shirt in to his pants.

"Yeah right, and leave you alone with Ezra? Fat chance!" JD had his eyes narrowed, watching Buck like a hawk although he moved to take his place at the table again. "I toldja I'm gonna have my nose on you."

"You don't just go bargin' into a man's room like that. I coulda shot you." From the look on the tall man's face, he was very unhappy at the interruption.

"With what? Your big stupid hands were too busy fondlin' Ezra; you didn't even hear me comin'." JD shoved some more bacon in his mouth, speaking around it. "You didn't even have your guns near ya."

Buck just looked annoyed at that, looking blankly at Chris as the blonde filled his coffee cup. There was a visual exchange although it hadn't cleared the air any at all. Buck had no idea where he stood; he had to be so far into the dog house it wasn't funny. He was probably so far beyond the dog house he was in the cat house, and hell, those didn't even exist!

Josiah decided to chance it; someone had to feel out the situation. He could try beating around the bush so to speak first, if not, there could be a time for directness. "Ezra is very fortunate to have you around, son." he gave JD a caring smile. "You take good care of him."

JD whipped around to face the Preacher, his brown eyes wide and hopeful. "We keep an eye on each other, most of the time Ezra's buyin' me candy and stuff." he looked relaxed as he spoke though his voice was a few shades too loud in his excitement. "I knew he was hurt so I've been hangin' around until he can ride again."

"He was doin' just fine without ya, kid." Buck muttered, serving himself some eggs.

JD just glared and continued to talk. "You know them tracks? Well I investigated them and they're really weird. Can't rightly say how but I figure Ezra an' I are a little safer stayin' here for awhile." he used Vin's words, puffing his chest out a little like he made the decision himself. The feral Mopuro had explained to him that the tracks smelled all kinds of wrong; he'd been worried for them and wanted them to stay on the Ranch, to stay with Josiah until he could figure it out.

"You're welcome to stay on," Chris began, catching the absolutely horrified look Buck threw at him. "If you can assure me you won't be any trouble for us. This is a Ranch and we have a lot of work to get done every day."

JD just nodded enthusiastically. "I know ropin' n' ridin'."

"Kittens maybe," Buck exhaled into his cup. "Are you even tall enough to get on a horse?"

"I'm tall enough to knock you down and pin you," JD shot back. "Twice in fact."

"Now that doesn't count," Buck sat up straighter. "You caught me off guard both times."

"You must be gettin' old then."

"Old?" Buck looked affronted. "It don't count when you tackle a man off his intended. You can't take a man when he's all worked up for some love and say you whooped him."

JD shoved a hotcake into his mouth, not even looking up at the older man. "I whooped you." he stated matter of factly, getting a great exasperated exhale of protest from Buck who was so flabbergasted he could only work his jaw while thinking up a retort.

Chris frowned watching the exchange, this was going to give him a headache, he could tell. Coffee, he definitely needed more coffee.

 

 

 

It was awkward to say the least. Ezra definitely hadn't hidden in the wash room and let Buck go out to the breakfast table alone with JD. Maybe they'd get their teasing out of the way with Buck? And why should they not? They didn't know Ezra well enough to tease him, at least, that's what he tried to convince himself of. Mr. Larabee was aware of the things that had gone on in the Mule's bedroom, that much he knew. If JD had been in the kitchen with the others, most assuredly Josiah and Nathan now knew. Lord! Green eyes widened suddenly. The Mule could be out there right at this moment bragging about what had happened! He could be crowing and preening about like a cocky rooster.

"Aww hell," Ezra hurried, or at least hobbled as quickly as he was able toward the kitchen. Pain laced through his ankle, stopping him a moment at the end of the hall. He should really ask for some assistance but his pride prevented him from doing so. Ezra Standish did not need anyone else's help, not now, not ever. Though if he called out for Buck and the man were bragging - it would stop him. Each option held a distinct advantage. His ankle made the decision for him, trying to take another step he forced too much of his weight on the strained appendage and crumpled to the floor in an undignified heap.

"Ezra?" Buck peered out into the living room, at first not seeing the Mopuro on the floor. He could see that the door to the washroom was open, but Ezra was nowhere in sight. A sudden flighty panic gripped at the tall man, what if Ezra left? What if he had been so embarrassed and confused he just rode off? It made his heart skip a beat; he didn't want Ezra to leave.

"Mule, I could..." Use your help? The gambler's brain offered though his mouth refused to form the words. If he implied it but did not directly ask for it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He had to imagine what a sight he looked, laying out on the floor in such an uncouth manner.

"Ezra!" Buck's voice was alarmed when he finally made it around the edge of the couch to see the Mopuro sprawled out on the floor, holding his ankle with grimace on his face. "Are you alright? You shoulda called me."

The half breed remained silent, letting Buck slip his arms easily around his torso. He wanted to protest, he wanted to get up himself and walk to the table but that just wasn't going to happen. He felt stubborn and tired, his ankle throbbed angrily, his still sore wrist ached from catching his weight once again and his mind scolded him for letting Buck get so close. Internal debates were rather exhausting he decided, finding the strength to push all that aside and allow the Mule this moment.

"This is probably a stupid question," Buck spoke softly, pulling Ezra upright, allowing him to stand on his good leg yet he still supported most of the other man's weight. "You didn't perchance call out and I just didn't hear, did ya?"

Of course the Mule would think to place the blame upon himself for this. "I assure you it was mere stubborness on my behalf, I misjudged my condition." His ankle seemed incredibly incensed now; he could barely put any weight on it. How many days had this set his healing back? As much as he loathed doing it, he had to ask. "Could you..." the words died in his throat again. Oh for Heaven's sake Ezra, finish your damn sentence and ask the man for help.

"Let me help you to the table." Buck offered instead, wrapping one arm around the half breed's waist before lifting him easily from the floor. He held him in this manner, leaned to one side sort of hauling Ezra's weight against his hip.

"This is," Ezra frowned, he expected Buck to lift him rather dramatically into his arms. "Most awkward."

"Want me to lift you in both arms and carry ya in?" Buck grinned cheesily. "I'd prefer it, an' I don't mind. I just figured you might throw a little fit if I tried it."

"I do not throw fits," Ezra protested. "You assumed correctly Mule, carrying me in this fashion suits me just fine. If you get me to the table, I can take it from there."

Buck hesitated, letting his hand stroke Ezra's side in a loving manner. He had to do something; the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. He could just tell that the half breed was planning on leaving. There was a lot to think through, sort out and discuss, that was true enough. Before they got into any of that though, stripping it down to the barest of emotions, to the simplest of thoughts? Buck could handle that. He knew one thing for sure; he didn't want Ezra to leave.

"Sure, Ezra!" the taller man tried to sound casual and happy as he started toward the kitchen. "Ya sure all I gotta do is get ya to the table? I can feed ya too. Maybe wipe your face with a napkin or help ya drink?"

"If your secret aspiration is to be smothered in your sleep then I encourage you to attempt such behavior." Ezra drawled in retort, unable to help the slight smile on his face. Of course Buck would offer such things, the big foolish cretin. Ezra had a feeling if he asked - the Mule really would wipe his mouth.

"You'd have to climb on me to smother me properly so," Buck flirted, pressing a big wet kiss to the side of the captive man's neck. "Can't say I'd mind too much." That was better, he'd heard the smile in Ezra's voice and felt a little of the weight squeezing around his heart subside.

Ezra felt himself turn bright pink as his body jolted, that kiss was like being struck by lightning. "Mule!" he tried to sound appalled. "You sir, have a one track mind. I'm quite sure I could smother you without having to straddle your bumbling frame."

"Ooh, say straddle again." Buck interrupted, giving the half breed a squeeze before sauntering casually into the kitchen. Entering the room quieted any protest that Ezra was formulating and the men at the table turned curious eyes to the duo. "Ezra fell like an old lady."

Exasperated, the half breed jerked free. He attempted to stand forgetting his condition momentarily. "Mule, you have..." Rash behavior and injured ankles were not a good combination. He teetered for a moment, losing his balance heading toward the floor.

Buck just gathered the struggling man easily, a goofy smile on his face. "Careful now, Ezra."

"Buck, you best quit fooling around." Nathan stood finally, carefully helping Ezra away from Buck, moving him toward the empty chair that had become his place at the table. "You make him hurt that ankle more and I'll be real angry with you."

"You make him hurt that ankle more and I'll wipe that smile right off your face," JD growled threateningly. "With the floor!"

"Settle down, kid." Buck cleared his throat and took his own seat. He'd only been trying to break the tension. It hadn't even been a full day since he'd discovered that not only were there Mopuro, but his new favorite friend just happened to be half. He sipped his coffee, grinning into the mug to hide it. And not only that, but he and Ezra had themselves a good little bit of fun to boot. Just thinking of the way Ezra was whinin' and kissin' him last night - and hell, this mornin' too was making his pants feel suddenly too small. Shoot, this really wasn't the right time for that sort of thing.

He wondered too, Chris hadn't reacted very much when he barged in last night - though that wasn't very strange for him, he had a pretty good rein on his emotions. Since Buck had mentioned Mopuro so much, Chris had probably already made up his mind on what to do with the information if it turned out to be true - once Chris made up his mind, it was made up. Josiah seemed calm, Nathan was quiet, looking slightly dazed though with his past he too knew when to hide what he was feeling. Was Buck the only one bursting at the seams inside? Hot damn, Mopuro did exist, right here! In his very kitchen! He beamed happily at Ezra then threw a frown at JD, that kid had horrible timing.

Ezra stared down at the empty plate in front of him. His skin was practically crawling, itching with the urge for him to simply jump to his feet and run out the door. Never had he felt as exposed as he was now. Surrounded by humans who suddenly found themselves with the knowledge of Mopuro. He should have left in the night; he put not only himself but JD in danger. A surreptitious glance at the younger Mopuro showed him happily talking to Josiah who looked equally intrigued.

What about Buck? Ezra dared a glance at the dark haired man, feeling his cheeks color. The Mule hadn't done anything negative thus far, in fact quite the opposite; he seemed unable to restrain himself in Ezra's presence. The Mopuro half of his brain took that to a fantasy momentarily, how much fun could he have with that? Teasing and taunting that Mule sexually, driving him almost insane with lust? Getting all the pets, ear rubs and well, oral gratification he could out of him. How comfortable had he felt in Buck's bed, letting the other man kiss him so intimately?

Ezra felt slightly small now, surrounded by humans. Unlike before, now they all knew his secret. Even now his ears were exposed. Just realizing that had them flattening to his head defensively. It was almost too much to bear. His breathing quickened like he might hyperventilate, feeling the walls closing in.

Suddenly there was a jostle under the table. A booted foot nudging his leg to gather his attention. Green eyes rose slowly, meeting the softly smiling gaze of the Mule. He tried to ignore the fact that it made him feel better.

"I'm sure you're feeling confused about trusting us," Josiah gave Ezra a sympathetic smile, almost seeming to read the other man's mind. "You have every right to be mixed up inside about it."

"Josiah already knows about Mopuro, Vin told me." JD chewed loudly, helping himself to more food. He was starved! If there were a threat nearby, you'd never know it from the younger Mopuro's behavior. "I don't think we have to worry about any of 'em." JD smiled at everyone, and then turned a glare toward Buck. "Except him, I don't trust Buck."

"What?" Buck's eyebrows danced across his forehead in disbelief before he scoffed. "What kind of talk is that? You don't even know me, kid."

"I know what I saw, that tells me enough."

"And what exactly did you see, little man?" Buck leaned forward on the table, peering past Chris to make eye contact with his accuser.

Ezra's eyes widened at that particular challenge. Of course Buck would let himself stupidly get roped into such a discussion. "What wonderful feast have we before us this morning? Mule would you care to serve me?" his hopeful intonation immediately caught the tall man's attention. Buck grinned, forgetting all about JD as he moved to gather Ezra's plate.

"I saw you naked rubbing along Ezra like some big, nasty snake," JD finished anyways, gathering some more bacon. "You had your tongue so far down his throat he couldn't breathe! That's what I saw."

The room grew silent a moment and for the life of him, Ezra had no idea where to look. He looked to Buck, unable to scold JD for being so vulgar and unable to meet the eyes of the other men in the room. Buck pursed his lips a moment, shrugged his shoulders easily and went back to serving Ezra.

"You're too young to understand, but you're not too young to learn how to knock on a person's door." Buck gave JD a stern glance. "You can't just be walkin' in whenever you feel like it, understand? If a door is shut, you knock on it."

"And you don't need to be keepin' Ezra behind no shut doors, understand?" JD mocked, anger flashing in his eyes. "If you hurt one hair on his head..."

"I ain't gonna hurt him, pea brain. Why can't you get that through that thick skull of yours?"

"Speaking of thick skulls," Chris' calm voice broke the mood of the room. He didn't even bother to look up, just continued to eat as he spoke to the others. "I think Buck could use a hand doing some weeding today, what do you think, Josiah?"

"It is due time." Josiah spoke sagely, looking to the young Mopuro. "What do you say, JD? Would you like to stick around? Keep an eye on Ezra and help us out?"

"Oh sure!" JD's tail bushed with excitement as he sat up straighter. "I'd love to help! I'm a real hard worker."

"You need to rest some more." Nathan gently rested his hand on Ezra's shoulder. "All this excitement's got you movin' around too much. I don't want to undo all that healin' time you already got."

"I am feeling over taxed." Ezra spoke, noting how soft his voice sounded. "I suppose if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to retire to the bedroom."

"That's a good idea," Nathan looked up to include the rest of the table. "We can bring him some food in bed, it's best to get that ankle up and get a remedy in you."

Ezra paled at that. Lord no, not another green sludge drink. He couldn't help the shudder that coursed through him. He wanted to mention the honey thorn now, although, not in front of everyone at the breakfast table. What was he to say? He couldn't have the root because it made him as sexually deprived as Buck? No thank you sir, not in polite company.

"Come on, Ez." Buck stood and came to his side of the table, scooping the half breed easily into his arms. "I'll putcha back where you belong."

"Hey!" JD half stood, glaring daggers at Buck.

"Relax, I'm just bringing him to the bedroom, you don't want him to walk on his ankle, do ya?" Buck tried to ease the kid's fears. If he knew Chris, and he did, part of his punishment was now going to be keeping an eye on JD. That meant spending a lot of time with the kid and if all they did was argue well, it was gonna give him a headache. Best to try to make some amends now.

"I'm fine, little one." Ezra cajoled, feeling the opposite of fine. He loathed being carried like a lady and it seemed the Mule did it far too often and with far too much ease.

"I'll get that remedy ready for you." Nathan stood, determination on his face, missing the wince that passed over both Buck and Ezra's features.

"How kind." Ezra answered dryly, trying to remember his manners and yet not looking forward to it at all. He remained silent as the Mule carried him across the house toward his bedroom. He'd never been happier to see that bed. His tail bushed slightly, his ears perking as Buck approached it. That heavenly bed and that wonderfully warm white blanket. Lord, how he'd missed them.

"Here we, Peach." Buck set the other man down gently, helping to situate him. "Don't you go strainin' that ankle; I don't like seeing you hurt."

At that statement, Ezra looked at Buck, really looked at the other man. Their eyes locked as they studied one another. It was a thing one said out of kindness but had Buck really meant it? Could he possibly have some hidden motive? Would he betray Ezra, break the fragile trust and hurt him? The Mopuro's eyes narrowed as he thought this. How well did you really know anyone?

Buck advanced then, seeming to lunge forward. Somehow, despite being a Mule the man had grace. He easily captured Ezra in a hug, pressing their lips together in a rather sweet kiss. Ezra froze, scolding himself for not being prepared for such an action - this was Buck after all but he also felt his cheeks tint from the sheer sincerity of the other man.

"Ezra," Buck pulled back slightly, breathing his words against the other man's mouth. "I know you and me have some talkin' to do, but I gotta ask you a favor."

That was a surprise. "A favor?" Ezra felt his accent thicken as it flowed heavily from his lips. His body arched toward Buck slightly, he tried to stop it.

"Don't go gettin' any foolish notions to run off today. Gimme a day, at least." Intense blue eyes were locked on his suddenly. "Chris is gonna have me and JD workin our tails off today, uh," he blushed. "Maybe that wasn't the best figure of speech."

Ezra couldn't look away; he wanted to, he didn't want to give Buck a day. If he were going to leave it should be now, right this minute. But sitting on this bed, held against the Mule's torso gently, he felt warm, it was making his eye lids heavy.

"Just a day, then we can talk." Buck pressed kisses to the other man's drooping eyelids. "You need some rest; you should sleep all day, Peach. I swear to God, I promise you I'll keep an eye on JD. 'Sides, you saw him, he's happy to help and he sure does love Josiah."

"One day?" Ezra repeated softly, he could sleep that whole day, the emotional stress of the situation decided to catch up with him at this moment in time.

"Just a day." Buck's voice was soft as he reached behind him with one large hand, caressing Ezra's swollen ankle very gently. "You hurt yourself a little, Peach. Let it mend."

"Mule," Ezra felt drunk, sinking back into the pillows heavily, enjoying how the other man stayed with him. "I..."

"Come on, Peach. I know you got no reason to believe this but I'd rather cut my own hand off then do anything to hurt ya. You're not in any shape to fight or ride an you know it." Buck sealed the deal, petting his hand through the Mopuro's hair, caressing his ears.

"Buck!" Ezra let his eyes close, arching into that caress with a purr. Oh that felt simply wonderful. Why hadn't he realized just how tired he actually was? The comforting scents of familiarity, the bed, the blanket, his own scent on the sheets mixed with Buck's scent was pulling him deep into relaxation.

"That's it, just rest." Buck could be quite soothing when he wanted to be, damn Mule. "'Sides, you think the kid is gonna give me a break? I'm gettin' an earful all day; I won't have time to be plottin' anything."

This pulled a laugh from the drained Mopuro, he shifted slightly, cracking a heavy lid open to let a watery green eye peer through the early morning light. "Please don't make me regret this, Mule." he said softly, giving in to the soft temptation of the bed.

"I swear to you, you won't" Buck leaned down, delighted beyond all reason that the delirious half breed not only accepted but returned his kiss. It wasn't heavy or naughty, nor light and dismissible. Their lips met in the middle, plucking softly together, longingly, speaking volumes when words seemed to fail either man. In the quiet early morning, with no one around to interrupt, it was easy to lose yourself in the truth of the body rather than the lies of the mind.

When the kiss broke, Buck pressed his lips to the other man's forehead before whispering. "Have a healing sleep, little Peach. I'll keep Nathan at bay with that remedy until later, and bring you some food later too."

Relief flooded Ezra, he sighed nuzzling deeper into the pillow though his eyes remained shut, his conscious on the border of sleep already. "Thank you, Mule." he whined slightly, writhing about on the mattress almost submissively.

Buck swallowed hard, steeling his nerves against that. He wanted nothing more than to strip down, climb into his bed and hold Ezra while he slept, petting and kissing him soothingly. But Chris was going to double his chores, he just knew it. JD wouldn't allow it either, he'd probably come busting in any moment now and Buck didn't want to jostle Ezra awake now that he had the Mopuro most of the way asleep.

"Sleep tight." he whispered finally, letting his hands stroke through those soft chestnut locks until he was certain the other man was asleep. He hated to do it, he was loathe to do it, but he had chores to tend to. Damn but Ezra didn't look like the sweetest most tempting little treat in all the world wrapped up in his bed like that. It just wasn't fair. It took him a few minutes to gather himself enough to pull away and stand up, leaving the Mopuro like this was probably one of the hardest things Buck had ever done.

A hand shot out and wrapped his wrist, startling Buck still. Worry danced across the sleeping man's brows as he tried to tug him back. "Mule," he drawled, writhing and turning slightly until he was curled up on his side. With a whimper he tugged Buck's wrist again.

"It's ok, Peach." Buck soothed his fingers through Ezra's hair again. "I'm gonna go help JD, you just rest here now. No one's gonna hurt ya, I promise." After a minute he attempted to pull away again but Ezra's grip remained strong. Buck cursed, jumping slightly when a voice broke the silence.

"He's gonna have nightmares." it was the kid.

Buck threw a glance toward the door, seeing JD and Chris standing quietly. He attempted to stand again, getting another tug and whine from the sleeping man.

"Don't!" JD hissed softly, taking a step forward. "Just stay there for awhile, don't move."

"His body had an awful shock." Nathan stepped into the room behind the other two men, setting a fresh remedy on the dresser. "It's taken everything out him. If he don't get some rest..."

"What do we do?" Buck looked alarmed, shooting a pained glance at Chris.

"Ezra," JD exhaled, taking his bowler hat carefully into his hands. He looked handsomely mature as he spoke to the others. "He got hurt real bad by some humans once. It's ok for Mopuro to trust humans but sometimes..." he trailed off, looking pained. "Sometimes it doesn't go right and Mopuro get hurt."

Josiah entered the room too, placing a reassuring hand on JD's shoulder. "Does it haunt him, son?"

JD just shook his head no gently. "Not usually. But he," he blushed as he blinked large, brown eyes up at the Preacher. "Ezra takes care of me. Sometimes he forgets to take care of himself."

"So why did you trust us so easily?" Buck asked, stroking his fingers through Ezra's hair.

"I didn't have much choice given the situation, did I?" JD crossed his arms. "I'm not leavin' Ezra alone, at least now I can keep a better eye on him. And I don't trust you." he stressed the word 'you' glaring at Buck.

"You may have had to show yourself to us, but you're in no danger here." Josiah kept his voice soft.

"Buck," Chris' voice made the tall man flinch slightly. "Stay here awhile, keep an eye on him. What do you think JD?" the blonde leveled a careful glance at the young Mopuro.

JD straightened, putting his hat back on with determination. "I can weed a garden, I know how. Just," he glanced back at the bed, not even seeing Buck now, just seeing his exhausted, worn and weary friend looking so helpless in the fetal position. "Let Ezra sleep, please."

Buck felt like a kid on Christmas, seeing Chris nod at him and usher the others out in silence. He blinked repeatedly, wondering as to his good fortune. Without a second thought, thankful he hadn't gotten fully dressed yet for the day; he shucked his boots and climbed happily on the bed behind Ezra. In just his pants, shirt and socks, he wiggled until he was under the blankets, suddenly spooning up behind the sleeping man to hold him.

Ezra gasped in his sleep, immediately rolling over, snuggling against the big, warm chest that was so recently pressed to his back. He nuzzled in, burying his face into the crook of Buck's neck, his arms wrapping around the taller man in an attempt to get as close as possible. "Muuuule," he all but purred, never fully waking. "I'm cold." his voice was whispered against Buck's neck, barely audible even in the quiet room.

It was Buck's turn to blush, being so openly snuggled and desired by a sleeping, healing little Mopuro. Immediately he wrapped Ezra in a warm hug, pulling the man close. He held that Mopuro as tight as he could, letting his big, warm hands travel up Ezra's nightshirt until he could feel flesh. He lovingly stroked the other man's back, trying to warm him and ease him into a deeper sleep.

Buck felt his breath leave his lungs in a shallow exhale and he cursed himself. Is that all it took? Sure, he'd been compiling feelings for this man for awhile, seeing something in him that was so dangerously alluring he couldn't help himself. Now though, with a tug of the wrist, lying in bed with the unsuspecting man pressed so tight against him, burrowing literally against Buck's body in search of warmth and comfort Buck felt it. That strange, breathless feeling that seemed to come out of nowhere, the heat that flushed his cheeks, heart and groin all at once. Buck wasn't easy, Buck had standards. He wasn't fooled by conmen or the false promises from a painted set of lips. It took a lot of liquor to even get him started so the wool was never pulled over his eyes. And yet here he was, his heart hammering, his breath barely escaping him with a longing so deep inside he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to reach it.

"Ezra," he whispered softly, chuckling to himself at the realization. "Don't make me fall in love with you."

The Mopuro snuggled closer, the words registering in his mind on some level. "..ok." he breathed, throwing a leg over Buck to get closer, nuzzling happily into the big warm body that held him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra stood in front of the full length mirror in Buck's room, adjusting his silk puff tie. It had been far too long and the Mopuro couldn't help but smile at the vision that greeted him. Hello old friends, he thought to his attire, smoothing his hands down the front of his vest. He promised Nathan he'd keep his boot off of his injured ankle if he were allowed to get dressed for the day. It felt odd to be in one boot and simply have a sock on the other foot, but after his little tussle with the Mule the other morning, his ankle had been incensed and swelled a little further.

He'd tried very hard to go through the motions after breakfast. True, they did need to have a serious confabulation but the men had work to do, so it had to wait. He also needed a moment to gather himself, so he'd taken a bath, on his own he might like to add, noticing the pout Buck gave him. Now as he dressed himself, brushed and styled his hair around his ears, the thoughts he'd pushed back were beginning to seep out and flood his mind.

JD was safe enough, for the time being. Josiah knew other Mopuro, JD had told him briefly about Vin, so the Southerner figured his young friend would be safe in Mr. Sanchez' company. It gave him the time to go about his daily ablutions before deciding on a course of action. Thus posed the problem at hand. The danger that could be very real. He did not find it comforting in his own mind to doubt Buck or Chris, but he had to be cautious. A grimace crossed his face and he caught a glimpse of gold in the mirror. That alone served as a painful and apparent reminder of the very real risks of trusting humans. Perhaps if it were only his wellbeing that was at stake, it would be different.

His gaze lowered, unable to take the honesty his staring reflection assaulted him with. Finally he turned away from the mirror, straightening his cuffs. You cannot be seriously having such difficulties assessing this situation, his brain chided. A mere two weeks with these men is certainly not enough time to ascertain the true nature of their being. Do not confuse compassion with whole hearted goodness, when they helped you, they thought you were a man, you must remember that.

A hand rose to his face, covering his mouth gently. Oh damn these thoughts! He strode to the Mule's dresser, pouring himself a rather generous glass of whiskey. His human side demanded he leave, his Mopuro side begged him to stay, and the war raged internal, mixing his brain to mush and causing such a hot, burning sensation in his chest. It rather hurt. Ezra raised the glass to his lips, his hands shaking as he downed the whiskey in large sips. This certainly won't help you think straight, he frowned to himself, pouring a refill anyways.

Buck's interest in him would wane, he was sure of it. What then? And how long would that take? The Mule would enjoy him as a bed partner for what, maybe two weeks? A month tops? What decision would he make when he wished to discard his lover? Would he simply tell him to pack his bags or would he resort to other measures?

"I don't want this," he whispered to himself, letting his forehead rest against the cool wood of the dresser. "I never asked for this."

"Ezra?" Chris' voice behind him slightly startled the Southerner, he'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the other man approaching.

He straightened up, forcing a fake smile, gathering himself a moment before speaking. "Mr. Larabee."

Chris eyed the other man carefully, but not in a cautious manner this time. He could see the confusion and hurt, the worry and defeat in the Mopuro's eyes. Ezra was thinking about leaving, it was his right to, Chris knew that, but he'd rather have the man leave from sheer will alone, the desire to be somewhere else than out of fear for his wellbeing. This Ranch was his pride and joy; he wanted the two Mopuro to feel welcome here, whenever they wanted to come by. He was still coming to terms with Mopuro existing himself, but it was surprisingly easy to swallow. "You alright?" he frowned to himself, ok, that wasn't the best thing to ask, it was obvious the man was far from ok, then again, he'd never been very good with words.

Ezra opened his mouth to produce a witty reply, but noticed the look on the blonde's face and snapped his mouth shut. A moment later, eyes focused on the top of the dresser did he speak again. "I find myself tangled in a web of disorientation. I feel I've deceived you all and yet," that burning in his chest intensified. "Ah never meant..."

"You were protecting your hide." Chris let his gaze wander out the window. "You didn't know us, hell, you don't know us. It ain't exactly like harboring a criminal; you didn't put us at any risk."

"True, I may not have thrown you in harm's way," Ezra let his gaze wander to the window as well. He could see Josiah by the barn, JD was with him, grinning widely, circling the older man with an abundance of energy, talking what looked to be nonstop. "I wish I could make some sense of this."

Chris swallowed hard, not ready to say what he had to next. "I know I said I'd let you ride out of here, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

Sharp green eyes bore into him now; the haze that seemed to be in them previously was nowhere to be seen. Ezra held his jaw tight, his lips pressed firmly together. Damn, Chris marveled, how hadn't he seen it before? Of course, he hadn't given Ezra a reason to look at him like this previously. The man looked like an animal ready to strike. "I beg your pardon?"

"Those tracks," Chris shook his head. "I don't think it's a coincidence you being here and them appearing around the same time. It might have nothin' to do with you, but you're still injured. You ride out of here with JD and who knows what will happen."

Ezra sank slightly in his posture, his heart beat returning slowly to normal as his eyes shifted uneasily. Lord, he'd almost forgotten about those tracks with everything else going on.

"I know you can't fully trust us, I can't blame you for that." Chris took a step forward. "But you ride out there injured like you are, and there's no telling. At least with us you have half a chance, but what are the chances whoever is out there would be someone you could trust?"

"Slim to none." Ezra drawled, letting his gaze venture back to the tall blonde. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Larabee. Whoever is out there poses the greater threat; however, if JD and I were to remain and said individual is after either me or the boy, you realize that puts you in the middle of any forthcoming altercations?"

"I know," Chris grinned widely now. "I already talked to Nathan and Josiah, they feel the same. We're not gonna let anyone hurt you or JD. Now, if you wanna leave after things settle down you're more than welcome to do so, but I can't send you out there not knowing."

Ezra shifted, struggling with the question in his mind but it ultimately won and he asked it. "What about Mr. Wilmington? How does he feel about protecting us?"

That smile widened, Chris ducked his head and peered at the Mopuro almost chidingly. "You really need to ask that?" Noticing the blush on the other man's cheeks, he added. "Buck's goin' crazy out there. He's dyin' to come in here and talk to you, but I told him you needed some time to think."

"And he offered to allow my respite here, even if it would put his wellbeing in danger?"

Chris narrowed his eyes suspiciously, taking a deep breath. "You honestly think he wasn't the first person to offer it? He demanded it. You don't know Buck like I do; he could be outmanned and outgunned but that man would protect you with his fists if he had to. If he goes down, it's gonna be swingin' and don't you think for a second he's not takin' men down with him."

Ezra straightened, clearing his throat before smiling impishly. "Well, this is all to say that I need help protecting my own wellbeing, and I assure you Mr. Larabee, even given my present condition I will not be taken so easily."

"That's what I keep tellin' Buck," Chris shrugged, happy to have the intensity in the room taken down a notch. "That man wants to dote on you, it has nothin' to do with his lack of confidence in your ability to handle a gun, it's just his way. Buck always gets this way when he's sweet on someone."

The Mopuro blushed, exhaling loudly before turning to refill his glass in a fidgeting manner. "Ah see," The Mule was sweet on him? Oh Lord, had he said those words to Chris? Even worse, had he not and it was just that apparent? "For the time being, if you allow, Mr. Dunne and I will remain here until the situation is alleviated or until I am well enough to take care of myself while traveling."

"Alright then, I'll go tell the others." Chris turned to leave. "Uh, but I should warn you, I'm not going to be able to keep an eye on Buck at all times, so you should expect a visit from him."

Ezra perked his ears, tilting his head slightly to sniff the air. "Sooner than you can imagine, he's in the kitchen."

Chris turned to the door, waiting a moment until Buck slinked in. The tall man halted in his tracks, surprised to see Chris standing there.

"Oh uh, hey Chris!" Buck grinned sheepishly. "I was just uh, that is I came to see if..."

Chris turned from his fumbling friend to look at Ezra.

"It's alright Mr. Larabee, the Mule and I should talk." Ezra gestured with his glass. "It is his room after all."

"Alright," Chris nodded, then eyed Buck a moment. "Don't think you're gettin' out of chores that easily either, lover boy."

Buck frowned, looking to Ezra with a blush as if Chris had just revealed a big, hidden secret. "I know what I gotta do, now get your ornery ass out of here so the man and I can have a private conversation."

"I ain't ornery." Chris grumbled, stomping loudly from the room at that.

The room grew quiet, each man waited, giving the blonde enough time to exit the house before they spoke. A lot needed to be said and it was of a personal nature. Ezra noticed his hand was shaking slightly, so he turned to face the window, not wanting Buck to see the effect he had over him. This was the part of the equation his mind really did not want to think about.

"You and Chris have a talk?" Buck ambled closer cautiously. He took his hat into his hands and worried his fingers over the brim, wanting nothing more than to go to the Mopuro.

"We did." Ezra took a big sip, swallowing hard. "He reminded me of the tracks, JD and I will be staying here awhile longer it seems."

"You will?!" Buck grinned wide enough to split his face. That was the best news he'd heard in a long time. Forgetting himself, he rushed forward, grabbing the Mopuro from behind. Ezra squawked in protest, almost dropping the tumbler as he was lifted right off his feet into a hug. "I'm happy to hear that, pard."

"Mule," Ezra warned, setting his glass on the dresser. "Unhand me."

"You can stay in here," Buck didn't seem to hear him, nuzzling his moustache against the other man's neck, enjoying the shudder it produced. "I'll keep an eye on you."

"Put me down." Ezra demanded, flailing slightly. How embarrassing that he could be lifted so easily from the ground. It wasn't his fault however that not only was the Mule a titan in his stature he was rather amorous and unthinking, a man should not lift another man in such a loving embrace as this.

"You smell good, how do you feel?" Buck's breath whispered against his ear, stilling the flailing Mopuro instantly. Ezra bit back a gasp, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. Lord, not his ears.

"I'll feel better when you unhand me, sir."

Buck just squeezed, hugging his Mopuro so tight. His Mopuro. He liked the sound of that. His warm, cuddly, fuzzy, sweet little Peach. He nuzzled one furry little ear, swaying slightly in his stance, rocking the two of them back and forth. Ezra was so very warm. When he'd woken up alone this morning he panicked, Ezra slept the entirety of the day and night, the shock and emotion had drained the poor Mopuro. Buck stayed with him the entire time.

"Mule, please." Ezra groaned, looking down to see his feet dangling a good two to three inches from the floor. "This is most embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Buck opened his heavily lidded eyes, looking at their reflection in the window. "I'd say it's nice, real nice. Not embarrassing at all."

"If we were to reverse positions I think you would have a new take on the matter. We have some things to discuss, sir; now unhand me."

"We can talk like this." Buck offered, holding Ezra up with one arm, letting his other hand pet wide, soothing circles over the other man's stomach.

"Buck." the word was spoken with warning.

"Alright, I'll put ya down if..." Buck grinned to himself, pressing a kiss to one of those cute little ears. "Ya give me a kiss?" he teased, feeling Ezra stiffen in his arms.

"I will not!"

"Then I'll just hold ya like this while we talk." Buck shrugged. "I can hold ya like this all night and then some."

"This is pertaining to the matter at hand!" Ezra protested, trying to turn his head to look behind him. "Our amorous exchanges, we need to..."

"You've already done it, I'm just askin' for a little kiss." Buck cajoled. "Then I swear to ya I'll sit and talk proper like."

It was like arguing with a child. Ezra furrowed his brows and glared at the wall a moment before sighing in defeat. "Very well, but you'll have to put me down if you want me to kiss you."

"Yeah, put you down and you refuse? I got it covered." Buck leaned slightly over the Mopuro's shoulder, letting his free hand gently grasp his chin, turning Ezra's face toward him. It was an awkward position but he could reach those lips that teased him relentlessly. "Hey there." he whispered when their eyes met. He couldn't help the grin that danced on his lips seeing the way that made Ezra blush and squirm. "I'll take my kiss now."

He watched as Ezra fought with himself, looking like he wanted to yell or escape and yet wanted to give in. Finally he watched the defeat wash over the Mopuro as he realized he'd be held just like this until he relented. With a shaky exhale, Ezra pursed his lips, leaning forward to pay his dues. Their lips pressed gently together, teasingly, in what Ezra planned to make a chaste kiss. Of course he should have figured the Mule had other plans. Buck shifted his mouth, catching the Mopuro's lips in a clasping kiss. He suckled gently, letting his tongue massage those sweet lips getting a sharp exhaling gasp from the man in his arms. With his lips now parted, that very naughty tongue wiggled right into Ezra's mouth, searching it lazily and yet with a diligence that had Ezra shuddering in delight. The Mule was so very good with his tongue. His whole body went limp in Buck's grasp as he let the Mule search his mouth, only a moment later did he respond and suckle on that intruding tongue.

Buck smiled into the kiss. He loved kissin' Ezra, even if the man seemed hesitant at first once they got goin' his true feelings seemed to come right out. Ezra wouldn't suck on his tongue like that and pant and squirm if he really didn't want it. So he played a little hard to get, Buck could deal with that. He let his hands graze gently from Ezra's jaw up his neck until he was threading his fingers through that soft hair. A few strokes later, he let his fingers grip and massage Ezra's ear. The second he began to play with the soft fur, Ezra groaned and melted fully, thrusting his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Oh yeah, Buck groaned, feeling his blood rush south. Ezra's tongue in his mouth made him crazy. He suckled that tongue, lashing his tongue happily against it, trying to devour the welcomed intruder. The moment Ezra began to drill it in and out of his mouth Buck lost all rational thought. He gently lowered Ezra back to the floor, still supporting the man's weight against his chest but let his now free hand greedily run down the Southerners front, petting right down his stomach, down further, right between his legs. Buck tugged one ear, moaning against the Mopuro's mouth, letting his other hand pet and fondle the growing bulge between the other man's legs.

"Muuule," Ezra cursed himself. Can't you have a conversation with this man without letting him manhandle you? Despite the self-chiding, he continued to explore the other man's mouth, his hands gripping Buck's arm tight.

"Ezra," Buck exhaled, breaking the kiss for a moment, enjoying how the Mopuro licked hungrily at his lips. "I want you, Ez, I want you real bad."

A sudden rapping on the window halted both men. Two heads turned, two sets of eyes taking in the spectacle at the window. JD stood outside, glaring and pointing menacingly at Buck, mouthing threats at the tall man.

"You have got to be kidding me." Buck growled, glaring right back at the boy. Damn that kid! If he hadn't shown up... he could feel the change in Ezra, he knew when the man came back to his senses just as easily as he realized when he let himself go. Damn but he wanted Ezra to let himself go.

Ezra cleared his throat, seeming to realize he had been rocking against the Mule's hand and groin with a blush. With a slight wiggle, he squirmed his way free, stepping away from the other man. He had to stop letting the Mule do that to him.

Buck growled, shutting the curtains in JD's face. Goddamn he was going to get that kid for this. Trying to calm himself, Buck turned to face Ezra, trying to look as innocent as possible. He shrank back slightly at the piercing green glare that bore into him. "Uh," he cleared his own throat. "You wanted to talk?"

The half breed caught his breath, regarding the other man trying to clear his head and sort his thoughts. This had to be handled a certain way. He'd agreed to stay at the Ranch but he very much needed to stop the things that had been transpiring between him and the Mule. How could he possibly word it?

"You ever been scared?" Buck suddenly asked.

Ezra's mouth twitched at that, his face contorted in an incredulous manner before confusion dominated his features. "Pardon me?"

"Scared, you know, not just for a moment or in a small sense but I mean," Buck swallowed, gesturing wildly with his hands. "That kind of scared when time seems to slow down, when all you can hear is your own heartbeat? When you're watching something happen, maybe somethin' bad, and there's nothing you can do to stop it?"

The half breed's face remained confused, Buck wasn't sure if Ezra was trying to think if he had ever been scared like that or if he was wondering just what the hell he was rambling about. It didn't matter either, he had his attention now.

"That feeling when your blood goes all hot and you swear you can feel it travel the length of your body?"

"I have known my share of fear." Ezra confirmed, unaware his mouth twitched and his tongue instinctively ran over his gold tooth. "What of it?"

"I know I don't got the right," Buck looked sheepish, trying to back paddle a bit. He had to take things back a step or Ezra was going to light a shuck. He'd grab the kid and they'd be gone before Buck could even blink. He thumped his hand over his chest, looking pained as he spoke. "The other mornin' when I didn't see ya, before I found you on the floor? I got that hot scared feelin'," he patted his chest again, right over his heart. "Right here."

Ezra felt his cheeks blush before shaking his head vigorously. "That's nonsense, we hardly know each other."

"I know how you like your eggs." Buck gave a sweet, naughty little smile, enjoying how pink the half breed turned at that. He looked indignant then, turning his nose up toward the ceiling. "I'm not sayin' it is somethin', but I ain't sayin' it's nothing either."

"How eloquent." Ezra shuffled easily to the bed and sat, his ankle beginning to remind him of its condition though he hadn't been standing very long. "Mr. Larabee and I have already discussed the dangers of my leaving, so personal feelings aside - I will be remaining in your care a few days more. However," he looked sternly at the tall man now, trying not to smile at the expression on Buck's face, like a child being denied a toy for no reason more than to prove a point. "That does not mean I wish to be manhandled, nor am I agreeing to any sort of relationship between us. What happened was merely," he gestured, trying to think of words to help Buck understand. "I believe we were caught up in an abundance of emotions and let ourselves be swept away with the current."

"Yeah," Buck nodded sagely, looking slightly miffed by the whole ordeal. "Or you know, we felt somethin' and acted on it. Somethin' special maybe?"

Ezra scoffed, it sounded suspiciously like a snort making him shift and try to cover the action. "Like a fairy tale, I suppose?"

"Maybe," Buck sauntered to the dresser, idly running his fingers along the top. "You sayin' you're a princess?"

The affronted look on the Mopuro's face was worth it, his jaw dropped in disbelief and he stared at Buck a moment, unable to even retort for a moment. "I most certainly am not!"

"You know, not all fairy tales are two people fallin' in love in a ridiculously short amount of time. Sometimes there's trolls in them." Buck furrowed his brows, suddenly feeling foolish that he felt so strongly for the other man. Could he help it? Not like he told himself to feel that way.

"Indeed," Ezra's tone was dry as he stared almost challengingly at Buck. "As it were I am looking at such a creature."

"Oh that's cute, Ezra." Buck thrust his hands on his hips, not understanding how the conversation got to this point but somehow here they were. "Sometimes they have mean wolves that trick the unsuspecting too. I'm kinda feelin' like you're a wolf right now."

"And you're the innocent young girl?" An eyebrow cocked at that. "I try not to live my life based on childhood stories, Mr. Wilmington."

Buck's moustache twitched and bristled as he worked his jaw, fighting with himself on what he should or should not say. Green eyes peered unerringly, barely blinking waiting for the retort. "Well, I guess I'm just a big fool then." he turned and strode to the door, not wanting to carry on this conversation any more. Hell, it's not as if he really thought Ezra was a damsel and he was the knight, coming in to save the day. Why did people try to put so many fancy words and labels on feelings anyway? Why couldn't they just feel and enjoy it while it lasted?

Ezra watched the rigid way Buck moved, the stern look on the other man's face had him starting slightly. The words had come out easily, bitingly and he hadn't meant them too. It was force of habit to be guarded and silver tongued and had caused him to upset the man who had taken such good care of him. He sat up straighter, almost reaching out toward the other man but caught himself, gripping his trouser leg tightly instead. "Buck." he spoke the name smally, sounding young and unsure.

Now normally, had it been anyone else Buck would have just kept on going. The dramatic change in the other man's voice had him halting in his steps. He stopped and turned to regard Ezra but made no move toward him.

He had the Mule's attention now, though he couldn't speak. Why did he stop him? This is what he wanted, to push Buck away and not encourage anymore romantic attention. He sat now, his mind going a mile a minute. Just let him walk away and this ends now, he told himself, feeling Buck's eyes on him. When he said nothing more, Buck started for the door again.

"It's just," Ezra blurted out, feeling the panic in his chest squeeze his heart. "I look absolutely abominable in a dress."

For a moment, Buck looked thoroughly confused until it dawned on him just what the Mopuro was talking about. "You look alright in my night shirt." his voice was soft, questioning. He wanted to show more emotion but he wasn't going to set himself up so easily again.

"You're not a troll." Ezra confessed, holding Buck's gaze for only a moment. Ezra, you great fool.

At that Buck looked at the bed, letting his gaze go to the window before slowly turning back to Ezra. "I know you didn't ask for it, an' I know it's not fair." he started, rounding his shoulders with a shaky exhale. "And if I could, if it would make ya feel better, I'd change the way I felt when I looked at you."

Buck didn't wait for a reply, he didn't want one, he just hurried out of the room before Ezra could say something he didn't want to hear. He wasn't lying when he said he couldn't help himself, he'd always had a big heart. It was easy for him to catch feelings and take in a stray so to speak, Buck always loved largely. Most of the time, it got him into trouble or swung around to bite him on the butt. It seemed like this time was going to be no different.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

"I met the kid." Vin appeared as if out of nowhere, startling the Preacher. Josiah had been stacking hay bales in the barn when the feral Mopuro suddenly appeared overhead in the loft.

"Vin" he sighed, dropping the bale in his hands with an exaggerated blink. "You could give a man a heart attack, do you know that?"

Vin just smirked softly to himself, unable to help but feel slightly pleased. He watched as the Preacher took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow, obviously trying to calm himself down. He'd been anxious to find Josiah for the better part of the evening though he wanted to wait until JD had wandered off. The kid seemed a little impressionable, not quite dry behind the ears and Vin wanted to talk to Josiah alone.

"JD?" Josiah finally asked, fixing his steel gaze on the man in the loft.

"He's young," Vin confirmed, shifting in his crouch a little. "Younger than you an' me, though I guess it ain't fair to be callin' him a kid."

The Preacher nodded, sitting heavily on the bale he'd dropped moments before. He needed a break anyways, it was nearing the end of the day and he was winding down. Normally, he'd finish all his work before they ate dinner, though he continued now after the meal, wanting to finish this particular task. Sometimes adding a little extra effort in the day made him sleep better at night.

"Talked some, he helped me track a bit." Vin threw his head back with a nod. "Trailed it up into the mountains and lost it again."

"And Ezra?" Josiah was curious but wasn't exactly sure how much information Vin felt comfortable giving him.

"Still need to talk to him." Vin nodded again, seeing Ezra off in the distance trying to hobble his way from the house and head toward the lake. He regarded the half breed easily. "Smells different, somethin's wrong."

Josiah shifted and peered over his shoulder to watch Ezra too, he spoke to Vin, knowing neither of them could be seen from their position in the barn. "I don't know what happened, he and Buck may have fought, they weren't speaking at dinner."

"He's all tore up inside," Vin nodded, gnawing on his lower lip. "Half breeds usually carry a lot of guilt."

Josiah cocked his head at this; he wanted to ask why but weighed the consequences of doing so. Did Vin know the reason or could he just smell the guilt? Josiah had wondered if it would be a good thing or not to be able to smell emotions. He didn't condone lying, but there were little white lies people told in a day to spare another's feelings. He imagined being in such an instance, having the other person tell him such a lie and being able to smell the deceit. He just wasn't sure how that would make him feel.

"It's hard to be part of two worlds." Vin said after a minute, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the big man, smirking as if he read his mind. "It just ain't easy for him."

"Internal conflict seems to gnaw at both men and Mopuro alike." The Preacher figured Buck's advances probably played into that conflict to some degree.

"The kid came here to keep an eye on him; he thinks Buck is up to no good."

"Buck," Josiah threw his hands up in a grand gesture, pausing as he tried to think of the right words. "Is smitten." he answered simply after, thinking of no better way to word it. He didn't want Vin to get the wrong idea and see Buck as a threat.

"I know," Vin said simply, sounding slightly amused. He gave a nod to the door where you could easily see Buck now slinking off in the direction Ezra had gone not even a few moments before. "That boy is in heat." he teased, pointing to his nose when Josiah gave him a questioning look.

They sat in silence a moment longer until Josiah spoke. "I wouldn't want you to get the wrong opinion of Buck. Now that he knows about Mopuro, it's a serious matter."

Vin dropped down from the loft, landing silently in a crouched position. "Hell, I ain't worried about Bucklin. I'm worried about them tracks."

Relief washed over the Preacher's face being quickly replaced by concern. "Do you think we should ride out?"

"Not yet," Vin shook his head. "Give me a day or two." The hair on the feral Mopuro's neck stood on end. He really hated to have strangers on his land for one thing, but being unable to track them down really irritated him. He'd never been out foxed and he didn't plan to start now. He was going to find this bastard and deal with it because he was pretty sure by this point, with the way the person hung around and was spyin' on things, that it was a threat first and foremost; not only to Mopuro, but to the sanctity of his land. Vin Tanner just couldn't abide by that.

 

 

Ezra stood by the edge of the lake, a dark silhouette against a watery backdrop. The light of the moon outlined him in a slight glow making him seem almost ethereal and unapproachable but his stance told a different story. Green eyes peered out over the water in the dark, seeing everything but taking nothing in; he was lost in his own thoughts just watching the fireflies illuminate random bits of grass on the bank across from him. A noise from behind had his ears swiveling back, perking to assess the possible threat, just like an animal would.

You sir, are just an animal, he chastised himself, looking down to avert his eyes from the nothing that berated him. Snippets from his past assaulted his mind, making him uneasy within his own skin. He didn't need his nose to identify the origin of the noise behind him. He knew the moment he left the house it wouldn't be long before the other man came looking for him.

"My mother," Ezra began, smirking slightly though his gaze was still distant, not quite in the present. "Was a human and it was she that raised me." He wasn't sure why he was speaking but the words seemed to have a mind of their own, trying to spill out after the earlier misunderstanding.

"Then your father was the Mopuro." Buck answered after a minute, cautiously approaching the gambler. He spoke the obvious to show he was listening, knowing right now Ezra just needed an ear.

"So it would seem, I never met the man." Ezra wet his lips, a nervous habit of his that Buck had made earlier on. He'd listened when Ezra told him to watch for tells and took the information to heart. "She insisted I smother my Mopuro traits and live like a human. I was to always wear my hat and keep my tail wrapped around my waist. At first," he absently smoothed a hand through his hair, touching his ears a moment. "Ah couldn't understand," he faltered, his accent thickening with emotion. "Ah spent a considerable amount of time damning her for her actions."

Buck sauntered closer at this point, standing next to the half breed yet giving him his space. He'd listen to Ezra, hell, he could listen all night. "It doesn't seem fair." he kept his voice soft.

"Ah felt the same. Ah thought she only had herself in mind at the time. She never mentioned mah father and we moved from place to place. Ah figured she'd been that way all her life, that mah father had been some tryst and Ah was the accidental result."

Buck winced at that. Sure, there were a lot of men he knew that weren't exactly planned but then again most mothers didn't go around advertising that information. The hurt of the conversation earlier slipped away, Ezra's hesitance making a little more sense. "If you were an accident, you were a good one."

The half breed smiled at that, truly smiled; cocking his head at Buck before shaking it in almost disbelief. Of course the Mule would be a corny romantic and yet he knew, romantic feelings or not, Buck Wilmington would say that to his friends anyways - and mean every word of it. "Ah didn't realize until later that Ah could not possibly be an accident. Hard lessons in life that we can only learn by living through them, Ah'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Buck shifted easily, keeping his eyes on Ezra the whole time though he hooked his thumbs into his gun belt and relaxed his posture, trying to seem less intimidating.

"Mah mother had been right. Ah'm sure you've heard young Mr. Dunne hint to mah brief dealings with some rather ungainly individuals?" he raised his eyebrows at Buck, seeing the man perfectly even in the dim light. "While not all exchanges with humans would carry out in that manner, it helped me fully understand her actions during mah youth."

"You have to be careful who you trust." Buck offered, feeling a pang in the pit of his stomach at the mention of the Mopuro's previous torture.

"Ah'm not like you, Mule." Ezra looked pained, shaking his head and turning away, unable to face Buck now. "While it is true Ah retain all the features of a man, Ah'm not. Even someone Ah trust undoubtedly could turn against me. Ah must be careful and Ah must be exceedingly scrutinizing."

The tall man just nodded at that, furrowing his brows a moment later to regard Ezra differently. "You said there's no way you could have been an accident? Course not, your Daddy wouldn't just show himself to your Mother."

That got a small smile. "Ah think she truly loved him. He was probably the only man she ever did love."

"Then it's possible for a human and a Mopuro to get along, see?" Buck fidgeted on his spot. "Or a human and a half breed. Hell Ezra, I ain't askin' ya to marry me or stay forever. Couldn't we start at friends and go from there?"

"Friends, Mr. Wilmington?" a soft chuckle now, Ezra finally relaxed in his own posture, blinking his eyes as he came back to the present. "And which sort of friends feverishly disrobe one another and attempt to fondle and caress every bit of recently exposed flesh?"

"Really good friends!" Buck let out a hearty laugh; breaking the tension in the same manner it broke the silence of the night. "Maybe I need to prove myself to you? Get you to trustin' me? Well hell, I can do that."

"Mule," Ezra frowned. "It's not..."

"Hush now," Buck threw his arm around the slightly shorter man. "Ol' Buck is good at earnin' trust. Now all I ask in return for the time bein' is that you don't just take off in the middle of the night on me an' we'll just work on being friends, whaddya say?"

"Friends," Ezra rolled the word as if it felt strange in his mouth. "What pray tell, do friends do exactly then, Mr. Wilmington? Perhaps you could enlighten me."

"Stuff." Buck answered almost defensively, sounding like a little boy. He brightened a moment later. "We could go for a ride together, do a little talkin' an' such. I can show you the Ranch."

Green eyes snapped shut a moment as he fought with himself. Why was it so hard to say no to this man? What was it about Buck Wilmington that made him want to stay? Just say no, Ezra, be done with it. If you stay here and even entertain the thought of becoming friends with this man he will never, ever let you leave. What then? You certainly cannot remain here forever.

"Very well, Mule." he answered instead, feeling the mental kick approaching before it was delivered. "Ah'll accept that offer."


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra waited impatiently, kicking his good leg back and forth just for the exercise. Being bed ridden for days had him wound and ready for action, ready for a walk at least. He didn't need Nathan's glares to remind him that he wasn't quite physically ready for that feat yet, his injured ankle throbbed after a few steps. While he was mentally ready to run and not stop until he could possibly not take another step, his ankle reminded him most uncomfortably to stay put. He watched the other men moving about easily in the kitchen after breakfast and suddenly became envious. Mr. Sanchez was going to the stables to tend to his horse and have a morning ride. Mr. Jackson and Mr. Larabee were heading out to the East pasture to check on the stock. JD was going to investigate some more, now that the men knew of him. Well, damnit, he wanted to go out too! It caused him to glare at the unsuspecting Buck and kick him under the table. The Mule just yelped and pouted, wondering what he'd done wrong this time. Foolish Mule, Ezra shook his head, not bothered by his slightly childish behavior. It was his fault after all.

Evidently, Mr. Sanchez was friends with the feral Mopuro named Vin; the one JD had met and told him about briefly. Vin wanted to meet Ezra, but wanted to meet him alone at first, so he asked for the half breed to remain in his room and he would come in later. So here Ezra sat, anxious and alert. He hadn't had much experience with feral Mopuro, so he wasn't sure what to expect of Vin Tanner. Most of the Mopuro Ezra had met in his life had been like JD, and the boy had told him Vin was the most feral Mopuro he'd ever met, so it definitely piqued his curiosity.

This down time had him thinking to the Mule, they still hadn't gotten a chance to discuss their situation fully again. It seemed like a whirlwind. Everything had been so quiet for days, resting at the Ranch, enjoying the luxuries of life provided by a guilt ridden Mule who was at his beck and call. The only times things got a little more active in those few days had either been when Nathan made him drink healing tonics or when Buck got a little frisky. But now, suddenly there was an outside threat lurking around the Ranch, no one knew who exactly was threatened, which had all the men scratching their heads. Those same men knew that he was a half breed and knew about JD. So far, they took it well, but Ezra had a hard time quieting himself internally. Buck and the others were nothing like the men that had hurt him, he didn't make that comparison, he just had a hard time forgetting that he was hurt because of the secret that was now in the open. It made him restless.

On top of all that, there was another pressing issue. Yes sir, an issue that most times is literally pressing at your pants or that horny Mule's pants. You two are quite the pair of insatiable degenerates when left in each other's company, and I am ashamed that I have the misfortune to have to bear witness to such atrocities. What has it been Ezra, years since your last aided bought of sexual relief? You had it under control sir, if the urges or desires were to ever intensify beyond the ability to bear it, well; you had your hand did you not? And that hand has sufficed you for many a year. It isn't as if you haven't had offers or interests in the matter, a night of shared passion with some rather willing individuals and yet you were able to refrain. How is it an oafish, stubborn fool as Buck Wilmington makes you cast away your restraint and give in?

Ezra blinked hard at that, his mouth wavering as if he wanted to speak or emote but wasn't quite sure which, or how to for that matter. Buck of all people. Daughters of the rich and wealthy, fine young ladies with proper upbringing and etiquette had been interested; ladies of the night with skill beyond one's own imagination and the professional curtsey of discretion had been interested. And if it were a matter of gender preference young rich Lord's with as much finesse and sophistication as he himself had shown their interest. It hadn't just been a matter of being a half breed those times, he could have met someone and they could have gained his trust. But he hadn't bothered. He'd left quickly and there was never the chance for it.

Could it be because he'd been bedridden and couldn't escape Buck that it happened? No, he could have stopped the man at any time. Buck had taken some rather bold steps toward him as they were both men, and he most certainly had the right to shoot Buck right where he stood given some of those steps. But he hadn't.

No sir, you sat there on that bed and let him. You have turned away numerous possible paramours and yet let the Mule dote on you. Let and encouraged, Mr. Standish let's face it; you weren't exactly discouraging now were you?

"Good Lord," Ezra drawled thickly, getting to his feet before pacing to the mirror. "There must be something the matter with me, perhaps it's in the water."

"Nothin' in the water here, pard."

The soft Texas twang startled the half breed who spun from the mirror and faced the far window. He hadn't heard a thing but there in the room, in the space he just recently vacated sat a very feral looking Mopuro. Ezra stared at the lithe creature, eyes unblinking, taking him in. Vin, he assumed, wore a pelt loin cloth as his only form of clothing. His broad chest and strong legs were left uncovered, tanned and kissed by the sun.

Vin eyed the half breed with an amused look on his face, a slight smile gracing his lips. He sniffed the air gently now that he was closer, but he'd spent a good few minutes just outside smellin' on the other man. He was clean alright, clean an' tidy. He smelled like washing up soaps and somethin' else that humans wore, a sort of spray they put on for their more delicate noses. Vin always assumed it helped them smell each other apart as they couldn't quite pick up on as many natural scents as Mopuro could. Whatever spray it was smelled a bit spicy to the feral Mopuro, but it wasn't unpleasant or strong like some other men he had smelled. Woo, some of those men he could smell miles off and it downright hurt his nose.

"Mr. Tanner, I presume?" A Southern drawl, prim and proper fell upon his ears as the half breed extended his hand with a tight smile.

Vin eyed that hand and sniffed a little harder. Buck. He smelled that tall, dark haired man all over this half breed, damn it's like he marked him. That made his hair stand on end a bit, that deep rich scent of arousal shocked his system. So Buck and the half breed really were like that, what do you know? He poured himself off the bed easily, his steps quick and light as he approached the gambler. Ignoring the hand, he circled Ezra, looking him over, noting his form and posture, his hands and boots, his guns, his ears - which were kinda small for a Mopuro he noted. He smelled deeply now, less than a foot away, still circling.

Ezra stood stock still, letting the other man sniff him. This wasn't odd behavior; most Mopuro would sniff each other in their first meeting. But his eyes threatened to pop right from their sockets when the feral man hunkered down and pressed his face right to his crotch.

"Ahh," he tried to take a step back. "Mr. Tanner, I..." he stammered. No Mopuro was usually as brazen with a half breed.

Vin nosed the other man's crotch, inhaling largely there. Damn, he could smell Buck here too. Smell him good. Buck had marked Ezra, didn't smell like he'd taken him yet, but he rubbed his scent all over this man and hell, Buck wasn't even a Mopuro but he was clearly markin' his property. Vin suddenly decided he liked Buck Wilmington. He could smell the longing in the half breed from here, the desire that flowed through him but had been so brutally denied. Confusion and longing, the urge to do right and the ability to do wrong, a sense of pride and human rationale, and then a much battered Mopuro animal side - repressed and restrained, met his nostrils. So that was it?

Ezra blushed, feeling a twitch in his animal instinct; he should be smelling this man. Right now, Vin was gathering everything he needed to know and would have the upper hand against him. He could smell more than a human himself, so why wasn't he? Before he could argue to himself, the Mopuro stood up, staring hard at him. Blue eyes blinked unthreateningly a moment, inviting him in before the words left those quick lips. "Sniff me."

The half breed's lower lip drooped slightly as a witty retort threatened to fire from his mouth, of all the foolish uncouth things! His nose betrayed him and took in the scents around him, something about the smell of Vin made him growl. It made his hair stand on end and he took a step forward, sniffing at the man.

"You're a Mopuro, ain'tcha?" Vin had an easy way of speaking that automatically calmed Ezra. "Sniff me and see whatcha smell."

He smelled the deep woods, crisp and clean like the mountain air. Fresh earth and leaves, the slight sweet smell of grass.

"Close your eyes and breathe." Vin cajoled, watching those bright green eyes flutter shut. He watched Ezra's little nose sniff the air, watched his mouth open to show he was really getting into it, rolling the tastes on his tongue to assess them further. "Don't just smell me, smell where I've been. Sniff your surroundings more, smell what's in this room. You can smell where I came from. You can smell my emotions and feelins."

At that, green eyes opened. The half breed blushed slightly, looking a little dejected. "I can't smell other people's emotions. Only sometimes when it's obvious. My sense of smell isn't as good as..." he began but fell silent and startled, suddenly cupping a hand to his nose as Vin had just flicked it with his finger roughly.

"Horse shit." his voice held a slight rasp to it. "You can smell just as good as me, you just ain't lettin' yourself."

Ezra lowered his gaze, letting what the other man said sink in.

"You're a Mopuro an' you have the ability to smell everything, so you practice on that. You close your eyes and you start breathin' in deep. None of this 'I can't' nonsense. You can an' you will."

"Ah'll practice." Ezra nodded, his accent had thickened right up on him and his throat felt dry. He felt ashamed but not because of the slight scolding but because he hadn't been smelling. He did, at times, but not like he should, not like he could. Damn, had he convinced himself really that he couldn't?

He stood now, lowering his hand taking a deep breath before wiggling his nose about the room. He'd been in Buck's room long enough to know most of the regular smells, but what else was in here? If he tried, if he really allowed himself... He flared his nostrils delicately at bed, across the far wall over the window and the rocking chair that sat just under it.

"What do you smell, Ezra?" Vin asked softly, smiling at the pretty half breed. Well damn, Ezra was a pretty man. Not like the other feral Mopuro Vin was used to seeing. He decided he liked the half breed too. Poor thing was caught up in inner turmoil, human side fightin' his Mopuro side. That was common enough.

"Ah smell," Ezra sniffed a little harder. "Ah smell Buck, all over this room, but it's his room." he gave the feral Mopuro a weak smile. Nothing praise worthy there, even a human could smell Buck in his own room he bet.

"Good, what can you smell about him?"

"Smell," Ezra wiggled his nose. "About Buck?" he scanned the room again, trying hard to pin point something in the scents around him. Buck's soap and gun oil, the washing powder he used on his clothes, no that wasn't good enough.

"What can you tell me about Buck from these smells?" Vin cocked an eyebrow.

Ezra sniffed a long moment more then shook his head in defeat, throwing his hands up a little. "Ah can't smell anything emotional."

"Nothing?"

"How can Ah? All Ah can smell is his..." Ezra blushed slightly, trying to think of a polite way to word it. "Oafish Mule desire all over everything."

Vin beamed at that. "His love milk?"

"Uhh," Ezra chuckled, embarrassed. "Y-yes, his 'love milk' if you will."

"Alright, so that ain't nothin'. If it's all you can smell, what does that tell you?" Vin hooked his thumbs in his loin cloth.

"That he is a debaucherous cretinous heathen that gets aroused far too easily?" Ezra offered, looking expectantly to Vin now.

That brought a soft chuckle from the feral Mopuro. "Guess again, that love milk is fresh ain't it? You can smell that it was recent, can't you?"

Ezra sniffed and shrugged. "Yes, Ah can."

"Well, I reckon if he got aroused as easily as you say, you'd be able to smell it from older times too." Vin inhaled loudly, dramatically. "Can you?"

That had the half breed frowning, inhaling in every direction before looking to Vin and shaking his head no. "Ah can't smell anything of that sort."

"Well then, doesn't seem to me like Buck has been spendin' time in here gettin' horny over nothin'. So I'd reckon that somethin's been brought into this room recently that gets the man all worked up."

Green eyes widened. "Ah don't..."

"It ain't worth stammerin' over, I can smell it. His scent is all over you, his love milk too. Now you know no matter how hard you scrub at that a Mopuro can smell when another has been marked."

"Marked?!" Ezra looked indignant as he shuffled to the bed and eased himself down, standing was making his ankle hurt. "Ah'll have you know that Mr. Wilmington and Ah..."

Vin just pointed to his nose with a sweet, coy little smile, as if daring the half breed to lie now.

The room grew silent.

He knows, you great fool. How can you even fathom lying to someone who can smell what you're thinking before you even think it? That seems impossible, sir; you don't even know what you're thinking half the time and think your fool self right in a circle. Wonderful, if he can read me so easily perhaps I can ask him to shed some light on the issues at hand because I have no idea what I am thinking or feeling.

"You trust him." Vin stated rather then asked.

Hearing it so adamantly from someone else made the truth come a little easier to his lips. "Ah do, Ah don't know why. He's the reason Ah've been bedridden for days." Ezra pointed to his now throbbing ankle. "So why do Ah trust him?"

"It's your Mopuro instinct, you been trying to kill it off but it won't die easy. You just stop tryin' to hide that an' listen to it."

You are not a full Mopuro for pity's sake. There is no way you can smell anywhere near as good as this feral creature. How can your pitiful sense of smell be enough for your weak animal instinct to determine the trustworthiness of a human?

The voice chided him, making him grimace. Damn that voice, he wasn't all human either. He fit nowhere but he had the abilities and shortcomings of both species. He could smell, he could smell rather well, better than humans. He knew this for a fact. So he had Mopuro instincts and abilities. He had a tail and furry ears, he had the ability to retract claws and Lord Almighty, he had the ability to smell and to judge!

"See," Vin shrugged easily like he was a mind reader. "Why you arguin with yourself over it? So you trust Buck because of what you smell deep in him, you may have been pretendin' you didn’t smell but your body went through the motions without your thinkin' it. It's an instinct deep in a Mopuro."

"But instincts have been wrong." Ezra frowned, even the strongest Mopuro had made bad judgments, smelling ability or not. Sometimes what the heart wanted and the brain cautioned just didn't mix, emotions always got the better of people.

"Then think on it some." Vin sat easily on the bed too. He meant to come in here and discuss the threat in the woods but he hadn't realized just how confused and tormented this poor half breed really was, fightin' his sides like this, tearin' himself apart an' yet tryin' to be strong an' do it alone. "What are you afraid he's gonna do to you?"

Ezra thought. Eat me alive? Bend me over and have his way with me? Use that moustache in the most uncouth, wonderful way imaginable? He scrubbed a hand across his eyes and shook those thoughts from his head.

"You don't think he's gonna tie you up an' hurt you, do ya? Think he's gonna try an' take your other fang?"

The half breed seemed to sober at that, sitting up straighter and backing away as his tongue unceremoniously ran over his gold tooth.

"The kid told me." Vin offered.

Ezra settled a little, still startled by the question. Did he? Did he think Buck would hurt him like that? He tried to picture it, thinking of those days chained up like an animal, the abuse, and the faces of his tormentors. Now he thought of Buck's face, tried to tie it in with the hurt but they refused to mesh. When he thought of Buck, he could only see that goofy lopsided smile or that incredibly aroused lidded look the Mule gave him before trying to get down his pants. No, he didn't think Buck would do those things. He couldn't see Buck doing those things. But he could be wrong. Buck wouldn't, he couldn't. Something seemed to whisper from deeper within him.

"Quickly now, off the top of your head, if you said to him 'do whatever you want with me', what would he do?"

Ezra barked out a laugh. "Mr. Tanner, he would fuck me."

"Well that don't seem all that horrible to me."

With a sigh, he resigned himself. It wasn't all that horrible. In fact, it wasn't even a little bit horrible at all, it was wonderful. Buck didn't just want to fuck him, Buck wanted to adore him, to dote on him and smother him with love and kisses, he could smell that. Damn, he smelled that miles away. He could smell that in the tub, when the Mule had tugged him, the poor man had been aching to hold him after and kiss him but Ezra tried to ignore it. Hell, he had ignored it.

"It's a lot to take in an' the kid is comin'." Vin slapped a hand on Ezra's back. "We can talk about it later but I can tell you were raised by humans. An' I bet someone told you to suppress the Mopuro side. An' I bet someone else told you as a half breed your animal side was weak. It ain't. So you jus' do what I said an' try to work on it. Keep smellin', Ezra; I mean really smell, breathe deep."

The half breed nodded, looking up into those crystal clear blue eyes. Vin was honest and truthful, he liked the feral Mopuro. It felt as if a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders, someone else knew, without his mentioning it, the sort of constant struggle that warred within him. Vin could smell it and understand it, and that gave him hope he could get to a place where decisions and trust came a little easier.

JD bustled into the room noisily from the hallway. He smiled at the two Mopuro on the bed before scampering over and tackling Vin into the sheets. The two wrestled a bit, careful of the injured man before parting and sitting up with smiles on their faces. Alright, maybe he'd be able to accept some Mopuro habits and become a little more connected to his animal side but Ezra wasn't sure he'd find himself ever launching his body at someone else to wrestle them. No surely he wouldn't do that, a gentleman simply couldn't.

"What did I miss?" JD beamed happily, flagging his tail as he squeezed in between the two older men. He gave Ezra a small, shy hug, just happy to be around his friend again.

Vin smiled wider looking at the two of them. Damn, Ezra really must have turned somethin' off in his brain if he can't smell that the kid is sweet on him a bit. "Nothin', I was just smellin' on him, gettin' to know him. " he left out their rather personal discussion and could see the thankful look in the half breed’s eyes. Damn, Ezra had him some shame for no reason.

"He's great, huh?" JD puffed his chest out a little in pride.

"Now, now, Mr. Dunne." Ezra cleared his throat, giving JD a nudge. "Are we here to discuss the matter of our safety? It seems there are prowlers afoot and their intentions are unknown. It becomes most worrisome that between the three of us we are thus far so uninformed."

"Someone's sniffin' around this Ranch, I don't know who but I know they want somethin' that's here." Vin frowned deeply. "An' I don't know if it's a human or a Mopuro they're after."

 

 

 

Josiah was nervous; did he have a right to be? Probably. It's not that his friends were unruly heathens - and later he'd wonder why his eyes hesitated on Buck when he had this thought, but this was a big step. Ezra and JD had been an accidental discovery for them, Vin was choosing to out himself to the men. The Preacher had been surprised when JD found him by the barn, excitedly asking him to gather Chris, Nathan and Buck. Whatever the three Mopuro had discussed inside, Josiah couldn't say, but it led to this moment.

So here they stood, Chris looking about as indifferent as he could manage though he was intrigued to say the least, he had no idea a feral Mopuro had been keeping watch on the Ranch. Nathan stood idly to the side looking neither excited nor bored, the healer had been rather quiet about the whole ordeal but Josiah figured the man must have a million questions about the other creatures and was just waiting for the right time. JD remained outside, now he stood next to Buck, the two were arguing loudly about something or another, they hadn't stopped arguing since they met.

"You better not be disrespectful, Buck." JD puffed his chest out proudly. "You're going to meet a real feral Mopuro in a minute and he could slice you to ribbons if he wanted."

Buck rolled his eyes, giving JD a humoring look. "Now why would he want to shred me? You been tellin' him lies, kid?"

"I don't need to tell him anything," JD removed his hat and tried to stand up a little straighter in a ruse to add more height to his frame. "He can smell everything you're thinkin'. He's not gonna let you manhandle Ezra anymore either."

Now that had the big man's attention. At first he blushed, seeing his three friend's hide their own smiles - ok, so it was obvious he liked Ezra and had been a little forward with his physical advances. Second, would this Vin really try to get between him and Ezra? Buck didn't want to disrespect a Mopuro being so new to their culture but well, no one else had any right to try and stop him from being with the other man. If Ezra told him flat out honestly to stop and meant it, he would! Though if someone else told him he couldn't... it was going to be an issue. Oh lord, don't let it be an issue.

"Shut up," he answered instead, furrowing his brows angrily. Great, now the kid had him all paranoid.

He didn't get to think on it much longer, Ezra hobbled out onto the porch with them, his weight supported by what Buck would consider a half-naked man. He was torn between being happy to see the half breed and being shocked to see so much flesh. Vin wore his usual loin cloth, his chest and most of his legs exposed to the sun and elements. He was clean however, it seemed Ezra wasn't the only meticulous one among the Mopuro.

"Gentlemen," Ezra leaned against the railing, letting it take his weight. "Allow me to introduce a Mr. Vin Tanner." he drawled easily, smiling afterward at the four humans.

Unable to help himself, Buck wiggled his way to Ezra's side, not even realizing what his actions were really saying. The tall man stood next to the half breed, casually resting his arm on the rail behind Ezra in a protective gesture. He let their sides press together, offering a smile when Ezra blinked up at him quizzically.

Vin smirked widely at Buck, staring right at him. Well now, looks like this human had some animal instinct in him still. He was claimin' his property with the half breed. Vin liked that. He already knew the men in a way, having watched them for a while but he'd never spoken to any of them, never showed himself.

"Howdy Vin," Buck answered casually, not really sure why no one else was saying anything. "Pleased to meet you."

Josiah hesitated, he usually always let the Mopuro speak first, he wondered now how Vin would react to being regarded so casually.

"Bucklin," Vin gave him a nod and a smirk, hooking his thumbs into his lap pelt. And just as easy as that, the tension was broken.

"Mule!" Ezra fussed, trying to slap the other man's arm away as it tried to wrap around his shoulders. "Behave yourself."

"Cut it out, Buck." JD growled, inching closer to the pair.

"Nice to meet you Vin, I'm Nathan." the healer offered, holding his hand out to the Mopuro, unsure if this was okay to do or not, he meant to ask Josiah but hadn't gotten around to it.

"Nathan." Vin shook his hand, his face turning serious a moment. "You're one hell of a healer."

Nathan almost blushed at the compliment, a smile splitting his face proudly. "Thank you, I do the best with what I have."

"He's good." Josiah offered, not letting his friend dodge the praise. "Vin, this is Chris Larabee, one of the owners of this Ranch." he gestured to the tall, silent blonde who was still regarding the feral Mopuro.

"Chris." bright blue eyes stared curiously at the other man, their eyes locked and their gazes held, each curious to see who would look away first.

"Vin." Chris offered easily, holding that gaze.

Buck watched the exchange with amusement, like two animals trying to determine who the alpha of the pair was. He chuckled under his breath, wondering how some people were so clueless to their own actions - as his hand snaked protectively around Ezra's waist and held him.

Ezra sighed in defeat, letting Buck hold him in this less than surreptitious manner. He tried to convince himself as he let Buck take his weight that it was much easier on his ankle and not simply because Buck was warm and smelled lovely, that the scent was comforting and familiar. He insisted he was merely shifting to find a more comfortable position when the hand holding his waist gave it a few loving pets and not that was he moving into the motion, oh no sir, not at all.

"Hey!" JD's voice innocently broke the staring competition; all eyes were drawn to his enthusiastic voice. "Vin's gonna be lookin' into those weird tracks for us, so we should know soon who it is."

"I feel better already." Josiah smiled, then gave JD a wider smile. Bless the kid; he had a way of alleviating tension without really even knowing it. Hopefully Chris and Vin would let it stand for now, there was time later for them to determine their status in the social hierarchy of this ragtag group.

Vin let his gaze wander to the half breed, smelling the change in Ezra's behavior. He could tell the Mopuro side was trying to come out, the poor man was aching for affection but the human side kept trying to smother his needs. It was a shame really and it tugged at his heart. A Mopuro should never be smothered. Luckily, Buck was either too oblivious or too determined to listen to those complaints and he eagerly lavished affection on the injured gambler.

Chris watched Vin watching Buck. There was something in this man's eyes, something intense and challenging. Hell, it felt like the feral Mopuro was waiting for him to strike, like he was almost daring him to make a move. It made his blood tingle and his skin prickle. The wind picked up hitting his body then assaulting his nose with a barrage of smells. Something about the feral Mopuro had his senses on overload. He hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"It's mighty nice of you to investigate this issue for us." Nathan addressed Vin, then let his gaze wander out toward the woods. "Makes me uneasy to think someone's out there, just watchin'."

That particular sentiment had all eyes on the woods now, scanning the tree line in hopes that the answer would appear before them though not really expecting it to. The three Mopuro felt a distinct unease wash over them, something familiar and dangerous just on the brink of their minds but unattainable none the less.

"I'll see what I can find." Vin's voice was slightly rough from disuse. "Keep an eye on these two," he motioned toward JD and Ezra who straightened. "Probably best if they stick close to the Ranch." The feral Mopuro didn't wait for a reply. He gave the group a nod and headed off the porch, though let his gaze linger on Chris. He couldn't help it. Something about the blonde made him want to rile him up. Chris looked far too put together, too calm for the danger Vin could sense burning just under the surface. Larabee was hellfire and he was holding back, Vin wanted to know why.

The six on the porch remained silent until their guest was out of sight. JD bounced on his heels slightly, grinning to himself as if he had just shown Vin off to the impressed bunch of men. Josiah was slightly surprised at Buck and Vin's interaction. The two men had been very easy and casual together, like they had been old friends. The Preacher figured if they met in a Saloon in another instance, Vin might have easily trusted Buck with his secret. Granted, Buck was a very easy man to trust.

"Well I feel thoroughly enlightened." Ezra broke the silence, trying to pry himself out of Buck's death grip. "I believe this constitutes as too much excitement for one day, I'm afraid." his eye twitched saying that, thinking to his long nights drinking and gambling into the wee hours. Now, thanks to his ankle and bed rest just the small action of the day made him want to curl up and sleep for hours. He shot a glare at Buck, remembering this was all his fault before attempting to hobble to the door.

"Let me help you there, Ezra." Buck offered, unable to help his smile. Damn, he really needed to work on his poker face.

"I'm capable myself." Ezra drawled, trying to shy away from Buck's outstretched hands while the others dispersed to finish up their last chores. The sun was already starting to set for the day. Soon it would be time for dinner and then whiskey and maybe some cards. JD even bounced happily off the porch, following Josiah and Nathan talking loudly to both men about whatever it was that had his tail bushing in delight.

"You don't have to be so stubborn, I can control myself." Buck acted affronted, turning his nose into the air and his back on the half breed, trying to use that guilt to his favor for once.

Ezra stood blinking a moment, looking thoroughly confused. "Sorry Mule, where are my manners? Would you be so kind..?" he offered his arm and allowed Buck to take the majority of his weight then. The two men shuffled inside toward the bedroom, both thinking of that comfortable bed, but both thinking of it in an entirely different manner. Once they made it into the room, Buck helped ease Ezra down, holding up his ruse for just awhile longer.

 

 

 

 

JD could feel the healer's eyes on him as he spoke. The way they looked him up and down, pausing on his ears, taking in his tail as he turned - that man was curious, no doubt about it, though too polite to say anything. The young Mopuro knew that Nathan was a Doctor, that'd he'd taken care of Ezra since day one, and that aside from the honey thorn he'd done an incredible job of it.

He just stopped talking mid-sentence, turning his large innocent eyes to look at Nathan directly. "You want to touch them, don't you?"

Nathan started from his day dreaming, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Words refused to come to his lips so he eyed JD then turned to Josiah for help. The Preacher just gave him a small smirk, amused at what was transpiring but offering no assistance.

"You can if you want." JD bowed his head, offering his ears to the Nathan. "I know you're a Doctor and you've never seen a Mopuro before. You've taken care of Ezra so I trust you."

Seeing those dark brown ears twitch had Nathan's hand starting forward. He remained overly cautious, like the Mopuro would change his mind and snap at him instead any minute. When JD simply remained still and let Nathan make contact did he finally speak. "Sorry, JD. I didn't mean to stare; I just got so many questions."

"You'd be a horrible Doctor if you didn't want to examine him." Josiah offered. "A man of science will forever explore things unknown to him."

Nathan's gentle hands touched JD's soft ears; he turned them outward very carefully, peering inside to see the inner workings. JD looked so much like a human he had to wonder what else was different. Mopuro had more pronounced canine teeth and retractable claws, but other than that, if they wore a hat and hid their tails you'd never know. Ezra's ear shape and tail shape differed from that of JD's. What was it that determined this? Traits inherited by the parents? Were they more like a litter of kittens and had the ability to be all different colors? Did Mopuro have litters or did they give birth individually?

"I have a question about Ezra," Nathan chose his words carefully; knowing JD got riled up over his friend. "He's a half breed right, half human and half Mopuro?"

"That's right." JD answered, watching some ants marching while his head was down turned. Seeing the squiggling little creatures made his tail bush and the sudden urge to play hit him.

"Well, he don't look much different than you." How to word this? "He's got ears an' a tail."

"Half breeds sometimes look just like Mopuro, just like humans or some kinda mix. I'm not really sure why, I don't know many half breeds. If you couldn't smell his human side you'd think Ezra was a full blood from lookin' at him." Dark brown eyes glistened as they looked up to regard the healer.

"You can smell the human on him?" the healer felt slightly dizzy as answering one question immediately brought about an onslaught of others. "How does that make him different then you? I mean, does he act differently?"

"Oh yeah," JD giggled and leaned back, kicking his feet against the fence post idly. "Ezra has a lot of human thoughts so I don't always get to play with him when I want to. We Mopuro love to play but," and here he looked a little crestfallen. "Sometimes I have to remind myself Ezra is only half."

Josiah exhaled loudly, standing to stretch before inhaling a deep lungful of crisp mountain air. He had to look away from Nathan, seeing the gears working overtime just in the man's expression. He thought the pressure building up from the questions and curiosities in healer's head might make it explode. "I don't think Ezra would mind if you wanted to play, son." The Preacher knew he could be stabbing blindly in the dark here but he usually had a good read on people, he knew the half breed made Buck promise to keep an eye on the kid. It had to mean something. "He's very fond of you."

JD grinned so wide it threatened to split his face. He sat up quickly, accidentally knocking Nathan's hands away. The healer had become so transfixed he didn't think twice about stepping closer and resuming his study of the Mopuro's inner ear. "Yeah, he does. We keep an eye on each other."

"It's important to have good friends." Josiah added sagely. "Although, sometimes we have to share our friends when we don't want to."

"Share?" JD's brows furrowed, then he shrank in his posture slightly, growling in his throat. "You mean Buck?"

"He wants to be friends with Ezra too." the Preacher knew the Mopuro was over protective, while Buck could handle himself it would be easy for a misunderstanding to escalate. Sometimes it was a little easier to discuss things like this with a third party.

"Friends?!" JD balked. "I don't think friends is what he has in mind, that horny, hairy buffalo."

Nathan snorted a laugh out at that but offered no other word on the matter. Josiah just smiled patiently and shook his head.

"Buck is a good man; you should get to know him."

"Get to know Buck?" the look on the Mopuro's face was priceless. He looked a mix between offended, appalled and slightly intrigued. "Why the hell would I do that?!"

He had been fishing a little but now Josiah knew he caught a big one. The casual banter, the shoving matches and wrestling, JD's anger and apparent disgust but continual touching of Buck - it was far too obvious. The kid liked Buck, and Buck liked the kid. If anything, Buck acted more like a Mopuro than Ezra did and it seemed that ache to play, that urgent need to be physical and wrestle that dwelled inside JD came out around Buck. Even if they became good friends they'd still argue, he could see that, but JD needed that physical contact so badly he didn't even realize he gravitated toward the tall man.

"Sometimes all the best of friend's do is argue." Nathan sat back a moment, catching where Josiah was headed with this.

"I don't want to be friends with Buck. He's all long limbed and gangly and acts like he knows everything with that stupid moustache." JD pouted to himself, missing the smile the other two men shared. "He's a thief too! He took the last piece of bacon off my plate when no one was looking! And he ate it smiling at me in that stupid way he does!"

"I think he's playing with you, JD." Josiah offered.

JD opened his mouth to speak but sat there dumbfounded as the words washed over him. Playing? That was Buck trying to play? Why would Buck try to play with him though, he'd been seriously threatening the moustached man since they met. Although really, JD could have easily used his claws and fangs on Buck but hadn't. Why hadn't he? He shrank back a little more, trying to work it over in his mind. Maybe because Ezra wouldn't have liked it? But Ezra... he frowned again, letting more of the truth come to light. Ok, so maybe Buck was making advances but Ezra'd, he'd... JD blushed. Ezra had been aroused, he could smell it. When Buck kissed Ezra, the half breed responded, sexually. Now that didn't have to mean anything other than Ezra needing to get off. But did it mean something?

Panicked eyes looked to Josiah for guidance. What if Ezra liked Buck? What if Buck was trying to play? Did JD want to play with Buck? His eyes searched the landscape for clues, thinking to the few times they had tussled already. Buck was tall, much taller than JD - and hard work had made the man strong. When they were wrestling and arguing, the Mopuro hadn't held back, he hadn't thought to. Buck held his own though, with little effort, hell, was Buck stronger than JD? He blushed at the thought. Well he kinda liked that he could be really rough with Buck, that was kinda fun.

His eyes narrowed, Ezra still smelled confused most of the time though. Sure, he'd get aroused too but the confusion lingered in JD's mind. Until Ezra was certain sure that he wanted to be with Buck like that, until there was no confusion present in the man, JD was going to be keeping his eye on Buck. He wouldn't let the big man take it too far even if he did like wrestling. Because honestly? He grumbled, not wanting to admit it to himself, JD liked playing with Buck.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't easy to pretend to be innocent when you felt like grinning the biggest, hopeful smile you could even fathom. The kind that stretched your face a mile wide and showed every intention you might be thinkin' - but Buck tried, he really did. Instead, he swallowed, raising his eyebrows innocently as he addressed the Mopuro on his bed.

"Here we are, safe and sound." he cooed, keeping his voice light and friendly.

"Thank you, Mr. Wilmington." Ezra began, scooting himself back on the bed toward the headboard. "I'm very much in your debt if you..." he froze as Buck flopped on the bed next to him, laid out in all his long glory, just waggling his eyebrows in a naughty manner at the half breed. "..what do you suppose you're doing?"

"Just visitin'." Buck shrugged, letting his eyes go large as he looked up at the sitting man. "Thought we could talk."

"What do you wish to converse about?" Ezra was suspicious. "And is it necessary for you to be lying on the bed in such a manner for a conversation to take place?"

"Let's talk about you." Buck offered cheerfully, ignoring the latter question as he wiggled closer to the Mopuro. "You can tell me something about yourself." Buck reached out, letting his fingers play with the fob on Ezra's watch casually, as if examining the craftsmanship.

Ezra's stomach tightened immediately from the closeness of the other man's fingers. His face seemed to almost be painted permanently with a suspicious and cautious image around Buck. Green eyes peered out of the corner at the recumbent man. Buck was up to something, Buck was always up to something. "What is it exactly that you wish me to divulge?"

"This is pretty, Ezra." Buck tried a new tactic, leaning over the other man's lap to examine his watch more closely. He brought his other hand into play, holding the watch with one, opening it with the other. "Where didja get it from?"

"I bought it," the half breed answered dryly. Looking down at his lap, seeing Buck less than an inch away with both hands poised and ready to grope had him wary. He half expected Buck to lunge but ignored the fact that he half wanted Buck to.

"I figured that." Buck just scoffed, letting his midnight blue eyes stare up now, meeting the half breed's gaze he held it there, smiling sweetly. No one could ever resist this look, he was sure it was going to work on Ezra too. He watched the Mopuro blink in realization, then blink twice more but he couldn't seem to break the hold. His cheeks tinted pink as his eyebrows danced on his forehead.

"Mule..." he half whispered, swallowing as if there had been a stone in his throat.

"What town did you get it in?" Buck sat up carefully, keeping their eyes locked until he was sitting next to the half breed. His height advantage had him higher than Ezra now, and he smiled in an even warmer manner down at him. The Mopuro seemed to almost shrink and melt back into the pillows.

"Ah...Ah got it in Dodge City." Ezra stammered, feeling his stomach hollow out. Buck kept one hand there, just fondling his watch in an appreciative manner. The half breed couldn't even scold Buck for this, besides the extreme closeness their positions put them in - sitting side by side on the bed, the other man wasn't generally misbehaving. It was all in his own reactions.

"Dodge City?" Buck quirked an eyebrow, leaning a bit closer, letting his breath hit Ezra's cheek as he spoke. "I been there once. That's a rough town." his fingers let the watch drop. It landed with a heavy thud on the Mopuro's lap, making him jolt and gasp slightly at the unexpected contact. Buck let his fingers walk idly up the other man's vest buttons, pausing to swirl the top one, his fingertip feeling the intricate design. "Did you get this vest there too?"

Ezra glanced down, trying to look anywhere but at that intense gaze on the other man's face. He wasn't even a Mopuro for God's sake, how did he get his eyes to look so intense like that? Ezra could feel his nostrils flaring as he attempted to calm his breathing, though that alone was a telltale sign. His ears twitched a top his head from the close contact, from the sweet warmth of Buck's breath on his cheek and the warmth he could feel radiating off the other man's hand. He stared down at the watch that sat on his thigh now, watching his hands bunch the blanket under himself involuntarily. "No Ah..." damn his accent, why did it always have to get so thick around the Mule?

"How about your red jacket?" Buck offered, not wanting the half breed to have a coherent thought in his head. It was best to interrupt him to get the desired effect. "You get that in Dodge?"

"No, it was..."

"And your hat?" Buck closed the distance, letting his lips barely graze the other man's cheek. He didn't kiss however, he inhaled loud and deep, letting Ezra know he was sniffing at him.

Ezra's hands shook at the action. He turned his head, confusion and arousal apparent on his face as he regarded Buck. With his face turned, the taller man easily brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet for a moment, until Buck let the need take him over. He deepened it then, letting his free hand cup the back of Ezra's head gently.

The half breed whimpered, not able to see how he fell right into the other man's trap. He gripped the blanket and kissed the Mule back hesitantly, secretly enjoying the way the moustache felt tickling his face. A few moments later, he let Buck's tongue push gently into his mouth.

Buck took his time, letting the kiss be lazy and exploring, wondering if this new tactic would help in his determined conquest to win Ezra's heart. The half breed seemed on the same page today, he softly suckled Buck's tongue, lashing his own against it with a very deep, very soft groan of appreciation. That gentle suction had Buck's groin on fire but he was determined to take it slow. Also, he knew the others would be inside looking for dinner very shortly, and an interruption was inevitable.

"I'll make you something good for dinner." Buck whispered before pushing his tongue wetly into Ezra's mouth, dragging it searchingly over the other man's palette as if to get the flavor of him. "Whatever you want, Peach."

"Dinner?" Ezra stammered back, not even sure if what he said was a word in the English language. His blood was on fire from this slow, languid kissing. His cock ached in his pants, throbbing each time Buck curled their tongues together. Where on earth did the other man learn to kiss like this?

"Mmm hmm," Buck hummed his affirmation, carefully suckling on the half breed's lower lip, letting his teeth graze gently before his tongue ventured into the other man's open mouth. He enjoyed that Ezra accepted his tongue and let it flutter in and out gently. "I'm makin' it just for you."

Ezra didn't direct his hands, they moved on their own accord. His arms encircled Buck, wrapping tight around the tall man's warm frame. One hand snaked up, gripping a gentle fistful of hair, trying to direct Buck closer by tugging it. He whimpered and squirmed in frustration when Buck refused to kiss him deeper. He tried to increase his suction to trap the other man's tongue but that didn't work either. "Mule..."

"You gotta tell me what you want." Buck tried not to grin into the kiss, tilting his head in different angles to let his tongue lavish over the half breed's inner cheeks. He wanted to taste every centimeter of Ezra's mouth. His tongue then snaked its way up, slipping in between his upper teeth and cheek, gliding smoothly over that top row of teeth. The act might seem invasive if Ezra thought about it any other time, but having it performed had his hips jolting on the bed. Buck's tongue was everywhere and it excited him.

He gripped Buck's side tight, wanting more of that tongue when it teased him yet again, going back to fluttering in and out of his mouth gently with the barest of touches. He tried to follow it, leaning closer to Buck who kept one step ahead, leaning back to keep the distance the same. Ezra stayed persistent, sighing largely through his nose, trying to catch that damn teasing tongue with a slight nip but it was too slippery to hold on to. "Mule!" he groused, a little more force in his voice.

It was incredibly hard for Buck not to give in. His own cock was aching hard in his pants and he wanted nothing more than to throw Ezra down and devour him properly but something in the back of his mind kept reminding him they'd be interrupted. No doubt JD could sense their naughtiness and was probably already on his way inside to get between them. "I can make that stew you're so fond of," he offered, trying to ease Ezra back a little by pushing on his forearms. He gave the half breed's upper lip a good suckle first though. "With the dumplings?"

Ezra had enough at this point. His blood was boiling and his senses were going crazy. His Mopuro side growled hungrily inside of him, demanding action and satisfaction. With a snarl, he pounced. Ezra literally threw himself at Buck, pinning the taller man to the pillows and the wall. Now on top of his intended, Ezra shifted slightly, pulling himself up a bit to reach Buck's mouth. He crushed his mouth to Buck's, pushing his own tongue past the other man's startled lips.

Buck hadn't really expected that. Now he had an armful of Ezra and a mouthful of a hot, curious little Mopuro tongue. The half breed drilled his mouth a moment in a very suggestive manner, making Buck's thought process not only screech to a halt, it abruptly dropped below his belt and throbbed heatedly between his legs. He let his arms wrap about the hot, squirming half breed and promptly shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth.

"Muuule." Ezra attempted to moan in delight around the tongue in his mouth, using all his suction now on the intruder. He suckled hard, lashing their tongues together as he ground his painful erection into Buck's hip. Damn Mule, he couldn't just start kissing like that and not finish - and this is where Ezra's brain would have argued with itself had it been functioning.

Buck slipped his hands down the other man's back, letting both come to rest on that perky little rear. He gripped a well-muscled cheek in each hand, pulling Ezra's body closer by his hold - he pulled until Ezra was fully on top of him, until their groins were lined up and then urged Ezra's hips to hump harder. It was very apparent the half breed wanted Buck to fuck his mouth with his tongue and Buck wasn't one to disappoint. While it was harder to do on his back he drilled his tongue in and out for a moment, before letting it hungrily explore its new favorite place to play.

Ezra wasn't even aware how delirious he was. He ground himself into Buck's groin, arching his back and trying to push his rear harder into Buck's tight grip. He didn't realize he was whining for it, whining for Buck but he was very aware he was leaking for it. The excited arousal seemed to burn its way from the tip of his highly engorged cock and he thought for a minute how uncouth it was to get that all over his pants. Suddenly though, Buck's hands were kneading his ass and the thought of uncouthness and of messes flew out the window.

It wasn't enough for either man but the ability to think to further it had long sense passed. Buck's body reacted naturally for him; he flipped Ezra easily onto his back getting no protest but a soft, disappointed sigh when those hands left his rear. Now on top, Buck was able to delve his tongue deeper. He tried to cram it right down Ezra's throat as his hands were a flurry of movement between them.

Ezra let his hands grip and claw at Buck's back, trying to pull his warmth closer. Buck was so very warm and the friction of their crotches grinding continuously warmed his veins so wonderfully. Then there was cold air on his lap and he cried out rather girlishly he hated to admit. It only broke the kiss for a second but the feel of the cool air there wasn't enough to make Ezra want to let Buck's tongue go. He claimed his possession of it with a hungry suckle not even a moment later.

Buck's hands had been busy; he'd managed to undo his pants and now had Ezra's undone. It took a bit of fumbling but suddenly he had Ezra's hard cock in his hand and lined it up with his own. Another fumble and shift and he had both cocks gripped in his fist. His hips shot forward at that, trying to fuck his own hand as much as he was trying to hump against Ezra's cock. He melted and leaked against himself at the dirty noise Ezra made in the back of his throat. At the way those green eyes popped open but were so unfocused they saw nothing in their bliss.

He couldn't get a good enough grip with one hand, so he brought his other hand down to help. Now he gripped their cocks together with both hands, trying to hold his head up to continue the kiss as both their hips fucked into his very happy hands.

Ezra grunted in his throat, thinking that did not become him but not caring as much with the tight grip those big hands had on him. He was close, he wanted to cum so very badly and he was determined to do so, hell, Buck was going to see to that he was sure. "Mule," his voice panted out, betraying him. He took the break in the kiss, letting their tongues lash and play wetly outside their mouths, slurping hotly over one another’s chins as if they couldn't get enough. "H-harder Mule."

"Like this?" Buck teased, tightening his grip on them slowly, trying to gauge the other man's comfort level.

"Oooh Buck..." Ezra's eyes fluttered and twitched in their sockets as a shudder washed over the suddenly still Mopuro. The increased tightness of the grip and the friction of Buck's cock had all his hair on end. Before he could warn the other man his body jerked up hard, almost freeze framing when the orgasm took him.

Buck cried out in happy surprise, watching the Mopuro wrack through a powerful orgasm. He delighted in the feel of it on his hand, against his cock, the slickness made it easier for him to glide into his fist against the other man's sensitive, still spurting cock. Buck gave in, dropping his weight onto Ezra, burying his panting breath in the man's shoulder. He squeezed them together and rocked his hips faster until eventually his own orgasm caught up with him. He released on the man below him, surprised he didn't get a complaint, not that he could help it. Finally, he let his hands go lax and his full, limp weight dropped onto Ezra.

Rightly, Ezra should be angry; he should scold the Mule for that. He promised to behave but the words came flooding back as Ezra lay very satisfied on the bed. Buck had been kissing him, teasing and slow sure but it was he who threw himself onto the other man. It was he who demanded deeper tongue fucking kisses and it was he who began to hump himself against him. How could he scold Buck now?

"Buck," he tried to think of something feeling thoroughly embarrassed by their actions and yet too wonderful in the afterglow to care.

"So stew and dumplins good for you?" Buck offered as an out, thankful for every moment like this he got with the half breed.

"Mmm," Ezra drawled trying to wet his throat. "That would be lovely, perhaps some fresh milk to accompany it, a refresher for my palette."

"Tryin' to get the taste of me out of your mouth, Ez?" Buck teased easily but didn't notice how the half breed blushed.

"No!" he answered defensively, running his tongue over the spots in his mouth Buck's tongue had just been. He wasn't going to admit it, that no matter how selfish it sounded - even if they formed no sexual relationship at all in the end, he'd make sure Buck was aware that he'd be allowed to kiss him. Buck was always allowed to kiss Ezra by the half breed's standards, anytime, anywhere. "I believe I just," he cleared his throat, attempting to push Buck off of him so he could clean up. "Worked up a thirst, so to speak."

"Feel better now?" Buck cooed, squirming on top of the other man a moment.

"I'll feel better when I can clean myself of this mess and compose myself. Get off of me you great oaf, before someone comes in and sees us." Ezra was blushing, feeling guilty now that the deed had been done.

"Just hold on and I'll clean you right up." Buck sat up and stuffed himself back into his pants, not really carrying about the mess at the moment; he could clean himself up in a little while. He wasn't about to waste the opportunity now that he had Ezra exposed, relaxed and looking deliciously disheveled.

He smiled down at the Mopuro, enjoying the swimmy dazed look in those pretty green eyes - the way his lips were swollen and slightly red from their kissing. Ezra's clothes were messed and wrinkled, his shirt untucked, stomach exposed with his pants wide open. They were tugged partway down his thighs, showing Buck everything he wanted to see. Pretty chestnut curls teased him, glistening with the after effect of their shared climax. He couldn't help but wet his lips, staring at the other man's now soft cock.

Ezra sat up on his elbows slightly, trying to focus on the Mule who was sitting up, staring down at his crotch with the most lecherous look on his face. "Mule," he frowned. "A towel please, if you will?"

Buck snapped from his lust filled day dream and shook his head, offering Ezra a sideways smile. "Sure, Peach." And with that, he leaned down, pushing his face to the other man's stomach. Tongue extended, Buck let it touch the Mopuro's hip, trailing it right through the sticky mess.

"Mule!" Ezra jolted on the bed as if he'd been electrocuted, trying to pull himself away, looking absolutely scandalized at the other man. "Don't you dare!"

Buck just chuckled to himself, taking another lap. "Hush now."

"I mean it, don't you dare!" Ezra gripped tight fistfuls of Buck's hair, using his hold to keep the other man's head away from his stomach.

"I said I'd clean ya." Buck strained his neck, trying to reach with his tongue extended but Ezra kept him at bay. He frowned up at the other man, finally trying to pry those hands from his hair.

"Get me a towel, you heathen." Ezra drawled, slapping Buck's hands away, not caring that he was pulling rather hard on the taller man's hair.

Suddenly Ezra had a mouthful of Buck tongue. He wasn't even sure how the other man had moved from his position so quickly into his embrace, or how he'd managed to pry his lips apart and insert his tongue but here they were. Buck pinned the half breed to the bed, working his tongue hotly in and out in a deep, steady rhythm. Ezra was so startled he didn't even fight or register the twinge of arousal that coursed through his blood.

"M-Mule..." he breathed, feeling himself blush.

"Don't tug my hair like that, Peach. It riles me up." Buck explained, gnawing on the other man's lower lip. "Unless you want to go again?"

"Uhh," Ezra exhaled shakily, trying to laugh the action off, trying not to let on how aroused he was becoming again. Having Buck pin him and thrust his tongue in deeply, having his pants open, feeling the material of Buck's pants drag against his naked groin and tasting the faint trace of Buck's and his own release on the other man's tongue had his toes curling. "Ah didn't want to 'go' the first time." he tried, using Buck's own vernacular.

"Could have fooled me." Buck replied, lazily kissing at his Mopuro now. He rocked himself gently against Ezra's body, not hard again himself yet, just liking the motion. The half breed felt exceptional beneath him, all warm skin and hard muscles and Buck wished they could be naked for this, so he could feel all of Ezra.

"You sir, are a vulgar, lascivious, indecent, oafish..." Ezra furrowed his brows, trying to look serious and stern as he glared at the rocking, writhing man above him. "Lewd..."

"Mmm hmm," Buck suckled Ezra's tongue now, trying to tease. "Tell me more." He let his hand wander between them, searching between their bodies until he found Ezra's cock. Gripping it, he began to stroke softly, teasingly - like a gentle petting. He watched as Ezra's eyes seemed to roll back and twitch at the action.

"I-immoral..." Words failed him once again. Silver tongued devil? Hardly, Buck had the ability to reduce him to a babbling idiot. He quickly forgot what they were even discussing when Buck began to press wet, urgent kisses all over his face.

"Naughty?" Buck offered after a minute, enjoying the way he could stop the man midsentence like that.

"Yes n-naughty." Ezra wrapped his arms around him, trying to pull him closer. Wasn't he supposed to be fighting this? Wasn't he supposed to be discouraging Buck from making such advances? He dug his nails into Buck's shoulders instead, arching into that big warm hand. No need to scold yourself, he rationed, it's hard to think when all the blood is rushing from your head and pooling in your groin. Buck is truly an enticer, luring you with the sweet siren song of temptation and you are just powerless to resist it, especially in your condition.

"You sure you don't want me to do anything for you?" Buck teased, feeling Ezra's cock begin to stiffen in his hand. So who was the horny one here? He was impressed by the recovery time, impressed and turned on. Hell, they really didn't have time for this; it had to be time for dinner by now. Not that he was going to pull himself away, especially not when he felt Ezra try and spread his legs in search of more touch. He delved his tongue in deeper, massaging the roof of Ezra's mouth in a sensual manner. Damn but he wanted to devour the Mopuro instead of dinner.

"Ah th-thought we agreed to be friends?" Ezra wondered why his human rationale was being so uncharacteristically silent.

"Sure we did." Buck bit his lip down at the shorter man while tugging his pants down his thighs a little further. "Isn't this friendly?"

Ezra sighed in relief, spreading his legs further, arching his hips up hard to press himself into Buck's palm. He'd somehow gone from not needing the touch of another for years to melting into a pile of goo any time Buck's hands were on him. A pliant pile of goo that the Mule seemed to know just how to manipulate. The thought had his eyes narrowing; he glared at Buck suspiciously but suckled his tongue anyways.

"Friends play cards together," Ezra informed him. "They drink whiskey or smoke cigars together."

"We can play after," Buck shrugged, hungrily enveloping the other man's mouth with his own. "I'll let you win." he devoured Ezra's mouth now, damning the others. He wanted this man and wanted him now. Wanted to strip Ezra naked and play with him until the sun rose the next morning. He wanted to taste him all over and drive himself deep into that hot little body. If he didn't get to right this minute he was sure he'd burst.

Ezra barked a laugh at Buck's statement which turned into a confused groan at the way the kiss turned so dominant. He had to get ahold of himself or Buck was going to get out of hand. He hadn't even meant for their first little indiscretion to take place but it felt so good and happened so fast...

"No, no Mule." Ezra felt his cheeks tint pink, feeling suddenly exposed in his situation. He squirmed to escape, unable to help the deep guttural moan that escaped when Buck started to suck on his neck. "Please..."

At the sound of the man's sincere pleading Buck pulled back, he stared down at the Mopuro, his hand slowing but not stopping. He regarded the confusion in those green eyes for a moment before swallowing hard. Hell, he couldn't, not when Ezra said please.

"Alright," he whispered after a minute, slowing his hand, giving Ezra a few more strokes. He smiled sweetly, watching how the action had the other man's eyes glazing over. This time, they'd get interrupted anyways - he knew it. "But you won't be so lucky next time." he looked down, watching as he helped tuck Ezra back into his pants.

"Ah won't?" Ezra seemed relieved and disappointed. He really needed to get ahold of himself and if he couldn't? He needed to get away from Buck.

"Next time," Buck gave him a little wink, pressing their lips together in a wet, suctioning kiss. "Next time I'm eatin' you." he pulled himself away forcefully, knowing if he didn't now he'd just help himself. It wouldn't be like forcin' Ezra, he knew the other man really liked the affection but he'd rather wait until he was beggin' for it and not pleading in his confusion. Without looking back, he stood up and squirmed in his spot, trying to shift himself in his pants to the most comfortable position. Damn, Ezra got him all hard again. "I'll make dinner." he said, frowning when his voice cracked. Now he hurried from the room to clean himself up before Chris came in to scold him.

Ezra lay on the bed, cursing the throbbing ache that pounded through his cock. He cursed the situation, cursed his hormones, and cursed his Mopuro blood. He cursed the fact that he suddenly felt very cold without Buck, that he wanted to call the other man back and cuddle up next to his body. He scolded himself for thinking such thoughts, for thinking he'd rather be laying here, kissing the Mule, letting Buck's big hand touch and fondle his most intimate area instead of eating. He wasn't even hungry.

The half breed curled on his side, reaching down to cover himself with the large white blanket. He snuggled deep against the bed, biting his tongue not to yell out for Buck. He could do it, all he had to do was open his mouth and say the other man's name. Buck would run right back in here, he knew he would. What would he say then? I changed my mind? Please continue to touch me? Touch me now but please excuse the fact that this situation terrifies me beyond all reason and I might not be able to resist the urge to flee in the middle of the night? Touch me though I say I can't trust you fully and yet I do?

Closing his eyes, Ezra scrubbed his hand over his face. This was a ridiculous situation. He couldn't even begin to believe how everything had transpired. If only he had ignored the Mule at the Trading Post that evening. If only he'd gone straight to bed. If only he'd slapped Buck's face the moment he tried anything remotely sexual. But he hadn't. He'd let Buck, rather willingly. Lord, he was beginning to feel like a conflicted virgin girl with an over amorous paramour. Don't touch me like that sir, I love it too much.

Buck. Buck. Buck. Ezra chanted the name in his head, trying to pull the blanket tighter to his body for warmth. It wasn't cold outside so why did he suddenly have goose flesh? Why did his body ache like he'd been standing hours in the snow? He tried to will the Mule back into the room, not sure why. He didn't really want to see Buck, did he? He was just being selfish. His body was just a body after all, human or Mopuro alike, the right touch still felt good; a body craved touches. It was natural.

"Hey Peach?" Buck's voice startled the half breed who had been facing the wall, too lost in his thoughts to have heard him approach.

He sat up happily, eyes large and hopeful. "Mule?!"

Buck was startled to see the happy, longing smile on the half breed's face. His lower lip drooped as his mouth dropped open in surprise. Ezra had been shivering on the bed when he walked in, curled in a tight ball. He'd almost forgotten why he had come back in. "I brought you that fresh milk you wanted." he held the glass up a moment to show it off, and then set it on the night table. "You alright?"

Ezra eyed the milk, surprised by the generous action. He'd forgotten he asked for it. "Ah," he exhaled, shaking his head to clear it. "Ah'm fine, just cold."

Buck let his gaze go to the window, recalling the rather pleasurable weather outside. The air of the room didn't feel cold to him at all but he'd seen the Mopuro shaking. Wasn't that a sign of infection or sickness? Maybe his ankle wasn't healing properly? A panic flashed through his veins at that, a hot acid starting from his heart and pouring outward. "I'll get Nathan." he was already turned and heading to the door when Ezra's voice stopped him.

"Whatever for?"

"You're shiverin', it ain't cold. Somethin's wrong."

"No Ah," Ezra fumbled, if Nathan came in, he'd make him drink one of those God awful green remedies, though he didn't really want to say the real reason for the shivering. He stopped after a moment, giving Buck a pained, helpless look.

"Okay." Buck nodded, determined he was right about Ezra ailing. He headed for the door again, it was his fault and if Ezra got seriously sick because of this...

"Mule," Ezra spoke up again weighing his pride versus the taste of the medicine. "Ah'm shiverin' because you got up and left." He frowned and scoffed at the smirk that lit up Buck's face at the revelation. "Damn you sir."

"Well hell, Ezra!" Buck ambled back to the bed, pouring himself onto it, wrapping the Mopuro in a big hug. "Let me warm you up a little."

"Unhand me!" Ezra squawked, trying to crawl away but Buck was too strong for him. "Don't you have dinner to prepare?" he ignored the fact that his body instantly stopped shivering and a warmth spread through him from the contact. Lord help him, why was his body so responsive to the Mule? Just turn around and slap the fool, damnit Ezra. He scolded himself and squirmed, working his way around until he was face to face with Buck, who only held him tighter now.

"I got time to warm ya." Buck grinned, a big, wide, goofy smile that made the Mopuro want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

"What the hell, Buck." JD's serious voice had both men turning toward the door. The younger Mopuro stood there glaring at the scene before him. Of course he'd walk in when Ezra was squirming to get free and telling Buck to unhand him. Of course. So it'd look like Buck was forcin' himself.

Buck wasn't alarmed; he was expecting JD to come in over fifteen minutes ago and was rather surprised it took the Mopuro this long. "Calm down, kid. Ezra here was shiverin' and I was tryin' to warm him up."

"Light a fire then, there's no reason to put your big, hairy face on him." JD stalked to the bed, grabbing Buck's arm trying to yank the taller man up by it.

"Big hairy face?" Buck looked unamused as he let Ezra go, temporarily forgetting about the half breed being challenged by JD. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means get off him before I make you get off."

"Ok," Buck threw down his hat, jumping to his feet. "That's it. I'm going to..."

"Mule." Ezra interrupted, giving the tall man a firm glare.

"But he started it!" Buck whined a little, why is it that he had to be the one to stand down when JD kept startin' it? He was trying to behave himself but the kid was pushing his buttons on purpose. "Do you just wait outside for the worst possible moment to strike and then jump in here?"

"No, but I can if you want me to." JD grinned triumphantly before climbing onto the bed next to Ezra. He curled closer to his friend, wrapping the half breed in a huge hug.

Buck glared, a pout on his face when Ezra easily wrapped the kid in a returned hug, thinking nothing of it. How come JD got hugs so easily and Buck got kicked away half the time?

"Aren't you gonna cook somethin'?" JD made his voice sound innocent, but he nuzzled into Ezra's neck, smiling evilly at the tall, flabbergasted man. Look how flustered Buck was getting! He should have thought of this before. With an impish smile of delight, JD began to pet Ezra's ears.

Buck's moustache wavered, his jaw dropping open slightly. That damn kid was pettin' his Mopuro! And Ez just closed his eyes and smiled, nudging the kid gently in a sign of affection. Oh he didn't like this, didn't like it at all!

Ezra hid a smile, knowing very well what his young friend was up to. He could see the envious look cross the Mule's face and it made him want to laugh. Buck looked absolutely lost and distraught over the simple friendly action. Perhaps it was cruel of him, but that didn't change the fact that it was funny.

Fate had its own sense of humor. Chris appeared in the bedroom now, his face expressionless - damn but he was hard to read some times.

"Buck, JD." he spoke, getting the two men's attention. "We got a problem. The bottom rung fell off the turkey pen; we got turkeys runnin' all over. I'm gonna need you to patch it and round 'em up."

Buck slumped his shoulders. "Aww hell, that big tom got out didn't he? He's meaner than you with a hangover."

"Sure did," Chris smiled now. "Don't worry about dinner, Josiah's helpin' out tonight."

Ezra chuckled right out loud, watching Buck sink in his posture even more. "Well Mule, looks like you have an exciting evening planned."

Buck just grumbled. "At least the kid has to help me."

"I bet I can catch more turkeys than you." JD huffed, jumping to his feet, his tail bushing out behind him.

The half breed was dying inside, holding in his giggles. Oh this was far too amusing! Perhaps he was a bit of a sadist but watching Buck be so distraught and have to go through such things really was funny. That will teach him to be such a handsy lout.

To which fate dealt her second hand. Behind Chris, Nathan entered the room, a smile on his face and in his hand? A glass of the dreaded green remedy. Ezra's smile fell fast but it jumped quickly onto Buck's face. The man grinned a mile wide.

"Well Ezra," and now Buck wiggled on the spot, giving the half breed a tip of his hat. "Looks like you'll be enjoyin' your evenin' too."

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

The sunlight was not Ezra Standish's friend. While it's true it did warm him when he needed, it helped things live, therefore he lived and yet, it brought about morning. In the morning, the light touched almost everywhere, like demanding rays of truth, seeping into every facet of life, every nook and cranny - there was no hiding from the sun; so there was no hiding from the truth.

He'd been up most of the night, just sitting on the bed, shuffling his cards in his hand. The thoughts that assaulted him now annoyed him more than anything. Why on earth was he spending so much time thinking about any of this? Why did he let Buck get so carried away when they were alone together? What were those damn tracks? If not for those tracks, the thoughts that tormented him would have driven him to flee from the Ranch many nights ago - that much he knew. Though would he have been able to go? Once packed and ready, could he have really left without saying anything? It would be the most underhanded thing he'd ever done if so.

He'd been rather amorous with the Mule a few times now, nothing quite so intense or invasive; in fact, he'd known cowhands on the trail to have done as much as he and Buck had done together. A little mutual satisfaction as it were. Truth be told however, those cowhands usually did not kiss. He doubted very much any of them had reacted such as he had, wrapping their legs around another man, tugging his hair while suckling his probing tongue deep. The idea of it now sent a small spark of desire straight down his body to his groin.

In those moments, for a few seconds of them anyways, he'd liked it, he loved it. True, his body obviously was very happy with everything being played out in those intimate encounters but he had no control over that. Or at least, very little control. He'd chalked it up to Buck's experience. Buck was a man; he'd know what felt good so he could easily repeat the same ministrations on another man's body, that had to be why it felt so incredible. It hadn't felt like this any other time Ezra had been amorous, surely it must be the reason. That didn't explain why his chest seemed to hollow out, why his heart dropped down into the pit of his stomach when Buck kissed him so passionately but he stubbornly ignored that fact - for now.

It was just getting ridiculous; he was getting too carried away. Letting Buck get on him a second time and bring them off together, he shouldn't have allowed it once let alone a repeat performance. When he awoke in the sun and calm of the morning the ideas assaulted him viciously, causing him to blush in shame and embarrassment that he behaved in such a manner. The half breed prided himself on his ability to hide his emotions, a gambler must in order to win, he had control, perfect control of himself - he always had, until he met Buck.

Asking Buck not to show emotions was like telling water not to be wet. Even in the beginning, when he tried to hold himself back, to give the half breed his space and start out as friends he still had those eyes. Those damn expressive eyes. Ezra fell into them every time, deep pools of blue that spoke volumes of desire and passion without the man uttering a sound. Those eyes told the Mopuro their owners every intention, his every desire and feeling in one brief, penetrative stare. And what's worse? They seemed to read every feeling he'd been trying to hide in his own apprehensive gaze.

So like before he'd behaved childishly, ignoring Buck at dinner the previous evening, demanding to be left alone for the night, despite the guilty, hurt look he could see on the Mule's face. It hurt to cause such a look but it had to be done. If he couldn't get control of himself he'd simply put as much distance as he possibly could between himself and the other man. He hid in the bedroom while Buck slept on the couch - again. He watched the door, expecting the tall man to sneak in and check on him - not realizing he really wished he would, not noting the disappointment when he didn't.

Buck would be in with breakfast shortly, and Ezra could only wonder what was going on in the other man's mind. Did he understand, did he truly understand how Ezra felt? Hell, that'd be a stretch, the half breed scoffed; he didn't understand how he felt. He liked Buck, liked being touched by him and yet it embarrassed him, it felt like it should be a secret and not just for the fear of them both being men. There was something deep within him fighting this, ripping his mind apart, chasing him in dizzying circles of repetitive 'what ifs' and 'if onlys'. It was enough to make him scream, if a gentleman did such things that is.

 

 

Buck hadn't slept much. He was pretty sure he dozed at some point, but if he had he'd been worrying then too, so it didn't feel like he slept at all. The tall man was cramped onto the couch, too long to fit, his legs dangling each way uncomfortably. It wasn't a whole lot of fun to sleep on the couch, he decided. Though he hadn't really noticed how uncomfortable it was until last night. He hadn't had trouble falling asleep on it before then either. It was dinner. It was Ezra. Something was different.

He hadn't meant to push; he was going to try taking it slow. It was pretty damn hard to go slow when you had someone cramming their tongue in your mouth and humpin' at you though, and while he couldn't exactly see to blame himself he still felt guilty for it. Of course, pushing Ezra away and denying him may have gone off worse than obliging him; and Buck wanted to oblige him, he did to the roots of his very soul. He wanted Ezra, wanted that Mopuro so bad he could taste it.

It wasn't like his time courting ladies, the thrill of the chase, of getting what he was after, spending a little time with such a unique and delicate woman, sharing in her secrets - he did treasure those times. Each and every one of them. Not that he would mention it in conversation, as it wasn't polite, but Buck could remember their names, he could remember all their names.

It felt different with Ezra. He didn't want to be let in and learn the man's secrets. He didn't want to share a brief moment in time they could look back on fondly for the rest of their lives. Goddamnit, he wanted in. Ezra had built a wall around himself, natural to his life style and Buck was searching for the door. He had every intention of throwing himself against it until the damn thing shattered and broke apart. He wanted to stand right in the center and be a part of Ezra's life, that much he knew. While it might seem rash to others, there's one thing that brought the truth of the situation down hard upon Buck. It wasn't thinking about all the fun they could have together, all the love makin' and gettin' along - it was the thought of what they'd never have if Ezra left.

The idea of waking up one morning and finding the Mopuro gone burned his heart. He hated to think about it and yet he did, throughout the day, off and on, like his mind was bullying him with the possibility. It was a threat and he hated it, but there was nothing he could do to make it go away. He just couldn't seem to calm Ezra down, the man was cautious and ashamed, and Buck just didn't know how to fix it.

Maybe if he could control himself, if he could keep himself away from Ezra physically it would help calm the Mopuro down? Jesus was it hard though. Ezra always looked so tempting, like a delicious forbidden fruit. A delicious, forbidden Peach, Buck's mind chimed in and he didn't realize that he licked his lips just thinking of kissing Ezra. Well, not being able to touch him and still see him was better than not having him around at all. Buck could handle that, he'd handled worse before.

It might be possible that Ezra just simply wasn't attracted to him and didn't know how to tell him. He'd been terrified about his Mopuro secret being revealed that any contact before or immediately after could have very well just been out of shock and relief. Also, it had been awhile for the half breed, since he'd let off a little steam, maybe Buck's hands and body were just there at the right moment? What if he was being a great fool and Ezra just simply wasn't interested but too much of a gentleman to say so? That thought hadn't really crossed his mind, not seriously anyways.

Buck sat up, furrowing his brows. Could it be? It's true; they were both men, though that hadn't seemed to even come up as an argument. Ezra did kiss him, but only when they were already so far gone there was no coming back. It could be just shock for some and the need for release on the others. He'd never really instigated, Buck always started it. So was that it? Was that what Ezra was feeling? He did pride himself on being a gentleman. If that were the truth he wouldn't force himself, he couldn't make Ezra like him, he'd just have to accept it as a fact and try to move on. With that in mind he steeled himself against the cooler air, slipping from under his blanket to start breakfast.

 

 

When the door opened, the half breed had been expecting it and yet he still lurched slightly on the bed. He'd been trying to think of what exactly he could say to the other man but nothing sounded good. He'd thought about it all night and still felt like it hadn't nearly been enough time. He felt absolutely no closer to an answer than he had hours ago. Where was his sharp wit? His inherit skill and ability to survive?

Buck came in with a tray of food, giving the man on the bed a curt, tight lipped smile. It was hard not to be too friendly, just seeing Ezra nestled in his blankets, the night shirt a bit too large on his smaller frame, his furry brown ears half flattened and wide, green eyes searching - it made him want to run to the Mopuro and give him a big hug. He wanted to smile and greet the man happily, ask him how he slept, give him a kiss good morning - but he didn't.

"Mornin'. Just some porridge and toast today, hope that suits you." Buck gave another tight lipped smile, setting the tray on the night table.

Ezra had no idea what to do. Buck had come into the room, just like every morning, carrying a tray, just like every morning, but this morning he did not smile. The half breed opened his mouth and breathed hard through it in despair, his heart thumping in an odd rhythm in his chest. He blinked up at the Mule, noting that the man didn't even look at him; he just fussed with the tray.

Every morning when Ezra woke up, Buck would bring him breakfast. Sometimes he'd come in before Ezra was even awake, sometimes after, but one thing remained true of all previous encounters - the moment Buck realized he had Ezra's attention he'd give him the widest, brightest smile filled with ridiculous heart aching contentment. Like Ezra was the best thing he'd ever seen in his life. Yes, it was foolish to think, but that is what the smile implied. That's how Ezra felt when he saw it.

"There's a little bit of fresh honey too." Buck was setting the silverware neatly on the tray, pulling the napkin out to hand to the Mopuro. "Or some berry jam if you prefer."

"Buck," Ezra still wasn't processing it. Maybe he was dreaming? But why would he dream something so simple and yet so horrible feeling? He couldn't think of what to say after that so he just stared harder at the other man. When Buck looked at him, standing perfectly still and neutral, Ezra knew he was waiting for him to finish his sentence. He fumbled, looking down at the blanket. "Jam would be lovely." his voice was harsh and raspy, his accent faltering.

"Well, it's raspberry." Buck carried on, preparing the toast for him. "So I hope you like that."

Damn this was hard! Ezra looked entirely too adorable, sitting up with his hair a mess, his eyes still swimming slightly not seeming to be fully awake yet. That confusion really wasn't helping the issue. Buck just wanted to hop on the bed, kiss the other man awake, pet his hair and ears and ask about his night. But Ezra didn't want that, and that thought nailed both his feet to the floor, immediately killing the small smile that started to creep across his face.

This is what it should be like, Ezra thought rubbing the sleep from one eye with a slightly curled fist. This is better; this is what he wanted right? Maybe Buck had considered it, after yesterday, after being ignored at dinner and for the evening. Maybe now Buck knew how he felt? That they should just remain friends, it was better to be friends. Less complicated, less intimidating. There was nothing to think about when it came to being friends, no gut wrenching emotions or irreversible consequences.

"Chris has me out in the far pasture today, so I won't be around for lunch." Buck added casually, setting the tray on Ezra's waiting lap, stepping back quickly as if even being in the other man's space might somehow burn him physically. "Josiah or Nathan will bring you something to eat."

Ezra stared at the tray, feeling his appetite leave him. Nathan or Josiah bringing his lunch? He pouted largely, looking rather angry at the situation. He didn't want Nathan or Josiah to bring his lunch; he wanted the Mule to do it. He wanted Buck to make it and Buck to bring it to him. He thought to demand it, wondering if his command would be heeded or not.

"But you always prepare my nourishment." It wasn't really an argument but he presented it like one.

"I'll be far out," Buck explained, his voice soft and picking up a slight twang as he seemed to relax. Ezra realized now even the man's voice had sounded different this morning. He really didn't like it. Crossing his arms over his chest, Ezra turned his nose up and faced the wall.

Buck regarded the suddenly angry half breed with confusion. "Hell Ezra, my cookin' ain't that great." he paused, letting a little laugh come out as an idea dawned on him. "Oh don't you worry pard, Nathan's cookin' doesn't taste anything like those remedies!"

Ezra hadn't realized how just hearing someone laugh could put you so at ease. His ears perked in delight as he turned to look at Buck, seeing the man at least smiling slightly now. What a beautiful sight it was indeed. "Ah'd," the half breed swallowed, looking up with large innocent eyes now. "Ah'd like you to prepare it."

"You want me to ride all the way in from the far pasture to make you some lunch?" Buck cocked his head, his eyebrows dancing as his moustache wiggled. Ezra just blinked at him, as if saying, 'and why not'? No, he'd refuse. He was only working himself up this way. There's no reason Nathan or Josiah couldn't bring Ezra lunch once. Chris wouldn't mind, Buck had surely done enough to work off his debt of all the trouble he caused. "What about JD? Can the kid bring you some lunch?"

The Mopuro shook his head, sounding almost like a bratty child in that moment. "Ah want you to make it." he demanded, turning away from Buck again, looking at the wall as if to punish him.

Buck caved, like he knew he would. How the hell was he supposed to say no to Ezra? He adored the man. Maybe Ezra knew that and was usin' it against him, that'd be awful mean. "Alright, alright." he sighed largely. "I'll make your lunch."

Ezra grinned widely at the wall, clearing his throat and making his face stoic as he turned back to the tray, almost disinterested. "Good." he answered simply, offering no reason as to why he wanted Buck to make his food, just demanding, and it was enough. He moved his hands toward the tray, reaching for his spoon as Buck clicked his tongue.

"I can make something now and have one of them bring it to you later then."

The spoon fell, hitting the plate loudly with a clang. Green eyes darted to look at the other man, glaring through the soft yellow light of early morning. He couldn't think to word what he wanted to say, so he glared harder, his ears flattening almost to his skull.

"You want me to bring it too?" Buck looked incredulous but not surprised, like he assumed the other man would demand such a thing. "Fine. I'll bring it too."

Ezra settled a moment, waiting for Buck to add another hitch but he said nothing. His ears stayed against his skull, confusion still warring within him. He wanted things to be different but maybe not this different, not all at once. He knew how selfish that was but couldn't help how he felt about it.

Buck chuckled, feeling himself give in, kicking himself mentally as he reached out and pet the other man’s head. Ezra's ear popped up immediately, he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against that large, warm hand. Buck smiled slightly, stroking those soft ears a moment. He couldn't go and work knowing Ezra was in here pouting with those ears all back, interested or not it was just too cruel and he couldn't do it. "Don't be so sour, Peach." he let the term slip on accident, his breath freezing slightly at the realization.

"Ah prefer your cooking, Mule." Ezra answered simply, letting a purr rumble from his throat at the petting. After a moment, he opened his eyes, seeing Buck smiling at him. Buck was smiling, really smiling now with both his eyes and his mouth. Ezra melted on the spot, suddenly feeling so warm he feared for a moment he'd set the mattress ablaze. He had to close his eyes a moment and bite his lip, fighting the soft groan that tried to sound. Oh, that felt good. It felt wonderful to be looked at in that manner.

"You're brattier than JD." Buck scoffed, not realizing what was happening with the half breed. He just shook his head, giving those ears a final, loving stroke before stepping back. "I got work to do or Chris will have my hide. See you at lunch, I guess." he gave the Mopuro a wink and did a little dance, shuffle back maneuver to turn around and stride out of the room.

Ezra stared after him a moment, his ears tingling and a warm, contented burn in his chest. Well that settled that, they could easily just be friends and nothing more; quite easily. Nothing could be simpler.


	14. Chapter 14

There had been plenty of times in his life where Buck Wilmington had been tempted. Saloon girls and good, honest church girls alike had played games and taunted the tall cowboy, but he'd been able to resist, to hold off until the time was right. The teasing had been fun but Buck had taken great pride in being able to hold off, to calm himself and act like a gentleman. Now though? The dark moustached man stood by the fence, holding a post straight so Chris could hammer another board into it. He squirmed and wiggled, trying not to, trying to compose himself - for he was being teased and tested like before, only the object of his desire didn't even know he was doing it.

Ezra had come out to enjoy the afternoon sun and the fresh air, while he found Buck's room and bed most particularly comfortable, a change in scenery always helped an ailing individual. Like most other days recently, he'd dressed himself in his fancy, well-tailored clothes, dawning his gun belt and string tie, although still he wore one boot, his ankle too swollen to fit the other boot on. Well, he probably could get his foot into it though it'd be most uncomfortable and Mr. Jackson assured him doing so would slow the healing process.

So he sat in the sun, drinking from his well-filled flask, shuffling his deck of cards in his free hand without a care in the world. It had been some time since he felt so relaxed and carefree, even as exposed at he was. Though he could hear the others, see them if he opened his eyes. Chris and Buck were mending a fence not even a few feet away. Josiah and Nathan were a bit further off, fussing over something in the barn. For a while, for just a few minutes he rationed, he could let someone else worry about the dangers at hand. He could sit here in the sun, tip his head back, enjoy his drink and work on his agility.

Trust others to look out for him so easily though? Hardly. Ezra wouldn't, would never. But something about Buck, the way the Mule was staring at him now... A green eye cracked open, peering across the small distance between them, catching the Mule staring right at him. Buck looked absolutely wicked, licking his lips every so often, his grip tightening on the post he held, why, it seemed said Mule had something on his mind.

Buck most certainly did have something on his mind. Something, someone for that matter. He stared longingly at the splayed Mopuro, his moustache twitching at how enticing and long the other man looked. How absolutely wicked and naughty and lazy he looked just reclining on that seat while the others worked hard around him.

"Perhaps it's a long forgotten gambling debt." Ezra spoke suddenly, narrowing his eyes as the sun seemed to blind him. They'd been loosely discussing the tracks, trying to wrack their brains over what it may or may not be.

"Ours or yours?" Larabee mused, glaring at Buck when the post shifted for the umpteenth time. Damn that horny bastard, he needed to stop staring at Ezra and hold this damn post straight or they'd be here all night.

With a huff of laughter Ezra retorted. "I can assure you, Mr. Larabee; I keep very close account of debts owed and paid. In my line of work, forgetting even the smallest detail could cost me my life."

Buck smiled watching Chris and Ezra banter easily. Now that Ezra had been outted as a half breed, he rarely wore his hat; Buck could spend hours watching his ears. He tried not to stare but failed miserably most of the time. In fact, at breakfast this morning, Ezra had frowned and kicked him under the table for staring. He really needed to get a hold of himself. Especially given the way JD had beamed triumphantly and glared like a brat after said kicking.

Not like it was his fault though! He frowned and wiggled his moustache with the action. Not like Ezra hadn't willingly done some stuff with him. He wasn't fully to blame here, and hell, some of the time Ezra had to know what he was doing. Damn, like at the dinner table that night. Sure, Ezra explained how honey thorn affected Mopuro - much to the embarrassment of Nathan but still, sitting there, panting for it, legs spread wide humping against Buck's foot while licking his lips? Oh shit. Buck frowned and sank a little in his stance. Now why did he have to go and think of that? His pants suddenly felt two sizes too small. Chris better not notice that.

"I really rather fear if it is someone after myself or Mr. Dunne, that I can't think of anyone who would be; nor do I recognize the scent. If it were someone after us for what we are, I have a hard time concluding their logic. Why not come for us earlier, before we were made aware of their presence? And why leave such an obvious trail?"

Green eyes pierced the soft glow from the setting sun, sending Buck's blood further south on him. Damn but those eyes were intense. "Don't you go gettin' any ideas and wanderin' too far from the house." he warned, frowning suddenly. "With that ankle you won't be able to move fast."

"As I am well aware," the half breed grumbled. "It took me entirely too long to hobble this far, Mule, thanks to you."

Buck slumped more at that, letting the post go entirely, too absorbed in the Mopuro to notice Chris swearing at him. He took a few steps toward Ezra, letting his breath heave in and out. "Listen Peach, I'm real sorry for what I did to you and I mean that but," he faltered, blushing slightly. Did Chris catch that term of endearment? "If we were both outside and something happened, if you were too far away for me to get to in time and..." he trailed off not wanting to finish that thought out loud.

Ezra's features sobered slightly, sensing the sincerity in the other man. Normally, he'd take great pleasure in harassing someone for putting him into such a predicament or for assuming he couldn't take care of himself if a situation did arise. Instead he offered Buck a quick smile, tilting his flask at the other man. "Mule, I assure you, I won't stray too far. Besides," he grinned wickedly now, trying to lighten the mood. "If I were to wander, how would you hear me when I needed a refill or my pillow fluffed?"

"I wouldn't worry," Chris threw down the board in his hands, shaking his head. "He can't seem to keep his eyes off of you long enough to finish a simple task."

"What?" Buck blushed and whipped around, looking at the blonde. "I held the damn thing, you just can't hammer straight."

"Held it?" Chris scoffed. "You leaned it against yourself and stared at Ezra like a dog in heat the whole time."

Buck looked affronted, throwing a glance to the Mopuro, hoping he somehow hadn't heard that. "No, I did not."

"I'm going to get some water and see to Nathan and Josiah," Chris gave his friend a hard stare. "When I come back, the only thing I want to see standin' stiff and erect is that post!"

Ezra laughed, watching Buck glare daggers at the retreating blonde's back. He stood, hands on his hips thoroughly embarrassed until he saw Chris disappear into the barn. Damn Chris, was just tryin' to make him look stupid in front of Ezra it seemed, though there was no malice in his thoughts. He really was actin' worse than a horny teenager most of the time; he supposed he had it comin'. Besides, it was his stubbornness that got them partially into this mess, everything else sorta fell into place around them, like stacked dominoes.

The half breed was smiling to himself thinking about the banter between the other two men. It was obvious they were good friends; they could say things to one another that a person wouldn't dare say to a mere acquaintance. It seemed Buck had a habit of riling Chris, but it was quite obvious the blonde man trusted Buck whole heartedly, valued his opinion and enjoyed his company - even if they didn't always see eye to eye.

The tall man stood silently, his eyes squinted in the bright sunlight as he took in the area around them. It was the same as it has always been, the same scene. The Ranch house stood back on the property, the long wrap around porch beaten and aged by the sun and elements. Not too far off stood the barn where they kept their mounts, the strong corral that he now stood by offered plenty of room for the horses to romp. Beyond that flat land slowly rising to the side of the mountain, surrounded by the forest and trails leading to the pastures beyond. The pastures held cattle and more horses - the main source of profit for the men. On the other side was a garden, not the largest garden but enough to get by on. It was quiet, it was the same and yet it had all changed.

He let his gaze drift back to the Mopuro and regarded him silently for a few moments, until that sharp green gaze met his own and they stayed like that their eyes locked. It had seemed a long time ago that Buck had first bumped into the Mopuro, though he supposed it couldn't have been quite a month, maybe it had. He remembered days and nights with Ezra but hadn't really thought to judge the passing of time, he'd go to sleep at night and get up in the morning - simple as that.

It seemed so much easier at first, casual banter, exchanging stories, helping the injured Mopuro while trying to get his hat off... Buck smiled at that thought, letting his mind remind him of the time before he knew, before he knew what Ezra was. Something had happened in between there though; something that complicated matters and had him worrying almost all the time. Sure, his thoughts were occupied by Ezra, that was plain to see. And well, he couldn't help himself if they were of a sexual nature. He was a man after all, a strong man he might like to add, with man needs. He was attracted to the Mopuro physically, that much was true, so how could he help himself if his body reacted? It wasn't unnatural. Unnatural was not doing anything about it and going to bed beyond frustrated to a point where it hurt.

What he didn't show however, what he didn't let on was how much these tracks worried him. Chris was a sharp man and Josiah didn't miss much either but Buck had done a very good job of hiding his worry. It helped that he was completely smitten and it was easy enough to get distracted by Ezra lookin' so pretty and tempting most of the time. Besides, when he had Ezra in his sights, he knew the Mopuro was safe. He had a good reaction time, even better if someone he cared about was in danger so as long as he could see Ezra, he wasn't as worried. That's not to say the worry completely disappeared and it did nothing for him when Ezra was not in his sights.

No one knew how tired Buck really was, the extra chores took a bit more of his energy and well his nights on the couch? They weren't spent sleeping. He'd get a few hours here and there, but ever since those tracks he just couldn't get through a whole night. He'd be up, checking the windows, sitting by the doors by the four corners of the house, listening, waiting, guarding. He'd spend some time each night outside of his own bedroom door, making sure Ezra was safe. From time to time he would peek in, let his eyes adjust until he could see Ezra's form on the bed. When he was sure the half breed was safe and sound, he'd return to the couch and catch maybe another hour or two of sleep. This had been going on for days, a week? More? Lack of sleep probably help disorient his concept of time. He never complained though, and hadn't let on, hadn't shown any fatigue. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

Ezra shuffled his cards, squinting up at Buck, seeing the serious look that seldom graced the man's features. Buck was scouting the land, taking in everything with cautious and careful eyes. He was looking for signs of trouble, like a sheep dog guarding his flock. He blinked slowly, thinking to what he knew of the other man. Chris told him that Buck was loyal, that he'd fight to the last and deep down he already knew it. It was just surprising to see Buck slip into that guard dog mode, his sense of humor and lustful advances nowhere in sight.

It had nothing to do with Ezra's abilities; Buck didn’t doubt the man could handle himself. Obviously if he'd made it this far he was no green horn. It went a little deeper than that, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. It was something Vin had picked up on right away though, one of the reasons he instantly liked Buck Wilmington, the man was in touch with his primal side.

Thinking on it now he abandoned the task at hand, walking toward the half breed. The distance between them was suddenly too great, thinking of the possible danger had Buck nervous and edgy and he wanted to be by Ezra's side just in case. Once he reached the Mopuro he peered down at the other man, cocking his head not really sure what he'd say.

"May I suggest you hasten with your chore or Mr. Larabee will return and be rather incensed." Ezra drawled easily, not looking up, feeling his face redden slightly. The sheer presence Buck exuded, not only in scent but just in his very being was completely overwhelming. Ezra was engulfed by it, every sense tingling.

"Why don't you come on over by me?" Buck's voice was easy, his accent twanging gently but his tone was serious. He wasn't asking the Mopuro, he was telling him.

Anger flashed in Ezra's eyes. How dare Buck make demands of him? He looked up sharply, his face contorted in anger about to lay into the other man when he took in the man's posture. Buck's eyes roved the horizon a little more quickly; one hand inched up and rested on his gun belt to be closer to his gun. He wasn't exactly tense like he sensed immediate danger but there was something that spoke volumes in his stance. Ezra furrowed his brows, turning his own gaze to the mountain side, sniffing the air delicately. Something had Buck's hackles up, though he couldn't smell anything.

"It'd make me feel better to have you close," Buck offered, smiling warmly now. "In case you need anything?"

The protest that wanted to come out earlier had died in his throat. Ezra simply stood, not bothering to argue as Buck took his weight with one arm and picked up the stool he'd been sitting on with his free hand. As they hobbled toward the fence post Ezra peered back over his shoulder, looking at the area in the woods Buck had just been studying.

Buck chose a spot and set the stool down, helping Ezra ease back onto the seat careful of his ankle. The half breed cautiously moved his legs into position, still staring at the woods with an eerie feeling now. Buck helped situate him, giving him his flask and cards before throwing another smile carelessly in his direction. Once he was sure Ezra was settled he gave the Mopuro's ears each a gentle scratch before going back to the post.

Ezra sat watching Buck work though his attention was drawn back to the woods. Normally this sort of behavior would anger him, to be treated like a child or some helpless lass. Though honestly he didn't get that feeling from Buck, even when he noticed that Buck had positioned his stool so that he was between Ezra and the supposed threat, that one area of the woods he'd been watching so intently - putting himself in the line of fire as it were with Ezra safely behind him.

"Fool couldn't hammer straight to save his life." Buck grumbled, seemingly unaware of the feelings he was causing in the Mopuro.

Said Mopuro whimpered softly to himself, eyeing Buck with a longing that burned the very center of his being. He'd never been tribal, being raised on the human side of things and while he hadn't ever really thought of it before he wondered now if this was a common feeling among Mopuro in a tribe. Protecting each other, putting oneself into harm's way to ensure another's safety. He wasn't being treated as a child or a lady, nor as if he were Buck's possession. This was different.

A strange feeling overtook Ezra then. He tucked his cards and flask away, feeling suddenly overexposed out here in the open. His ears flattened to his head as his tail wrapped around his waist on instinct. He didn't like it, it felt horribly invasive. He shrank back growling softly unable to stop it.

Buck looked up at the sound, seeing the almost cornered animal look coming over his Mopuro. "Ezra?" In half a heartbeat he had the thong off his gun, his sharp eyes scanning the grounds again before coming back to the Mopuro.

Ezra shook slightly, clearing his head, being brought back by the sound of Buck's voice. He turned to the other man with a pained smile. "Ah don't smell anything," he offered, easing the other man in his posture slightly. "Ah just," he frowned as the feelings washed over him again. "Mule, please?"

Buck was beside him in a second, kneeling to put their eyes almost level. "What is it?"

"Ah...Ah feel suddenly taxed, Ah..."

"You wanna go back to bed?" Buck offered, wrapping his arms around the Mopuro without waiting for an answer. He scooped him up easily, waiting for the string of elegant insults that usually left the Mopuro's lips when he did this.

"Yes, please." Ezra offered softly instead. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply at Buck's comforting scent. The warm bed, that wonderful white blanket that smelled entirely of the Mule, he needed those things very badly at this moment. It really was so overwhelming sometimes trying to sort through emotions.

Suddenly JD and Chris appeared from around the other side of the barn, the three men walking stopped to regard one another. Buck sunk slightly in his posture; expecting Chris to scold him but the blonde looked at the half breed a minute before speaking. "Everything alright?"

"You ok, Ezra?" JD sniffed the air then scampered to his friend's side, ignoring Buck for once and petting a worried hand over Ezra's shoulder.

Buck smiled at Chris, thankful for the understanding. "Think he got a little too much sun."

"Nothing to worry yourselves over," Ezra mumbled, feeling suddenly foolish being carried in such a manner. He could walk, he could make it back to the house himself, he could probably ride off right now, right through the trouble and be back to his wandering ways. Now granted it might take a few days to get used to that life style again but he was rather assured he could reclaim it just as easily, if he wanted to. Did he want to? He looked up at the man carrying him, noting Buck's handsome features, those expressive blue eyes, the bristly moustache that tickled his lips when they kissed but most importantly just the strength that seemed to radiate from him, it was so apparent in his expression.

Buck looked down at the half breed then and smiled, such a warm loving smile, a forgiving and welcome smile that Ezra couldn't help but exhale a snort of a laugh, like he'd found himself suddenly in a badly penned romance novel and he was the young heroine being swept off her feet by a dashing, tall and handsome hero. But just as quickly he inhaled again, catching the mixed scents of the tall man, without thinking his mouth opened, his tongue rolled slightly as if tasting them, assessing their flavor.

"Bet you'd like a fire, huh? I'll set you up with some tea and a good book. Wrap you right up in that big warm blanket and let you rest, how'd that be, Peach?"

"Quite agreeable." Ezra nodded solemnly, keeping his face as straight as he could. It would be the most wonderful thing in the world, absolutely everything his heart could desire. Buck was strong, solid, constant and unshakable; he was loyal, easy, carefree and pliable. Just the mere scent of the man was so welcoming it made Ezra's heart stutter, it made him crazy in ways he couldn't begin to describe and it scared the living hell out of him - all at once.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

The two men stood glaring at each other, Buck looking down, JD looking up - trying not to let the fact that he had to crane his neck so far to do so bother him. That damn Buck was tall alright. It's bad enough that Ezra had kicked them both out of the bedroom, but once they entered the kitchen the arguing had begun anew. JD wasn't really sure why he couldn't stop himself from arguing with Buck, even when he could smell the tension rising in Chris who had been sitting at the table working on something. He should have stopped, he knew that, but he didn't. It wasn't long after that Chris yelled for them both to get the hell out and not come back for a good long while. Like kicked puppies, Buck and JD scampered out the back door, half jogging their way toward the barn where they now stood, glaring.

"That was your fault, kid." Buck thrust his hands on his hips before turning his nose upward. "If you'd just stay out of the bedroom and leave me an' Ezra alone this would have never happened."

"I ain't leavin' ya alone so you can put that hairy moustache all over Ezra's delicate places." JD crossed his arms and shook his head firmly. "I don't care what you have to say about it."

Buck's lower lip trembled at the mention of Ezra's delicate places; he couldn't help but lick his lips a moment later, trying to get the image out of his head. He'd love to run back inside and investigate such places but thanks to the kid, he couldn't do that. Thanks to the kid, he'd been kicked out of his own house like an overly hyper child running underfoot. Now they'd have to find something to do to entertain themselves.

"You're a pain in the butt." Buck said after a minute, smirking at the annoyed look that crossed JD's face. "Now what are we supposed to do for a few hours?"

"It doesn't bother me." JD shrugged and smirked, strutting over toward the fence with his hands tugging his jacket lapels. "So long as you're away from Ezra, I'm happy."

Buck scoffed, kicking the strutting Mopuro in the butt gently but with enough force to send him stumbling into the fence post. JD doubled over the post with a loud exhale of air, his bowler hat slipped down over his eyes as his hands scrambled to grip purchase. His legs sprawled helplessly behind him in the dirt. The sound of Buck's laughter had his tail bristling, bushing in warning as a growl emanated from his throat.

"Watch your step." Buck teased, doing a little wiggle dance of victory.

With a huff, JD pushed off the fence, getting to his feet before spinning and turning on the much taller man. His brown eyes narrowed to slits as without fear he marched up to Buck, pressing their chests together - invading the other man's space. Buck just chuckled slightly in amusement as the Mopuro challenged him; honestly it reminded him of a puppy trying to scare off a bear.

When Buck didn't react, JD pushed forward, bumping their chests in challenge, never backing down nor breaking eye contact. "Come on Buck, you think you can whup me so easily, just try it."

"Settle down, pup." Buck stressed the nickname. "Don't be so anxious to fight the big dog or you're bound to get hurt."

"Scared?" JD ignored him, a sardonic smile lighting up his face.

Now Buck is the one who should have known better. The kid was baiting him, setting him up but he fell blindly into it. He scowled, pursing his lips, twisting his moustache looking down into the over eager wide eyes that stared back at him. "JD, the only thing I'm worried about is accidentally hurtin' you and gettin' Ezra all mad at me. I'm workin' on buildin' a trust with that man an' I promised to keep my eye on you."

The Mopuro took a half a step back, narrowing his eyes again as he regarded the tall man. He just didn't know what to make of Buck sometimes. He really wanted to give him a good whupping for messing around with Ezra so much but the idea of simply tussling and playing around in the sun warmed grass seemed kinda nice too. He thought to what Josiah had told him; about wanting to play like Buck were another Mopuro. Could that be? He hadn't gotten a chance to play in a while.

"Now why don't we do somethin' useful?" Buck spoke a little louder, cheer threading his words. "Why don't we get ourselves over to the lake and see if we can't catch us some fish? Then, we can cook 'em for Ezra for dinner. Whaddya say?"

JD's face changed immediately. He looked younger as hope and excitement shone in his eyes. "Fishin'? Really?"

"Sure! Do Mopuro like fish?" Buck was already leading the way to the barn where they stored the fishing poles and gear. "Bet Ezra would be happy if we cooked him somethin' together."

"As long as you don't try to put any honey thorn in it." JD relented, a little spring in his step as he bounded after the older man.

That particular comment had Buck hesitating in his tracks, his knees buckled slightly at the very idea. When Ezra had that honey thorn, he'd been hard as steel and so lust filled... the way he sat across from Buck with his legs parted, urging his hips against Buck's foot while wetting his lips... Buck dipped in his step, feeling his blood rushing south at the very idea. Yeah, hell yeah he wanted Ezra like that again! Why hadn't he thought to use the honey thorn? Though as quickly as the idea entered his head he frowned too, he couldn't do that to Ezra. It wouldn't be right or fair. The herb could make the Mopuro so horny he might settle for anyone, Buck didn't want to be just anyone; he wanted the Mopuro to come to him willingly.

"I'm not gonna trick him." he said after a minute, clearing his throat slightly. As much as he wanted Ezra, he wasn't going to stoop to underhanded tactics. He was going to be his usual charming, romantic self and win the Mopuro the old fashioned way.

"Mopuro don't fool easily." JD bragged, sorting through the collection of fishing poles to find one he wanted to use. "You wouldn't be able to even if you tried."

"I ain't gonna try!" Buck bellowed, blowing out a puff of air in an annoyed manner. JD sure could stick to a subject and run it right into the ground, stubborn kid! He wondered if being stubborn was a Mopuro trait, JD was stubborn and Ezra was stubborn too. Actually, Buck furrowed his brow as he pulled out his own fishing pole, Ezra was an outright brat; all snuggled into his bed, relaxed and comfortable, barking demands for pillow fluffing, food or drinks. Reading good books snuggled in by the fire at night. And Buck was the fool jumping up and doing everything the half breed demanded. Well, damn.

"Ezra an' I have been fishin' before," JD's voice shook Buck from his thoughts. "Although he usually ends up nappin' by a tree and not payin' much attention to the fishin' part."

Buck smiled. "Ezra sure likes naps. Is that a Mopuro habit?"

"Nah," JD thought a moment. "That's an Ezra habit. When he's out gamblin' he stays up late, that's when there's action he says."

"He ain't much of a mornin' person either." Buck added, thinking to the grunts and groans of protest from the half breed whenever he brought in breakfast. Buck and the others would be up early to start their work for the day, he'd even tried waiting until the last minute - before he went outside for the day to bring Ezra his breakfast but the man still groaned and cursed him out.

The two men gathered up the gear they'd need, dropping it in a metal pail which would double as a transport for any fish they might catch on their adventure. Buck led the way to the lake, his longer legs giving him the advantage. Now the silence between them was pleasurable, each with their own thoughts as they got closer to the water. Buck wondered what the kid was thinking about now, looking so happy and content.

The tall man tried to think about something else. He really loved fishing, it was so relaxing. He couldn't help himself though; his mind kept wandering back to Ezra. What was Ezra doing? Was he comfortable? What if he needed a drink or something and now he wasn't there to get it for him. Would Chris get him one? What if Chris went and had a chat with him again? What if they discussed Ezra leaving? What if Ezra left? The thought hit Buck like a hammer; he stiffened immediately, dropping the pole in his hands to look back toward the Ranch.

JD straightened up, eyeing Buck cautiously having smelled the change in the other man, the sheer panic that was coursing through him. A cautionary sniff to the surrounding area proved no threats. "What? What's wrong?"

"Can you smell Ezra from here?" Buck stammered, feeling his blood run hotly through his veins.

"Sure," JD wiggled his nose. "It's faint but I can smell him. Why?"

Buck felt a little silly, not wanting to tell the kid what was wrong. It bothered him that he had to worry about the other man running out from being overwhelmed by the situation. He didn't want to admit that every time he entered the house in the evening he was almost afraid Ezra would be gone. "Uh, I just..."

JD cocked his head, his face lighting up as the realization washed over him. His mouth hung open slightly in surprise. "You're scared."

"No." Buck scoffed, stooping to pick up his fishing pole. "I ain't scared of nothin'."

The Mopuro giggled a moment. Buck was scared! Ha! He knew Buck wasn't as big and tough as he claimed to be. He could smell the fear dancing through the other man clear as day. A moment later his expression softened, he regarded Buck quickly. "You..." it made him blush, feeling ashamed for a moment that he had laughed. "Are you scared he's gonna run out? That you'll never see him again?" JD felt an invisible fist squeeze his heart. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? For Ezra to leave and never see Buck again, that way the horny oaf couldn't put his hands all over him anymore. But now, now watching Buck and smelling the emotions come off of him, seeing how worried the big man was about it...

"Not scared," Buck finally answered, figuring lying would do him no good. "Just worried he might run off. If he wants to go I'll let him but..." he swallowed and looked across the lake, his eyes going distant. "I just hope he lets me say goodbye if he does decide to leave."

There was hurt in the words, an absolute desperate longing that swirled so thick JD could taste it. His ears flattened and his tail tucked right between his legs. The feeling overtook him and for a moment he felt exactly what Buck was feeling. If Ezra ran off it was going to hurt this man. Even the idea of it brought such a feeling it made the Mopuro whimper in his throat. Before he could react, JD threw himself forward gently, hugging Buck around the waist. He couldn't help himself.

Buck stiffened in surprise, completely shocked that the kid was hugging him. He almost whipped around and knocked JD back, so used to the kid attacking him he thought it was an ambush at first. It lasted only a moment, the Mopuro pulled back and straightened, looking embarrassed by his actions. He glared at Buck, then punched him hard in the arm as if it were his fault somehow, before trotting off a few feet to fish away from Buck and his stupid feelings.

"What the hell was that for?" Buck muttered with a chuckle, rubbing his arm gently. These Mopuro sure were touchy creatures. One minute they were all friendly and nice and the next they were cussin' and tryin' to punch you. He could only shake his head, not really realizing that for a moment there JD had felt his emotions, that it became clear to the kid that Buck wasn't really just messing around.

JD huffed and turned his back to the human. Why had he gone and hugged him like that? He forgot himself for a minute, but Buck was so hurt, he was so worried that Ezra was gone... JD hadn't ever smelled a human so desperately helpless before. He could have sworn that Buck was just a big, horny, moustached buffalo and he only cared about doin' bad things with his friend but that feeling, damn that feeling. He rubbed his chest over his heart, still feeling the faint traces of the squeeze that had gripped him. That hurt. Did Buck feel like that all the time? He took the risk, peering back over his shoulder at the other man. Buck was busy getting his pole ready, a relaxed and content look on his face, but he threw a glance in the direction of the Ranch house every once in a while. He was only acting relaxed; inside he was worried as all hell.

"Ezra's on the porch havin' a cigar with Josiah." the Mopuro said softly after a minute, looking back to the water when Buck looked up at him.

A soft smile spread across Buck's face, like a slow pour of honey. He could feel himself relax as he regarded JD, seeing the stubborn pout on his face. "Thanks kid." he answered back just as softly. "Thanks a lot."

 

 

 

Ezra heard them coming from a little ways off, heard them before he could see them. He wanted to focus on it, but the Preacher had been talking, so his attention was split between listening to the big man and trying to figure out just what the hell he was hearing. Laughing? Buck and JD were laughing together? At first, he heard Buck snickering and wondered if the Mule had tied JD to a tree and left him for the night, but then he'd heard his young friend laughing too. Laughing back, as if they were laughing together.

Josiah saw the look of confusion dancing across the half breed's face and slowed his speech, then he heard what Ezra was hearing, laughter, and his own attention was drawn to the path. Finally JD and Buck came into view, laughing about something or another. The Mopuro was telling Buck a story, gesturing widely as he spoke though the Preacher couldn't hear what he was saying. It looks like they were finally getting along, for now at least.

"My, my," Ezra puffed his cigar, tilting his head to regard the other two. "What have we here? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey Peach!" Buck called grinning ear to ear, not realizing how the use of the pet name got the half breed so flustered. "Look what we caught!"

JD reached into the pail and held up a string of numerous fish, beaming in a proud manner. "Me an' Buck caught a bunch! We're gonna cook 'em for you."

"For me?" Ezra swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable by the attention on him.

"For everyone else too, we got plenty." JD added, dropping the fish back into the pail with a wet plopping sound. "It can be supper. Josiah, you wanna help me clean them?" JD looked up so hopefully the Preacher had to hide his smile.

"Why sure, JD. The fish will be a wonderful meal." Josiah stood up, nodding at Ezra before stepping off the porch to follow the suddenly very animated, and very chatty JD toward the barn.

Buck stayed, grinning fondly, watching JD until he was out of sight. He stood with a smile on his face in a world of his own throwing the half breed for a loop.

"Alright, who are you sir and what have you done with my Mule?" Ezra drawled, sinking back into the chair from the look Buck suddenly leveled on him.

"Your Mule?" the Mule in question wet his lips slowly, mounting the porch in one large stride.

"The Mule," Ezra corrected. "Mule. You." he tried to look bored, tried not to notice how delighted Buck looked. It was an incredibly difficult task.

Buck knelt, pushing his face close to the Mopuro. He sniffed at the cigar smoke, enjoying the scent, letting his eyes rove over Ezra's features. "No need to worry, I am your Mule." he whispered, wetting his lips again as he stared at Ezra's mouth. "The kid and I had a good time fishin'."

With the Mule that close, even with a fresh cigar - his scent invaded Ezra's senses. The smell of him had his hair standing on end, that scent was so welcoming to him. The half breed squirmed, trying to fight the urge to throw himself against that warm body and nuzzle into it. Now he could smell JD's scent on Buck, their happy mood swirled around in his mind, waking his Mopuro instincts. That happiness was contagious and for the first time Ezra wanted to act like a Mopuro and tackle this other man, wrestle with him and get that sense of enjoyment, that smell of pure giddiness on himself too.

"Hope ya like fish," Buck teased, watching Ezra's eyes dance in his head. "We caught 'em special for you."

"Ah do." Ezra wet his own lips, not realizing that he was leaning closer and closer toward Buck.

"Is that one of my cigars?" he teased, watching as Ezra looked down to the cigar in question. "Helping yourself to my things?"

"Your things?" Ezra's drawl was so thick by this point it seemed to coat his throat and make swallowing impossible. "Ah, well," he blushed. "Ah apologize, Ah should have asked your permission."

"Now Ezra," Buck shifted to sit on his knees, purposefully letting his lips come a centimeter away from touching the other man's. He hid a smile at the way Ezra kissed the air gently, not even knowing he did it. "You know you can help yourself to anything of mine. If you want it, you just go ahead and take it."

"Take it?" Green eyes stared down at a moustached set of lips. Lord, he wanted Buck to kiss him.

"Mmm hmm, just grab it."

"Grab it?" the half breed whimpered to himself, his eyes nearly going cross from want. His fingers bunched and gripped the arm of the chair, wanting so very badly to reach out and grab Buck's hair.

The screen door flapped open and shut behind them, breaking the spell. Ezra drew back, clearing his throat before puffing innocently on his cigar, not even bothering to look at whoever came out. Even if he couldn't smell who it was, the look that crossed Buck's face was enough to give it away; it was Chris.

"Was just comin' to look for you." Chris said easily, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You and the kid behavin' now?"

Buck looked less than pleased being interrupted - again, though by now he was used to it. "Course we are. We caught fish for supper. He and Josiah are cleanin' 'em now."

"Sounds good."

"Sounds like you need it, I know how you get all cranky when you wait too long to eat." Buck flashed a grin at Ezra, noting the small smile that played on the Gambler's own lips.

"I ain't cranky; you were actin' like a damn fool, like a kid!"

"The kid was rilin' me on purpose." Buck defended, pouting slightly to himself.

"You were givin' me a headache. If you wanna act like a kid, I'll treat you like one, you stubborn fool." Chris shook his head, not realizing he was doing exactly what he was accusing Buck of doing with JD - walking head first into an argument that no one would win.

"Like a Mule." Ezra needled, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Just like a Mule." Chris grinned, cocking his head at his friend, enjoying how flustered the other man looked.

"Don't take his side or anythin'." Buck stood and whapped his hat angrily on his pants, shooting a glare at Chris then a pout at Ezra. "I'm goin' to help JD and Josiah." And with that he stalked off the porch, loping across the yard easily trying not to let Chris get to him. He knew his friend was right in a way, he probably shouldn't have encouraged JD in their constant bickering but he couldn't help himself. Sometimes the kid riled him up. He would have stopped if he had been paying attention, if he had seen that Chris was in one of his moods. The man blew hotter an' colder than Ezra sometimes. "Buncha moody bastards," he cursed, stuffing his hat back on his head in an indignant manner.

 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

Buck frowned to himself, halting in his wood chopping to wipe the sweat from his brow. He loved this chore, it was hard work true, but it felt good to use his strength, it felt good to feel his body stretch and move with every swing of the axe. It gave him time to think too. Usually, he'd think about the horses he'd like to purchase and add to their collection or about the ladies in town he'd like to bed, it was relaxing, but now he thought of one grumpy, green eyed half breed that he couldn't seem to get out of his mind.

First, he'd been drawn to the man for his looks. Ezra was pretty; there was no gettin' around that. Then it became a challenge to get his hat off, that was fun, sorta like a game and also he wanted to prove to himself that there were still things in this world that were unknown. But then, and he wet his lips at this thought, blushing a little in shame at how hard he fell for the other man. Somewhere along the way, in all the times he helped the bedridden man, helped feed him or bathe him, brought him food or sat with him while he read, in all their teasing and flirting it became something much different. He didn't want to throw words or emotions around too lightly; his own heart had been hurt a few times when he fell a little too hard for a lady friend only to have her not return his deepest heartfelt emotions.

And damn did Ezra blow hot and cold! He had flirted right back with Buck, teased and smiled, winked and trailed his eyes over him so it seemed it would naturally progress from there. Sometimes it did. He'd get Ezra in a kiss and the man would just melt under him, melt like hot butter and suckle his tongue and whimper for it. And damn, did Buck want to give it to him. But in the blink of an eye he could feel the change, like another personality taking over almost, and Ezra would blush and turn away, trying to get away from him. It confused the hell out of Buck and he never knew which of the two Ezra's he was coming upon. Sometimes he'd walk up to the man and get a warm smile and a heartfelt greeting. Sometimes he'd walk up and see that look on Ezra's face, that lidded, lust filled look that made Buck's groin burn and stiffen and he couldn't help but attack. Lastly, sometimes he'd be scolded and slapped away; the Mopuro would scamper off and hide, pouting somewhere.

It didn't help that the few times he'd finally gotten Ezra turned on enough to the point where he could take things a little further that damn pup of a Mopuro JD would pop up out of nowhere and ruin everything. Buck was on the verge of tears just thinking about it now. He wanted Ezra so bad, being turned on and denied really worked his last nerve; he wasn't sure how many more times he'd be able to take it. He was a man after all, and once you started somethin' you really should finish it. You could damage the equipment if not! Well, he wasn't really sure that was true, it felt true. He'd have to ask Nathan.

Days had passed since the discovery of JD and Ezra's secret. Ezra wanted to talk but it was really difficult finding a chance. Buck wanted to talk, he really did, but he was dying to do more than that too and couldn't help himself when he'd finally get his Mopuro alone with him. That seemed to happen few and far between now, so talking about anything would be difficult. They'd be interrupted and well, what they had to discuss was of such a personal nature, an interruption at a key moment could really damage things. So instead, they said nothing. Ezra blew hot and cold and Buck found other ways to expend his energy - like chopping wood.

"Bucklin."

Buck near about threw the axe in alarm seeing Vin suddenly materialize in front of him. He dropped it instead, throwing a hand to his shirtless chest, rubbing over his hammering heart in alarm. "Boy, you near about gave me a heart attack!"

The feral Mopuro just smirked hard, eyeing the other man a moment. "I been watchin' you a bit," he turned and motioned to a tree with a nod of his head pointing out where he'd been hiding.

Buck eyed the tree and rubbed his chest still, frowning at how unaware he had been. Then again, Vin had been around the Ranch for a long time and no one else knew either. Mopuro were not men, he had to remind himself of that. It surprised him though, they'd met Vin the other day, but the feral Mopuro mostly spoke with Ezra and JD in private. Josiah had explained how overly cautious Vin was, so why he'd decided to show himself now was weighing on the tall man's mind.

"You're fit to be tied down here." Vin kept smiling, that smirky little grin that he had with no teeth visible but his thoughts clearly showing.

"I got some mullin' over to do." Buck took the break in his work to wipe his forehead and neck dry with his handkerchief. "What about you? Find anything about them tracks?"

"Was sniffin' around some." Vin strode over casually. "Sniffed you out first." And then he did sniff. He approached the tall man, closing the distance between them quickly, taking long, deep inhales around the taller man's chest and neck.

"Uh," Buck blushed, jolting slightly as Vin's nose touched his skin, inhaling against his shoulder. "Why, uhm, why d-did you decide to show yourself to me? You don't know me and uh," his voice cracked as Vin dropped to a squat and sniffed at his crotch and then down his legs. "I c-could be dangerous."

Vin peered upwards, this time he did show his teeth as he smiled, his fangs glinting in the sun. "Dangerous? You?" he shook his head, going back to his sniffing.

Well now, Buck wasn't sure how to take that. Should he be offended the Mopuro thought he wasn't a man to be taken as a serious threat or what? He shifted, about to speak but a squawk of protest came out instead when Vin pressed his face against his crotch, nuzzling and sniffing hard.

"Whoa! W-wait a sec." Buck chuckled nervously and tried to take a step back.

"Hold still." the Mopuro's voice was soft but the words were demanding. He nosed around Buck's crotch a moment longer, sniffing and snuffling loudly, letting the tip of his nose press to and nuzzle against Buck's soft member and the more sensitive bits of his anatomy.

"I'm male, if you're wonderin'." Buck stammered, looking up toward the sky in disbelief.

"All of that," Vin answered, finally pulling back a little. "I'm smellin' you to try an' figure out why you're so worked up."

"I ain't worked up." Buck defended. Damn, he wasn't sure he liked that someone could read him so easily.

Bright blue eyes narrowed and peered up at him, debating. "I trust you cuz I can smell yer feelins for Ezra." he finally answered. "Since I know how you feel about him, I know you won't do nothin' that would put him in danger. In that vein, I reckon I'm safe too."

"Oh," Buck smiled and relaxed a little. "That makes sense, wait," he balked, tensing up again. "What do you mean my feelins?" he wasn't even sure he sorted them out himself yet so how could Vin know?!

"Never met a half breed quite like him," Vin said instead, standing easily and stretching, acting as if he hadn't just been nose first to the other man's groin.

"What do you mean?"

"There's different type of Mopuro," Vin explained. "You got yer regular types, more like the kid, they're Mopuro alright but they've learned to live like a man does. Then you got types like me, they call us feral."

"I can see why." Buck eyed the other man who was still only adorned in a pelt loin cloth and thought back to a moment ago when he had his face practically buried in his crotch.

"Then you got the half breeds, but the thing is, since Mopuro aren't known still, half breeds usually stay with a Mopuro tribe, so they're more Mopuro than they are human. Not Ezra though, and I ain't never seen that."

"He was raised on the human side, so he's more human than most?" Buck suckled on the end of his moustache.

"Sorta." Vin hooked his thumbs into the waist of his loin cloth and thought. "See, bein' a Mopuro has a lot to do with instinct an' a Mopuro, no matter if he's half or whole, can't fight these instincts. It's too strong. A wolf will always howl at the moon, he don't know why but he has to."

"Ezra has these instincts?"

"Sure enough. He's got strong Mopuro inclinations. He's got urges he represses that no Mopuro should. The way he was raised, he was forced to try and tie down his inner Mopuro, to hide the animal and be a man. But he ain't no man, Bucklin."

"Well," Buck shifted, wringing his hands in an exasperated manner. "Why? I mean, why does he still do it?"

"He was raised that way." Vin shrugged. "He was told his Mopuro ways were dirty an' wrong. You got yerself worked up in knots over here wonderin' and thinkin' too much on it. It ain't you he's fightin'."

It took a moment; Buck sat in thought, letting what the feral Mopuro said wash over him. "So..."

"It's like there's two people in his head, he's got his human side, the one that he's known more of. It's telling him to act a certain way. An' he's been hurt by humans before. They treated him awful bad and took one of his fangs. But then again, JD said some Mopuro treated him mighty bad too. Some tribes look down upon half breeds."

"His sides are fightin' themselves?" Buck looked up. "An' that's why he's so hot and cold? It's like, sometimes he'll be fine and all of a sudden a completely different person is there."

"He's got a lot of Mopuro in him just achin and fightin' to get out, I can smell that much." Vin smiled, seeing the realization washing over Buck's face now. After meeting with Ezra and smelling the complete confusion in the half breed, seeing and sensing the way humans had tainted his Mopuro instincts, Vin couldn't help himself. He wanted to help the half breed find his animal side again, he knew the best place to start was with Bucklin. Whether Ezra knew it or not, his actual intentions toward his Mule were clear to the feral Mopuro, very clear. Vin knew Ezra wanted this man, just as much as he could tell Buck wanted Ezra. They just had to get some understandin' first. Buck needed to know about the internal battle the half breed was fightin' if he were to help him overcome it.

"Boy it won't be easy." Buck shook his head but couldn't help to feel giddy over this revelation. It wasn't him; Ezra just was fightin' his animal nature. That made sense. The half breed was all about properness and being a gentleman, he couldn't clash more with his natural instincts if he wanted to. "If he's been burned at both ends, gettin' him to trust me is gonna be like stealin honey from a bear."

"Probably harder." Vin smiled with his eyes, delighted Buck understood their little chat. "I don't want him leavin' the Ranch. He might try to take off in his confusion but you make him stay, ya hear me? I don't care if ya have to tie him down. Whoever is out here is far too smart an' they'll get a hold of him."

Buck sobered, looking almost pained. "I won't let him go."

"If they catch him," Vin looked sternly at Buck. "It may not just mean torture an' pain, it may mean humiliation and uh, what do you call it?" Vin thought a moment. "Sexin? They might try sexin' on him."

Now Buck stood taller, an angry expression washing over his face. "Sexin'?" his voice was deeper now. "No one is gonna try sexin' on my Mopuro!" He stressed the word 'my' as he threw his handkerchief down on the ground.

Vin beamed widely. "Good, I know I can count on you Bucklin, you don't let him out of your sight an' you help him with his animal side. I can look easier if I don't have to keep checkin' in on him and the kid."

"I'm goin' back there right now." Buck started to gather his things. "I won't let him out of my sight, you can trust me."

"Ezra does," Vin offered easily, smiling at the way that statement made Buck blush. "That's good enough for me." he stepped back, practically disappearing into the brush, leaving the dumbfounded Buck alone with his thoughts. Now that he was sure Buck would keep an extra close eye on the half breed he could get back to the hunt. Someone was out here in his woods, stalking and hunting but who, he couldn't say. It made him uneasy and he couldn't help but feel Ezra or JD were in trouble, though he just couldn't shake the feeling maybe it was his own neck that was on the chopping block. He needed to find this threat and eradicate it, right now.


	15. Chapter 15

Ezra sat on the porch, trying to read but his mind refused to stop throwing snippets of conversation around. He was happy to be in his own clothes, not that he minded wearing the Mule's night shirts but it felt good to be dressed. Still, he kept one boot off, letting his injured ankle be propped up on the railing but he was wrapped tight in Buck's big warm white blanket so the slight nip in the autumn air didn't bother him. If he had his way, he'd be enjoying this wonderful book, lost in its pages as relaxed as he was, but he just couldn't get what Vin said out of his mind.

He liked the feral Mopuro. He was surprised with how easy going Vin Tanner was. The Mopuro didn't judge him or look down upon him even when Ezra offered his hand to shake and the other man simply dropped to all fours and began to sniff. That caused him to blush; only he wasn't sure if it was his human side blushing from the intimacy or his Mopuro side blushing because he refused to sniff the other man back. He wanted to though, seeing Vin made him want to drop to all fours and sniff right back, but he didn't, he couldn't.

What happened next surprised him even more. The Mopuro stood, looked him square in the eye and demanded to be sniffed. Normally, such a statement would produce a scoff from the half breed but he did as he was told. The way Vin told him to close his eyes, to breathe in, really breathe in deep, to smell everything, not just the personal body smells but the telltale scents of places visited. Vin told Ezra to smell more, to immerse himself and become aware of his surroundings and when the half breed began to protest that his sense of smell was not as good as Vin's well, he blushed now in thought, thinking to how the feral Mopuro flicked him right on the nose and proclaimed the statement as horse shit.

Now, since that moment, Ezra hadn't stopped smelling. He'd relaxed himself and breathed in deep, sniffing his surroundings, sniffing things in the house, sniffing the others albeit not on his hands and knees with his face in their crotches but he was smelling. He was learning. Leaning down now he sniffed deeply at that white blanket and smiled. One thing he learned, this blanket was his favorite thing to smell. It held so many different scents of the Mule in it. It made him feel warm and protected, and also made him throb a little between his legs. He could smell the Mule's musk on this blanket and though he waited until no one was around, he'd sniff that particular spot out and inhale deeply as often as he could.

Why is it that the simple command from a strange feral Mopuro made it seem ok for him to act upon his Mopuro instinct to smell? And how is it that he never knew he could smell so much? Was the power of the mind that intense? Had he convinced himself to tie down his Mopuro side so much it somehow made him unable to smell things he could so easily smell now? He wasn't a fool, he was well aware that his human rationale and his Mopuro instincts were constantly warring inside of him, the need to be a proper gentleman and the urge to give in just couldn't find a balance. This is why the Southerner usually avoided staying in one place for too long. Meeting people just complicated things. Things were complicated enough for the half breed, so why pile more on his plate?

It's not that he didn't trust all humans nor did he think all Mopuro looked down upon him. There were good people and good Mopuro, just as there were bad ones. Hell, he couldn't even say he had been a good human or Mopuro for that matter. He'd conned a few people out of some of their hard earned money. He hadn't hurt anyone sure, but he wasn't always honest. In fact, more often than not he bent the truth. Why did that seem to not bother him as much as giving into some of his baser needs? Oh Lord, brains, feelings, emotions, all of that nonsense made his head ache. He needed a good stiff drink, that would quiet it all down.

Reading was not going to happen now; instead he took out his deck of cards and hastily began to practice his shuffling and cutting. This soothed him; the action was so familiar it relaxed the tense half breed who let his body loosen a bit. It was hypnotic, that and being in the warmth of that blanket, surrounded by the scent of the Mule had his eyes lidding. He was safe on the porch, though he wore no hat the others were all outside working. No one would be able to sneak up on him and discover his ears, and from far away they wouldn't be able to see them. He let his head droop slightly; his shuffling slowed but continued as he dozed in the sun.

 

 

The sun was setting when he sat up, seeming to come back to reality, he was still warm, warmer somehow but something had awoken him. Weight against his side had him turning at the same instant he realized his ears were being stroked lovingly. A groan escaped his lips as he leaned his head back into the large hand petting him. Before his eyes could focus, he inhaled deeply. Of course he knew it was Buck without having to see or smell him but he wanted to practice his deductive smelling as it were.

It was the Mule alright; he could smell his sweat and just the natural scent of him. Fresh cut wood filled his nostrils, the scent of the deep woods and the earth. He could smell the soap Buck had used to bathe earlier in the day, the leather of his gun belt, Vin? Green eyes blinked sleepily, looking down at the other man now. Buck was kneeling beside his chair, resting his head on one shoulder, his arm around Ezra's back as his hand absently stroked and pet his ears and hair in a loving manner.

"You saw Mr. Tanner?" he drawled; sleep still heavy in his voice. No wonder he'd slept so nicely, ear massages always relaxed him.

"Yeah," Buck's own voice was soft and sleepy, the man was relaxed. "How'd you know?"

"I can smell him." Ezra felt a strange twinge of pride at that statement. Damnit, he was a Mopuro after all, even only half, he had a much better sense of smell than humans did. He could smell that Vin had been near his Mule, and that ability was something he should never have tried to diminish. It could help him no matter what side he happened to be playing on. Vin was right; he really just had to smell more.

"He damn near made me leap out of my skin just appearing like that." Buck straightened a little, trying to ignore the cramp in his arm. He'd found Ezra dozing so peacefully he couldn't help but come up and stroke those cute little ears. Only thing was he'd been doing it for about an hour and a half and all the blood had drained from his arm. Stubborn as he was though, he didn't stop. Especially not with the way Ezra had turned and snuggled against his head, nosing through his hair in his sleep almost purring with content.

"Has our illustrious tracker uncovered any more to the mystery?" Ezra cast a glance across the yard. The sun was setting, how long had he been asleep? He yawned widely, turning to try and hide the action from Buck lest he come off as rude. Still, he felt he could curl up and sleep through the whole night.

"He's got some leads," Buck let his eyes rove over the half breed a moment before a sweet smile settled on his face. "He wanted me to tell you to make sure to stay close to the Ranch though; he's got a bad feelin' and thinks you might be in danger. Doesn't want you to follow any silly notions and ride off into harm's way."

"Silly notions?" Ezra drawled, frowning as he looked toward Buck now, their eyes meeting. "Notions I may have Mr. Wilmington, but I assure you there is nothing silly about me."

"Oh I don't know about that." Buck finally retracted his arm, hiding the pained expression on his face as he tried to shake the blood back into it. Being turned as he was, he missed the look of disappoint on the Southerners face when his hands left those furry ears. "I reckon you can be a little silly sometimes."

"I most certainly am not."

"Now I know you got a naughty streak in you," Buck teased, sitting up on his knees a little to stretch. "Anyone that can be a crafty, naughty little thing has some silliness in them."

Ezra's eyebrows danced as he pursed his lips. "You of all people have the audacity to accuse me of being naughty?"

Buck's face suddenly brightened as an idea washed over him. He pretended to think, cocking his head and furrowing his brows as if pondering while his hand slid back around the seated Mopuro. "I bet I know how to get some silliness out of you."

Ezra just looked suspicious, furrowing his own brows at the subject matter. "And how, pray tell, do you intend to manage such an impossible task?"

"Oh," Buck tsked, inching his hand down lower, resting it on the Southerner's side gently. "Like this?" With that, he gave Ezra's side a little tickle, wiggling his fingers deftly up toward the other man's armpit.

A laugh barked from Ezra's throat, followed by a sort of whimpered squeal. He jerked hard in the chair, trying to pull away from Buck's hand and escape yet his cheeks were tinted pink in embarrassment. "Buck, if you do that again," he warned, dropping all pretenses. "I will shoot you where you stand, that I promise."

"What? You're not ticklish are you?" Buck feigned innocence, wiggling his hand upward until he was tickling insistently at Ezra's armpit.

He tried to fight it and remain dignified; he really did but couldn't help himself. Ezra squirmed and laughed again, trying to get away but Buck simply rose on his knees, letting his other hand join the fight and tickle his other side now. A two sided attack and he was helpless to defend himself! The Southerner tried to draw himself into a ball, tried to tuck his arms against his sides to protect the sensitive area but Buck was too strong. His hands were already under both his arms and he couldn't get them out if he wanted to. He made the mistake of extending one arm to try and pull Buck's hand away; it only exposed more of the area, getting him tickled harder. He giggled, then cursed himself for giggling, then giggled harder as Buck's fingers seemed to be everywhere at once.

"This seems kinda silly." Buck teased, enjoying the way Ezra was thrashing. Look at that, a grown proper man, writhing and giggling in such a manner. Ezra actually giggled? It made him laugh too. He gnawed on his lip and smiled widely as he assaulted his Mopuro.

"Please!" Ezra panted a moment, laughing in between his words. "Haha Mule!" he tried to sound stern. "Ah can't breathe!" he groaned, his accent thickening right up. He squirmed and panted, then laughed harder and felt tears sting his eyes.

Buck just grinned wider, loving how red Ezra was getting, seeing those green eyes glistening with tears of laughter, watching those white teeth flash and wink of gold every so often. That huge grin on his face gave him dimples and Buck thought the man had never looked cuter; Or more alluring.

"Tickle, tickle!" Buck cooed, prodding his fingers under both armpits. He hadn't really expected Ezra to be this ticklish but it just figured he would be. He'd use this new knowledge to his full advantage.

"Ahahaha st-stop!" Ezra smacked helplessly at Buck's arms, feeling his lungs heave in his chest. He couldn't stop laughing and Buck wouldn't stop tickling! Breathing was becoming harder but it felt strangely good, sort of releasing in a way, like his tensions were draining right out of his body with his laughter. He wasn't at his own full strength after days of bed rest but Buck was strong, there was no denying that.

"Ok, I'll stop." Buck answered seriously, letting his hands wander down to attack Ezra's sides instead. He laughed to himself at the groan of protest and growl that left the Mopuro's lips. Well hell, he had a new favorite hobby now, tickling Ezra.

"Ah m-mean it!" Ezra hoped no one else was watching as he was making the most embarrassing noises. "Hahaha Mule please!" he gasped for air, wracking as those fingers teased his rib cage, seeming to already know all his most vulnerable points.

"Please what?" he played dumb, slowing his motions but still tickling. "Tickle you more?"

"Ahaha n-no!" Ezra tried to kick out of the chair. He only succeeded in crumpling to a ball on the weather worn porch at Buck's knees.

This delighted the taller man, giving him more access to the ticklish writhing body laid out so wonderfully before him. He let one hand wander, ticking Ezra's waist, lower down to get the back of his knee, he made sure to only tickle the good leg as it had the Mopuro kicking out with laughter. Back up to that narrow little waist, he grinned and leaned over the other man lest he escape, watching his face contort with each laugh.

"Ah c-can't..." now Ezra really needed air, tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard. Oh he was going to shoot Buck as soon as he got his breath back. Shoot him right in that smug, smiling face of his.

Suddenly the tickle attack stopped. Ezra breathed in hard, gulping for air when he felt those same hands turn him. He was on his back in an instant, suddenly lifted into the other man's arms. Before he could process that, as he was still trying to breathe, he found himself locked in a smoldering kiss. He thought to protest, he thought of how his face must look, covered in tears, probably red from his lack of air and yet the gentle probing of Buck's tongue brought a groan from deep in his chest.

"Muuule." he whimpered and wrapped his arms around Buck's neck, returning the kiss urgently. His body still pulsated and tingled where it had been attacked, making him jolt and start when Buck smoothed his hand down his side.

He was surprised when Buck pulled away, smiling down at him with a sweet expression. "That was pretty silly if you ask me." he whispered, using his free hand to wipe the tears off Ezra's face. "Felt good to be a little silly, didn't it?"

The Mopuro just exhaled shakily, completely thrown by the gesture. Buck had kissed him passionately, but pulled away without being prompted? Without being scolded or interrupted by JD? He could smell the Mule's arousal, the man definitely wanted him and definitely enjoyed that little game, but he was holding himself back, why?

"I didn't think you'd be that ticklish." Buck smiled naughtily, biting his lip down at the confused man in his arms.

"In all honesty," Ezra was still trying to catch his breath. "Ah didn't know Ah was either."

Leaning down, Buck pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of Ezra's nose, whispering to him. "Shh, calm down little Peach, catch your breath." He kissed his forehead and pulled back a little, running his fingers through those chestnut locks. "I didn't mean to wind you so much; I just couldn't stop when I heard those cute little giggles of yours."

Ezra's chest rose and fell rapidly though he wasn't sure if it was from the tickling now. He melted into the other man's embrace, his eyes lidding as he smiled up at him. Oafish maybe, but Buck was a handsome devil, there was no arguing that. "Ah hope you know Ah can't let you get away with that, sir."

His grin just widened. "Oh no? You gonna shoot me?"

Ezra was fixated on Buck's lips, watching as they formed the words he spoke. His eyes lidded further as he nodded his head, reaching up to grab a fistful of Buck's hair. "Yes Ah am." he whispered before pulling his Mule down for another kiss.

Buck tried to contain his excitement. A kiss initiated by Ezra, hot damn! He fought the urge to pin Ezra to the porch and climb on top of him, but damn did he want to. It became increasingly difficult to control himself when Ezra's tongue forced its way into his mouth and started to plunder and explore. He'd have to tickle Ezra more often.

The cold air caused the shorter man to shiver now that he was covered in a layer of sweat and no longer had the blanket to protect himself from the cool air. Buck noticed immediately, giving his tongue one last drawn out suck before pulling back. "Let's get you inside; it's gettin' cold out here."

Green eyes widened in surprise again. That's the second time Buck stopped a kiss on his own. What was going on here? For a moment he panicked. Maybe the Mule had changed his mind? Maybe he wasn't interested anymore. Ezra had been a bit hot and cold and that was bound to frustrate any man after a while. He felt a little helpless suddenly, confused and startled. If Buck had changed his mind, what would he do now?

Trying to calm himself, Buck easily lifted the other man into his arms. He expected Ezra to pitch a fit, he could walk with assistance after all and he usually smacked Buck away when he tried to help. Instead, he merely wrapped his arms around Buck's neck, letting himself be carried though his eyes turned a darker shade of green, staring intently at his moustache.

"Let's not forget your blanket." Buck tried to sound cheerful as he bent to grab Ezra's blanket, well his blanket really. He'd been trying so hard to hide his hard on from the injured man he just wasn't thinking straight. Take it slow, he rationed, don't scare him. Help him come to terms with it on his own. Bending was not a good idea. He got the blanket yes, but as he was still holding Ezra, the bent position suddenly drove the bulge at his lap right into the Southerner's side. He heard the startled gasp from the Mopuro and winced, expecting an outburst at any moment as he straightened back to a standing position.

Ezra felt his heart beat return to normal and couldn't help but sigh in relief. Buck was absolutely throbbing for him. He tightened his grip on Buck's neck, then buried his face against the warm flesh with a soft purr. He couldn't help himself, the Mule still wanted him and that made him deliriously happy. The loving action made Buck dip in his step, his knees turned to rubber as he attempted to walk to the door, carrying the happy wiggling Mopuro with him. Ezra was nuzzling his neck, placing random soft kisses there between barely audible rumbling purrs. He'd made it inside but not much further when a wide, wet tongue lapped at his neck. His knees gave out then he sagged to the floor like his legs had melted out from underneath him.

"Woo careful, pard." he chuckled a little trying to break the mood. "You're liable to kill me like that."

Ignoring the warning, Ezra nuzzled his nose into Buck's ear, exhaling a purr there before wiggling his tongue right inside. Buck groaned and tightened his grip, digging his fingers into the spots where he held the other man. He tried to breathe, tried to remember to take it slow. He needed to stand up and get Ezra back to the bedroom, he might have gotten a chill outside and he needed to warm up by the fire a little. It was increasingly difficult to think with that wet tongue fucking his ear and lapping at his neck. Damn that felt good.

"Gotta warm you up." he cleared his throat and found his feet, shakily getting back up. His room wasn't that far away. He just had to cross the living room and go down the hall. He could do this.

"Ah am warm." came a soft heavy drawl before his ear was suckled whole into that hot mouth.

His knees buckled again as his cock leaked right in his pants. A whimper left his lips as he staggered toward his bedroom. If he hadn't had that talk with Vin he'd throw Ezra on the couch and eat him right now, no ifs, ands or buts. But as it were... working up the strength he pushed off the floor and made a beeline for his room. Down the hall he trudged, with Ezra nibbling his earlobe. Into the bedroom he made it, with that wet, hot tongue exploring his ear once again. He didn't make it any further for a long while and stood there, letting his Mopuro have his way with his ear. He was going to take it slow but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it when Ezra wanted to play. His fingers dug in tighter, absently kneading Ezra's waist and thigh as his knees did their best to not buckle.

"Muuule." Ezra teased, not even aware of what he was doing. He'd just been so scared for that moment and then to find Buck was just trying to behave himself well, it made the most ungentlemanly thoughts spring to mind. He pet his hand lovingly through Buck's hair, petting down his neck on the other side while he licked and lapped hungrily at the warm flesh in front of him. The Mule, he decided, tasted good. His tongue wanted more, and lapped a trail up that neck to the Mule's chin. He suckled to the side of Buck's face, letting his mouth cover as much jaw as he could manage. Buck gripped him tighter, puffing out a large gulp of breath from the action. Oh, he was one determined Mule, that's for sure.

Ezra sat up a little, leaning to attack the sensitive flesh under Buck's chin and where it joined his neck. Buck tipped his head back and groaned, feeling the suckling warmth and the feather light caresses of that naughty little tongue. Ezra was really making this difficult and Buck had a feeling the Mopuro knew exactly what he was doing. Finally that tongue left and Buck swore silently in thanks, any longer and he was going to throw Ezra right on that bed. But the thanks was short lived. Upward that tongue traveled, right up his cheek toward his mouth. It was all over then, the moment Ezra pursed his lips and suckled on the corner of Buck's moustache.

"Ez..." Buck groaned and sank to his knees, thankfully close enough to the bed that Ezra landed right on it. He stayed latched to Buck's mouth, suckling his upper lip and moustache into his own, running his tongue in lightning quick zigzags over the captive flesh. Buck just knelt beside the bed, leaned over the hot little Mopuro for he wasn't sure how long. Forgetting himself, he pulled back enough to free his lip, crushing his mouth to the swollen, teasing lips that had tortured him so wonderfully.

They sat this way for a long while, fighting for dominance, kissing and lapping at each other’s mouths. Ezra breathed, really breathed like Vin had told him to, letting the smell of the Mule surround him. Oh but the Mule was so excited, so aroused he was leaking! It made him squirm in delight and for once his human rationale had nothing to say. It couldn't speak if it wanted to and it surely did, the scent of the Mule was too strong in his animal conscious to let it interrupt.

He's gotta work up to it, Buck's brain argued with him remembering what Vin said. He really didn't want to take advantage here but it was hard to classify this as taking advantage. Ezra was the one all over him for once and it was wonderful. He knew he probably should pull back, end the kiss nicely and leave it at that, let Ezra think on it some but his mouth wasn't listening. His head wouldn't listen either, not with the way Ezra was running his fingers through his hair to pull his head closer.

The sound of the door in the kitchen opening and shutting loudly broke them apart. Cheerful voices filled the kitchen signaling the others had come inside. Buck sat back a little, wetting his lips which still tingled as his eyes tried to blink the lust from them. He stared down at Ezra, seeing the content smile on the other man's face. Ezra's green eyes were lidded, heavy with lust. His lips were swollen and pouty from their kissing, looking so inviting. The Mopuro squirmed on his back cutely, rubbing one hand over his stomach as he grinned and closed his eyes, licking his lips in search of the taste of Buck.

"Mmm Mule." he moaned and arched slightly, biting his lip in a sensual manner.

Buck was floored. That was the hottest damn thing he'd ever witnessed, and he'd witnessed a lot. His eyes hungrily roved over the sprawled man on the bed, settling on the huge, straining bulge between his legs. Why that surprised him, he wasn't sure. Ezra was most definitely turned on. That kissing and touching had his own cock so hard it hurt and yet seeing Ezra's straining like that still surprised him. "I should," Buck's voice cracked, embarrassing him. "Uh, I mean, I should make dinner."

Ezra sat up on his elbows, licking his lips. This action put him about a centimeter away from Buck who hadn't pulled back. He didn't want to pull back. He wanted to move forward but he couldn't make either happen so he sat still. The Mopuro craned his neck, suckling Buck's moustache teasingly slow, making the temperature in the room shoot up a few hundred degrees and Buck's thought process drop painfully below his belt again.

"Leaving me all by Mah lonesome?" Ezra whispered, wrapping his arms around Buck's neck. "Ah'll be lonely if you go."

"Mmm," Buck melted a little forgetting himself. "Don't be lonely, boss." he let his lips press to Ezra's and kissed him deeply, delighting in the man's sudden submissive behavior.

"Stay and Ah won't be." Ezra teased, squirming a little, wanting so very badly to pull the Mule on top of him, wanting to feel that wonderful weight pinning him helplessly once again.

Buck smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms tight around the other man, letting his torso press against his finally. He remained kneeling on the floor but was so delighted to feel some contact at least he couldn't help but sigh. "I'll do whatever you want me to, Peach." he breathed.

Ezra pulled away, blinking largely, his eyes innocent as he asked. "Anything Ah want?"

"Oh yeah, anything." Buck's mouth refused to close from the force of his panted breaths. He forgot all about the others in the kitchen as his world once again narrowed to just the gorgeous creature writhing on his bed asking him to stay and do certain things. What those things were he had no idea but he'd do them alright.

"What do Ah want?" Ezra pretended to think, smirking sexily, if he could think at all he'd be surprised by his actions, probably a little ashamed but as it were...

Buck let his gaze wander, staring down at that bulge again. It turned him on immensely just looking at it. Why should it? Ezra was still a man, even if a Mopuro. He got hard just like every other man when aroused, but the sight made Buck's mouth water and his whole groin throbbed. He was in trouble. He knew he was in trouble before but it hammered itself home a little deeper this time. He was falling hard for the half breed, if he wasn't entirely gone as it was.

"Do you see something you want?" Ezra's voice surprised Buck; it was deep and entirely sexual. He hadn't realized he was staring at Ezra's crotch, licking his lips until that moment. He threw his gaze back and saw the aroused, hungry stare of his would be lover and lost it. He turned back to that bulge and dove forward slightly, hungrily undoing Ezra's pants. He forgot about holding back as one hand struggled with the buttons and the other deftly massaged that bulge. He placed his hand over it, rubbing and kneading the hard flesh, squeezing as best he could through the pants.

Ezra's hips jolted and jumped on the bed, he moaned softly and raised his hips, trying to press himself against Buck's hand. The way the Mule had been staring so intently at it, licking his lips made Ezra fight for his breath. How could someone want to put their mouth on him so much? Buck looked like a starving man, and Ezra's cock was a 7 course meal. He'd never seen anything like that, let alone directed at him. It made him burn and tingle from his head to his toes.

Buck was having trouble with those buttons. He needed two hands, but his other hand didn't want to let that cock go. Not with the way Ezra was pumping his hips. So how the hell was he supposed to get to it? He'd only managed to get two buttons undone and it probably didn't help that his hands were shaking in excitement. Did Ezra accidentally have some of that honey thorn again? Well, it was enough to... he slid his free hand up Ezra's tummy, then slipped it down his partially open pants. Once inside his hand immediately sought and found that hard heat and began stroking in earnest, even in the confines of his pants.

"Mule!" Ezra sat up slightly, thrusting his hips with a soft whimper. Lord, Buck's hands were so big and warm. Why didn't it feel this good when he touched himself? By all means it should but it just felt so much better when Buck did it. Thinking to the tub incident and the other night when Buck stroked them together had the poor Mopuro squirming harder. Buck watched and breathed hard, wanting to get those pants off and use his mouth but it was so hard to stop. He was afraid Ezra might snap out of it at any moment and he really wanted to get the half breed off. He didn't care about his own denied cock at the moment even though it had been so denied lately it wasn't even funny. He'd never seen Ezra looked so turned on nor had he ever seen something so sexually appetizing spread out before him, stopping - just wasn't in Buck Wilmington's vocabulary.

Hands were helpful, and now hands helped him. Buck tugged and squeezed, watching as Ezra slid his own hands down his body. Those hands tugged at his shirt until it'd pulled it free from the confines of his pants and those deft fingers undid his vest just as easily. Buck felt he had to take lessons here, watching as those fingers popped each button free. As each one opened, his breathing became harder. The vest was open and now the shirt buttons were being undone, Ezra was exposing himself like some long awaited present, teasingly sliding the wrapping off. Now those hands pushed the open shirt off to either side, sliding down his own stomach toward his pants.

Buck threw a glance up, seeing the Mopuro's head tilted back. He was gnawing his lip and squirming, not watching his own actions even though they were driving Buck crazy. The second he looked down and saw Ezra undoing those pant buttons he growled and leaned down, wetly pressing his lips to a nipple. He kissed and slurped at the peaked flesh, nibbling gently trying to control himself. He wanted to devour this man. He felt Ezra throb in his hand from the action, heard his breath suck in in surprise so he dared a look, keeping his mouth pressed to the Mopuro's chest.

Green eyes stared down at him, swimming in his head. He was panting, looking slightly surprised to feel Buck's mouth on him; as if he didn't know exposing his flesh invited it to be eaten.

Pressing a wet, sloppy kiss against that nipple Buck pulled back, biting his lip up at his Mopuro with a smile. "You alright?" he asked softly, enjoying how the newly undone buttons gave his hand more room. He stroked a little more fully.

"Ah'm," Ezra swallowed fumbling for his words with a whimper. "Ah think Ah'm on fire."

"Oh?" Buck gave him a concerned look, smiling anyways. "How can I help you, Peach?"

"Ah don't know." Ezra gulped and arched his back, pushing his hips upward.

"What do you want?" Buck asked then, letting his voice drop a little lower. "What do you really want, Ezra?"

"What Ah want?" the Mopuro thrashed and writhed a moment, letting his hands go back to his pants. He undid the last button and as soon as he did, Buck had his hand out. With both hands he quickly pushed the offensive pants as far as he could down Ezra's legs, delighting when the Mopuro's hard cock sprung free momentarily, then drooped with the heavy weight of desire. "Yes, yes please Buck!" Ezra cried now.

Buck groaned and leaned forward, burying himself face first into those teasing chestnut curls. Finally! He moaned and nuzzled his face against Ezra's crotch; he'd been dying to do this for days now. He'd never actually sucked a cock before; sure he'd kissed some men once or twice, had a little fondle too. He'd just never sucked a cock, never wanted to until he met Ezra. Funny how a body can go from not thinking about something to only thinking about that one thing all the time. Now he pressed wet kisses all over that cock, not using his hands yet, just chasing that hot, heavy flesh as it moved with his ministrations.

Ezra was still; his eyes were open wide in shock. He could feel the Mule's breath on him, feel those teasing wet kisses just tickling his shaft and it was enough to make his heart stop. He kicked his legs, annoyed that he was trapped in his own pants but slightly glad as he wasn't sure he'd be able to not kick Buck in the process. "Ahhh! Mule!" he jolted and threw a hand down, gripping a tight fistful of hair. Buck had just introduced his moustache.

It felt as if he'd fallen a long distance and landed right on his stomach, he couldn't breathe and for a long moment he couldn't move. His mouth hung open and his eyes were glazed, pointed at the ceiling but he wasn't actually looking at anything. All he could do was feel. Feel Buck's moist lips kissing the underside of his cock, feel that moustache tickle along his length in such a soft manner it was almost too much. When the mouth moved up, kissing a hot trail toward the tip that moustache moved too, reaching the destination first. Feeling the soft brush of the hairs along his throbbing tip Ezra jerked back into reality.

"Buck!" he practically sobbed deep in his throat, arching hard enough to lift Buck partially upward too.

Buck bit his lip and pulled away, feeling himself throb so hard it hurt. He had no idea what to expect really when he thought of doing this to the half breed, he could only make it up as he went along in his mind but he had a good imagination and yet this was so much better.

"Easy Peach," he cajoled, petting Ezra's thighs. Hearing his blood pound through his ears he just had to ask, though he was afraid of the answer. "Do you want me to..?"

"Yes, Lawd, yes!" the Mopuro begged. "Please, now!"

For one panic filled moment Buck swore he was about to lose it in his pants. Instead he jumped to his feet, taking the risk. In a few long strides he was to the door, shutting and locking it tight. It might have been a flimsy lock and he could almost envision JD kicking the door in but for what it was worth... Then he was to the windows, shutting the curtains before practically leaping back on the bed.

Ezra sat up and watched dazed, not really registering the movements just knowing that suddenly he wasn't being kissed anymore and that wonderful moustache was too far away. "Mule.." he whimpered for the other man, unable to help the sound of delight that left his lips when Buck pounced on the bed.

Damn these pants, Buck thought taking off Ezra's boot with ease, then yanking the offending material clean off the Mopuro's legs. He threw them blindly into the room behind him, watching Ezra scoot up the bed to make more room while spreading his legs wide.

For a moment, Buck took the scene in, his Mopuro on his bed, sitting up leaned against the headboard with his shirt spread open, naked from the waist down, his legs bent and spread wide with that pretty hard cock stickin' straight up. His eyes traveled up, seeing how pink Ezra's cheeks were and he knew his own had to match in this moment, the scene before him was so overwhelmingly gorgeous it made his face hot. Fearful that the human rationale would kick back in any moment, Buck got to his hands and knees and crawled forward, smiling wickedly at the Mopuro.

Ezra stared down at the Mule who was crawling toward him, wetting his lips hungrily looking absolutely debaucherous - the image made him groan and try to spread his legs further until he had to tip his head back, unable to take the intensity of Buck's stare. He braced himself, closing his eyes waiting to feel it. Buck's large hands came first, petting and rubbing Ezra's thighs gently, making the Mopuro wrack on the bed.

He pet his way upward as he scooted on his knees, moving his hands up those thighs, down and inward until he was petting the delicate skin where the legs met his torso. Ezra was jolting, the touch was so light he wanted more and it he was so unaccustomed to it his body practically spasmed. Buck smiled at that, letting his fingers tickle there a moment before he stroked that cock. He'd meant to just go for it, to dive back in but his lips tingled for a little more action.

Leaning forward, Buck tilted Ezra's face forward until he could kiss him. When their lips met he suckled a moan right from the half breed before slowly slipping his tongue in to play. Ezra immediately sucked Buck's tongue, pushing his hips up into those wonderful stroking hands. His own hands moved and wrapped around the taller man, caressing his back until they both slid up to grip tight fistfuls of hair. He pulled hard, tugging Buck closer to deepen the kiss.

"Ungh, Ezra." Buck grunted and fell into the half breed a little, giving the man's lower lip a slight nip. It was a warning bite, not as gentle as usual but he'd told Ezra not to tug his hair like that or he'd lose it. Unless, he smiled into the kiss, unless Ezra wanted him to lose it? Now he pulled back, kissing a trail straight down that hot little body.

Ezra thought to protest, he didn't want to stop kissing but he realized the man was heading toward his lap again, that delightful tickling moustache was leaving a trail right down his body. It didn't take long for the Mule to get back to his cock and he figured the man was probably getting as impatient as he was, not that it didn't all feel good enough to make him burst.

Buck let one hand grip that cock, mostly as the weight of desire had it bobbing away from him when he tried to use just his mouth. He held the base and turned his attention back to the sensitive underside. Instead of using his lips, he let his moustache rub and tease up and down the length.

"Mule!" Ezra barked out a puff of air, arching harder. He reached down and reclaimed his grip on Buck's hair, trying to tug the man's head closer. He gasped and half laughed, trying to move away from the sensation as much as he was trying to move toward it. One hand slid lower, trying to grip purchase on anything. He found Buck's ear and tugged there too, urging him closer.

"Does that tickle?" Buck cooed, grinning a mile wide. He craned his neck, rubbing his moustache right under the Mopuro's cock, just above the plump treasure that hung below. Reaching up while he tickled with his moustache he let one hand cup and fondle that heavy sac gently.

Ezra jerked hard again, crying out in his throat as one foot kicked out. Luckily he didn't hit Buck but he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself if the man kept that up. He was leaking, it burned in such a good way, and deep within he felt such a throbbing ache he'd never felt before, he wanted Buck to rub and soothe it, but he wasn't quite sure if the man could get to it.

"Hey Peach," Buck whispered again, groaning as those agile fingers tugged his hair. He nuzzled lower, not quite through with his investigation yet. He turned his head to the side, kissing one creamy white thigh, following the trail up until he was burying his face right into Ezra's crotch. Shifting his lips, he let his face press between Ezra's cheeks, wiggling his moustache at the puckered opening.

As he thought, Ezra wracked violently and cried out, but this time before his body could finish shuddering; Buck ran his wet tongue fully over that pucker, dragging it slowly up as much as he could before suctioning his lips to it in a deep wet kiss.

Ezra cried something out but he wasn't sure what it was, he shook and jolted, feeling a huge dollop of precum leak right from his tip and drip hotly down his length. His legs moved on their own accord, suddenly wrapping tight around Buck's head trying to trap him there. His shoulders dug deep into the mattress as he lifted his hips, trying to give the other man more access to himself.

Buck smiled into the action, wiggling his face a little to let his moustache tickle over the flesh. His hands reached under, gripping purchase of Ezra's rear, giving it hard, kneading squeezes to hold him up before he began to drag his tongue wetly over that pucker again.

"Oh Mule, Mule please!!" Ezra gasped, feeling as if he didn't get more he'd simply burst into flames.

"Do you want me to, Ezra?" Buck asked again, even though he'd been so intent to get his hands and mouth on the Mopuro he really wanted to make sure the other man wanted it. "Can I?"

"Yes, yes!!" Ezra tugged Buck's hair hard. "Buck, please!" he shouted that a little loudly, whimpering as he thrashed on the bed. "Ah want it. Please, Mule!"

"Want me to eat you all up?" Buck breathed hard now, lowering those hips to the bed.

"Oh yes, Lawd yes." Ezra groaned softly, his eyes rolling back into his head. It felt so good.

Buck whimpered and shifted forward, wrapping his mouth around that heavy, weeping cock, taking as much into his mouth as he could before closing around it with a tight suck.

Ezra's whole world fell apart in that moment. His legs tightened then loosened, flopping down over Buck's shoulders to hang limply as he quivered on the bed. Buck was sitting up slightly suddenly, holding Ezra's hips up in his hands again. Those very hands were back on his ass, kneading and squeezing urgently. The Mopuro lay sprawled, arching off the bed, thrashing in deliria with only his head and shoulders on the mattress. His hips angled up, his whole attention now on that insistent, hot, wet suckling at his groin.

It didn't take Buck long to get the hang of it, what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. Just from the sheer want of it he had Ezra's cock mostly down his throat, swallowing around its thickness hungrily. Each suck and swallow had the hot body jerking under him and he knew Ezra was close. Hell, he'd teased him enough and well honestly he was pretty close himself, he couldn't help but hump and squirm in his pants, thankful for the barrier of them now as it was something to work his hips against.

His fingers were kneading deftly, working inward until he had them buried between by the tips. Ezra's legs tightened around his head again, pulling him a little further down on that cock the same moment his finger tip sought that puckered opening and tickled against it.

Ezra's hips jumped feeling more of that wet heat and without thinking he pushed back, pushed himself down on that finger which on its own instinct pushed back. Buck wouldn't have, not without preparation but Ezra's hips had a mind of their own and his finger was suddenly deep inside the Mopuro. He gasped but then groaned a little as Ezra shot his hips forward. Feeling that wonderful intrusion, the slight ache and surprise of penetration pushed him over the edge.

"Buck!!" he cried out the other man's name, thrusting his hips forward until his full length was down the Mule's throat. He melted, tense and relaxed all at once, pumping his hips as he found Buck's hair again and yanked hard, trying to keep himself as far into that heaven of heat and suction as he could.

Buck gagged slightly in surprise, but managed to contain himself, wondering why that had just turned him on more. He swallowed happily, wiggling his finger about in the tight warmth that encased it. It mostly poured down his throat but he got a taste and decided he liked it. In fact, just the taste was makin' him leak more. He wanted Ezra, wanted to set those little hips down, take his finger out and drive his own cock there until he had his Mopuro screaming his name again.

Finally Ezra had nothing left to give, his legs fell limply again, his body slowly relaxing until his hands fell by his side on the bed. Buck knew how sensitive a man could get after an orgasm so he'd pulled back a little, nuzzling and tickling Ezra's shrinking arousal while wiggling his finger in a teasing manner. As easy as he could he lowered the Mopuro's hips back to the bed, easing his finger out, sitting up slightly to look down at him.

Ezra seemed to be in another world, his eyes swimming, his body sprawled once again, panting heavily. He was breathing so hard in fact his chest was heaving. Buck could see the man's stomach muscle's clenching still and he felt proud to have given him such an intense orgasm.

"Peach..." he began, expecting the shame that usually washed over the half breed after their intimate moments. What he hadn't expected however was an armful of Ezra and a mouthful of Ezra tongue. Falling back on the bed in surprise Buck felt the Mopuro straddle him, gripping him tight between his strong legs, pawing over his chest with both hands while fucking his mouth deeply.

Buck groaned, realizing Ezra could taste himself and he seemed to enjoy it. The Mopuro drove his tongue in deep before swirling and searching every last bit of Buck's mouth with a muffled whimper. His hands moved up and started to tug Buck's hair again, pulling hard to mash their mouths closer.

"Buck," Ezra moaned softly. "Mmmm Mule." he whimpered, rocking their bodies together as he purred. He couldn't stop nuzzling Buck, suckling his lips and tonguing his mouth gently now.

Buck was having trouble breathing; his own hips were rocking up, rubbing his achingly hard cock into the Mopuro's thigh. He pet and smoothed his hands up and down Ezra's back, not sure if his cock or his heart would burst first. Damn, having Ezra all lovely like this made him dizzy, it was so hard to breathe, harder still every time that hot little tongue invaded his mouth.

"Can I try that again?" he asked between kisses, petting his hands up to caress the Mopuro's ears. "Think I can do it better next time."

"Better?" Ezra snickered, his accent so thick it poured from his lips. He growled softly in delight, nudging his head into Buck's hands. He couldn't get close enough, he wanted to climb right inside Buck and stay there.

"Yeah," Buck sighed, sprawling himself easily on the mattress now, letting the Mopuro pin him a little more fully. "Better. It was my first time."

Ezra pulled back, slightly shocked by this news. It wasn't that he thought Buck went around sucking every cock he came in contact with but honestly, and he blushed now. "Ah couldn't tell." he whispered, nuzzling his face into Buck's neck to purr in his ear, tonguing it gently.

It wasn't the best time to discuss their relationship, or their possible relationship, whatever it was they had but Buck couldn't help thinking about it. This, he wanted this; he wanted to be able to play with Ezra and then hold the man close and enjoy the afterglow. He wanted Ezra to want it too though; he didn't ever want to force the Mopuro. But damn, it seemed he did want it, the last half an hour had to be an indication of that. Damn that human rationale trying to fight with his Mopuro instincts! Why couldn't they just give in?

And suddenly Buck's train of thought crashed to a halt, it'd been galloping along but seemed to hit a wall the second he felt a deft, warm little Mopuro paw squirming down his pants. Just as quickly as he felt it even near his crotch that hand was down his pants and wrapped tight around his cock, squeezing and tugging gently.

"Ezra." he doubled over, looking very serious a moment. He wanted to tell the Mopuro not to worry about it, wanted to focus on getting Ezra to trust him, to enjoy their intimacy and not take it too fast. I don't need to get off, don't worry about me, he tried to think to say it but his body had other ideas. Oh shit, who was he kidding; he needed this, needed to get off so bad it hurt.

"Ah want to." the Mopuro said simply, nuzzling against Buck's neck, suckling the warm flesh there right against the strong thrum of the Mule's pulse. He smiled into his kissing when he realized Buck was unfastening his pants as quick as he was able. Now with that wonderfully large erection free, Ezra wrapped his fist tighter around it and began to tug with earnest.

Buck knew it wasn't going to take much; he almost got off on just tasting Ezra. Now he had a horny, writhing, hot little bundle of Mopuro on top of him willingly kissin' him and tuggin' on his cock - well hell, how could he last?

"Mule," Ezra shifted, sitting up to look down at the taller man. Buck's eyes were swimming in his head but he turned and tried to focus on the green eyes that peered so intently at him. "You're prodigious."

"Huh?" Buck furrowed his brows, gnawing on his lower lip as he tried to have some control over his hips. He really wanted to let go and just thrust as hard as he could.

"Enormous." Ezra offered instead, leaning down to seal his lips wetly over Buck's, thrusting his tongue in deep.

Buck knew he was rather large, he'd been told that before in fact and it usually made him beam with pride. While he did feel proud now still he colored in the cheeks, flushing slightly. Hearing Ezra mention his size made him even hotter. He wrapped his arms around the half breed tighter, pulling him closer until he was able to roll them and reverse positions. Now he had Ezra pinned, his own tongue thrusting deep into the smaller man's mouth as his hips humped his cock in and out of that wonderful fist that seemed to be squeezing tighter now.

"Ezra, you don't have to..." he offered again, delirious with pleasure.

"Foolish Mule." Ezra groaned, arching his body into the warm heat above him. He dug his nails into Buck's back, increasing his pace with the other hand. He was tugging outright now, pulling Buck's cock and enjoying the soft wet noise the action made. He breathed deep, smelling Buck's leaking desire, letting it course through him. That smelled good, Buck smelled wonderful and enticing. He tugged harder, thinking to do more, use his mouth perhaps? But he couldn't seem to stop his hand.

Buck wasn't complaining either. Between deep tongue thrusting kisses the Mule would pause to breathe, resting his forehead against the Mopuro's chin to pant against his neck, trying so hard to control himself. His hips began to jerk a little faster, a little more sporadically. Ezra knew what was coming, he wrapped his legs and free arm around the Mule tight to hold on, urging Buck into a deep kiss before tugging a little harder, rolling his closed palm over Buck's sensitive leaky tip on each back stroke.

"Uhh..." Buck froze, jerking slightly at the new sensation unable to stop himself. "E-Ez!" he whimpered softly, burying his face into the Mopuro's neck as his orgasm washed through him. He could only hold on, rocking his hips gently letting Ezra milk him through it but he gripped his Mopuro so tightly he had to wonder for a minute if he might be hurting him.

His mind swam and swam, Ezra's agile little hand never relenting. Oh Lord did that feel good. If all he ever got again in his life for sexual release was the aid of Ezra's hand he'd be content. It tugged and tugged him, squeezing, pulling, urging, practically yanking him into his orgasm like he was trying to lead an actual Mule to water.

Ezra giggled in delight, unaware he even did so - to feel the amount of desire that poured from Buck, it was like he hadn't released in days, though Ezra knew he had. They'd cum together not that long ago but you wouldn't be able to tell that now. He slowed his hand, petting and soothing Buck's shrinking arousal now, like the man had done to him. He let Buck flop on top of him, drained for the moment and was content to simply caress his back.

Why on earth don't you give in? A voice argued with him, pulling him back into the present and his unfortunate situation. Oh Lord, here he went again. The same arguments and fears resurfaced at once, tumbling about in his mind. It was harder to focus on them this time with the drained, satiated weight of Buck on top of him. Not to mention the delightful tingles that still pulsed through his cock and tickled over his most private entrance. Oh that moustache, that wonderful moustache! Suddenly he wanted it, nudging and nosing his way until he was under Buck's face. He latched to it hungrily, pulling Buck's whole upper lip and moustache into his mouth with a growl.

"Christ, Ezra!" Buck's whole body jerked like he'd been shocked at that. He let his Mopuro run his tongue lovingly over his moustache a moment before breaking the contact to kiss Ezra fully.

The door latch clanked softly across the room, the door then thudded with protest followed by an angry growl. It was only a matter time; Buck was supposed to be making dinner anyways by this point.

"Buck..." JD growled from outside, jiggling the handle in attempts to open it. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing."

"Relax, kid!" Buck called, leaning slightly back to not yell in the half breed's face. "Be out in a few minutes."

"And I'll be in there in a few seconds!" JD defied, throwing his weight against the door with an annoyed snarl. Damn that Buck, there he went again!

Buck sighed and looked down at Ezra, he could almost see the apprehension building back up, that look of worry and confusion started to show. It tugged his heart strings and he could only drop his head, sighing again. Damn, this wasn't going to be easy. He'd take five steps forward and four back every time, but some progress was better than none.

"Guess I better get to makin' some dinner." he looked into Ezra's eyes, almost wincing painfully when he smiled.

Ezra noted the look and cocked his head. The Mule looked troubled. Was he regretting their encounter? "What's the matter?" he tried to steady his breathing, worry clutching his heart.

"Nothin'." Buck tried to smile a little wider. "Just wish we wouldn't get interrupted so much is all." It was sorta true, he thought, rolling off of Ezra to straighten himself out. He was really thinking about Ezra's feelings and their relationship and it bothered him, though he didn't want to say that out loud.

Ezra's ears flattened slightly, his tail drooping - had he been standing it would have tucked between his legs. Buck wasn't being fully honest. Something was troubling him but he wouldn't say. Was it to do with their passionate exchange? He sighed, not realizing his hands were trembling as he began to button his shirt.

Once Buck was straightened up he turned and regarded Ezra, the half breed was silently buttoning his own clothes and Buck had to smile seeing him naked from the waist down. He crossed the room to where he had thrown the other man's pants, picked them up and came back to the bed side.

"Here you are, Peach." he said softly, holding them out.

Green eyes gazed up at him, a hesitant and shaky hand reached out, taking the pants as his cheeks colored. "T-thank you." he stammered, trying to clear his throat.

Buck laughed a little at that, unable to help himself. He reached down, scooped the half breed up into a hug, pulling him to his knees on the bed and almost up off of it in fact. Ezra was startled but melted against the taller man when those lips crushed to his own. Buck kissed him hungrily, holding him in a tight hug.

"Damn but you are cute, Ezra." he murmured, letting his tongue rove.

Ezra should have scoffed at the comment but he was too delighted to feel that moustache tickling his upper lip. He wrapped his arms around Buck and kissed him back. It wasn't so bad if Buck thought he was cute, was it?

"And pretty. Goddamnit, boy!" Buck said a little louder, almost in a growl as his hands slid lower, suddenly gripping the backs of Ezra's thighs tight. He squeezed and slid his hands up until he was gripping the half breed's ass and used his purchase to pull Ezra closer.

Ezra swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, smiling almost shyly a moment. "Mule."

"Buck!" JD cried, pounding on the door again. "Don't think I don't smell you! Get your hands off of him and make me some dinner!"

"You better put your pants on anyways," Buck smiled mischievously, gripping the half breed hard enough to make the other man gasp. "I'm gonna eat you again if you don't." Reluctantly he let Ezra go, watching him practically melt onto the bed. Not that he wanted to let Ezra go, damn he'd just had a wonderful orgasm not that many minutes ago and just looking at Ezra was making his blood rush south again. He'd gladly spend all night in bed with Ezra, though he knew JD was getting impatient out there. He probably would try to break the door down, or throw something through the window and climb in.

The banging on the door was constant now, he figured the kid thought if he annoyed them enough they'd let him in. Well, he'd be right because that banging was getting on Buck's nerves, though he waited until Ezra was dressed and situated before moving to the door. He unlatched the lock and hadn't even finished pulling his hand away before the door swung open and an angry JD stomped in.

"What did I say about locked doors?" JD looked at Ezra first, seeing him in one piece and rather calm he figured it was ok for the moment to take his aggressions out on Buck instead. Without warning he launched himself across the short distance between them and tackled Buck to the floor.

Buck barked out a puff of air as JD was on top of him suddenly. Damn that kid was fast! "How am I supposed to make dinner if you won't get off of me?"

JD was growling, though it was a playful growl he didn't realize - as he pinned Buck to the floor, he shook the tall man's shoulders and thumped him repeatedly against the wood underneath them. He giggled to himself in triumph, he'd pinned Buck again! This time Buck couldn't make any stupid excuses either.

"Ow!" Buck grumbled but made no move to stop JD for the moment. "Cut that out!"

"What's the matter, Buck?" JD grinned evilly. "Trapped? Pinned, are ya?"

Buck looked incredulous, laughing it off in a cocky manner. "Just letting you get some of that energy out of your system, kid. I let you pin me."

"That's what you say every time. Maybe you're just too old to put up a struggle?" JD turned his nose up brattily, crossing his arms.

"Old?" Buck grumbled, shifting his weight onto his shoulders and feet before he sprang. Suddenly he had JD pinned.   
The Mopuro was shocked at first but then fought back with an excited cry.

Ezra watched as the two growled at each other and rolled about on the floor. They tussled and grappled, rolling first Buck on top, then JD, then Buck again. JD's tail was bushed, his ears perky on top of his head and he tried to out maneuver the taller man. Buck had the advantage being bigger and stronger, his limbs were also longer so he easily held JD's hands away.

"Come on, kid." he chuckled. "What was that about me being old?"

JD thrashed, bucking his hips furiously until he'd knocked Buck off balance. They rolled again in a growling, grappling heap right across the room into the dresser. Now that JD was once again on top he reached down and pulled on Buck's moustache with a snarl.

"Ow, damnit!" Buck pulled back and when JD let go his head slammed rather hard into the floor. JD laughed impishly in delight, how could he have fallen for that? His laughter was short lived, Buck really used his strength now, he flipped the kid again, pinning him face down on the floor then held him tightly in place with his legs. He looked slightly angered as JD flopped helplessly. Ezra held his breath a moment, seeing the look on Buck's face.

"Now you're in trouble, kid." Buck snarled, moving his hands.

Ezra's heart stopped. No, don't hurt him, you promised! He was frozen in place watching Buck's hands descend.

"Buck!!" JD screeched loudly the second the hands made contact. He jerked and thrashed, trying to fight it but it was useless, a burst of laughter escaped as Buck's long fingers tickled him relentlessly.

The half breed grinned now, sighing with relief. He watched Buck tickle JD, watched the Mopuro thrash and try to escape to freedom. Buck was laughing too, he had too good a hold on JD so he knew the kid wouldn't get loose and he really let him have it. Ezra's smile fell a little, suddenly remembering the porch. Buck was strong and he knew how to tickle, those long fingers seeming to be everywhere at once. He flushed and shrank in his posture, feeling a wonderful heat spread at his groin. Good Lord, watching Buck tickle JD was making him hard? He felt thoroughly ashamed and wanted to avert his eyes but he just couldn't.

"C-cut..it out, Buck!" JD gasped through his laughter, tears streaming down his face. "Th-that's ch..eating!"

"You asked for it and now you're gonna get it." Buck roared mockingly. He gripped a fistful of JD's hair and lightly thumped his head forward on the floor as a little revenge for his own earlier thump.

"Ow!" JD hissed, trying to kick his leg back and hit Buck but it was no use, not face down.

"Oops sorry." Buck laughed to himself, giving JD's ear a little tug before tickling behind it. "Didja hit your head?"

"Not my ears!" JD squeaked high pitched and bucked on the floor, trying to throw Buck off of him like he were a bull rider.

Ezra groaned in his throat and shrank back until he was pressed against the wall. Good Lord, look how those big hands just engulfed JD's ears. Is that was it looked like when Buck played with his ears? Did those big hands cover them completely? He throbbed and squirmed, feeling entirely embarrassed and ashamed but so aroused he couldn't help himself. Buck had been tickling him with those hands, right before he set him on the bed and did those wonderful things with his moustache. Thinking of it had Ezra's eyes on Buck's mouth, he watched Buck smile and laugh, watched the way the wider smiles almost pulled that moustache straight.

"I..c-can't..ahahaha, Bu..Buck!" JD was gasping for breath, his face red. "Breathe!"

Buck did relent for a moment, letting the kid catch a new wind so he could start all over again, this would teach him. He was still laughing, smiling to himself throwing a look up to the half breed. He found Ezra slumped against the wall, staring hard at him, green eyes twinkling as he wet his lips slowly before gnawing on his lower lip. That was like a kick to the gut; Ezra looked flat out, downright horny.

That was startling enough, so much so Buck loosened his grip on the kid without realizing it. JD sprang free, leaping up from the floor with a mighty snarl. He was still trying to catch his breath but he tackled Buck quickly, raining blows on his chest.

Buck woofed out a puff of air, trying to shake his head and come back to the present. He grabbed JD's hands, one in each of his own and grappled with him a moment.

"Buck." the voice had everyone frozen in their place before three sets of eyes were on the doorway. Chris stood there, casually leaning against the frame in a way that said he'd been standing there a few minutes just watching. He regarded the two on the floor before looking over at Ezra.

"Buck was ticklin' me and he won't make dinner!" JD gasped, his chest heaving.

"Tattletale." Buck squirmed his way free, getting to his feet before straightening himself out. He ducked his head and gave Chris a sheepish look, wiggling his moustache slightly across his face. "Don't worry, pard. I'm comin'."

Chris eyed him up and down, cocking an eyebrow. "Looks like you already did." he answered slyly, pushing off the doorframe and heading back toward the kitchen.

JD looked at Ezra, his mouth open in surprise. He could smell it now, clear as day! He'd been so worked up before he hadn't even noticed. Ezra looked away with a blush, pretending to be interested in his shirt sleeve instead. JD whirled on his heel, giving Buck a good glare before punching him rather hard in the shoulder. Stupid horny buffalo!

 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

Vin was pleased with himself. He hadn't betrayed the half breed's trust, Bucklin had to be let in on it, it wasn't fair to either of them. Ezra was struggling and fighting something he couldn't control, he'd never ask for help, he'd never try to explain it to the other man. Buck would continue to make advances and feel guilty, it was wearin' on the tall man's heart and Vin could smell that. Hell, he didn't have to be a Mopuro to figure it; just looking into Buck's sad blue eyes would tip anyone off.

And hell, if those two didn't get together soon the friction between 'em was going to start a wild fire. The feral Mopuro moved easily through the trees, his mind half on the tracks, half on Ezra and Buck. Couldn't Ezra smell how sweet their combined scents were? No, he wouldn't think of that, maybe no one had ever told him about it? Sometimes when two folks got together it just didn't smell right. Kinda like nature's way of sayin' that's not who you're supposed to be with. All these signs, all these natural inclinations should make decisions as easy as breathin'. Humans sure could be strange, they ignored the obvious. Vin figured that might be one of the reasons that he liked Buck so much right away - the man felt it, he got it, he went with it.

It was then Vin noticed Chris. The quiet blonde was in the middle of the pasture on his horse, his keen eyes taking in everything around him, though he barely moved his head. And speakin' of natural inclinations... the feral Mopuro eased out of the tree line into Chris' vision, gently as to not spook him. Their eyes met across the sunny landscape, Vin stared a moment before starting forward, walking toward Chris.


	16. Chapter 16

Chris swallowed hard, letting out a deep breath before he got down off his horse. There was Vin, standing on the edge of the woods watching him. As soon as the feral Mopuro started his way, Chris controlled his breathing and dismounted. It was obvious Vin wanted to talk; he wouldn't have shown himself otherwise. The two men hadn't been alone together, their only meeting face to face was brief but after thinking on it some, Chris realized all those times he'd been out working and got that feeling on the back of his neck? Hell, it had to be Vin watching him.

It didn't surprise him at all the see the Mopuro now, Josiah said they should probably not expect to see Vin much - until he found something worth mentioning that is, but Chris had a feeling in his gut that he'd see Vin a lot sooner than that. He was right. In a few seconds more, Vin was standing right in front of him, regarding him with those piercing blue eyes.

"Larabee." Vin's voice was slightly rough; he cocked his head to the side letting his eyes roam the other man. He took in everything he could from here, smelling the best to his abilities. Somehow he figured Chris wouldn't appreciate a more private sniffing like he'd done to Ezra and Buck, though he was curious. Perhaps another time.

"Vin," Chris nodded, letting his eyes do some taking in of their own. A smile played on his lips taking in Vin's lap pelt. Even with the gun tied down to his leg it was hard to take a half-naked man seriously. Not that he wanted to belittle the Mopuro in any manner, but well, hell, where did he look? He shifted uncomfortably as his eyes went from Vin's gun to his pelt to his legs to his chest. It was no good; everywhere he looked there was an expanse of tan flesh before his eyes. This was awkward.

The feral Mopuro smiled to himself, watching Chris shift uncomfortably in his presence. Maybe he should have wriggled into his human clothes for this one? It was kind of funny to watch though. Josiah never really had a problem with his feral gear, he certainly wasn't as uncomfortable around it as Chris seemed. Bucklin took notice of it but then disregarded it as if it were normal, hell; he was probably got to picturing Ezra in just a lap pelt actually. But Chris? The blonde just had no idea what to do with the information. His green eyes shifted from place to place, finally settling on Vin's face.

The silence was an odd thing; Chris was more distracted by it than Vin. Obviously the feral Mopuro had something to say or he wouldn't have come over. As it was he stood now not saying a damn thing, just staring at Chris making him squirm. Larabee wasn't generally the best at expressing himself, that's why he usually left the business aspect of the Ranch to Buck, all that talkin' - Wilmington was made for it. He'd attend the exchanges of course, letting his presence in the background be enough to deter anyone who might try to hustle them on the price. Not that Buck would ever fall for such a thing.

"I think there might be two parties out here." Vin finally spoke, seeing the tension rising in Chris, his shoulders had been winding up tighter than a rattler preparing to strike. As much as he'd like to push the issue and see just what Chris did, he decided to skip it for now; there were more important things to discuss. "I ain't told the others yet; I reckon it's no use until I know for sure."

"Shit," Chris swore under his breath, switching gears quickly. "They workin' together?"

"I don't rightly know," Vin let his gaze wander to the forest edge, scanning the trees habitually. "Seems like one set is trackin' the other. Thought at first it might be a posse chasin' some outlaw but I don't figger on that now. I think we got us a real problem."

"They after Ezra?" Chris winced as he asked. If two parties were after the half breed they better be damn good. Once word got to Buck that Ezra was in danger he'd go into his big dog mode - there wouldn't be a man left standin' among them, no matter how long it took.

"Think they been trailin' the kid."

"JD?" Chris looked alarmed, feeling that overly protective flare he'd just mentally accused Buck of flash in his own veins. Despite the kid's constant arguing with Buck and his overabundance of energy Chris liked having him around. JD never complained about any of the chores they asked of him, he was handy with the animals and well, having some youthful energy back on the Ranch just sorta felt right.

"They're trailin' a Mopuro, Chris." Vin looked stern now, letting the seriousness of that statement finally affect himself as well. "JD may be young but he ain't green, he don't leave no obvious trails."

Chris understood. There was something else going on here, something maybe he couldn't quite understand, something Vin didn't want to say but he was saying it none the less, wordlessly. "Another Mopuro?"

Vin looked uneasy but finally shook his head and exhaled. "Think so. S'why this ain't easy. If it were just men I'da had 'em by now."

"How much trouble we lookin' at here?"

"Maybe a whole heap, maybe nothin'. I ain't too worried about Ezra; he's sly as a fox make no mistake. Try not to let the kid wander off on his own though. I could stand here and guess what those men are after til I'm blue in the face but I might not ever land on what's right. Think I'm gonna catch me one and ask 'em. Figgered I best let someone know what I found though."

"Good thing you did." Chris gave him a tight smile, he watched as Vin took a few steps back, anxious to get back on the trail. "Watch your back side. Don't try to be no hero. If there's too many of 'em you come back and get me."

Vin chuckled outright at that, his face screwing up in disbelief. A feral Mopuro needin' the help of a Rancher to take on a few men? That was a laugh! He was about to dismiss the words when he noticed the serious look on Larabee's face. "Alright Chris," he swallowed his smile, giving the other man a little head nod. "Reckon I'll do that."

 

 

 

Buck stood in the kitchen idly stirring the pot of stew on the stove. Now they just so recently had stew, and he'd been goin' out of his way to cook something different so his Mopuro didn't get bored with it but his mind was wandering today and he couldn't think straight to save his life. He tried, catching himself day dreaming then trying to shake the fit from his mind, as if the physical act of moving was going to bring his mind to focus. It worked for about a minute or two but then it was right back to wandering.

Course he was thinkin' about Ezra, nothing else even interested him for the time being. Yeah, he could still get his chores done an' the like, but he wasn't thinking about the horses he wanted to buy or what cattle they'd cut and sell anymore. He was thinkin' about how Ezra tasted; how he reacted when Buck had used his moustache. He groaned and cooed to himself, shifting his stance as his blood rushed south. His eyes were fixed on the wall, his stirring action lessened and lessened until he was simply gripping the spoon, a sideways smile spread across his face.

Ezra tasted so damn good, he'd shoot a man just to get another taste right this minute. Oh God, he wanted to bury his face in the other man's lap and make him lose it repeatedly. The idea made his chest feel hollow and fluttery. Lord! And how Ezra had used his hand to get Buck off after? That confident, agile little hand that worked him so wonderfully...

Buck did a little squirming dance, excited just by the memory of what happened. He absently gave the stew another stir, gnawing on his lower lip as he thought of Vin. Lucky for him Vin filled him in on a thing or two, but still, he had some questions. Did tribal Mopuro dress like humans? Did they wear pants and the like? Or did they wear lap pelts like Vin? JD wore clothes, but maybe that was because he was out among humans and it made it easier to blend in? So did JD wear a lap pelt when he was with his tribe? The mental image made Buck chuckle to himself and for some reason he couldn't picture the kid without that stupid hat - so he thought of JD in a lap pelt with his bowler hat on and it looked quite ridiculous.

The laugh died in his throat suddenly though, would Ezra wear a lap pelt sometimes? The image he got now was anything but funny, it made his legs buckle and he fell slightly against the stove. All that pretty white skin showing, those smooth, hard muscles somehow so well defined despite Ezra's lack of interest in physical labor...

His grip on the spoon tightened when he found it suddenly hard to breathe. All that glorious flesh on display, so many places Buck could reach and tickle with his moustache, the noises - oh the noises Ezra would make!

Buck ducked his head a little letting out a large exhale though his nose as he thought of Ezra in that lap pelt. He imagined his Mopuro on his bed, just lying out so wonderfully in that little tiny bit of clothing. Those strong legs totally exposed, laid out and parted slightly so the end of the pelt could be tucked between them, sorta pulled tight against the natural bulge at his lap. Enticing fur and leather straps wound around Ezra's waist like a hug, holding the pelt in place in the front and the back. Nothing, absolutely nothing covered Ezra's chest. Just wonderfully smooth skin as far as the eye could see - the Mopuro didn't have any chest hair like Buck did, but he kinda liked how that felt against him.

Those green eyes would be narrowed playfully and he'd be heaving breaths in and out, deep aroused breaths. Those quick little lips would part suddenly and a pink tongue would dart out to wet them. Ezra would thrash, his pretty hair messed up from his writhing and those ears, damn those ears would be straining, begging to be touched and Buck wanted to touch them. Wanted to touch them so bad...

Mule! Ezra would whine for him and it made Buck throb just thinking on it. Whine and thrash around on his bed a little, gripping fistfuls of the blanket to try and restrain himself. A smile spread across Buck's face now, he liked when Ezra tried to restrain himself a little, made it more fun when he finally gave in. And he'd give in alright. Buck would pounce on that bed, right on top of that horny squirming little Peach and smother him with kisses. He'd pet and fondle every inch of exposed skin he could get his hands on. Rub and caress that broad chest, smooth his hands over those slightly raised pecs, pausing to tickle at the cute, teasing nipples. He'd give them a pinch and a twist until he had Ezra rockin' under him. Then he'd use his mouth.

Ezra sure liked his moustache. He bet if he tickled it over the half breed’s chest he's get a reaction. He could tickle and lick his Mopuro's chest while his hands pet down those strong legs. He could nibble each little nipple and very, very lightly just swirl his fingertips over those creamy inner thighs - letting them trail upward until he had them buried between those buns. He'd just let his fingertips tickle there too, swirl and tease while he nipped and nibbled on those nipples and pinned the other man down so he couldn’t thrash backward and impale himself.

The idea had him painfully hard as he imagined Ezra would be too, the pelt would be lifted, straining at an angle as his cock begged for some attention too. Buck would oblige it, but not quite yet. He wanted to tease that Mopuro for hours just to hear his noise, to hear him beg, to see how much he could take. Ezra seemed like he could take quite a bit but that might depend on what sort of mood he was in.

The fur of the pelt would tickle Buck figured, and he'd like to be naked on top of Ezra with only that between them. Both of them hard as rocks, rubbing against the softness of the pelt. He would rock his hips as he continued his assault, letting their cocks rub together with the friction of the fur between them. The pelt would shift and bunch up, letting bare skin rub over bare skin in a maddening tease. For a moment, Buck's cock would be against Ezra's both hot, hard and leaking. It'd feel good enough to let go but on the next thrust the pelt would be rucked up between them again, the softness of the fur taking some of the edge off in a frustrating manner.

Buck's toes curled in his boots as he decided he wanted his fingers in Ezra right that moment. Maybe he'd push two or three in and fuck Ezra with them while he ground them together like that? He could suckle that naughty little tongue right out of Ezra's mouth while he did until Ezra came all over him. And while that sounded sinfully delicious he had to feel a little sad at the idea of not being able to take Ezra in his mouth and taste him again. Well, there's nothing saying he couldn't let his moustache wander down afterward and investigate the sticky mess. Let it investigate a few other things while down there.

Sure, maybe Ezra would protest about it being uncouth but Buck knew better. It would get that little Peach hot and he knew it. Buck's mouth was suddenly dry; his hand gripped the spoon hard enough to break it as he thought about the next step; finally putting himself deep into that hot little body. Oh Lord once he got inside he was just gonna push in deep and hold there awhile, set still and not move for a good five minutes or so. He just wanted to feel that warmth around him, that intimate embrace. To push in deep, rest his weight on top of Ezra and let the half breed wrap his arms and legs around his body. To hear and feel those hot little whispered pants against his ear. Please Mule; he'd say in that sweet little southern lilt, please fuck me.

"Whoa, whoa!"

Buck snapped from his day dream, jolting back into reality realizing Nathan was suddenly in front of him, pushing him out of the way to pull the pot of stew off the stove. He realized then that he'd completely forgotten what he was doing, smoke filled the air from the burning stew and he coughed now realizing it. Damn, that day dream was intense. He flushed slightly, still trying to come back to the present, trying to get his mind off of what he thought as he began to clean up the boiled over mess.

"You alright. Buck?" Nathan coughed through the smoke, hurrying to open one of the windows and air the room out. "You lucky that didn't burn you."

"Shit, Nathan." Buck sighed, looking down at his hands feeling guilty. He was lucky, there didn't seem to be any burns. He hoped that his smoldering flesh would have pulled him from his fantasy regardless. "Good thing you came in, my mind got to wanderin'..."

"I can see that." Nathan gave his friend a smile, trying to alleviate some of the tension in the other man. "You been doin' a lot lately, a lot of extra work. It wears on a man after a while."

Buck looked sheepish, just scratching his head. He'd been thinkin' naughty thoughts about Ezra and almost burned the kitchen down. But maybe Nathan was right, maybe he was a little tired too and that made it easier for his mind to wander. He gave the healer a relieved smile and just nodded. He was a little tired now that he thought on it.

Nathan watched the energy seem to drain right out of Buck. As if denying his fatigue had been the only thing keeping him going. Now he was worried. "Why don't you go find Ezra, keep him some company while I make the supper?" he offered casually, knowing he had to be cautious how he worded this or Buck would wave him off. "I checked up on him a while ago and he looked bored."

"Bored?" Buck looked concerned now, forgetting about the dinner incident already. "Well, I..." he looked at the stove then to the doorway, anxious to go check on the half breed.

"I ain't done the cookin' in a while, go on now, I feel up to it." Nathan gave Buck a gentle push away from the stove, like a mother shooing an underfoot child. "You don't want Ezra to get bored, now. You know it puts him in a mood."

Buck smiled widely at that, nodding his head. "Alright Nathan, thanks." He gave the healer another smile and a little wave before loping easily out of the kitchen toward his bedroom. He wondered what the half breed was up to, but expected he'd find him reclined on the bed. When he entered the bedroom he found what he expected, Ezra was curled on the bed in a nightshirt, happily reading a book.

Green eyes rose and took in the sight in the doorway. Ezra cocked his head, regarding the tall man a moment. He thought Buck had left to make dinner, then again, sniffing the air now he caught the tinge of something burning. He'd been so engrossed he hadn't even smelled it before. Alarm flashed through his eyes a moment, until he realized that Buck looked relaxed, not worried; actually, Buck looked tired. "Mule..?"

"I kinda burnt supper a little." Buck smiled sheepishly, ducking his head. "Nathan offered to fix it instead." He crossed the room, standing by the edge of the bed looking antsy to say the least. Ezra didn't look all that bored, he was readin', so maybe Nathan hadn't gotten it right? He didn't know what to do suddenly, his tired mind lagging on him. Should he go back out and help Nathan?

Ezra shifted, watching Buck just standing there. That was strange, they were alone and yet the Mule wasn't making any advances on him. He narrowed his eyes, inhaling deeply trying to sniff out what the other man was thinking. Buck shook himself from his day dream again, giving Ezra a warm, sweet smile. "Guess I better go help Nathan after all." No matter how much sleep debt he'd acquired, Buck was still Buck. He leaned down, cupping Ezra's cheek to turn him into a kiss.  
The half breed let himself be kissed, Surprised by the chasteness of it when Buck pulled back after a minute, keeping his lips close.

"Need anything before I go?"

Now Ezra frowned, that foolish Mule must have been wearing himself out but now - like his name suggested, he was too stubborn to sit down and rest when given the chance. Undoubtedly Nathan had realized that Buck was tired as well and sent him in here to settle down a bit. Buck was concerned about pawning his work off though, so the Mopuro knew he was going to have to distract him.

"Mule," he offered, setting his book aside. What could he say to get the other man to sit down and stop moving for a while? He frowned as nothing came to mind. Instead, he gripped Buck's shirt collar and yanked until the tall man fell into him with an oomph, sprawling on the bed. "Ah'm cold." Ezra lied.

"Cold?" Blue eyes looked up concerned, Buck shifted until he was sitting on the bed next to his Mopuro before he wrapped an arm around him. "Want me to warm you up a minute?"

This would do nicely. Ezra kept his face serious, letting a troubled and helpless expression wash over his features as he stared up at Buck. "Yes Mule, Ah would."

Buck melted instantly under that pleading look, gathering Ezra into his arms he held the other man against his body and squeezed him tight. He only meant to distract Buck but now in that welcoming embrace Ezra shifted and snuggled against Buck's chest, throwing one leg easily over that long body. He buried his face in Buck's neck with a soft purr, nuzzling the warm flesh there.

"Mmm Peach," Buck sighed happily, letting his eyelids droop as his hands rubbed and smoothed over Ezra's back. This was comfortable; it was always nice when Ezra gave in. One hand smoothed its way lower, massaging over Ezra's lower back, rubbing gently over the curve of his ass before skimming down that strong thigh that was thrown over his own body.

Now Ezra sighed happily. He hadn't been tired but lying like this now, with that delightful petting his own eyelids grew heavy. He could certainly nap. An insistent hand began to ruck up his nightshirt and he thought to protest, handsy Mule! Although that hand only seemed intent to free his tail, once it had been exposed, Buck latched onto the furry appendage and stroked it lovingly. Ezra gasped in his throat, feeling a lazy surge of delight ignite his blood. He was not used to such wonderful attention there.

"Reckon I might fall asleep on ya, pard." Buck's voice was sleep heavy already. While his body was very anxious to touch, pet and fondle his Mopuro, it felt so good just layin' like this his mind wanted him to slip off a little while and catch up on some sleep.

Ezra smiled, nuzzling his way up until his breath was against Buck's ear. "Ah demand a nap." he groused, trying to make it sound like it was his idea all along. He liked the way Buck's body shuddered from the feel of his breath and nuzzled his nose into that ear, sniffing about loudly.

Buck jolted, letting out a little giggle. Ezra sniffin' at him like that sure tickled. "Well, if you demand it. I think I can oblige you."

"You'd better." his drawl was thick again. Ezra squirmed about a moment, pulling the blanket up around them so they could be more comfortable.

"Did I mention I like to nap naked?" Buck cracked an eye open, smirking widely at the still squirming Mopuro.

Ezra stopped shifting, looking down at his Mule with a laugh. "You would." He knew Buck had been teasing though, and settled back against him. There were far worse things than a warm nap on a cool day. And far worse things than having your tail stroked so lovingly. Now that he was back against Buck's chest he couldn't help but peer up at the other man's face. He studied it a moment, eyeing Buck's moustache, following the curve of his nose to his dark eyebrows, letting his eyes rove over, taking in his closed eyes and soft eyelashes. The Mule was rather handsome when he lay still in this manner.

Suddenly a blue eye popped open and peered down at the Mopuro, Ezra jolted slightly having been caught staring. Buck smiled warmly and turned his chin down, straining his neck to lean into a kiss. He captured Ezra's lips gently but the kiss was hungry, much hungrier than before. "You keep lookin' at me like that an' this ain't gonna be a nap for much longer." he teased, suckling Ezra's lower lip.

"It's a nap." Ezra looked indignant, burying his blushing cheeks against Buck's neck once more. He tried to ignore the fact that he really wouldn't mind if it became more than a nap, but personal feelings aside, Buck could use the sleep.

"Alright," Buck shrugged, letting his hands wander from the tail to the Mopuro's perky rear, he gave it a quick hard pinch before stroking that tail again. He grinned at the way Ezra grunted and jerked against him. "Can't promise I'll behave when we wake up though." he teased, letting his eyes flutter shut once more. Yeah, he could use a little shut eye. A little sleep with a warm little Mopuro, now that sounded like a bit of heaven.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

 

Buck stood tall, peering through the sun at the trees around them. The sun was beginning to set for the day and the tall man felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him. Lately, things had been going round in circles. He'd make some headway with Ezra but then JD would interrupt, either that or he'd be getting along with the kid and suddenly they'd be arguing. Which is where they were now, well to be more precise it was after the argument. He hadn't even remembered what they'd been bickering about but Ezra had sent them out of the room. How do you like that? Kicked out of his own room! The half breed had been on the bed reading; Buck remembered wandering in, sitting on the bed next to the man silently, content with just petting those furry ears. Ezra hadn't protested either, he sort of snuggled against Buck and let the ear rub commence. Buck discovered just how much Mopuro loved to have their ears pet and he used that knowledge to his advantage. Then what happened?

JD came in, talking about horses or some other thing which was fine. The kid sat on the end of the bed and spoke to them. Then Buck remembered talking about riding and all of the sudden a book slammed behind them. He hadn't remembered getting to his feet to illustrate his point with his hands but suddenly he was looking from JD to Ezra who was glaring at the two of them, pointing sternly to the door in a wordless manner. Buck left begrudgingly; JD followed him into the kitchen where Chris sat looking over the Ranch records. Somehow the argument continued unabated and it was Chris' stern look that had the two scampering from the house, JD literally with his tail between his legs.

It was too close to supper to go for a ride or go fishing, so Buck and JD sorta settled on taking a walk, glaring at each other every so often as they waited for Chris to cool down. Buck cooled down relatively faster; he couldn't even remember the argument so he didn't really care about it anymore. Now he was just thinkin' about Ezra some, thinkin' about the upcoming winter months and tryin' not to think about the chance that one day when he came in from his chores - Ezra might be gone.

JD on the other hand didn't cool off quite as easily. Damn Buck, why did he always have to argue with everything he said? Was he tryin' to make him look stupid in front of Ezra? And why did Buck always have to sit on the bed next to Ezra? Why did he have to put his big giant hands and stupid moustache all over his friend?

"Damnit Buck!" JD stopped walking, whirling on his heel to glare at the taller man. "Why do you have to be such a stupid, horny buffalo, huh?"

"Me?" Buck looked amused. "What the hell are you talkin' about, kid? I wasn't doin' anything."

"Stop touchin' him so much. You were pettin' his ears, I saw you." JD puffed his chest out a little.

Buck regarded the Mopuro a minute, suckling his moustache as he considered the words. "Now, do you want me to stop because you don't like it or because Ezra likes it so much?"

"He doesn't..." JD started, pausing a moment like he'd been slapped in the face. His tail dipped from its flagging position as his face fell a little. "But..."

"What's the matter, pup? Why do you get so riled whenever someone else gets close to Ezra? It ain't just me, I been watchin' you."

JD blinked, looking away with a pout. "Humans hurt Ezra; I don't have to like the idea of him trustin' anyone."

"But you trust Josiah, don't you? You trust Chris and Nathan, I know you do." Buck lowered his voice, keeping his tone soft. "You showed yourself to them."

The Mopuro nodded slowly, looking out at the tree line now. "I do trust 'em, doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on Ezra still. Doesn't mean I don't get a little riled up when someone gets near him."

"You didn't like Vin sniffin' on him either." Buck ducked his head, peering out at JD. "I saw you tensin' up. You sweet on Ezra?"

"Sweet on?!" JD looked horrified and embarrassed at once. "What the hell are you talking about? Shut up, Buck! Don't say stupid things like that, you want someone to hear you?!"

A soft smile spread across Buck's face now. "Really? Is that it, kid?"

JD squared his stance, glaring up at Buck with deadly venom though his cheeks still colored. "I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about and you better stop grinnin' at me like that or I'll knock that stupid moustache right off your face! I'm n-not sweet on Ezra! He's my friend and I don't trust you or your intentions around him so you just stay away!" JD gruffed, feeling his face turn a brighter red the more Buck smiled at him. "Don't you say that sweet stuff out loud! Ezra's my friend an' he was friends with me first!"

Buck started at that, straightening up a little himself. Was that it? He regarded the angry little Mopuro before him, his features softening. Was JD worried about his place? Did he fear what would happen to him if Ezra stayed at the Ranch? "Kid, you worried I'd make you leave or somethin'? Do you think if something happened with me an' Ezra you wouldn't be welcome here?"

JD deflated a little, whimpering softly in his throat. "N-no..."

"You think if Ezra was with me he wouldn't be friends with you?" Buck sighed, so that was it. Poor JD, where did he get a silly notion like that? Buck liked the kid, liked havin' him around and mussin' about with him. He didn't care if the kid stuck around the Ranch, just as long as he was able to maybe put a stronger lock on his door to keep him out.

"No!" JD shouted now, looking highly embarrassed as he moved away from Buck. "You are wrong, you are so wrong." he forced a laugh, pacing the ground back and forth. "That would be a stupid thing to worry about. I can't even begin to tell you how stupid..."

"JD, look out!" Buck's heart dropped into his stomach, time seemed to slow down as he dove forward. He had been suddenly so concerned about JD's feelings neither of them had been paying much attention to their surroundings. They hadn't wandered that far from the house, in fact, they weren't much beyond the barn so he still felt safe - his guard hadn't been up where it should have been. It was pure luck the sun caught the glint off the rifle barrel when it did. It was a reflex to throw himself in front of JD, a quick chain reaction in his mind that assessed the situation and figured on a solution before he even realized he knew what was happening. His body was quick enough, shielding the Mopuro in the nick of time. The off angle of the bullet struck hard, spinning the tall man in his step before sending him to the ground like a wet sack of potatoes. Before he could blink he was face down in the dirt, his side throbbing. What the hell...

"Buck!" JD's terror filled voice called out to him; he felt the boy kneel and press against him but he couldn't move, couldn't hear. The tracks! Oh shit...

"Run, kid." Buck managed to gasp, clawing a hand toward his gun. He had to get his gun, had to hold them off so the kid could get away. He had to warn the others. Why couldn't he get up?

There was a heavy thump and JD's hand fell limp on the ground in front of him. Shit, no! He groaned and tried to crawl, tried to turn but the pain in his side had been excruciating. Was JD hit? Had he been shot? He hadn't heard another shot fired. A shadow fell over his form, the smell of a cigar and the creak of leather. Without warning, Buck felt a tremendous blow to the back of his head, darkness rushed up to meet him, his vision and hearing disappearing with his consciousness. Someone got the jump on them, and now spiraling through the darkness, there was nothing Buck could do about it.

 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

Vin peered through the thick foliage frowning at the tracks. This didn't make any kind of sense. It had been botherin' the feral Mopuro for a while, that's why he'd gone back to the Ranch to check up on the other two in the first place. The trail puzzled him but had begun to unfurl in front of his sharp blue eyes after a time. The obvious trail around the Ranch was left by a Mopuro tracker. It's like they wanted their trail to be seen but whom exactly were they hoping to have find it? Someone was trailing JD and yet they shot at him. Just what the hell were they after?

It took him a day or so beforehand but he'd back tracked them to the Trading Post, they hadn't stopped there so that was a dead end - it did however date their arrival. These men came days after Ezra, so it had been JD they were trailing all along. Their tracker must have known that JD was lurking around the Ranch so they held up, thankfully they did. Vin figured if JD had been on his own, if he hadn't been so close to four humans he would have been captured long before now. The kid was fast, that was a fact, it even took Vin awhile to pinpoint him but whoever was trailing JD seemed to know his moves before he made them. That worried him.

He was thankful he'd gone back to talk to Larabee about his theory on the Mopuro tracker and the fact that there had to be at least two different groups out here. Well, maybe not groups, the Mopuro tracker seemed to be on his own, but whether he had any contact or affiliation with the others was unknown. It was confusing, they left a confusing trail and the smells were all wrong. Lavender assaulted Vin's senses making him have to pause and fight sneezing fits, the strong perfumy smell was hell on any feral's nose.

Time was not on his side though, he didn't have time to stop and rest his nose like this. Buck had been hit bad in the side, took the bullet for the kid, Vin had seen it happen but was too far away to help. He had a decision to make in that clearing, he could run right after JD or he could go back to the Ranch to get the others to come and help Buck. It tore at him, his natural instinct was to protect his own kind but if he didn't alert the others to Buck the man would die, he was sure of it.

He didn't like the term voyeur though it might have fit him, Vin did like to know what was going on in his woods. He'd lived in this area most his life, he claimed and patrolled a good stretch, marking it so others would know not to muddle in his home though that didn't help him with humans as much. When Chris and Buck had first built their Ranch, you can bet Vin kept a close eye on their dealings. When the half breed showed up he kept a close eye on him too, which meant he kept a closer eye on Buck who seemed to never be far from Ezra's side. He hadn't really meant to be close enough to overhear their personal conversations but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious.

Besides, it was kinda funny to watch Buck fumble so much and try to woo the half breed, to watch Ezra start to give in then panic from guilt and shoo Buck away. Not that he enjoyed seeing Ezra so tormented but watching Buck get so wound up and denied made the feral Mopuro chuckle. If Ezra really got to smellin' more like he instructed he'd smell just how crazy he made Buck. That thought had him frowning; he hoped the tall dark haired man was going to be alright.

It was still on Vin to make the next move here. The other Mopuro tracker would probably smell him coming, and he wasn't all sure that wasn't what the creature wanted. To what end though, to what means? He couldn't figure it. Rightly thinkin', the tracker could be working for the other men against his will. Or there were just two sets of people here?

Vin crept carefully up the steep incline, making no sound or rustle in his actions. If that were so, maybe the tracker was leaving the trails as a warning? Maybe he tried to shoot JD so the men wouldn't be able to get him? If they had the tracker, they had proof of Mopuro, so it didn't seem that could be the reason they wanted JD. JD wasn't a tracker so they couldn't be after his skill. This had to be personal. Damn, he should have asked Ezra to come further with him. He could have asked him some questions about the boy's past. Then again, speakin' right now wasn't the best idea - but at least he could fill in the back story.

He had to be right on top of the camp by now, he smelt men and horses, he could hear soft talking and the clank of spurs. He had it to do now, he was too far to run back to the Ranch to get the others and he had no idea where that other Mopuro was. By the time he got to the Ranch and they all returned it was likely these bastards would have switched camp. He had promised Chris and Ezra that he'd find them before he made a move - but that just wasn't the right thing to do and he knew it. He had to figure those two knew it as well. They had enough on their minds to fuss over being angry with Vin anyways.

The look that crossed Ezra's face when they'd ridden up to find Buck on the ground, hell, Vin had never seen a person look like that before. A thousand emotions washed over his face and yet being the Gambler that he was, Ezra was suddenly stoic. His lips held in a tight line, eyes strong and glistening, ears perked and alert. To the trained eye he was well composed. To Vin's nose he knew better. Panic, sheer terror and grief flooded the half breed. Buck was down, JD was gone. Buck wasn't moving.

When Vin came running into the yard he'd only yelled for the other men to follow him. He hadn't said what was wrong; there was no time to explain. Being Western men the Ranchers were always armed, and their work horses remained saddled for the day so it didn't take long for them to ride up. Ezra came a moment later, having had to saddle his horse. Though he seemed to have done so in lightning speed, for the others hadn't fully dismounted yet.

Ezra's legs threatened to give way seeing Buck unmoving in a puddle of blood. He felt like the whole world was spinning around him but he'd long since trained his body not to show such things. Balling his fists at his side helped hide the shaking in them as he strode quickly forward. Don't be dead Buck, Lord please don't do this.

Vin watched him silently, staying out of the others way. He knew Nathan was a healer, he'd be better at doin' what Buck needed. Ezra stumbled toward the crumpled form; his green eyes took in everything, not missing the signs of a scuffle, the area where JD had fallen or the drag marks where he'd been carried off. Vin knew the half breed saw all these things but he wasn't sure how much was actually registering in the man's mind.

"Mule?" Ezra wondered for a minute if that voice had actually come out of him. It sounded young and frightened, he felt slightly ashamed, throwing a glance at the others. He wanted to drop to his knees and check Buck's pulse but again the idea terrified him beyond all reason. What would he do if he felt nothing?

"Smell him, Ezra." Vin's voice was raspy but soft.

Scared eyes locked on at the feral Mopuro; Ezra didn't see Nathan suddenly on the other side of Buck, searching for the wound. He didn't see Chris looking for sign or Josiah moving to help Nathan. Time slowed for him, he could feel each slow beat of his heart as it thudded dreadfully in his chest. He only knew that Buck was hurt, not moving and that JD was gone. Vin gave a small tight smile, nodding his head encouragingly.

Ezra blinked then, the action returned sound to his ears as his world seemed to restart. He looked quickly down at Buck, letting out a shaky breath before inhaling as deeply as he could. He leaned down, pushing his nose to Buck's neck inhaling again. "He's alive!" he exhaled in a sob of happiness, swallowing quickly after to regain composure.

"He's been hit bad; we gotta get him back to the Ranch." Nathan frowned at the amount of blood he was seeing. He tried to keep his face steady, to keep his mind on the job at hand but it was hard to be impartial when it was one of your closest friends bleeding out.

"I was too far away," Vin filled them in, his gaze singling in on Chris who seemed to stare right back. "Buck and JD were just walkin' up here when someone took the shot."

"They shot him in the back?" Chris' jaw wouldn't unclench. He knew Nathan was Buck's best bet at the moment but he couldn't help to feel impotent and useless just standing here. He wanted to go over and check on his friend but his feet wouldn't move. Not another one, he couldn't stand to lose someone else. His own hands shook, partially in grief but mostly in anger.

"No," Vin's face was hard, his eyes shifted to Ezra who sat next to Buck starting down at the unmoving form. "The shot was meant for the kid. Buck caught sight of the rifle and took the hit for JD."

Ezra's head shot up quickly, his ears alert as he stared at Vin. "JD..?"

"They got him; they just knocked him out, they didn't hurt him."

"Then we go after them." Chris strode back to the others. "Nathan and Ezra can get Buck back to the Ranch, Josiah you and Vin can come with me."

"Can't." Vin frowned, seeing the others glance at him. "There's a Mopuro tracker, that's how they been movin' around so quiet. You wander a few feet too far from that Ranch and they'll kill the boy before you even find first sign of 'em."

Ezra looked crestfallen briefly before returning to his expressionless face, Josiah was worried and Chris was flat out pissed off. He stared hard at the feral Mopuro, not really challenging his word but trying to figure out just what the hell he could do next. He couldn't just sit at the Ranch while these assholes roamed the country side or hurt JD. He promised Ezra and the kid that as long as they were guests at his Ranch he'd keep an eye on them. He wasn't about to go back on his word but he didn't want to do anything to endanger the kid either.

"We gotta get him moved now; he lost a lot of blood." Nathan motioned for Josiah to help him; the two men began to lift Buck very gently to get him to a horse.

The half breed sat still, looking at the ground, seeing the large patch of dirt stained red with Buck's blood. His eyes tore from the spot, looking down at his hands instead. Green eyes widened, seeing the blood there too. He hadn't even realized he'd consciously tried to stop the bleeding, that he'd thrust his hands over the wound and pressed and prayed silently. He looked to Vin, then back to the two men handling Buck. His eyes darted quickly up the trail the way JD had gone and Vin could read the torment as easily if Ezra were yelling it out loud. He needed to look for JD, to make sure the kid was alright but he needed to be with Buck, the injury was severe.

"Get Buck back to the Ranch," Vin took control, noticing the way Larabee flinched from the direction. If the situation were different Vin would smile, enjoying taking the lead just to see how it made Chris grimace but the tall blonde knew his hands were tied. "I'm on JD's trail. They won't smell me as easy as they'd smell y'all."

"JD." Ezra stood now, worry creasing his brow as he took a step toward Vin. "Mr. Tanner I..."

"Ezra can help me scout a bit, they're well on their way into the forest, nestled deep." the feral Mopuro gave Josiah a nod. "We'll get a trail goin' and I'll send Ezra back to check on Buck. When I'm certain I found there camp we'll think of a way to get the kid out."

"We're supposed to just sit around and wait?" Chris didn't like it, didn't like it one bit but there was nothing he could do. If he got too close they'd kill JD.

"You get ready," Vin arched an eyebrow, knowing Ezra wouldn't be much help with Buck at the moment, taking him tracking would get the poor thing away from the Ranch long enough for Nathan to work on him. Ezra didn't need to be there and see that. It'd make him feel useful lookin' for the kid, and then he could go back and tell the others what they'd found when he checked on Buck. "Get ready for war."

So Ezra had followed him over most of the hillside. The half breed was silent and diligent; it seems the somber mood of the event left no question of his Mopuro heritage. He stayed beside Vin, inhaling deeply, pointing out the trail before Vin had thought to show Ezra the way. It wasn't too late for the half breed, the Mopuro instincts were still there, slightly rusty but they triumphed in the face of adversary. It made the feral Mopuro proud.

When it began to grow dark he sent Ezra back to the Ranch. The half breed hesitated, staring off the trail a moment, knowing somewhere out there JD was being held captive, probably recalling his own torment at the hand of humans and yet he was worried about Buck. Buck who had taken a bullet for JD, Buck who was slowly dying or possibly already dead. Ezra turned and regarded Vin in the faint light. The men stared hard at one another; Ezra finally swallowed and broke the silence that had traveled with them since they left the others.

"Mr.Tanner," the half breed looked sure of himself now, his face stoic and serious, showing Vin how the man could make a living as a gambler and conman. Nowhere were the signs of his inner turmoil - the fight between man and Mopuro pushed forcefully aside. "I'll trust you to do your best to bring Mr. Dunne back home."

"I won't make no rash decisions, Ez." Vin gave a small smile. "If I can't get him out alone I'll come back for you, I promise."

Ezra could only nod at that, giving the trail ahead of them one last long look before turning back toward the Ranch. He thought to speak but no words came out, no words were necessary. Vin watched the half breed walk a little further away before calling after him.

"Keep an eye on Bucklin, Ezra. You know you got that man fit to be tied. When he wakes up he's gonna be lookin' for ya. I reckon he's gonna want to be kissin' on ya." Vin gave a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Ezra gave a small smile back, raising his brows with a nod of his head. "Ah imagine you're right about that, Mr. Tanner." his accent was thick with exhaustion and worry. That was the last Vin had seen of the half breed and that was almost two days ago.

Now he had the bastards worked into a smaller area, inching his way closer ever so slowly. He couldn't get a sniff on that damn tracker but he could smell JD. JD was alive, he didn't smell too badly injured but the kid was mad and upset. Vin knew JD had seen Buck take the bullet; the kid was probably worried for the older man. Hell, Vin was kinda worried too; Buck had sure bled a lot.

He had to figure some way to get close enough to see what was going on or get JD out himself. If he couldn't get the kid he was going to have to take the Mopuro tracker down. He had to even the odds. He had to find some way to allow Chris and the others to get close enough to fight. Vin had to figure if Buck didn't die from the wound, sick or not he was going to be out of bed lookin' for the kid as soon as he could - even if it made him bleed out. He could just smell that about Buck Wilmington, the man was loyal. And Larabee? He exhaled and worked his shoulders loose. Hell, he half expected to smell Chris comin' this way any time now. He'd gotten the man to stay put for this long, how, he wasn't sure. Maybe Josiah tied him up? Vin knew Larabee wasn't one to sit idly for too long and whatever play he was going to make he had to do it soon, before time ran out completely.

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

 

Buck squinted in the sunlight, not remembering how he got here. He was standing in the middle of a bright field, surrounded by warmth. It seemed like only moments ago he'd been stumbling around in the dark, or was it a fog? He wasn't sure but he hadn't been able to see, that much he knew. It'd been cold and he wondered just where he was, he hadn't remembered even getting out of bed. Now suddenly here he was in the warm sun, standing in the tall grass as a soft breeze kissed his skin. When did he go outside?

He was alone, he couldn't see anyone else but somehow he felt it more than saw it - though he didn't feel lonely, not yet. This wasn't his Ranch, he was on a mountain somewhere, and it was far too warm to be autumn. Well he must still be asleep then, how else could he explain it? What a strange dream. Normally, time in dreams seemed so disjointed but as he stood there he became painstakingly aware that he could sense time passing, that he wasn't waking up. Well alright then. Looking at the ground he could see muted colored flowers, pastel butterflies fluttering between them as if dancing on the wind. It sure was pretty. If he was going to have a dream like this the least his brain could do was drum up some company for him.

When nothing else seemed to happen he began to walk, enjoying how real everything felt. Hell, it's like he really could feel the sun warming his skin. The ground shifted softly beneath his feet as birds flew overhead, darting between the tall trees that lined this meadow. The sky was blue, almost too blue and everything was so clear. Off in the distance he could hear the soft trickle of water and just the sound had him smacking his lips, he was mighty thirsty all of a sudden.

Now he had a goal, a purpose. In long strides he moved through the tall grass toward the woods, all the while the sound of water got louder. The cool shadows of the forest began to change the air temperature and he could feel the spray on the breeze from a waterfall. Where was this place? Had he been here some time before and was remembering it in a dream? It was beautiful, no, surely if he'd been here before he'd remember this place.

Glistening rocks formed a waterfall about as high as he was tall, filtering into a sun dappled pool of water. The lush greenery of the forest surrounded the area, flowers dotting the land with color every so often. The water was clear enough to see the bottom but seemed to hold a blue hue like nothing he'd ever seen. It looked so inviting he began to strip immediately, pulling off his handkerchief and shirt. He noticed now he didn't have his guns, so it must be a dream. He'd never go anywhere unarmed; he didn't even have a knife.

Loosening his trousers he stepped out of them, struggling with his boots until he was naked as the day he was born. The coolness of the forest felt good and the sun still warmed the air, it was a comfortable balance; enough to be slightly hot so when he dove into that pool, the cooling water felt immensely pleasurable. When he broke the surface, a scoff caught his attention. He turned quickly to the shore, seeing JD sitting on a rock. The young Mopuro had his pants rolled up, his feet dipping into the water and he kicked them playfully.

"Of course you'd get naked and jump right in." JD was just shaking his head. "You and that stupid moustache."

"JD?" Buck was a little surprised to see him but he smiled largely, glad of the company. "What are you doing here?"

"I dunno," JD just shrugged. "It's your dream, Buck."

Buck shrugged too; he'd never had a dream like this before, best to just go with it. "Wanna go swimmin'?"

"I can't." JD frowned, his dark brows furrowing. "I gotta find Ezra."

By this point, Buck was swimming toward the bank, toward the spot the Mopuro sat. "Find Ezra? Is he missing?"

"I don't know. He just left and I can't find him. I'm worried so I've been looking all over. I had to take a break though and then you showed up."

Buck felt his heart beat flutter in his chest painfully. "Ezra just left?"

JD nodded, squinting in the sunlight as he scanned the horizon, letting his sharp eyes rove over the deep lush woods. "He went into the woods. I'm real tired though Buck, do you think you could go find him?

"Yeah," Buck breathed the word out so it was barely audible, pulling himself easily onto the bank to get dressed again. "I'll find him JD; you just rest here, that way I know where to find you."

The Mopuro watched the tall man dress, regarding him with a cocked head. "I bet he went into the woods."

As Buck struggled with his boots, he suddenly didn't like the way the dream felt so real. The idea of Ezra leaving hurt so much, why did it have to bother him in such a pretty dream? "Why did he leave?" he asked after a minute, almost afraid of the answer.

JD kicked the water and giggled. "He's just playin', Buck! He's a Mopuro still, remember? Even if only a half breed. He wants you to go find him."

A goofy smile spread across Buck's face, he could feel his cheeks color too. "He does? He wants me to find him?"

"Course he does." JD just looked at Buck like he were an idiot. "What did you think he was doin'? Are all humans as dumb as you?"

"No!" Buck frowned at the boy, turning away childishly to finish dressing. He didn't think to defend himself any further. "You sure he won't be mad if I find him?"

There was a large sigh and rolling of eyes. JD jumped down and sauntered over to Buck, messing with some of the reeds at the water's edge. "Do I gotta hit you over the head with it? I don't know why, but Ezra likes you. You and your stupid moustache!"

"Alright, fine." Buck tied his handkerchief and wavered JD away with his hand. "Just sit tight and I'll bring him back."

"Ok but I might not be here."

"Why not?" Buck bent to retrieve his hat.

"Because suddenly you're in the middle of the forest, that's why, you hairy buffalo."

When Buck stood he saw what JD said was true, he whipped around, the young Mopuro was gone, the waterfall was gone and he was so deep into the lush woods the smell of damp earth filled his nostrils. Birds and insects chirped all around, and while the sun still shone bright it had a hard time penetrating the thick canopy which left the air refreshingly cool around him.

"JD?" he called out, knowing the kid was gone but wondering if his brain might bring him back. He knew sometimes he could control his dreams if he thought hard enough. JD didn't come back though. Instead he tried to think hard on Ezra, willing the half breed to appear before him, but he didn't. That made him frown a little. If he could find Ezra in here he'd have his lips on that cute little tease faster than either of them could blink. It was a dream after all, in his dream he could have his way with the Mopuro all he wanted.

Well, the kid said Ezra was probably in the woods so he best start looking. Buck began to walk, having a little difficulty as there were no paths, while much of the forest floor was grass and fallen leaves, there were areas where the thick grass tangled too thickly, or a fallen tree over run with moss blocked his path. This would be so much easier with a knife.

It felt like he walked forever, passing a muddy brown stream, large ancient rocks, and a big tree uprooted from a storm was ripped from the earth on its side - there the huge mass of roots made a dark rich half cave with mushrooms growing in abundance all around. That reminded Buck that he felt hungry. Should he be feeling hungry in a dream? Well he was thirsty earlier too, so maybe it wasn't so odd.

Wood smoke filled his senses and his feet were moving toward it without thought. If there was a fire there might be people. And if there were people there might be food. He walked along, suddenly thinking about all sorts of delicious things. Eggs, bacon, coffee, sausage, a nice juicy steak, yeah, he could eat a whole cow right about now. The was a faint streak of grey that he recognized as smoke and he moved toward it, it was blocked from his vision by more over turned trees but he was sure there was food there. Please let there be food there, he was starving.

As quickly as JD had appeared, Nathan and Josiah appeared now. When he climbed up the fallen tree he peered down at a fire, seeing his two friends at a little camp. Now what the hell were they doing in his dream? It confused him but then he noticed they were eating and he forgot all about it being a dream or it being strange that his friends were in it.

"Howdy boys!" he laughed happily, bounding down the other side of the fallen tree.

"Brother Buck." Josiah greeted, shifting on his log seat, making room for Buck to sit next to him.

Buck ambled over and sat, helping himself to a bucket full of cold water. He drank thirstily with the ladle, feeling the cold water fill his mouth and soothe his throat. Damn but this dream felt so real. He could actually feel himself swallowing the water.

"Hungry?" Nathan offered a plate of eggs and bacon, much to Buck's delight.

"Starved!" he responded, taking the plate as politely as he could manage, resisting the urge to grab it and start wolfing the food down hungrily. He managed to control himself, tucking in a napkin bib, gathering silverware and calmly cutting into the eggs with his fork. Bringing the food to his lips, he attempted to put it in his mouth. Blinking largely, Buck pulled the fork away looking at it in confusion. No eggs entered his mouth, but now there were none on the fork. Shifting, he looked all around, on his lap, on the ground, on the plate but the bit of egg had vanished into thin air.

Well that was strange but this was a dream after all. Cutting another mouthful he again attempted to eat it but nothing entered his mouth but air. Well this was getting frustrating! His stomach growled impatiently and he glanced up at Nathan and Josiah, they were both eating just fine. So what was the problem here? Third time's a charm. This time, he felt something in his mouth and swallowed, but it wasn't eggs, it was liquid. The sudden change had him almost gagging but he fought it off when he realized what it was.

"This is broth!" he coughed after a minute, looking at his eggs even more confused than ever. Why did eggs turn into broth?

"Course its broth." Nathan said easily. "How are you supposed to swallow eggs in your sleep?"

Buck blinked, turning to Josiah. "Am I asleep?"

Josiah exhaled slowly before shrugging. "I think so. How else would eggs turn into broth?"

"But I want eggs," Buck frowned, setting his plate down, feeling another sip of broth pour down his throat. While he was starving and disappointed by the broth, it was starting to make his stomach feel better. "What are you guys doin' here anyways?" he asked after a minute.

The two men just shrugged again as if the answer was obvious.

"Takin' care of you." Nathan told him, handing him another ladle of water. Buck drank gratefully, feeling the liquid cool his throat and he couldn't help but smile.

"Much obliged!" he sat, eating and drinking until the sun started to dip in the sky, the whole forest exploded in shades of gold, the light reflected off the green of the leaves creating such a gorgeous color it took Buck's breath away. He’d never seen anything so beautiful. But wait; he stood up quickly; he had seen something like that. The leaves were the same rare green as Ezra's eyes, and they glistened the same way in the sunlight. He remembered now, he was supposed to be looking for the Mopuro.

"Have you seen Ezra?" he asked quickly, feeling his heart drop slightly at the way both Josiah and Nathan shook their heads no. The sun was going down quickly; would he be able to see in the night time? Would it get cold? Was Ezra's ankle better or was he out here injured? Would he be alright in the woods overnight if Buck didn't find him? Worry poured through him, why had he stopped so long? What if he was too late? He was hours behind the half breed now. What if he couldn't catch up?


	17. Chapter 17

It was a long walk back to the Ranch for Ezra P. Standish. He and Vin had covered a rather excessive distance in their scouting, now he had to double back to get to the Ranch house. His ankle still throbbed with protest but he completely ignored it as the severity of the situation coursed through every fiber of his being. Just this morning he'd been sitting at the breakfast table with the others, trying hard not to smile as Buck regaled them with a rather raunchy tale recalling a past encounter with a paramour. He was unable to stop the laugh at the end of Buck's story, as unable as he was to stop his face from coloring at the sweet, loving smile Buck threw his way after. The man was surely a cretin. How could he so casually throw away smoldering looks so easily in that manner? It was only hours ago. Mere hours. He'd gotten up to hobble to Buck's bedroom and gather himself a cigar - one of the Mule's of course. Buck didn't mind that he'd taken a few; he was so looking forward to enjoying a smoke on the porch in the crisp morning air.

Buck appeared out of nowhere in the bedroom behind him. He'd snuck up so silently, not surprising the alert half breed as much as he would have liked but he went with the flow as was his nature. Ezra found himself in a heated kiss and before he could even think to complain he was suckling Buck's tongue hungrily while it explored his mouth. When they'd pulled apart he was panting for breath, trying to shake the lust cobwebs from his brain. Buck gave him a wink and a smile, and then with a jovial hoot of pleasure he loped from the room with a spring in his step. Hours, mere hours ago.

JD had come in midday, excited beyond all repair to tell Ezra of his adventure with Josiah. A young cow had wandered too far, startled by some predator most assuredly and became entangled in some fencing. JD's eyes glistened as he loudly told his tale, gesturing widely, his volume increasing the more he went on. He alone had been small enough to traverse the bramble and save the young cow. He had been so proud of himself; Josiah had been proud and heaped praise on the young Mopuro who beamed with it. Ezra had been proud and couldn't help but smile and laugh when he told JD this, seeing the boy almost burst at the seams. Hours, mere hours ago.

Now? Ezra had no idea where JD was. The boy hadn't been shot but they'd taken him, someone took him for what gain or purpose? He was somewhere out here in these woods with who knows what type of men. The smell hadn't altered too much though, and it allayed Ezra's frazzled nerves. JD wasn't hurt though, not yet and at least that was something.

Buck on the other hand? He frowned as he carefully made his way down a steep incline, noting how rapidly night was settling on him. At least he could see decently in the dark, even if not he'd follow his nose home, follow it right to Buck. He was almost afraid to smell the air, he longed for the faint traces of Buck's comforting scent but what if it simply were not there? He'd seen the amount of blood on the dirt under the injured man. Buck was so limp and lifeless when Nathan and Josiah had lifted him onto the horse. His long limbs dangled uselessly like a ragdoll and it was a sight so terrifying to Ezra he had to turn away from it and hold his churning stomach. Buck was always so full of life and mischief, how could he be so dormant and lifeless? Even while asleep Buck was a mass of energy, a source of warm light and movement. He'd sprawl his long limbs every which way, shift and smile, coo in his sleep at whatever particular dream he was having. It was just so unnatural to see him any other way.

Did Buck wish to save JD? Or had he merely jumped in the way because of the promise he made? Ezra had made him promise to keep an eye on JD, and Buck had done so. Had that been the only reason? Ezra's ears flattened against his head as guilt washed through him. This was all his fault. Why did he make Buck promise such a thing? He had no reason to risk his life for Ezra or JD, it was a stupid thing to say and he wished with all his might he'd kept his mouth shut. If only he'd ridden out when he thought to, if he left that damn Ranch Buck wouldn't be in this situation right now. He wouldn't be fighting for his very life.

Stars appeared in the twilight of the sky, warning of the approaching darkness. Despite his current state of mind the Mopuro had to note how beautiful the land was, quiet and serene, hiding the horror of the day somewhere unseen looking so peaceful even a wandering man might get the urge to settle down.

A month or so ago, he'd been in a particular dive of a town smiling with almost impish delight as he straightened and counted his money in the poorly lit hotel room. These tables were a particularly easy win, fate smiled upon him this time landing him in a ramshackle that dared call itself a town right before some miners had struck gold. Liquored up and simple as they were, winning their money had been no hard task. They'd come in with a lot and left with plenty - enough so they held no hard feelings toward the gambler who now also had a considerable amount to his name. He knew not to push his luck in one locality so he'd planned to head out in the morning. Another new town, new faces and new money. It was the life he'd built for himself and it was fine, he had more than he needed to survive and he never went hungry.  
Thinking back to that night now set a strange tick in the Mopuro's face. It felt like forever ago, but it wasn't so long. He'd just gotten used to life at the Ranch house, letting Buck wait on him hand and foot... He'd heal eventually, even if he decided to stay on the Ranch he'd have to start pitching in to earn his keep. Manual labor? The idea made him frown. After that little luck with the gold boomtown he'd ridden into Four Corners - a move that changed his life and he'd had no idea.

It wasn't much of a town and in his haste to leave he'd collided with the man that now dominated his thoughts. That first moment on the street he'd felt fear again, a fear like when he'd been held captive. His ears exposed out there in the bright sunlight for all to see... When he'd regained his hat and let himself breathe, taking in the man before him he had no way to know what was in store. Buck had smiled at him then, ducking his head, fidgeting and shifting to make himself less intimidating as he apologized. That should have been the end of it. The half breed had called him a Mule and left, time for another town.

The Trading Post came first, food and shelter and a move that changed everything. One long, oafish limb thrown in his path and down Ezra went, hitting the floor hard. It wasn't just literally that this happened to him either. Ever since he'd been in Buck's company he felt he was still on that floor, dazed and confused, unable to get back up to where he had been. He'd fought it at first, trying to pick himself up, dust himself off and get back on the trail. What changed? The fall had hurt, but there was something about laying there that seemed relaxing. He was well aware by now that the Mule had tried to trip him on purpose to get his hat off, however he'd not meant to hurt him.

It seemed a fitting punishment that Buck should have to wait on him while he got a sort of vacation, free nights in a feather bed not having to watch his back - a man could get used to that. And he did get used to it, so used to it he let a human close enough that his secret was revealed; but the world hadn't ended then. He wasn't put on display or sold to the highest bidder. He wasn't chastised or criticized. He was kissed and hugged, pet and fondled, poked and prodded in ways that made the words take on a good meaning. The thought made him blush, the Mule was so unabashedly affectionate, he had no shame.

The sky was darker now, almost black as pitch with only the faint starlight and moonlight to light his path. The moon gave a blue ethereal feel to the land around him as he progressed slowly. He was anxious to get back to the Ranch, to check on Buck and yet his feet drug. He'd have to see the others; he'd have to face Chris who might hold him responsible for this. He'd have to face the possibility that they might lose Buck, that the wound could possibly kill him.

As soon as the idea hit him, Ezra's knees buckled and his stomach heaved. He had to turn from his path, clutching his stomach and willing his throat muscles to stop contracting. He wanted to throw up but fought the urge, whimpering softly to himself. All he had to do was get on his horse days ago, he should have left. It was so simple, saddle your horse and leave, don't look back like you've done a hundred times before. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't he leave Buck?

The memories of cool nights nestled into that warm bed by a warm fire assaulted his mind. Curled up in that comfortable nest, reading out loud to the Mule who sat nearby, gripped in excitement by the story, blue eyes wide and anxious, moustache twitching in anticipation. It was so comfortable, it was nice. He liked it. He liked it very much in fact. He hadn't been ready to leave it. Maybe in a few more days, a few more weeks? Hell, he hadn't expected something like this to happen. Would it have been so bad if he'd stayed a little longer before moving on? Why shouldn't he be able to? Buck told him he was free to leave at any point in time.

Oh Ezra, what is wrong with you? He scolded himself and crunched softly through the rocky gravel. Why did he continue to try and lie to himself? No one could hear his thoughts. Was it so horrible to admit that he liked the attention? That once he realized the Mule had sexual inclinations toward him it made him smile and flush? Buck was a good looking man after all. Why shouldn't Ezra have enjoyed his advances? The games between them, the flirting and tension began to take their own effects on the Mopuro, leaving him hard and aching at inopportune times. Namely the tub incident where Buck first put his hands on him. Those hands! His body wanted it, craved it, and desired it even if he tried to scold himself for behaving in such an uncouth manner.

Being denied touch for so long would have many bodies responding, but it wasn't that. For Ezra spent many a night in a Saloon, fighting off the advances of Saloon girls while he tried his hand at cards. Sometimes, he'd let a girl perch on his knee for show, and she'd fondle him in a similar manner to Buck. But it hadn't felt like Buck's touch, not at all, not in the least. It didn't make him burn and ache and yearn with every ounce of his very being. It was the affection, that attraction and desire that made it feel so good. Buck cared about him immensely for whatever reason, he couldn't quite figure that out yet, but it was that care that made his touches and kisses feel so sinfully wonderful.

But there was something else there that he couldn't deny. That look that the Mule would give him, that deep longing gaze when their eyes would lock - the stare that seemed to penetrate him and ask for permission, Buck saw the walls Ezra had built to protect himself and wanted in. He'd tried to break them down but they were strong, instead he simply vaulted his long self right over and claimed the prize. Ezra felt vulnerable at first, being so exposed as he was but something about it excited him. He wanted it, wanted to let Buck in, wanted that affection on the deepest level possible. Damn it all to hell, it felt good. He liked feeling good.

Hesitant as he was when the Mule made an advance, he'd still given in on some level, letting the other man in more and more. They were down to the last hurdle before everything went to hell. Buck was so close Ezra could feel that warmth and care, the affection and love close enough to his heart that he reached out for it - afraid to take the step himself, afraid of being hurt and rejected eventually but Buck persisted. He'd been right there on the edge, trying not to stand there with his arms open to welcome the Mule but he was unable to resist it. Buck was warmth and love, humor and loyalty; he was affection and understanding, comfort and safety. Buck was a warm white blanket, bathed in familiar welcoming scents. Buck wasn't a place you started, he was a place you came back to, a warm home... and Ezra wanted desperately to come home.

"Admit it, you prevaricating bastard." he shook his head as he came out onto a precipice seeing the valley below with the Ranch house nestled safely. The porch lanterns were lit and smoke poured from the chimney in a welcoming manner. "You care about him, you great fool." Ezra frowned; he didn't want to leave Buck, not yet. The other man had come so far, how much further could he go? How much further could Ezra possibly allow him to go? He longed for Buck now, wanted to curl up next to him and simply lay there, listening to that strong beat of his heart and think of nothing else. With no worries or cares, no thoughts of someone shooting him in the back, no thoughts of where his next meal would come from or if any of the louts at the table were card sharps in disguise. Just Buck's warmth and his heartbeat. Strong and steady.

Growing up, Ezra had never really had one place he considered a home. He'd moved far too much, different hotels with his mother, different relative’s houses, a new husband's estate... the buildings were just that - buildings. Four walls and a roof to keep the rain off but not welcoming, not a place he yearned to be or was particularly glad to come back to. Through his adult life he'd never known such a home either, taken to the wandering life of a gambler, hotels became his dwelling.

Just seeing the Ranch house now made him feel somehow more tired and yet it renewed him. He longed to be there. He could envision Buck's room so perfectly, every piece of furniture, every small trinket though few they were that belonged to the other man. The books, the desk, the rocking chair and bed. The spare pair of boots standing neatly next to the dresser, the smell, the taste of Buck so strong in the air just thinking of it gave him a little chill.

Why hadn't he realized just how much he liked Buck? How much he needed the Mule and craved his affections and company? Why now and only now had it come crashing onto him? It sounded so ridiculous in his mind to think about it his human rationale scoffed with bitter laughter. What was this nonsense of homes and affection? It's lust and sex and nothing more. Though his Mopuro instinct warbled loudly in protest, a caterwauling wail that suddenly left his lips before he could stop it. Ezra stood, his ears flat as his tail tucked between his legs, crying out in distress and grief so deeply from his chest. It surprised him he could make a sound so loud, that he even allowed himself to do so but it continued, echoing in the otherwise quiet night, reverberating off some distant canyon like cannon fire.

The Mopuro within him fought hard, seizing and silencing the human rationale. The Mopuro had tried hard to give in, welcoming Buck with open arms, sensing on some other level the affection and connection between them but the human fought it. But now the Mopuro was angry, grief stricken, worried, concerned and scared. The Mopuro wanted to go home but knew there may not be a home to return to now. For a moment Ezra worried his hand would raise and strike himself from the sheer rage he felt between his two sides. It startled him, but he rather agreed with the Mopuro.

Letting out another sorrowful bellow he started forward toward the Ranch. There was a twitch within, a tingling rush that filled his blood. His fingers itched, making fists involuntarily before releasing them while his tongue ran over his one remaining fang. The air was crisp, the sounds became louder and the smells vivid, he could taste the smoke from the house and the smell of Buck invaded his senses. He was still alive, holding on and fighting. Well, Ezra could fight too - and fight he would. Ezra Standish had never been more of a Mopuro than he was now, stepping forward to face the uncertainties that had frightened him for so long.

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

JD kept himself curled into a tight ball. There's no way he could escape, not at the moment, not with his hands and feet bound as they were. They'd threatened him, if he tried to run they'd shoot him anyways and he knew he couldn't hobble far enough away without one of them seeing. An opportunity might arise but he'd wait for it, wait for the perfect moment... unless Vin got to him first. He had great hope that his feral friend would come to his rescue.

Just thinking about Vin brought the young Mopuro's mind to Ezra. The half breed would surely come looking, that is, if... He swallowed hard, replaying the scene in his mind. He'd been walking with Buck, arguing as usual, suddenly Buck yelled and jumped in front of him, then he was down. JD heard the rifle shot and saw Buck fall but his mind had trouble putting the pieces together. He'd looked up the mountain side, trying to see where the shooter was located then looked down at the taller man in shock. He remembered calling to Buck, kneeling and touching him, seeing and smelling his blood. What happened, what happened?!

Then he woke up in this camp with these strange men, somewhere too far to smell the Ranch. He sniffed, inhaling with all his might but it was no use. The men had to know Mopuro, they just had to, for they surrounded the area they'd placed JD with lavender satchels. It would mask his scent and hinder his own ability to smell and yet not be a suspicious scent on first notice. They knew though, they knew a war was coming. There were guns, a lot of guns. So many he lost count.

Was Buck dead? He'd wondered this a thousand times already but it still made his ears flatten and his tail tuck between his legs. Did the bullet kill him? If not, did he catch an infection? Was he ok? JD hoped he was ok, he whimpered and begged for Buck to be ok. The idea of Buck not being at the Ranch if he ever returned filled him with a great sorrow, pulling a silent sob from his chest. Who would he wrestle, if not Buck? Who would he spy on and harass? He missed Buck already, feeling that invisible fist clench around his heart again. He hated that fist!

What made it worse was, if Buck had... he swallowed. If something serious did happen to Buck, Ezra would be furious! He'd probably be so cross with JD he'd never speak to him again. This was all his fault after all. Buck had jumped in front of him; the bullet was intended for him, not Buck. He should be hurt or dead, not Buck. If he hadn't been arguin' with Buck, they would have never been sent outside. Buck would have stayed indoors, probably trying to kiss up on Ezra, but he'd be ok, he'd be alive.

"Oh Buck," JD warbled mournfully in his throat, a pitiful animal cry that got him a good kick from the nearby guard.

"Cut that out, don't you go tryin' to alert your friends to where you are. Don't make me gag you."

JD could only manage a small hiss and curl tighter into himself. How could he ever make this right?

 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

Something sure smelled and sounded right nice, but where was it coming from? Buck felt groggy, dizzy and clouded but he fought to see through the haze. There was something on the other side of that haze, something that he really wanted but he couldn't be sure of what it was. It was sure beckoning to him, pulling him along gently, trying to get his attention.

Everything hurt. Was that possible? He groaned softly to himself, shifting restlessly. Damn this couch, maybe he'd be better sleepin' on the floor? Everything felt twisted and bent in unnatural angles, his side especially ached - even breathing hurt. His eyelids felt heavy, far too heavy to open no matter how he tried. What the hell? He tried to lift his arm, to bring his hand to his face but it didn't move on his command.

"I want who did this." Chris' stern voice was in the room but further off. Now what the hell was Chris doin' in here? Oh shit, did he sleep in and miss out on making breakfast? Chris was cranky if he didn't get a good meal first thing.

"You can trust Vin." Josiah's voice was smooth, deep and even but there was an underlying sense of worry that Buck had learned to pick up on over the years; something was bugging the Preacher.

"We got all sorts of problems without addin' anymore." Nathan was in here too? "We need a plan; we need to know what we're up against before we go ridin' in guns blazin'."

Now there was something warm on his hand, he could feel it surrounding his fingers and palm, it felt nice. The soft smell of ginger and chestnuts assaulted his senses - damn, that was Ezra's smell! The Mopuro was right there, must be holdin' his hand and leanin' close. Buck's heart swelled with hope as he steeled his nerves, come on Big Dog, he growled to himself, open your damn eyes.

Ezra for the most part ignored the discussion going on behind him, sure he'd heard it but he knew the other men were just anxious, tired of sitting around waiting. He didn't like it anymore then they did but with one false move endangering JD's well-being he had to stay put. Besides, he had enough to worry about here. For once it was near impossible to remain expressionless; he stared helplessly at the still form on the bed. Buck wasn't opening his eyes yet. It worried Nathan though the healer did a good job of keeping himself calm but Ezra could smell it. There was a good chance Buck might not pull through this. It was a side shot, right above his hip. Every man in the West knew a gut shot was the worst and hardest to survive.

The half breed watched Buck's face, just holding that large hand gently clasped between his own hands. He didn't know much about medicine like Nathan nor did he feel he had a good relationship with God like Josiah did - so all he could do was sit and stare, willing Buck to open his eyes. The helpless feeling that assaulted him was unwelcome and most unkind.

"Come on, Buck." he whispered softly, enough that the injured man could hear him yet not loud enough to interrupt the others.

Buck heard soft words whispered, straining to hear more. A great rush of air surrounded him as he felt suddenly plummeted over the edge. He was falling, falling hard and fast toward the ground. Oh God, he was going to hit it! His face screwed up as it had done numerous times from the pain and his struggling efforts. He was fighting to hold on which was apparent to everyone in the room. He was a fighter that's for sure, but would it be enough to overcome this?

Now he was getting angry. Buck could hear his Mopuro and he so very badly wanted to answer him but he couldn't move his mouth. He swore in his head, willing his muscles to move, fighting the unseen spectre that had him pinned and mute. Concentrating made him tired but he fought, thrashed and swore until finally his body jerked on the bed. His eyes popped open as the word he'd been trying to yell suddenly left his lips in a strangled cry.

The four men in the room jumped as Buck cried out loudly, thrashing on the bed. His eyes were wide open now, a sweat had broken out along his forehead and he was panting for his breath - but he was awake. For a long moment Buck couldn't see anything but light, deliria swept over him. What was going on? He couldn't see, couldn't move, where was everybody else?

"Mule?"

The word pulled him back to reality. Buck flopped back against his pillow, his eyes lidded heavily but they slowly started to focus. A form was next to him, leaned close and while he couldn't make it out yet he knew it was Ezra, he knew that from the sweet scent alone. A different blur was at the end of the bed, judging by the shape that had to be Nathan. He was in his bed then? He dug through his memory, trying to figure out what happened. This couldn't be good.

"Buck, can you hear me?" the blur he figured was Nathan spoke, confirming his suspicions. Buck just blinked, letting his eyes focus a little more - trying to wet his lips though his mouth was bone dry.

"Buck, you alright?" That was Chris, he couldn't see his blur but he knew that voice anywhere.

"Where's JD?" Buck asked suddenly, realizing he heard every voice but the kid's. He was having a hard time remembering what happened or why he was in bed at all for that matter. Why the hell did his side hurt so badly? Finally he was focused enough to see the concerned look on Nathan's face and the worry dancing across Ezra's eyebrows. "Oh," he groaned softly, frowning himself. "Shit. 'm hurt, ain't I?" There was no other reason for this situation.

"Easy now, easy Buck." Nathan moved closer to the head of the bed, trying to ease the transition. "You been hit bad, been out of it for a while."

"Can't remember..." he felt tired, hell he was tired before this, couldn't a man just get some rest around here? "Gotta get up..."

"You gotta stay put." Nathan's voice was stern. "You got lots of healin' to do."

Buck shook his head, crying out softly in his throat with his attempts to sit up. "Gotta ... f..find Ezra."

"Mule, I'm right here." Ezra said softly, unable to help his frown. The man was delirious.

"He's missin'!" Buck coughed, still trying to sit up. He had to get out of this bed and get out there before it was too late.

Suddenly two hands were on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed, gripping tightly. "Buck, Ah'm right here." Ezra held Buck down gently, squeezing to assure the other man. "Ah'm not missing. Ah'm right here."

"Oh." Buck saw the Mopuro now, smiling sloppily. "...Missed you."

"He's a little off from the laudanum I had to give him." Nathan explained, seeing the worried looks increasing on his friend's face. "His body needed the rest."

Ezra glanced back down at those swimming blue eyes, giving Buck a soft smile. "Don't worry, Ah'm here."

"You hurt?" now Buck looked worried, frowning. What had happened? He remembered feeling scared, but not about the situation - not his own. He'd been scared for someone else. Was it Ezra? How did he get hurt? If he was hurt, was someone else hurt? Where was JD?

"Ah'm not hurt." Ezra closed his mouth tightly to stop the exasperated cry that threatened to come out. Buck was laying here injured beyond possible repair and thought to ask about his own well-being? Why was this man so generous?

"JD..?" Buck tried to sit up again, getting frustrated with the way Nathan held his legs down. "Lemme up, where's.." Goddamn his mind was spinning on him. Was this a dream?

"He's not here, they took him Buck." Chris filled in the blanks. "Do you remember walkin' with the kid? Someone took a shot at him."

"He's shot?!" Buck cried out in distress now, successfully sitting up despite Ezra and Nathan's hands on him. Damnit, JD was hurt? What the hell was he doing in bed? They had to go kill the bastard that hurt JD!

"No sir, you are the one who is shot." Ezra's voice was cool as he pushed the taller man back to the mattress. "Do you not recall foolishly stepping in front of a bullet?"

He didn't recall that. Suddenly he couldn't recall much of anything. He'd taken a bullet? Taken it for JD? Well if the kid wasn't shot where the hell was he? Why wasn't he here teasin' Buck about being bed ridden? It worried him, gnawing at the back of his mind. "..'m sorry, Ez."

"Sorry? Whatever for?" Ezra was taken aback.

"I said I'd take care of him but..." he trailed off, swallowing hard. But what? No one had told him anything about JD. Oh God, what if the boy was dead already and buried? "We didn't hear 'em comin'." Buck gripped Ezra's sleeve, pleading as he stared into the Mopuro's eyes. "Ez, I didn't protect him."

"Mr. Wilmington," Ezra wrenched his sleeve free, shaking his head. "You really are a big, oafish fool on occasion." Disbelief and anger laced the Southerner's words. Wet, sharp green eyes glared down at the injured man on the bed. Of all the stupid things, Ezra swallowed hard, trying to control his emotions. He wanted to grab Buck in a large hug and squeeze him until the strength of his own body flowed into the other man's but he also wanted to slap him across the face. How could he feel both these things at once? Why was Buck such a stubborn Mule?! He'd never meant to imply Buck should risk his life for someone else. "You..." his words trailed off as his fists balled in anger. "You almost," he wet his lips, fighting back those certain few emotions he tried so hard to never display. "If that bullet struck higher..."

Josiah stepped forward now, resting his hands on Ezra's shoulders. He gave the Mopuro a reassuring squeeze to calm him down, smiling softly at Buck. "I believe you scared our Mopuro friend, Brother Buck. We thought we'd lost you."

Buck stared at Ezra, feeling guilty, tired and sore. JD was missin' and it was all his fault, after Ezra had trusted him too. He had to get up and find the kid, he knew that much. What's worse he got Ezra all upset. He could see the water gathering in those pretty green eyes threatening to spill over but the Mopuro refused to allow it to do so. Hell, he didn't want to make the other man this worried. Boy, he could stick his foot right in it sometimes.

There was warmth around his hand again; Ezra kept his gaze to the side on the wall as he fumbled to control himself but he gripped Buck's hand tight. Stupid Mule, how dare he make him so emotional. Buck smiled weakly, squeezing that hand back as best he could, he really wanted to hug Ezra and comfort him but he just couldn't find the strength to sit up.

"Vin's on the trail, once we hear from him, we're on this." Chris grimaced hard. Damn but he hated sitting around!

"..s'he hurt?" Buck swallowed hard, fighting to clear his head.

"There was some blood but it wasn't a bullet wound." Ezra sighed looking at the window with his ears flat. "We don't know why they didn't attempt a second shot after they'd hit you. They just took him." he trailed off a moment. "Ah can still smell him, he's still alive."

It was like a weight had been lifted off his chest, Buck exhaled shakily, letting his gaze round on Chris. "Why we ..w-waitin'?"

"We're waiting on Vin, you're waiting on nothing. You're not going." Chris wasn't ready for this battle. He was still reeling, thankful his oldest friend had woken up, but it was only half the battle. Buck needed to heal, to fight infection and fever now. The man was definitely roostered on that laudanum, but it wouldn't last. There was still a good chance he couldn't shake this off. Sometimes bullet wounds took a few days to finish a man. He could seem normal, on the mend and all of the sudden it just took him.

"..hell I ain't." Buck growled, feeling his anger mount. How could they expect him to just lay here while JD had been kidnapped? There's no way in hell, even if it killed him.

"Mule," it was Ezra's calm voice that stopped him. The Mopuro smiled gently, petting a soothing hand through his hair. "Ah don't believe you realize how close to death you were."

"Or how serious this still is. You been hit in the side, Buck. If you don't mend properly we'll be diggin' your grave." Nathan gave him a stern look. "You gotta do everythin' I say if you want to heal up right."

"We have to wait," Josiah gestured to the window. "Vin says there's a Mopuro tracker involved. If we go out there, they'll smell us coming before we even leave the Ranch. We can't risk it."

"What?" Buck paled a little more. If it was just men they had to go against it'd be easier, a Mopuro added a whole new angle to the problem. What would a Mopuro want to kidnap another Mopuro for? He wished he'd asked a bit more about the creatures, maybe then he wouldn't feel so damn lost.

"Mr. Tanner is one of the most primal Mopuro Ah have ever seen," Ezra kept his grip tight on Buck's hand.

"He'll find those men and we'll get JD back. If anyone can do it, it's Vin." Josiah smiled reassuringly at Buck and Ezra, noting their hopeful looks. They trusted him; they believed him when he spoke. Josiah placed great faith in Vin, he just wasn't sure he had as much faith in man at the moment. If those men got scared they might hurt JD just to be rid of him. What's worse, they might catch Vin too. At that thought a small smile graced the Preacher's face, catch Vin? Not in this life time.

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

Nathan frowned deeply to himself before he even realized he was emoting. Quickly, he steeled his nerves and focused on the task at hand. Buck had awoken, talked fine though in pain and seemed on the mend. The healer knew better. The injured man's body was still in a state of shock, bodies could be funny that way so he expected the worst was yet to come. Once that shock left Buck's system, his body would be trying to handle everything at once; it was going to take a lot out of him, maybe all he had to give. Torso shots were always a hard gauge.

There was something else, something he didn't want to mention in front of Ezra. The Mopuro was still coming off his own shocks and scares, getting used to the others knowing his secret. Now he had a missing friend and a shot... and here Nathan fumbled, what was Buck to Ezra? Maybe not his lover but they certainly weren't just friends, well whatever he was, it was affecting that Mopuro badly. It almost seemed cruel not to tell him, it would give him time to prepare in case something did happen, but it just seemed wrong to take that hope away.

He'd have to tell Chris and Josiah though, and now he found himself standing in the kitchen with the two silent men. Ezra stayed by Buck's side while he slept, Vin was out looking for JD so now only the three of them were in the room. Funny, three hadn't ever felt like so small a number before.

"Give it to me straight." Chris held his jaw firm, not looking at Nathan but definitely addressing him.

The healer was thankful for Chris' perceptive nature, he wasn't sure how best to bring it up otherwise. "Buck lost a lot of blood, that's certain." he looked down at his hands as he spoke, almost cursing them for being unable to do more. "His body... I'm not sure why," now he looked up, meeting Josiah's inquisitive gaze. "I can't stop the bleeding."

Josiah's face fell but he turned to regard Chris instead, pushing his own feelings aside for the time being. Chris and Buck had been friends for a very long time; this news would affect the blonde more. At least he tried to convince himself of that and ignore the burning ache the idea of losing Buck set in his heart.

Chris showed that he was bothered by the news but the extent of how it affected him wasn't displayed clearly. Nathan and Josiah were used to this by now, Chris had an amazing poker face. "What can we expect?"

"Maybe nothing," Nathan began, giving the good news first. "His body was in shock and maybe it's just too excited and it can't calm down, when it does I might be able to stop the bleeding or it could stop on its own after he rests."

"If it doesn't?" Josiah knew the answer to this but asked anyways.

"He could bleed out in a day, a few hours maybe. If I can't get that bleeding to stop," Nathan felt his heart drop, somehow saying it out loud made it worse, made it seem like much more of a possibility then just thinking it in his head. "If he don't stop bleedin', he ain't gonna make it."


	18. Chapter 18

Vin Tanner knew time was not on his side. These men had a plan, whether that Mopuro tracker was part of that plan or even on their side, he couldn't say. If they weren't working together, the tracker kept close to the group, close enough that he smelled like he was part of it. Vin knew better than to trust the obvious. If another Mopuro came around and started to smell on this camp, it would smell like he himself were a part of it. As much as he hated to do it, he'd have to wing it. It'd been three days already. If they were going to hurt JD, they'd do it soon. If they were going to make a move on the Ranch, they just evened the odds quite a bit. Buck had been hit bad; he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight probably, even if he was up and about; so the Ranchers were grossly out numbered.

Did these men know of Ezra? Did they know about him? It was hard to say. He didn't think JD would talk even if they tortured him. The kid was far too proud to give in and loyal to an astounding degree. No matter what horrible things they did, JD wouldn't break. Even though he knew that, Vin didn't want it to get to that point. They hadn't hurt the kid anymore that he could smell; they were just holding him captive. Were they feeding him enough? Giving him enough water? Were they giving him any at all?

Damn, it shouldn't have taken him so long to find this stupid camp! He had no time to go back for help, so he must get JD out alone. Hopefully the kid would be strong enough to run. While he'd try to take out as many of these bastards as he could, the most important thing was getting JD back to the Ranch, back to Ezra. Long after Vin had parted ways with the half breed he was working his way through the foliage, his sharp eyes losing nothing in the dark of the night. He'd heard it then, that long, desperate cry of despair warbling through the otherwise silent night. The feral side was coming out certain sure, how well would Ezra be able to control it? Would he be able to control it at all? Maybe with Buck's help, but what of Wilmington? Was he even still alive?

Those men better hope Buck was alive, if that feral side came out full otherwise not even God himself could save them from the half breed's retribution. And whatever Ezra didn't get, Larabee would.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

There was nowhere to go, nowhere he could hide and it made the half breed feel thoroughly exposed. He couldn't wander outside, who knows what lay in wait? They hadn't heard from Vin yet, it just wasn't safe. That left indoors, in a house that was not his own, the one refuge he'd found here, the one place he wanted to run to now was the only place he definitely could not go - Buck's bed. And why could he not go to Buck's bed? Because in said bed, Buck was fighting for his very life.

Just thinking along those terms had Ezra's ears drooping, his tail tucking further between his legs as he crouched in the corner of the living room, trying to make himself smaller. He squeezed himself between the wall and the big leather chair, whimpering softly in his throat. Confusion assaulted his thoughts, he didn't want to face any of the others at the moment, his baser Mopuro survival instincts had taken over by this point. Lack of sleep and stress had taken their toll; with nothing else to do his mind simply began to shut down on him.

It was different, not even two days ago all he had to worry about was slapping Buck's hands away when they strayed and the possible threat some old tracks held. His mind had been spiraling then, human and Mopuro side fighting regarding his feelings toward Buck but that all seemed so inane now. He'd been lying to himself, stringing himself and the taller man along. He loved the attention Buck lavished on him. It's true that his feelings were still jumbled; he still had the cautions of a Mopuro mixed with a gambler, that unease in trusting anyone so wholly. He had his polite upbringing to consider, how scandalized he felt he should be reacting but how shocked he was to find he liked certain things - that he sometimes liked when Buck made him feel naughty and inappropriate.

Right now, he wished Buck were awake. He was aching to go into the room and curl up at the wounded man's side but he couldn't bring his feet to move. He was worried sick about JD. He felt incredibly guilty that either JD or Buck had been put into such a situation. Every fiber in his being itched and pulsed with the desire to attack, attack something, attack anything to get this pent up energy out of his system. With no enemy in sight, the feeling simply thrummed beneath the surface, strengthened by worry and grief.

"Ezra?" the voice startled the half breed who jolted slightly, lifting his head to try and focus bleary eyes on the tall form of the ex-Preacher. Josiah regarded the younger man, noting his posture, the position of his ears, the wary look on his face - he looked more like a cornered animal than a man at the moment. He'd thought before approaching, knowing he had to choose his words carefully with this man. "Why don't you come out here, have something to eat?"

"Ah'm not hungry." Ezra drawled carefully, keeping his eyes hawk sharp on any motion the other man made.

"Oh," Josiah took a step back, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to seem less intimidating. "You haven't eaten in a while, I was just," he shook his head, smiling softly. "I recalled how Buck was so worried about you losing too much weight."

At that, Ezra's ears perked atop his head. He looked slightly upset a moment before his features seemed to settle on disheartened. "Buck," he repeated the name, swallowing with effort. "...Said that?"

"He did, I think he'd be very worried to know you hadn't eaten anything in well over a day." Josiah gestured to the couch. "Maybe just a little bite?"

Green eyes looked at the couch, then to the table in front of it. He hadn't heard Josiah enter the room at all but it appears the man had brought in some food beforehand. He eyed the food, then the Preacher, his thoughts turning slowly in his head. He didn't want to come out but the Mule had been mentioning his weight? He had been trying to cram seconds and thirds down Ezra's throat for days now that he thought about it. He didn't want to upset his Mule. He tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. The Preacher must have seen the look of resignation because he stepped back easily, allowing the distance between them to remain the same.

It seemed a painstakingly long time for Ezra to stand and inch his way toward the table. Finally he sank cautiously on the couch staring blankly at the food. Josiah waited a few more moments before approaching, sitting on the couch as well, but he made sure to keep his distance.

A wary hand reached out, taking hold of the apple the Preacher had sliced, then just as carefully pulled the fruit to his mouth where he began to nibble it. The taste awakened his taste buds which had his angry stomach grumbling in recourse. He was hungry; he'd just been too worried to eat. Now that he had the food in his mouth it took all his will power not to stuff his face. His human side reminded him of his dignified upbringing and that a gentleman would never, ever stuff his face so to speak.

Are you alright was a very stupid question. It was obvious the half breed was not alright. It was usually obvious that whoever you asked that question to would not be alright or you wouldn't be asking in such a manner. Still, it was a door opener, he didn't figure he could get Ezra to say much, maybe if he were lucky and thought carefully, but there had to be some other way to get the ball rolling.

"Vin is the best tracker I have ever met," he said suddenly, turning his attention to the other part of their problem at the moment. "He'll find JD, I have no doubt."

Ezra chewed slowly, reaching for a piece of jerky meat next. He'd thought about that. He didn't know Vin very well but the Mopuro was feral as anything, practically a wild animal. In all honesty, Ezra had no doubts either. "Ah know he will."

The Preacher seemed pleased to hear that. "JD will be fine. I promised to take him riding to show him how far the Ranch stretches, I don't break my promises."

"JD is very fond of you." Ezra's voice was soft as he thought to his younger friend.

"He's very fond of you," Josiah pointed out. "He's fond of Buck too."

At the mention of the other man Ezra dropped the food in his hand, his eyes widening as he sat up straighter. His breathing shallowed out slightly. Good Lord, how could he be sitting here eating when Buck was in the other room fighting for his life?

Josiah's heart dropped into his stomach at the sight. It was almost as if he could hear the half breed's thoughts they were so clearly painted on his face and mirrored in his actions. "Son, it's not your fault." he risked it, reaching out to place a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"If Ah hadn't..." Ezra sounded slightly panicked, his eyes searching wildly in front of him, taking nothing in. "If Ah had only left sooner..."

"If you left, you and JD would both probably be up there right now." Josiah kept his voice soft and neutral.

"But at least then Buck wouldn't be..." watery green eyes blinked to fight off the emotion as he looked toward the hallway. He stared hard at the doorway to Buck's room but couldn't finish his sentence.

"It might sound foolish to you now, but if you left, if you lied to him and told him you felt nothing for him he'd be just as hurt."

Ezra snorted at that, giving the other man a sardonic look. "Even if he were heartbroken that tends to mend easier than a bullet wound."

"Does it?" the Preacher challenged, noting the wavering look of doubt cross the half breed's face. "Why are you so easily disregarding Buck's feelings?"

Ezra looked positively shocked, like the big man had just slapped him across the face. "Ah...Ah'm not."

"Yes you are," now the Preacher took a slightly stern tone. "Confusion and guilt are a side effect of mixed feelings, but your lack of faith in Buck..."

"Mah lack of faith?" Ezra growled, his hands gripping tight bunches of his pant legs in anger as he cut the big man off. "How could you..."

"Do you care about him, son?"

Another face slap. This time Ezra shook his head to clear the confusion from the way the conversation kept jumping. "Of course Ah do."

"It stands to reason," Josiah said carefully. "That if you care about him like you say you do, if you're spending as much time worrying over whatever it is you have with him, that he is worrying and caring about you in the same manner."

"Ah don't," Ezra fumbled, feeling his cheeks color slightly. "Ah don't doubt his affections." his mouth worked again, words that before came so easily eluded him. He couldn't express himself at all.

"What happens tomorrow or the next day is anyone's guess, I feel that God himself doesn't know. Who can say that whatever he's feeling for you will last for a month or a lifetime? Who can say that what you feel will last that long. What I can predict," and here the Preacher exhaled slowly. "Is that if you leave simply because you're afraid of the unknown, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

The unknown. The words hit the half breed hard. Most of his life he avoided the unknown. Gambling might have been a risk but it was a calculated risk, there were mathematical certainties involved with his line of work and he always preferred cards to his Mother's cons. Traveling assured him he would not run into too many of the same faces, that he wouldn't leave a lasting impression or make any friends or enemies. If you had friends you became too dependent on other people, and everyone lived their own lives so their actions or future needs remained unknown.

Unknown. Where he'd spend his summers or school months as a child had been unknown. Whether his mother needed his help in a con or was just missing him when she came back was unknown. The relationship between his mother and father and how it progressed was unknown. What tribe he belonged to, at least partially, was unknown. Whether Buck would live, whether JD was alive, whether they'd be able to find out what exactly was going on here was all unknown. He realized then just how much he loathed that word and everything it implied.

"Mopuro will always be safe and welcome on this Ranch. You have my word on that. You have the other's words too. If it's not good enough for you, trust Vin's instincts. Trust your own, son. Don't use that fear as an excuse to run away from something you really want. No one's tying you down, so long as there's a door you're free to walk out of it."

Ezra deflated in his posture scrubbing a hand over his eyes. The Preacher was right.

"No one's sayin' you have to have everything figured out at all times either. You weren't headed in any particular direction before; why not stay awhile, just to see what happens?"

"Ah planned to remain here for a little while." Ezra admitted finally, gnawing his lower lip with his remaining fang.

"You could get to know Buck a little better." Josiah offered, glad the conversation seemed to be having a positive effect. He could almost see the tension flying out of the other man's body, although at the mention of Buck's name he tensed again.

"If Buck doesn't, that is to say, if he..." the Mopuro stammered. Doesn't die, his brain screamed at him but he couldn't bear to say it.

"Buck?" Josiah cocked an eyebrow. "Tell me, what name is it that you call him by?"

"Mule?" Ezra asked, slightly confused.

"And I believe it was partially his stubborn nature that helped earn him that name. As certain as we're sittin' here I know that Buck will be back on his feet in no time. Besides," now Josiah smiled widely, alleviating the tension. "Do you think he's not in there now, planning all the things he's going to do to you once he gets better?"

Ezra looked scandalized once again, turning pink and trying to sink back into the couch. "Mr. Sanchez!"

The Preacher just shrugged. "I merely acknowledge what I know, and I know Buck.

Nathan broke the mood of the room then. The healer came out of Buck's room, looking none too pleased. He swore softly to himself, muttering before he seemed to notice the men on the couch.

"Somethin' wrong?" Ezra drawled slowly, not even realizing how thick his accent became with the way his throat was constricted. Seeing Nathan so frustrated had his chest hollowing out. He sniffed the air repeatedly, trying to ascertain Buck's current condition. Did he worsen somehow?

"He's awake again." Nathan's frown deepened.

"And this is bad news?" Josiah saw the way the half breed was coiling in on himself, ready to jump at a moment’s notice. If Ezra didn't get some food and some sleep he was going to become a dangerous problem. Those Mopuro instincts ran deep, the Preacher could see that look in his eye, the glimmer of something more primal gripping hold of him. It was worrying, for he had no idea how in control of himself Ezra would be if that Mopuro side took over fully.

"I can't get him to lay still or take any remedy." the healer shook his head. "He jus' keeps askin' for Ezra and his gun."

The Preacher turned to help entice the half breed to go in for a visit but he was surprised to see the couch already vacated. Turning back around he caught the back end of Ezra with his tail swaying slightly disappearing into Buck's room. Guess he didn't need any enticing after all.

"The remedies ain't that bad." Nathan lamented, perplexion crossing his face at the look Josiah gave him. "What?"

The Mopuro barely had time to think, his feet had already brought him into the bedroom where Buck was laying on the bed. He looked pale still, weak and sweaty, that really unsettled Ezra but suddenly those blue eyes were on him, the strength and determination behind them hadn't dwindled any at all. Ezra's ears perked hopefully as he took the chair next to the bed.

"How do you feel, Mule?" Every instinct urged him to literally throw his body on top of the other man, to hug him as much as to protect him. Considering the extent of the injury is the only thing that kept him in that chair.

"I'm madder than a bull with his rocks tied!" Buck answered, his voice strained but determined. "Get me out of this damn bed!"

"You've been shot." Ezra repeated, his eye twitching slightly. What ever was the Mule going on about? Getting out of bed, the fool. He had to stay there and rest or he'd get an infection. He really was a stubborn oaf.

"I been shot before," Buck brushed it off, the angry look on his face deepening. "I ain't useless, now help me up; get me my clothes."

Oh Lord, the Mule really was not going to relent easily. Ezra could see now why Nathan looked so annoyed. He tried a different tactic. "Mr. Tanner has not yet returned with the information we need, if you get up now you'll only wear yourself down. How will you go after JD if you're unconscious?" He lied through his teeth; he had no intention whatsoever of letting Buck out of bed or allowing him to go on the rescue mission, but it seemed to work.

Buck settled down at that, the anger leaving his face. "I guess you're right. I can stay layin' a bit until we know where we're goin'."

Ezra nodded and patted Buck's shoulder, frowning internally. How were they going to keep Buck here when they went after JD? They may have to secure him to the bed in some fashion. He chewed on his lip as he tried to think it over.

"You look tired." Buck's voice was soft and concerned, drawing the half breed's gaze. "Have you slept?"

Looking down at Buck, seeing the worry on his face, hearing the emotion in his voice had Ezra barking out a nervous laugh. The tension squeezed his throat as his hands fumbled at the bed. Without realizing it, he bunched fistfuls of the white blanket, the familiarity of it soothing him. "After all this, y-you think to ascertain if I've slept or not?"

"Uh, yeah." Buck gruffed. "And it doesn't look like you have either. You're still healin' ya know."

"You've been shot, Ah merely injured mah ankle. Ah believe your condition is far worse than mah own." the half breed's voice rose slightly. Just hearing Buck's voice again had him more relaxed than before. His eyelids drooped slightly, letting the fatigue take over. He hadn't slept, that was true, but how could he?

"No it ain't, says who?" Buck challenged, turning his nose up slightly at the conversation.

"Says anyone with half a brain in their thick, oafish skull!" Ezra half stood, not at all prepared for the way Buck grabbed him. He suddenly was pulled down onto the bed, held against the other man's body. When he realized what happened, he panicked and pulled away from Buck's chest as if it'd stung him. He sat on the side of the bed, green eyes wide in fright staring at Buck's bandages.

"What's wrong with you?" Buck offered a hand out, slowly petting it down the Mopuro's arm in a reassuring manner. "A little hug isn't going to make it worse."

Ezra just looked down at his hands, then at the bandages, whimpering softly. He hadn't meant to, when he tumbled onto the bed he'd touched Buck's side, touched the injury, touched where a bullet had torn through flesh.

"Don't tell me you've never seen anyone shot before?" Dark eyebrows danced across the tall man's forehead.

"Ah...Ah can smell it." Ezra said after a minute, allowing his body to slowly relax so he was sitting on his knees on the bed next to Buck.

"Smell what?"

"The pain," Ezra shook his head, letting his eyes meet Buck's. "The injury. Ah can smell how it hurt you."

Buck regarded the other man for a long while; finally he smiled softly, reaching out to take Ezra's hand. He dragged it to his side, setting it carefully over the bandaged wound. "It'll heal, Ez. Don't worry." A moment later he pulled that hand up his chest and rested it over his heart, hoping the other man could feel how it was beating. "See? It's still beatin'. Beatin' a little faster mind you to see how worried you are about me." Buck grinned.

Ezra let his hand remain there, just feeling how strong and steady that heartbeat was, when he felt assured by its presence he let his hand wander down and rest over the bandaged side once more. He frowned down at it. He'd seen men shot many times before; hell, he'd shot men before. He'd seen men die of all sorts of things: bullets, snake bites, poisons, illness, drowning... never before had he felt anything like this related to the scent of a wound. Was it because it was the Mule that was hurt that it twisted his insides suddenly?

"Well this ain't fair," Buck teased after a minute, sighing with the exhaustion that crept up on him. "I finally get you alone in my bed and I can't do nothin' about it."

Ezra smiled genuinely at him, seeing the fatigue washing over his features. "If you promise to get better," he offered, "Ah'll stay awhile, perhaps then we'll find ourselves in a similar situation - though you'll be able to," he trailed off, pursing his lips as he looked down at Buck, noting how eager the other man looked. "Do something about it?"

"Oh you just wait, talkin' like that is gonna give me the energy to do somethin' about it right now." Buck squirmed to sit up but frowned when the other man stayed him gently.

"Now, now. Imagine my guilt if you were to incur more injury by fault of my actions."

"I'll make ya a deal," Buck offered, exhaling and closing his eyes. He was suddenly tired enough to sleep for a week, his body felt drained. "I'll behave if you take a little nap with me."

Thinking a moment, Ezra then let himself lay out very gently next to the injured man. He made sure to put himself along Buck's uninjured side and while he only meant to lie alongside the other man, getting this close to that constant warmth triggered something. The Mopuro curled up along Buck's side, burying his nose into the tall man's shoulder, nuzzling his neck gently. He inhaled deeply at Buck's scent, feeling exceedingly comforted and suddenly tired. He hadn't realized how truly tired he'd been until that moment.

"That's a good little Peach." Buck cooed, moving his arm to wrap it around the other man and let him nuzzle closer. It felt nice lying with Ezra like this. More than nice, it felt right.

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

 

 

A thought preyed on the feral Mopuro's mind, aside from everything else going on; there was one matter he hadn't fully discussed with the half breed. It was something important, something dangerous and he wondered now if he should have brought it up before he left. He'd been thinkin' on it some, before all this happened but he reckoned if Ezra knew it would just drive him away. That wasn't what Vin wanted, he wanted Ezra to stay put an' stay with Buck and he knew they both wanted that too, no matter how they were actin'. He'd decided to not talk about it to Ezra, besides, he'd be around so if something happened, if Ezra started to change or act differently he'd be around to smell it. He'd be able to help or step in in time.

All that was thrown to the wind now, JD was kidnapped, Buck was shot and Ezra was a mixed bag of emotions so powerful it made the very thing Vin neglected to mention an unknown danger to the humans involved. He couldn't do much about it now - out here so far from the Ranch, he just silently thanked the stubborn part of his being that demanded he tell someone what he knew. He'd chosen his oldest human friend, a man he trusted more than anyone else alive - Mopuro or human alike; he told Josiah.

He'd found the Preacher in the yard, strolling casually after dinner one evening with a cigar. Chris, Nathan and JD were out in the pasture checking up on some of the younger stock, the kid sure did love the baby animals. Vin could smell that part of Nathan and Chris liked watchin' JD be so enthusiastic, so they'd happily accompanied him to check on the calves.

Ezra was in the kitchen giving off a particularly sadistic vibe; Vin knew why, Buck was stuck doin' the washin' up from dinner and the half breed was seated at the table enjoying his complaints. Vin could smell the lie though, Buck was only saying the words, voicing a complaint but inside he was rather happy just to spend some time alone with Ezra. Bucklin really did wear his big ol' heart on his sleeve.

This time Vin eased into view so not to startle his friend, it usually made him smile to watch people act so jumpy but the nature of what he had to say was a mite serious, he wasn't sure he could make Josiah understand and jumpin' in spookin' him wasn't the best foot to start on.

"Vin." Josiah stopped walking, looking pleasantly surprised to see the feral Mopuro before him. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Was waitin' to get you alone." Vin answered carefully, taking another sniff at the air to make sure the others were where he left them. "Got somethin' gnawin' on me."

The big man looked around them, already knowing they were well alone if the Mopuro approached him but it was a force of habit. After another glance he exhaled a cloud of smoke and stepped toward other man, encouraging him to walk so they could speak privately. Vin followed him to the side of the barn, the building acting as a sort of visual privacy shield, though with their distance from the Ranch they wouldn't be heard anyways.

"I didn't tell Ezra yet, if he knew he'd light out of here like a coyote with his tail afire."

Josiah blinked slowly, sensing the serious tone of voice. Vin was usually laid back and easy going, now it seemed that something was really bothering him and it put the big man on alert. "What is it?"

"It's somethin' 'bout his Daddy. Somethin' real important."

"His father?" the Preacher seemed taken aback. How could Vin know something about Ezra's father? Something that would make Ezra leave the Ranch?

"It's a mite complicated so I'll explain the best I can." Vin hooked his thumbs into his pelt and rocked on his heels a moment. "You know his momma was a human and his daddy was a Mopuro. Well, that ain't all of it. I knew from the start but I didn't say nothin' cuz I could smell the storm brewin' in that man. I told you that half breeds tend to carry a lot of confusion; sometimes they don't know whether to be a human or a Mopuro. Well, that's true for a lot of 'em. But not Ezra." Bright blue eyes stared hard at the Preacher now. "He's different; his confusion is different, stronger than others. He ain't a regular half breed."

"Because he was raised as a human?" Josiah offered, remembering Vin had told him that much at least before.

"That has some to do with it," Vin paused again, wetting his lips before speaking. "His daddy was a feral."

"A feral?" Josiah exhaled loudly, his eyes widening a moment. "Ezra is half feral?"

"He is, an' he doesn't know it. He's different cuz I ain't ever met a half human half feral before. 'm not sure there's ever been one."

"But," the Preacher fumbled a moment, trying to think of the words he wanted. "No other Mopuro has sensed this about him yet?"

"Don't reckon he's been around many other feral, an' only they would be able to tell. He didn't smell like it much at first, had me right confused, sniffin' in circles for a while, but it's comin' out of him. Those Mopuro instincts keep gettin' stronger by the day and the smell is stronger too."

"Is it a reaction to his injury? Something that happens with age? What's causing the feral side to come out so strongly now?"

"Somethin' a few inches over six feet with dark hair named Bucklin." Vin smiled at this, seeing the small smile mirrored on his friend's lips. "I can control myself an' get along with humans but we're called feral cuz we're wild, don't be fooled by me. There's some ferals out there that'll attack when cornered, an' they'll come claws out and fangs gnashin'. Even to someone they're friendly with."

Josiah sat for a minute again letting the information process. "If he gives in to that Mopuro side that he's fightin' with all the time, he'll have feral instincts?"

"S'right, an' I'm just a little worried it might confuse him. I wanna tell him but if I do now he's just gonna up an' leave. He'll think he's a danger to Bucklin."

"Is he?"

"Nope." Vin just shook his head easily. "Bucklin cares about him too much. When Ezra's gettin' cornered and pinned in that Ranch now it's to a mattress an' he's gettin' some sweet attention offa it. Don't let him fool you, he may struggle but he's lovin' every minute of it. If he weren't, it'd be a different story. But if he gets worked up one day and cornered, if he feels threatened and that feral side emerges..."

"Like cornering a wild animal." Josiah finished for him.

"Since I never met a feral half breed before I can't rightly say what he'll do, an' I plan to be around here awhile, so the more this feral side shows itself the more I can help him. When he gets a little more comfortable with it and admits his scent is right with Bucklin, I'll tell him about his daddy."

Josiah smiled at the phrasing the Mopuro used and nodded sagely. "He's lucky to have you."

"Hell, Preacher." Vin blushed slightly. "If'n he's half feral he might as well be part of my tribe. I keep an eye on everythin' that's mine. 'Sides, he's got Bucklin keepin' two eyes on him. Reckoned I better tell someone else though, just in case. For any reason he gets backed into a corner you watch him an' step in as fast as you can to diffuse that situation 'fore all hell breaks loose."

"And you're certain he won't have a feral reaction if Buck were to back him into a corner?"

Vin grinned wide at that, showing his fangs in the process. "If Bucklin has that half breed backed in a corner and pinned to a wall you best high tail it out of there or you're gonna get a free show; sure as we're standin' here."

Vin came back to himself, creeping closer to the campsite. He had to focus on the here and now if he wanted to save the kid.

Lavender satchels...

He scoffed, that was an old trick that may have worked some hundred years ago or maybe on a youngin. How foolish did they think he was? Just the scent of lavender was suspicious to most Mopuro - feral or not. Looks like these bastards weren't as educated about Mopuro as they thought. All it did was lead him straight to JD. He could see the kid now, tied up and laying in the dirt, curled into a ball the best he could manage. No new wounds, no fresh blood at least. There was a bowl of water left next to the kid like he were some damn animal, it made the feral Mopuro angry - but at least he'd been able to drink.

What the hell were these men doing? Why hadn't they attacked the Ranch yet? Why didn't they hit while the others were down? Was the Ranch even their intention? If they wanted Mopuro, they had JD, so what else could they be after? This stank the more it sat and it had been sitting quite a while. Maybe they were waiting for something else, someone else? Either way you shook it, it came out bad. They'd have a better chance at the Ranch and these were humans after all, Larabee and the others might have a better idea of their possible intentions, Vin could only guess. He was smart enough and knew how most humans worked, but they could operate on levels a Mopuro could never understand.

Just when Vin shifted in his squat, about to call out to JD there was an obvious crunch behind him. The shifting of dried leaves on the ground, someone was there! The feral Mopuro quickly rolled out of the way, his tan shaggy ears flat on his head with his matching scruffy tail flagging in alert. He came up on one knee, gun drawn already pointing at the figure in the dark. The man already had his hands up, palms forward facing Vin to show he held no weapon.

"Hola." the voice was low and gruff, whispered so only Vin could hear it. A moment later the Mexican man stepped a little closer, keeping his dark eyes focused on Vin's gun. A vaquero? The feral Mopuro could tell by the way the other man dressed. What was a vaquero doing out here? Moving slowly, the man removed his flat crown hat revealing two black, slightly rounded ears. Shit, the other Mopuro, the tracker he'd been trailing. "My name is Raphael," he spoke again as he replaced his hat. "You're a long way from your compadres, amigo. You're in for much trouble, I think. More than you know."

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

Ezra slept but it was a troubled sleep. He didn't dare move, afraid of jostling Buck in his sleep and he couldn't stop worrying about JD, but it had been two days since he'd even closed his eyes, so his tired body slipped into unconsciousness whether he wanted it to or not. It had to have been a few hours because when he awoke it was dark. He felt he could sleep at least a decade, so what had awoken him so suddenly? He was groggy on the bed a moment, sitting up, feeling Buck's body next to him.

The Mule's skin felt cool and clammy, and it took a heartbeat too long for Ezra to realize something was wrong. Buck was cold, something was wet against his side and his hands but his eyes hadn't adjusted yet, still bleary from sleep. He took a deep inhale, trying to smell the situation out instead; his heart seemed to slam to a stop, blood. He was soaked in something wet and sticky but it couldn't be blood, not that much blood, Buck had already lost too much.

"Nathan." Ezra spoke, trying to calm his breathing and adjust his eyes. He peered down at his hands, his green eyes widening before focusing. It was blood; his hands were covered in it. His lower lip trembling, Ezra looked down at the bed, the sheets were soaked too, the dark stain unmistakable even in the dim light. "Nathan!" he yelled a little louder, feeling a panic grip him. Buck looked pale, too pale. His skin was cold, he wasn't moving. "Nathan!!" When the half breed looked down and realized his own clothes were soaked he tumbled backward over the edge of the bed, screaming so loud for the healer his voice cracked with the strain.

He hadn't heard the footsteps over his own labored breathing but suddenly Nathan, Chris and Josiah were in the bedroom. Nathan was at the bedside in a moment, Chris just a step behind him. The Preacher was kneeling, speaking to Ezra but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Why wasn't Buck moving? Where did all this blood come from? Was it his own blood? Oh God, let it be his own blood! Suddenly he was tearing at his clothes, trying to get them off in hopes of finding a gaping wound. Don't let this be Buck's blood, please don't let it.

The half breed could hear nothing as he whimpered and tore at his clothes, the room was hot and the others seemed to be moving in slow motion. Nathan's mouth moved, he was yelling something and Chris was moving for the bedroom door. Wrong, wrong, something was wrong. Was Buck dead? He had his shirt open but no matter how he tugged he couldn't even begin to get his pants off. He knew though, he knew this was Buck's blood and not his own. He could smell it now, smell it so strongly it burned his nostrils.

Ezra. Ezra. Ezra. "Ezra."

Time skipped and halted, going back on itself before restarting as Josiah's voice breached his shock. Wild green eyes stared the Preacher, searching for answers. And then hands were helping him, helping undress him, getting the blood soaked garments off his body.

"Why isn't it mine?" Ezra cried out smally, lying back on the floor for a moment. He babbled and tried to steel his nerves, tried to come back to himself. "Is he dead? Is Buck dead?"

Josiah worked diligently, finally getting the last of the other man's clothes off. He had years of practice hiding his own emotions and it was a good thing, the blood had soaked through the Mopuro's clothes, even his body was stained with the dark red substance. If Josiah let the dread he felt show in his expression he would have lost Ezra to shock in that moment.

Nathan was working quickly, ordering Chris who obeyed whatever those orders were silently. They were lifting Buck, undoing his bandages. Ezra watched, grimacing at how limp the usually animated man was. His arms hung idly by his side, flopping as if lifeless. He looked like a rag dog and the Mopuro suddenly felt sick.

"Nathan?" Josiah was afraid to ask, but his reason and logic clung on slightly somewhere in the hysteria. If Buck was already dead Nathan wouldn't be working on him.

"He's still here, barely." Nathan's tone was flat. "I don't think..." he trailed off, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.”He lost a lot of blood." he offered instead after a minute.

Ezra was dazed, not even aware he was currently nude in the middle of the floor. He didn't realize he was still covered in blood as Josiah pulled him to his feet. He tried to lead him from the room, but the Mopuro seemed glued to the floor, staring at the bed longingly, looking in horror at the things going on upon it. With resolve, the Preacher stooped, lifting Ezra easily over his shoulder. He didn't put up a fight, just allowed himself to be carried from the room.

 

 

The morning sun crept in through the window, causing the half breed to wince and lift a hand to block his eyes. Why did he feel so heavy? A cautionary sniff brought slightly unfamiliar smells. He knew this room but it wasn't his room, this wasn't Buck's bed. Then suddenly the memory of the prior evening hit him so hard it practically flung him from the couch. He landed on his hands and knees, looking down at his body, but he was in a night shirt, one of Buck's night shirts. He was clean. Josiah...

He remembered the Preacher giving him a bath, helping to rid him of...

"Buck!" Ezra scrambled to his feet, ignoring the sharp tug of pain in his ankle. He damned it, half running and half scampering on all fours down the hallway until he got his feet under him. He didn't realize he stumbled into the wall hard enough to bruise; he was too intent to get to Buck. The door was open and he thumped loudly against the frame, almost drunk in his movements.

Once inside the scene washed over him slowly. He never stopped moving but his body was faster than his mind. Nathan was asleep in the rocking chair, though he'd awoken at this point due to the noise the Mopuro was making. The bed was clean, no longer bloody and in the middle laid Buck. He was pale and not moving much, but he was there and he was breathing.

Ezra dropped to his knees with a startled and happy cry, wanting to throw himself across the Mule's body to protect it but terrified he'd injure him further. Instead, he held Buck's arm tight, sitting on the floor almost coiling himself around it as much as he was able. Buck was still alive. Oh Lord, he was still alive!

"How bad is it?" he drawled after a few minutes, knowing the healer was still in the room with him. Good Lord, he felt highly embarrassed for his reactions but he couldn't help himself. Waking up like that, waking up covered in his friend's blood...

"He lost a lot of blood, Ezra." Nathan was honest; he couldn't lie to the other man. "I can't say. The bleeding stopped for a while, but started again in the night. I don't know why."

Ezra tightened his grip on Buck's arm like a stubborn child. "So..."

"It could go either way right now." Nathan wished he could give some better news, he really wished he could. Why hadn't Buck's body stopped bleeding? He couldn't figure it out and felt entirely helpless. Everything turned bad so quick it felt like every moment they were just getting closer and closer to the fire.

A few deep exhales later and Ezra rose to his knees again, just watching the Mule sleep. He wished the other man looked peaceful but he didn't, he didn't even look like he was there. Like his body was just lying there but his mind wasn't in it.

Suddenly he was back in a dingy, poorly lit saloon. It was years ago, he was very young, barely a man yet and he had been gambling. He'd gambled many times before but he should have known better. His age was deceiving, while others figured him for just a stupid kid he was already well versed in cards and the art of the gamble. Never win big and never win consistently. It had been working; everything was going fine until another man accused him of cheating. Ezra remembered it clearly, for he often thought back to this moment. How could he not? He was sure everyone remembered the first time they killed another man.

Luckily it had happened too fast for him to get into a moral dilemma, there was a gun pointing toward him and his derringer was in his palm before he realized it. A squeeze of the trigger later, a twitching corpse lay slumped over the table in the now silent room. He sat, his gun still in his hand just staring at the now dead body. He'd just killed a man, took his life, but it had been a fair fight. He was defending himself. If he had been a little slower he'd be the one slumped over the table.

It didn't help to think of it as self-defense though; the Saloon business went on normally, this sort of thing happened fairly often. Ezra just gathered his winnings, trying not to shake before leaving the Saloon. He walked for a while, slipping in between two buildings to get sick repeatedly until his body couldn't possibly expel anything more. He shook, his body sweating as his stomach refused to calm and lurched about.

Just that once, that one time had he reacted to death in such a manner. While he usually tried to only wound men, the situation did arise for him to kill more often than he would like. But such was the way of the West. Not once after had he gotten sick or given it a second thought. He had killed, he'd seen men die, men he'd been traveling with whom he had formed an acquaintance with. While it was regretful at the time, he'd never reacted to death like he had last night.

But Buck wasn't dead. Not yet. He was still here, probably. Maybe he was still in there? Ezra looked at his face, wishing the Mule would open his eyes and give him that big, warm smile. He wished he could go back in time and not react as he did last night, that he would wake up sooner, catch the bleeding sooner so he could call for Nathan - but it just wasn't possible.

Leaning down, the half breed let his lips rest against Buck's ear. He breathed in and out a moment, trying to get Buck's scent as much as he was trying to think of what to say. Nathan gave him some privacy, excusing himself to get some more water to help keep Buck's fever down. Now in the empty room Ezra whispered to him.

"Mule," he started, a million things flashing through his mind and heart that he should say, that he wanted to say but when he opened his mouth they wouldn't come out. "If you wish to remain friends then you best never open your eyes again, sir." he swallowed hard. "Not merely because you've once again managed to scare years off mah life." he smiled, stammering a little at that, nuzzling his nose into Buck's neck. "Did you know, Mule? Did you always know that Ah loved your attention and affection? That if you open your eyes Ah'm going to..." his lip trembled, not if - when. "Well Ah b-believe that, you see we'll... copulate." he frowned at that term, scolding himself. Well done, Ezra. Copulate, very romantic.

"Buck, Ah'll..." he tried again, shaking his head with a whimper. "Mule, wake up some you can make love to me. Please, Ah want it." He pressed soft kisses against Buck's cheeks then. "Wake up so we can no longer be friends, Mr. Wilmington." It wasn't as horrible as he thought to admit it out loud, life seemed to continue, no demons appeared to take him away, time didn't stop, hell didn't freeze over, and it was fine. It was fine for him to want to be with Buck.

There was a stirring then, very slight, but Buck shifted in his sleep, a pained expression crossing his face as he swallowed. There were no words and no further movement but as Ezra looked down at his face, it felt different. Buck's lips parted, he exhaled hard, the pain of his condition very apparent to the Mopuro now. But he was there, Buck was in there, he could see him now.

"Fight, you stubborn fool." he whispered, leaning down to press his lips to Buck's. He kissed the other man sweetly, giving his moustache a slight suck and nuzzle, as if a promise of things to come, an enticing offer to come back from the brink. Maybe after all this, if Buck did regain, they wouldn't be together forever. Maybe they wouldn't be together a year, but Josiah had been right. Running away simply because the future was unknown was not only foolish and childish, but it would have been the biggest mistake of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Buck hit the ground hard. He hadn't even realized he'd been falling until he was windless with a mouthful of snow. What the hell? What had he fallen off of? And when did it start snowing? He was groggy and weak, he must have fallen a good distance. It took all his strength to sit up and even then it took him nearly five minutes. God, his head hurt, it throbbed and ached, the cold didn't help and there was a horrible burning sensation in his side. Looking down, it took a minute for is eyes to adjust but he could see the red on the snow, he was bleeding.

"What the hell happened?" he mumbled to himself, clumsily opening his shirt buttons. He could see the blood was coming from his side but he couldn't tell how he'd hurt himself. Musta landed on a jagged rock when he fell. He turned and looked up behind him, seeing only the grey of the sky, white flakes fluttered down silently, blanketing the earth in more whiteness. It hurt his eyes though it wasn't sunny, just the stark whiteness of the land. What had he fallen off of then?

He sat shivering, knowing it was going to take even more strength to get to his feet and start moving. He was so tired and cold; he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. He couldn't do that though, he was injured and if he fell asleep now he'd die in this cold. He was painfully aware of how alone he was, trying to concentrate and gather his bearings. Where the hell was he? For a long time he just sat in silence, listening to the snow fall around him, unable to stand. Maybe he could crawl?

"Buck?"

The voice filled his heart with hope and suddenly hands were under his arms, yanking him swiftly to his feet. The smell of a cheroot sent a bolt of warmth and familiarity through him, making him feel a little stronger. Now he found his feet, turning to look into Chris' concerned gaze.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Chris asked, shaking his head at his oldest friend.

"I'm not sure." Buck just frowned, wrapping an arm around Chris' shoulders, letting him take some of his weight. "I'm confused, I musta hit my head."

"What did I tell you about that?" Chris led them back the way he'd come, following his footprints as a trail. "You're supposed to tell me when you hit your head."

Buck hobbled around, holding his aching side with his free arm, trying to recall everything that had happened. "I fell off of something, something high but I don't know what. I don't remember."

"You're bleedin' like a stuck pig." Chris' wrapped his arm around Buck, careful of his side. The smell of the other man and the sound of his voice kept pulling Buck slowly from his haze; helping his strength and attention focus a little more clearly.

They walked forever it seemed, there was nothing to see, just blinding white above and below, no out croppings, no rocks, cliffs or variation in the terrain of any kind. Buck frowned then suddenly remembering something. He was dreaming like this before! It was a much nicer dream the first time, but maybe he was just dreaming again?

"Chris, am I dreamin'?" he asked the blonde, hopeful that he was.

"I guess you could be, but why am I here?" Chris slowed them down, stopping entirely a moment later. "Am I dreamin' too?"

"Could we both be having the same dream?" Buck flinched, Jesus, his side hurt. Looking back he could see a bright trail of red in the snow behind him. He was losing blood fast.

"This is a shitty dream." Chris offered, regarding the blood trail himself. "If we don't get you to shelter soon, you're gonna bleed out."

"I don't wanna die out here." Buck frowned, feeling suddenly full of dread. This wasn't anything like his other dream; there might be a reason for that. Maybe this wasn't a dream at all, maybe he was dead? If he was dead, was this hell? It certainly wasn't heaven, but why shouldn't he be in heaven? He'd done nothing wrong. "Is this hell?" he spun on his heel, surveying the landscape more attentively now.

"I thought hell was supposed to have fire?" Chris shrugged. "Guess it could be hell, what's the last thing you remember?"

Buck sat hard in the snow, trying not to let the pain and the cold affect him. He was either dead or this was a dream, if either were the case, then the cold and pain shouldn't be bothering him, it was all in his mind. Damn but his mind was strong because he hurt so bad it made him want to throw up. He tried to think instead. What did he remember? The meadow, finding JD by the waterfall, then the woods, eating with Josiah and Nathan. No, but that was a dream! There was something after that, he remembered waking up but what happened?

With a frustrated growl he could only shake his head. "I remember this dream I was havin'. Then something happened, something real but I can't remember what. This ain't like that dream."

Chris squatted next to Buck, swallowing as his sharp eyes surveyed the land too. "Are you dead then?"

"Well I must be, but I can't see why I'm in hell if this is such a place. I ain't ever done anything real bad." Buck was frustrated, if this was hell, why wasn't it like anyone said? Knowing he was damned for eternity would be better than this confusion. "If I'm dead and this is hell, what are you doing here?"

"Helpin' you." Chris shrugged. "I don't think you're dead, not yet anyways."

"Well why not? Where else would I be?" Buck tried not to pout. It was too cold out here. Why could he still feel cold at all?

"You've got too much to do to be dead. Who is going to muck the donkeys or mend the fences? I can't break all them horses on my own." Chris stood up, peering down at the still sitting man. "I can't negotiate with Bill Felson either, that man hates me. So how am I supposed to sell off the stock in the spring?"

"I'm dead and you're worried about selling the stock?" Buck looked incredulous. "Thanks a lot, pard."

"You can't be dead; you wouldn't feel this if you were." And with that Chris kicked Buck in the rear.

"Ah, damnit!" Buck jumped to his feet, his butt stinging where he'd been kicked. "You didn't have to kick me so damn hard!"

"Got you up, didn't it?" Chris smirked smugly. "Come on now, you got stuff to do."

"What can I do out here?" Buck gestured to the unending whiteness. "This ain't the Ranch, Chris."

"You gotta find Ezra." Chris reminded. His words were like a blanket of warmth being thrown on Buck's body. He shivered on the spot, feeling warmer by the second, the snow seemed to dim around him, the whiteness a little less blinding.

"Ezra?" And Buck remembered. His dream! He'd been looking for Ezra but something interrupted him, he lost the trail, but Ezra was waiting for him. Ezra wanted to be found. If Buck didn't find the Mopuro, he'd leave forever. As he remembered his dream, remembered his task he grew warmer. Now the snow melted around him, the landscape shifted until he and Chris were in the middle of the desert. The sun was so bright and warm now, Buck took his hat off and tilted his face toward the sky, letting the warmth wash over him.

"You gonna stand here all day or are you going to go find Ezra?" Chris nudged Buck's boot with his own. "I don't have all day to spend in your dreams you know."

"You knew it was a dream?" Buck growled at the other man, taking a step toward him but he was suddenly on his knees, blinded by the pain coursing through his side. He gripped it, feeling wetness there. He was still bleeding? But this was a dream! He hadn't really fallen, so why was he still hurt?

"I'm not sure what's going on Buck, I'm just trying to help you." Chris shrugged, looking off across the scrappy desert terrain now. "I just know that you gotta find Ezra right now, he's the only one that can fix your side."

"But why, he ain't a doctor." Buck groaned, trying to stumble to his feet.

"You're in your own head and you have to ask me? You're a romantic sap, that's why. You got feelings for him."

"This is stupid." Buck blushed. Ok, so he had feelings for Ezra, everyone knew that, there wasn't a reason to deny it. Still, why was he having a dream that he was hurt and Chris was telling him that only the power of love or whatever could heal him? He stomped his foot on the ground, wincing at the pain that shot down his side. It stopped him, stopped his thoughts. This hurt too damn much to be a dream. "Chris," he looked at the blonde. "Am I dying?"

"Maybe. Probably if you don't stop bleeding."

"I got shot, didn't I?" Buck half whispered, looking down at his hand, seeing the dark red blood there, the sort of blood that only came from deep within the human body. He was hurt worse than he thought.

"Go find Ezra."

"If I find Ezra, I might still die." Buck frowned, feeling his knees threaten to buckle out from under him. Suddenly he jolted again, fully awake and feeling way less sorry for himself, rubbing his now stinging rear. Chris had kicked him again, harder this time.

"Quit your belly achin'. At least if you go and look for Ezra it's something to do, would you rather just sit here feeling sorry for yourself until you die?" Chris pointed East, handing Buck the reins to his horse which suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Now get your ass going, if you wanna catch up you're going to have to ride hard."

Now Buck didn't argue, he climbed as quickly as he could into the saddle and without looking back he urged the horse onward, riding East. The sun baked him as he rode for hours, he could feel the heat on his back, the sweat dripping down his neck, dripping down his torso, the salt of it getting into his bullet wound, stinging painfully but still he rode. He had no water and his lips were cracked and chapped, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, swallowing was painful but he ignored it, remembering what Chris had said. Riding and looking for Ezra was better than sitting around just waiting for death to show up. So he wasn't dead yet? That filled him with hope, for a while there in that snowy wasteland he really thought he was in hell.

Hell. He hadn't feared the place before because he was quite sure if there was an afterlife he was going up and not down. Why shouldn't he go up? He really was a good man. Wait. Go up? He'd been through the meadows, woods, snow filled mountains and now the desert but he wasn't any closer to finding Ezra. He hadn't tried up though. Slowing the horse, Buck eased down into a slow trot, regarding the cloudless sky above him. Maybe Ezra was up there somewhere? If so, how could he get to him? But why should Ezra be up? Because, he thought suddenly, heaven is supposed to be a place where you're happy and when have you been happier than when you get to play with that little Mopuro? To see him smile at you so slyly, looking all cute and helpless in your night shirt, tucked in your bed. My bed!

As suddenly as Buck thought it he found himself in the clouds. He floated, weightless and light and yet his feet were able to land on the fluffy soft material below him. It didn't hurt up here, his side didn't ache. He bounced slightly, the cloud dipping from his light weight then springing him gently forward. He laughed with glee, bouncing from one cloud to the next, he'd always wondered what a cloud felt like; pondered it sometimes as he worked and saw them passing over head, taking shapes from time to time.

It was turning evening but the sun was still casting light upon the earth. It was a purple light now, glowing orange closer to the sun, washing out into soft pinks before blending together almost seamlessly. The cloud world was covered in a relaxing evening glow, the purple soothing Buck's worries. That purple was sorta like the jacket Ezra had. Then he remembered the half breed.

"Mule!"

Buck felt his heart soar, turning toward the southern drawl. There not more than a few feet away was his feather bed, and nestled on it in his own night shirt, smiling so widely at him sat his Mopuro. "Peach!" Buck was so happy he shouted, bounding across the bouncy clouds toward his intended. "Ezra, I been lookin' all over for you!"

Ezra sat up on his knees, his ears perking in delight, his tail bushing as he eagerly awaited Buck to come to him. He just smiled widely, looking so relaxed with his slightly lidded eyes. "Ah've been here, waiting for you."

Buck made it to the bed and climbed on quickly, it felt even softer up here. Suddenly he could feel Ezra's hands on him, actually feel them like it were real. He groaned in an almost despaired happiness, gathering the half breed into his arms, he pulled him close and hugged him tight. Ezra hugged him back just as tight, nuzzling his ear, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks.

"Mule, why didn't you come sooner?" his voice was a soft whimper. "Ah waited and waited."

"I couldn't find you." Buck told him, rubbing one hand down the other man's back, reaching his free hand up to pet through those soft, gorgeous locks. "I looked everywhere!"

"But Ah was right here, all the time." Ezra clawed his nails down Buck's back gently, squirming in his embrace. "Ah've been waiting to copulate."

"Mmm copulate?" Buck enjoyed the squirming, giving Ezra's ears a little tug, trying to nose his way toward the Mopuro's face. He wanted to kiss Ezra real bad. "What's that?"

"We won't be friends if you wake up..." Ezra babbled, keeping his face away from Buck, not allowing the kiss.

Buck felt his heart beat slowing, his side suddenly ached again, painfully so. "What, why? Ezra..."

The squirming Mopuro pressed more kisses to Buck's cheeks. "Because if you wake up Ah want to make love."

Buck's eyes widened, he hugged the Mopuro tighter on instinct, crushing their bodies together as the burn stopped in his side and radiated out through his body, pooling down toward his groin. He swallowed and smiled shyly, not sure why but this was a dream after all, wasn't it? "You wanna make love, Ez?"

Ezra sat back, regarding him with a cool gaze, his accent thick when he spoke next. "Only if you fight, you stubborn fool." And before Buck could respond Ezra's lips were on his own, kissing ever so sweetly. The Mopuro suckled his moustache gently, nuzzling into it with a soft purr, warming Buck to his very core. He could only melt against his Mopuro, laying out on top of that warm body on his warm soft bed, allowing himself to be kissed in such a gentle, enticing manner. This dream wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

 

Ezra picked at the food on his plate. He wasn't hungry and it was no surprise as to why, but he didn't know what was coming up. Any moment he could be hearing from Vin and need to go rescue JD. He needed his strength, he needed to eat but it was a hard chore getting the food into his mouth alone, let alone swallowing it. Each bite made him gag and he wasn't sure why, he figured it had something to do with guilt. That seemed about right.

He sat in Buck's bedroom beside the still man, refusing to leave his bedside at all now. So he just sat, quietly thinking to himself, keeping his sharp eyes on Buck at all times. He smelled constantly, afraid each sniff he took the acrid smell of blood would meet his nostrils. If Buck lost any more blood...

Shaking the thought from his head he tried to focus on something else, something positive. Ezra had been cynical most of his life and with good cause, so simply jumping to the brighter side was much easier said than done. If he sat here simply wallowing in his self-pity however he knew he'd go crazy. Perhaps he could merely get by with a good memory rather than a positive thought?

Now he just needed a good memory. Immediately he thought of the incident in the bathtub with the Mule. He smiled slightly to himself, a slight blush coming to his cheeks at the memory of the way the Mule handled him. The way those big hands assisted him in his release, the way Buck smelled so aroused, the way he could sense the other man was just dying to kiss him, to hold and cuddle him afterward. The Mule was a big softie, that was for certain. He tried not to think about this with regret, though he wished now he'd simply turned his head and kissed Buck like he wanted to.

Oh the way that man could kiss! The way that wonderful moustache tickled and stimulated his lips and skin... Surely the Mule could write a book on kissing. Now he thought to the incident with the honey thorn and blushed in shame. He hadn't been as truthful as he should have been when he explained the effects of the root on Mopuro. He lead them all to believe the root simply made Mopuro horny enough to launch themselves at the closest person and hump away; this is not how the root worked at all. While it was a sexual stimulant, the root simply intensified feelings that already existed. Had Buck not been there, the root would not have affected Ezra to the extent it had. It may have made him slightly aroused for it was a potent dose, though it was Buck that caused the wicked reaction. Ezra had been lying to himself even, but his body told the truth. He wondered now how he had the strength to fight it? How did he not simply leap across the table onto Buck's lap and beg for some form of attention and release?! Stubbornness, that's how. The extent of his own stubbornness surprised even him sometimes.

The thought of Buck arousing him naturally brought his mind to their last sexual encounter. The one in which the Mule used his moustache to tickle the most intimate places on Ezra's body. It had been wonderful and he'd let it happen without much remorse. It wasn't just that it had been sexually satisfying; it was something deeper, something on another level that made the half breed's heart flutter wildly in his chest. The way Buck held him so close, kissed him even after he'd achieved his own release, the way he looked at Ezra and gathered him back into his arms... If the man had simply been seeking pleasure he would have done his business and moved on, but he had not. How could Buck look at him in that manner? Like he was the most wonderful thing the other man had ever seen?

He blushed and fidgeted, frowning at the unconscious man as if he had just done the act in that moment. Foolish Mule, Ezra was no bargain. He was a stubborn, prideful, cynical and cautious man at most times. But the Mule didn't seem to see that. What was it exactly that Buck saw? Ezra wasn't sure, but whatever it was the big man liked it, liked it a lot apparently.

"Buck," he sighed and set his plate aside, petting a cool hand against the other man's burning hot forehead. "You are a fool, sir. Do you know that?"

He got no response though he did not expect one. Buck Wilmington was a fool! A large, loping, big hearted, smitten fool. He knew that even Chris would agree with that assessment. Hell, Buck would probably agree to it as well. Ezra thought to their first meeting now, how he'd been on the ground looking up so incredulously at the tall oafish Mule. Buck seemed surprised as well, though smiling in that easy way of his, but upon seeing Ezra closely that smile had widened into something else. Why hadn't he seen it then? He couldn't have avoided Buck if he'd been half way out of town on his horse; the pull was far too strong. He'd have been sucked into the other man's presence no matter what happened; it was easy to see now.

Thinking of that smile had Ezra smiling in a sad manner himself. He longed for Buck to open his eyes and smile like that now. To have his eyes lid in that relaxed manner, making him look almost sleepy as his moustache stretched and almost hid his lips... Many nights Ezra sat up in bed and read out loud to the Mule, he'd catch that smile out of the corner of his eye and feel flustered, trying not to stutter in his speech. How could just a smile make his insides knot up in such tangles?

Buck whimpered uncomfortably, breaking the silence of the room. His features strained as pain or a bad dream seemed to wash over him. He was still fighting, fighting with everything he had Nathan told him, and there was something in the Healer's voice that lead Ezra to believe he didn't think Buck would make it. That he was surprised that Buck was still alive at all. The idea that Buck could simply give in at any moment was the most sobering slap in the face the half breed had ever been dealt. Green eyes roved the shifting form on the bed as he pet and calmed him the best to his ability, whispering soothingly.

It may have been foolish on his own behalf to think such things but Ezra knew that Buck was not a quitter. He was going to make it, he was quite sure of it. Buck wouldn't give up, he couldn't give up and Ezra would be there the moment he opened those mischievous blue eyes. Maybe being so certain of such a thing made Ezra just as big a fool as he thought Buck was. In that case, he and Buck could be fools together.

 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

Vin eyed the other man with great care, this vaquero, Raphael? He was a Mopuro too, not just any Mopuro, also a feral. For a long moment he said nothing, staring at the darker man. JD was just a few feet away. Did he make a run for JD? Did he try to deal with this vaquero? Was he even a threat? The hair on the back of Vin's neck stood on end and he growled deeply in his throat on instinct.

Raphael smirked slightly, giving his head a little shake. He was right in his decision; this particular feral was just the man he'd been waiting for. The other men of the camp were near the fire, further away from the two feral men so it was safe enough to speak here for now. The vaquero knew if he made any sudden movements, the shaggy tracker would be on him, teeth bared before he could blink.

"I think we can help each other, amigo."

"I ain't your friend." Vin spoke finally, his blue eyes narrowed in caution. "You helped them get the kid, give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you here an' now."

"There is much to tell and maybe now is not the time and place." Raphael slowly lowered his hands, hooking them in his gun belt. "There is much going on that you do not know. Your friend, the half breed feral gambler? He is in much trouble."

While Vin knew this Raphael was feral, he was startled to hear his knowledge of Ezra's feral nature. He just cocked his head, keeping one ear turned toward the camp and his nose on the kid. How did Ezra play into this then? Was he walkin' straight into a trap? This was their Mopuro tracker, the one that helped them catch JD.

"These men are no stranger to Mopuro; in fact I would say they know us better than we know ourselves."

"What are you gettin' at?" Vin tensed, ready to leap away at a moment's notice. He didn't like being in the open like this, not one bit. "Who shot the kid?"

"It is for Fernando that I do this, but I have been waiting for you amigo; waiting for you and the half breed for a long time."

Vin softened a little, smelling the guilt and worry washing off the other man at the mention of that name. "Who is Fernando?"

"Mi hermano," Raphael looked at the ground suddenly, shaking his head. "This is what they do, amigo. When they want a certain Mopuro, they take one he cares for the most. I do not know where they take them. If we refuse to do what they ask, they will torture them. If we still refuse..?"

He knew the answer already. "They kill them."

"Si."

"They took your brother and made you track the kid." the pieces were suddenly falling into place. "They want Ezra?"

"I have done some work for them before." Raphael paused to sniff the air. "I have been waiting to find strong men such as myself to end this, to find the captured Mopuro and free us all. I wait a long time, amigo."

There was commotion by the fire, the men were getting ready to turn in for the night and begin their first bout of night hawking. Raphael shifted uneasily.

"Leave the boy here for now; we will talk more away from here."

Vin eyed JD and then looked back to Raphael, his mouth a tight line. He had a chance now to take the kid and go, they'd be discovered sooner than he'd like though.

"Trust me, amigo. I will help you save him but there is more you must know."

It seemed a long moment passed as Vin turned the decision over in his head. Finally he spoke, nodding at the vaquero. "Alright, I'll play your way for now. If you go back on your word..? I'll kill ya."

Raphael smiled now. "Si, señor. I believe you would."

 

They hadn't bothered to discuss where to meet. Vin moved away from the camp and disappeared into the thick foliage. This Raphael was no fool; he'd be able to find Vin easily. He made no effort to hide his trail, knowing the humans wouldn't pick up on it and while this could be a trap something inside told him Raphael was being honest with him. He didn't put it past men to have captured a Mopuro's loved ones to manipulate his actions. It was a story as old as time itself. Besides, getting JD away from the camp was only part of the problem. They still had a lot of questions they needed answered. It made sense too, since JD hadn't been hurt further.

But who had taken the shot at JD and why? Why were these men after Ezra particularly? It seemed to stand to reason the men chose their Mopuro carefully, Ezra was most likely desired for some skill he possessed or some service he could provide. He could guess a thousand things and none of them could be right. Best to wait for Raphael.

He didn't have to wait very long. Not long after midnight the vaquero stepped into the small clearing, his hands once again held up to show he was hiding no secret weapon. Vin sniffed the air, smelling no one else waiting before he dropped quietly out of his tree perch.

"You are cautious, amigo. That is wise." Raphael let his hands lower slowly once more, dropping into a similar squat as the other Mopuro so they could whisper together. He wasted no time telling what he knew. "They do not tell me much, so I will tell you all I know. There is a man here that I have not seen before, amigo, but I have heard much of. The one who is boss."

"You think this man is the one that started all this? The one that calls all the shots?"

"Si, señor. I know he is. Jack Wesley."

"Wesley?" Vin frowned; the name didn't ring a bell.

"He is un hombre malo. Never has he come out to work like this. He speaks of the half breed personally. I think they have met, amigo."

Vin's blood froze. Could Wesley be...?

"They argue, the trail boss and Wesley. He would say the half breed was not worth the trouble, but Wesley he will not listen. When the half breed stayed on the Ranch the boss got uneasy, too many guns against them now."

"He tried to shoot the kid." Vin brightened, shifting on his feet. "So Wesley would give up on Ezra?"

"Si, but the big man..."

"Buck took the bullet. They're trying to lure Ezra out with JD, damn." Vin cursed. "What do they want Ezra for?"

Raphael shrugged and shook his head. "They do not tell me. It is something big, amigo. Muy grande."

"Do they know about me?"

"No, I do not tell them."

Vin smiled gratefully at that. Raphael smelled to be telling him the truth. The man was only doing what he had to to keep his brother alive; Vin couldn't fault him for that. It would be difficult for one man alone to try and take out a force like Wesley. There's no telling how many men the other man employed. Wesley held a trump card in all of this, if the Mopuro tried to rebel against him, he would simply alert the world to their existence.

"We need human help." Vin said out loud as he thought it. No wonder Raphael has been waiting a long time.

"These Ranchers," Raphael turned and gazed the direction of the Ranch. "They can be trusted? They would help us free Fernando and the others?"

"They can be trusted alright." Vin nodded, giving a slight nod thinking of Bucklin. "An' if that big one lives to tell of it you can bet he'll help free the others. I reckon they all will, but I ain't gonna swear to it until we ask 'em. Reckon the Preacher will help too, he ain't likely to let such wrong doins continue."

"And the half breed?" Raphael couldn't help the hopeful expression that crossed his face. Nothing had been promised but it was a chance, a chance he could finally free his brother and be rid of these bastards. It's more than he'd ever had to go on.

"He don't know he's half feral. Reckon there's gonna be hell to pay when he gets his hands on them that shot Buck. Got a feelin' he'll help, the kid too. First we gotta get the kid outta there."

"They do not know of you, I will release him and tell him where you wait. They will think he has escaped in the morning."

Vin smiled, knowing the other feral Mopuro could get JD out of the camp silently; they'd have plenty of time to get back to the Ranch at this rate. "Well what about you?"

"If I leave..." Raphael blinked slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Fernando will be killed."

"You stay with them." Vin rose to his feet, his voice stern. "I mean it, Raphael. You stay with them until we get Fernando out. You get that kid to me and I swear I'll help you save your brother."

Raphael stood too, staring at Vin with respect and relief, his shoulders slumping slightly from the weight of his burden being lifted - even if only slightly. "I will release him. If we need to speak further, if they plan more I will signal you. Get the half breed away from the Ranch and the others will follow him. Then start in Tascosa, that is where they hire from, amigo."

Vin nodded. "Trust the men at the Ranch. Someone will always be there. I will tell them of you and what you've done for us. If you need to get word to me, leave it with them."

"You are leaving?"

Vin just nodded, a slight smirk playing on his lips. "I'm goin' to Tascosa."

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

 

Buck's eyes blinked open slowly and with great effort. He could see the ceiling of his room first; he knew that's what it was logically and not on sight recognition. His eyes were bleary and unfocused. He swallowed, feeling a sharp pain in all his actions, his side hurt a lot, so he had been shot? He couldn't really remember much, but that seemed natural for this sort of thing. He recalled sometimes when men got shot if it were bad they'd sorta forget.

The room was warm and there was a weight on one side of his chest. He was trying to work up the strength to lift his head but moving his eyes around took all the energy he had. The soft scent of ginger and chestnuts met his nose, he knew that was Ezra. The half breed had to be right there and Buck willed the man to look over and notice him before he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He didn't want to fall asleep again, he kept having weird dreams but that last dream, the last part wasn't so bad.

"Mule?!" he heard his name and waited, hoping the owner of that beautiful southern lilt leaned into his vision because try as he may he couldn't turn and look. Fortune smiled upon him, a blurry shape hovered close to his face then, it was too blurry to see but he knew it was Ezra, knew by the sound of his voice, by the smell of him, by the two dots of pure green he could make out of the blur.

A hand was in his hair, smoothing it back and he fought not to close his eyes. That felt wonderful. Now their positions were reversed, he was the injured one and Ezra was tending to him it seemed. But Ezra was still hurt; he frowned remembering that, wondering about the Mopuro's ankle. He should be lying in bed resting.

Ezra's heart fluttered so wildly in his chest he couldn't help but cry out, seeing two dazed blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. Buck had his eyes open! He wasn't moving his head, so Ezra leaned over him, seeing those eyes try to focus on his face. Could Buck see him? He noticed the frown then and a slight panic gripped him. What if Buck couldn't see?

"Ah'm here, Mule." he whispered, leaning down to nuzzle Buck's neck and ear. "Please, Buck. Please don't die."

Buck smiled a little at the soft plea, wishing he could lift his arm to soothe his Mopuro. How bad was his injury then if Ezra seemed this pleased to see him merely open his eyes? Hadn't they talked after he'd been shot though? Why couldn't he remember? Maybe he'd been in shock.

"Ah'm sorry." Ezra breathed against his ear, kissing a trail up to Buck's lips. He gave him a loving, apologetic kiss, letting their lips touch a little longer then he meant. The kiss was like a wind to Buck's sails, he felt slightly stronger, romantic notions aside, injured or not it aroused him that Ezra was kissin' him, and that might be where the strength was comin' from but regardless it was a good thing.

"What for?" he croaked after a minute, wincing at how raspy his voice was.

Green eyes widened as the Mopuro pulled back to regard him. Oh Lawd, Buck was speaking. Buck spoke. Maybe... maybe... he leaned down again, pressing a hungrier kiss against the injured man's lips, devouring Buck in a desperate kiss. He lost control of himself, relief flooding through his body as he suckled and nibbled Buck's lower lip.

Damn. Buck's eyes widened, he almost wanted to get injured more often if it made Ezra kiss him like this. He sure did love kissin' Ezra. But he was feelin' tired and he knew sleep would claim him again any moment now, no matter how good it felt to have his Mopuro kissin' him.

"Sleepy, Ez." he answered groggily, blinking his eyes against the heavy feeling.

"You need to rest." Ezra whispered against his lips. "Go to sleep, but only if you promise to come back." Don't die Buck, he begged and pleaded, guilt wracking every fiber of his being. No matter what the Preacher said, no matter what he knew logically to be right, he couldn't stop feeling like this was his fault. That if Buck died, he'd be to blame.

"..'ome back.." Buck murmured. "To copu..late?"

Ezra sat back rather startled. Buck had heard him after all? He really was a stubborn mule! The half breed stroked a hand through Buck's hair, soothing him to comfort once more but he couldn't help the smirk on his lips. If Buck heard nothing else, he bet he at least picked up on that part of it. "Yes Mule, to copulate."

"...that mean...make love?" Buck snickered, wincing as the action sent a bolt of lightning fire into his side. Ok, no laughin' for a while.

The Mopuro smiled, wrapping Buck in a large hug. He pressed their chests together, leaning over the recumbent man from his position on the chair next to the bed. Nuzzling Buck's neck, he dipped his nose into Buck's ear before letting his tongue trace it lazily, sending a tickling rush through other man. Buck's heart surged and warmed again, Ezra was warm and felt so nice against him. He hoped the Mopuro stayed right there for a while.

"It does. Make love," Ezra teased. "Would you like to make love to me, Mule? Would you like to fuck me?" he added with an excited whisper.

Buck groaned, unable to open his eyes but still the excitement poured from Ezra right into his own body. He wanted that, wanted that very badly. Wanted it so long now it seemed it's all he could ever remember wanting. "..'d never... just ..fuck you." he managed instead.

"Ah know." Ezra pressed closer, hugging the taller man even tighter, as if attempting to pour some of his own life into him to help him hold on. "And that's why you can have me."

Buck smiled slowly at that, letting the sleep take over. This time, he better not dream. If he did? He just wanted to dream about Ezra saying that over and over and over again, asking Buck to make love to him. Asking and asking, begging and whining for it. The idea made his lips purse before he finally gave in to the urge. This time, knowing Ezra was right there, so close, just waiting for him, he felt warm and relaxed. This time, sleep was welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

Ezra hadn't left Buck's side for more than a few minutes at a time. He'd remain there indefinitely if he could, but alas he was still a living creature himself and the call of nature or the need to eat was too strong to resist. Even still, he hurried and made it back, just in case the other man woke up again. Often, Nathan would come in to check on things; both he and Josiah were staying at the Ranch over night for the time being. The half breed was glad of it, glad the healer checked on Buck so adamantly and glad of Josiah's company and wisdom.

He found himself simply looking at Buck most of the time, taking in his features, watching for the slightest change in his facial expression. He'd wipe the injured man's forehead and face with a cool cloth and every once in a while he'd wipe down his chest as well. Buck was sweating, fighting for his life - it was the least he could do.

Nathan showed Ezra the best method for tilting someone's head to drink, so the half breed could do it himself now, and he'd give the Mule water to keep him hydrated and strong. He couldn't believe it had only been two days ago that Buck had been shot. Two days ago, he'd been lying in this very bed, listening to Buck and JD argue about something inane like bacon or fishing - he couldn't quite recall because the two seemed to argue about everything under the sun. He'd give anything to be there again, and he'd listen too, listen to the sound of both their voices and take in every single word they said.

Lord he missed JD; he was worried out of his mind. If it had been anyone other than Vin out there taking this long he'd have stormed from the Ranch by now to do it himself, but he trusted Vin. He knew the feral Mopuro knew the land better than anyone else; he had to trust that he'd get to JD, or at least locate them and work out a plan. It seemed so unfortunate to have to put the weight of it all on someone else's shoulders but worrying about Buck in the meanwhile took enough out of him to keep his mind off of it.

Suddenly Nathan was by his side, setting down a large tub of water and a few towels. The half breed snapped from his reverie and looked at the healer, eyeing the tub in curiosity. He'd watched everything Nathan had done thus far with a cautious eye, trusting the man but noting the actions to memory, in case he may need them again in the future.

Used to the attention and those unblinking green eyes, Nathan just smiled at the Mopuro. "It's good you keep that sweat off his brow and his chest. It'll keep him cool and get the dirt away from his wound." his deep voice was soft and calm, a perfect bedside manner. "I'm thinkin' to clean him up a little more with this water."

"You wish to bathe him?" Ezra looked at the tub then to the way Nathan was rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"Yup, I ain't gonna move him too much this time, but keeping him clean and cool will help." he dunked a cloth into the water, already knowing the temperature was just right - warm but not too hot, before lifting it to wring out the excess. He could feel Ezra's gaze following his every movement as he brought his hand down and swiped the cloth across Buck's shoulder. He wasn't surprised at all when a quick hand darted out and grasped his wrist gently.

"Can I?" Ezra peered up at him now, his voice soft. "Allow me."

Nathan wasn't surprised by that either. It must be in Mopuro nature to be highly protective, course that might just be Ezra's way too but something about it felt a little deeper rooted than personal preference. He handed the cloth over easily, not needing to tell Ezra to be gentle, the Gambler's hands were skilled alright, his fingers agile and sensitive to the things he touched; hell, maybe even more so than his own. Without another word he left the room, closing the door behind him to give them some privacy.

Ezra held the cloth in one hand for a moment, his fingers clamped around it gently. He could have let Nathan do this, it wasn't lack of trust in the man's abilities but something about watching his hands on the Mule in that manner, when it wasn't related to the wound or healing had him almost snarling in his throat. He refrained rather fortunately, for how rude would that have been? Most ungentlemanly indeed.

Now he stood, rolling up his own shirt sleeves, pulling the blanket down Buck's long, lean frame in a swift yet gentle motion. They hadn't bothered to dress him, a night shirt would only get in the way and there was no use for clothes being in bed as he was. So he was greeted by Buck's nude slightly pale body, the only thing covered was his wound in thick bandages. Green eyes snapped shut as the image of Buck so helpless almost made him tremble.

After collecting himself, he rewet the cloth starting at Buck's neck. It was easy to do, he found himself enjoying the task, keeping the cloth wet and gently scrubbing the other man's flesh clean, pausing every so often to dry it with a towel so he didn't get a chill. The fire blazed strong in the fire place however, even though Buck had been sweating and fighting a fever they knew they had to keep the man warm - a chill would be much worse.

Ezra was painstakingly careful around the bandages, he barely pressed, afraid even the slightest pressure would start that unending bleeding once again. He'd seen enough of Buck's blood to last him a life time and he wasn't looking forward to seeing any more.

When he finally moved lower he found himself looking at the Mule's naked groin. He eyed the dark curls there, the softness of his cock when it wasn't throbbing and trying to poke him was almost surprising. Of course he hadn't seen Buck's cock in any state other than extreme arousal and he knew how large it was then. It was fitting of course, for Buck was a tall man with long limbs and big hands and feet to suit his frame. Those wonderfully large hands that felt so good petting his ears... he looked at them, then down to Buck's feet as he remembered the time under the dinner table. Well, it seemed Buck knew how to use every bit of his body.

Getting the cloth damp again, Ezra began to wash Buck's hips and thighs, all the while studying the injured man's crotch. He'd have felt foolish to look this closely had Buck been awake, but at the moment? He could investigate without recourse. He'd never been this close to another cock before, not that he could get this close to his own and his interest was a mix of a sexual nature and just plain curiosity.

It took him a few passes of the wash cloth to build up the courage. Finally he used both his hands, holding Buck's cock so gently in one hand while washing it with the other. It made his heart beat skip and flutter as his breathing seemed to deepen. He shouldn't be feeling this way, not right now, but he couldn't help himself. Seeing and touching Buck's cock just made him think of their intimate moments together, it was natural for him to get aroused, wasn't it?

Now he washed lower, with great ease for he wasn't entirely certain how sensitive the other man was and he knew that could vary from person to person. His eyes widened and he blushed washing the most intimate area of the other man, he lifted them carefully and ran the damp cloth over and under, trying not to blush even harder feeling their weight. What would it be like to make love with the Mule? Would he want Ezra to touch him like this? Would he mind being fondled? Would he let Ezra spend time investigating his privates like they were a complex puzzle he had to contemplate and fiddle with to get the right combination to solve?

Would Buck do it hard and fast every time? Would it be like his other sexual encounters, just quickly pulling down his pants to achieve the ultimate stimulation and then just as quickly dress? No, Buck wouldn't be like that, he couldn't picture it. Not his Mule. Buck loved everything about making love it seemed, right from the get go, starting with the flirting and ending with... Ezra blinked. Well, he didn't know what it ended with because he hadn't allowed Buck to take it that far. Of course at the moment he wished he had, he wished Buck had pushed it and taken him.

Thinking of what should have been would get him nowhere. Ezra dropped the wash cloth, letting his hands pet up both thighs until his fingers were petting through those dark curls, he stroked his hand in a relaxing manner over the whole of Buck's manhood, trying to soothe the injured man. He wondered if Buck could feel it. After all, he'd been speaking to Buck before and the man heard him. Could he feel him now?

"Mule, Ah'm giving you a bath." he said softly, looking up at his face. "Ah hope you don't mind that Ah forgot my manners, but Ah really couldn't help mahself." he explained, petting his hand over Buck's lap again in a loving gesture. He exhaled largely through his nose, feeling slightly helpless. He wasn't trying to arouse the other man, he just hoped if Buck was feeling right now, the gentle petting might take his mind off of his injury, off of that pain for a little while.

"You're rather long, sir." Ezra continued, washing his way down Buck's legs now. He'd come back to that middle bit, he needed to finish the task at hand after all. It took some time to get up and down each leg and Ezra just scoffed, wondering how long it took the Mule to bathe with those incredibly long legs that always seemed too big to fit anywhere properly.

After carefully washing Buck's feet, trying hard not to tickle them Ezra threw the cloth into the wash tub and started to work his hands over Buck's thighs again. He remembered the massage Buck gave him and tried to mimic it. Perhaps this would entice the man into a more restful slumber? And of course, let him be close enough to study Buck's groin without feeling like a pervert.

The thoughts that were assailing his mind were most embarrassing. He turned bright pink, staring at Buck's cock wondering if he could even take something so large inside of himself. The idea made his stomach tingle and he tried not to think about it; of course, then it became all he could think about until he was squirming on his chair. Did Buck think about this too? Did he think in vivid detail what it would be like to sink his whole length deep into Ezra until he couldn't possibly go any further?

"Ooh, Mule." Ezra straightened, knowing his whole face had to be red as he tried to focus on Buck's face now. "Ah bet you were thinking that, you uncouth heathen."

But really sir, who is the real heathen here? You have an unconscious man before you, charged with giving him a refreshing bath and here you are fondling his privates? That is indeed the definition of uncouth, Ezra. Though that thought didn't stop his hands from rubbing gently down Buck's thighs then skipping up to rub and soothe his chest and neck. He wanted to rub Buck all over, for hours, but he wished the other man were awake to feel it fully.

Down his hands went again, petting and tickling over Buck's lap. This time he let one hand stroke lovingly down Buck's cock before his hands met on his thighs, smoothing down the firm muscles there.

"..Ez..."

He heard the muffled groggy voice and froze in his actions, looking up toward the head of the bed. Blue eyes peered down at him, swimming and bleary but regarding him none the less.

"Mule!" he scooted his chair up the bedside until he was closer to Buck's head now.

"..touchin'...me?" Buck asked, letting his head loll as he wet his dry lips.

Ezra felt embarrassed to have been caught but he wasn't going to lie, not when he was so happy just to hear Buck's voice again he felt like he could weep. "Yes Ah... Ah gave you a bath and then Ah..."

"..feels good." Buck whispered, smiling so contentedly. He sighed and blinked, trying to muster up some energy before he fell asleep again, he wanted to stay awake but he just couldn't. "..again?" he asked, his voice hopeful. He really hoped Ezra wouldn't hesitate; he wanted to feel it when he was awake and that wasn't going to be for long.

The Mopuro didn't hesitate this time, he pet his hand down Buck's body, moving inward until his fingertips felt those dark curls. Scrunching his fingers through it, he noticed Buck's hips jolt and this time when his fingers traced down Buck's length there was a surge within it. Buck was awake, his body was reacting very slightly but it was the most wonderful thing Ezra had ever seen. He bit his lip to keep a cry of joy contained.

Buck's smile widened and he arched an eyebrow, who knew Ezra fondlin' him could feel so nice? Well he did, he knew, he suspected anyways and that's why he'd wanted it so bad. Now that hand was stroking down his length, those agile fingers tickled and caressed so teasingly. Buck wished he could get hard properly and make something of this but he couldn't. He enjoyed it immensely all the same. Those pets and caresses had pulled him from the darkness he'd been swimming in and he was quite relieved to come up for a breath of air and see the light.

"Ah'm sorry Ah took liberties while you were asleep." Ezra's voice was light and teasing, belaying the feelings raging in his chest. He wanted to ride out to the edge of the woods and scream until he lost his voice.

"...take..'em all." Buck sighed, feeling his mind start to slip again. Damnit!

"Promise me you'll come back again?" Ezra knew it was unfair to ask but he couldn't help himself, seeing how little energy the usually loud and boisterous man had. It was frightening to see him so docile.

"...sure, Peach." Buck smiled again, unable to open his eyes again.

"You better." the half breed threatened, his accent thick as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Buck's lips. He gave the man a few more loving strokes before pulling the blanket back up around him. Buck couldn't afford a chill, not now. While he could sit there and stroke Buck forever he knew the other man needed to rest again. Instead he sat in his chair and curled up on Buck's chest, nuzzling his nose and face against that solid warmth and vowed to keep the Mule warm and dry until he awoke again.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

 

Chris Larabee was uneasy. Hell, uneasy? That was probably the most polite way he could word how he was feeling. For one thing, Chris didn't feel. Oh he felt alright, he just tried his hardest never to show it. Feelings were complicated; they always seemed to make problems worse. How many small matters in life were blown out of proportion when feelings got involved? Besides all that, and at this thought the tall blonde frowned to himself, he'd had enough feelings in the past to last six lifetimes.

Naturally, anything that brought an emotion about now, that caused a feeling just pissed the Rancher off. It'd been a long time since he'd traveled this road, since he felt such despair. How could a human being feel so helpless? How could he be so helpless? Buck was his best friend, his partner in this Ranch, his only tie to the past, hell, even his anchor. Now the man was lying in a bed, bleeding out, practically dying and there was nothing Chris could do about it.

Larabee sighed, pacing the well-worn porch to lean against the banister while his sharp green eyes scanned the horizon. He wasn't a doctor, he couldn't do magic even if it existed so he couldn't heal his friend. The kid was in danger; a Mopuro tracker was involved so he couldn't even go after the men that did this. Damnit all to hell if he ever got to leave this porch he was going to shoot the hell out of someone. Preferably the men responsible for this, though the longer he had to wait the more likely it was going to be just the next person to piss him off.

He'd been friends with Buck for well over a decade. No one knew him half as well as the tall, easy going Wilmington. The idea of losing his friend tore at his insides, clawed at his last shred of hope - something he hadn't realized he even still possessed. With his own dark past so bottled and hidden Chris hadn't realized how close to the edge he'd been teetering this whole time. Why hadn't he ever realized how alone he'd feel if he lost Buck? Why didn't it dawn on him until now?

He felt ashamed, like any man who took too long to realize something so important. Casting his gaze downward he could only shake his head. Maybe he was a little hard on Buck sometimes, maybe he liked to tease him just to watch how flustered the other man got, maybe he should have said something sooner? That thought made him frown and swallow hard. What was he supposed to say? Buck was much better with words, that's why Chris always let him do the talking.

Damnit, Buck. Always walkin' into trouble, playin' the hero. Well, to be fair, Buck wasn't simply playing. The man put his friend's needs before his own more often than not, so naturally he'd jump in the way to save the kid. It wasn't something he did to impress the others or win JD over. Chris knew, knew as well as Josiah and Nathan how quickly Buck took a shining to JD. He'd watched them interact, sure they argued but the big man had instantly taken the young Mopuro under his wing. He presented arguments in an educational manner and as much as JD frowned and scowled he'd listened. Buck had been teaching JD, trying to protect him.

Maybe it seemed odd to some but that was just Buck's way. The man had an extra sense, he could tell the cut of a person in under a second. It didn't take Buck more than an introduction to really like someone. Chris needed a little more time personally, but what continued to surprise him even now was how accurate Buck's quick assessments usually were. If Buck said a man was trouble at first glance, Chris knew to stay away.

There was a certain light that seemed to come to Wilmington's dark blue eyes when he saw something he liked. Chris saw it when the man looked at Ezra, saw it that first day. At first he hoped it would simply pass, that they'd go their separate ways and not meet again, but fate never seemed to work like that. Ezra had been a bit of a mystery to Chris, but not to Buck. Buck saw the good immediately; saw something that called out to him and caught his attention; after they'd met the half breed again at the Trading Post Chris was glad of it.

With another sigh Chris strode to the other end of the porch, hoping to see the feral Mopuro returning. This damn sitting around was driving him crazy! He'd tried sitting in the room with Buck, managed a few minutes here and there, it wasn't the half breed constantly at his friend's side that bothered him, it was that utterly helpless feeling watching Buck struggle so hard and not being able to do anything to help that made it impossible. He'd gone in, spoke to Buck, told him to get off his lazy ass and get back to work in the most loving way he could manage but after a while he just had to get out of that room.

Sharp green eyes had watched him; the half breed had locked gazes and seemed to read his mind. Ezra knew how hard it was for Chris to just sit there and with only a slight nod of his head he'd managed to convey that it was quite alright, he'd sit and watch Buck, protect the other man and make sure everything was ok while Chris sat out here and brooded. He hated to think Ezra could know him so well, know something so personal but maybe it was just something this unfortunate situation brought about. Besides, Chris knew Buck would much rather wake up to Ezra's pretty face then his own.

And as much as he kinda hated to admit it, he'd grown comfortable with Ezra and JD on the Ranch. It hadn't been long but damn, JD was enthusiastic with his chores. He didn't mind any job Chris asked him to do; he didn't bitch and complain like Buck when he had to muck out the animal pens, he'd do the job with his ears perked and tail bushed and all he expected at the end was a remark on how good a job he did. The kid did do a good job too.

While he couldn't see Ezra being the physical labor type, he wasn't bad to have around either. He'd been on bed rest due to his injury but watching Buck get so riled up over the Mopuro had been entertainment Chris wouldn't have denied himself for anything in the world. Buck had it bad for that man. If everything turned out ok in the end, if Ezra and JD stayed, even if the half breed wasn't willing to do many chores watching JD break up his and Buck's little intimate sessions would be well worth the extra food needed to feed him. The idea now made him smile. He'd seen Buck come from the house numerous times this past week, his pants a little tight, his walk a little funny and his face a little clouded; the man had been denied and was not happy about it. He tried to throw himself into his work to forget the pressing matter in his britches.

He came to expect JD following him throughout the day, seeking his approval. He'd come to expect Ezra at the supper table tempting Buck with his mere presence or getting into long, intelligent discussions with Josiah about the different books they'd both read. Buck would try to pet Ezra's ears; JD would slap his hand away and growl. Nathan would be trying his hardest not to stare at the Mopuro’s ears, trying to study them without being obvious and failing miserably. That was a normal day now, expected, welcome. Changing it now would create a void. Chris hated voids.

Why did it always take a tragedy? Chris shifted and looked down at his boots, unhappy with himself. He'd been planning to extend the house, to ask Josiah and Nathan to relocate to the Ranch permanently. Hell, he'd make them their own rooms if they wanted, that wasn't a problem. He could tack on two more for Ezra and JD, though he doubted the half breed would be spending any time in his own room if Buck got better. Shit, when Buck got better, when!

With a silent vow Chris planned to ask the ex-Preacher and the Healer as soon as he could to move out to the Ranch. When the kid got back, when this was all taken care of he'd invite the Mopuro to stay if they wanted. Buck would want Ezra to stay, hell he'd probably beg for it and Chris would do anything under the sun right now to give Buck anything he wanted. Now, he might not say that out loud but he'd do that for his oldest friend. Buck had given him years and time off his own life; nothing would be too much to ask. Whatever he had to do to help convince Ezra to stay, whatever demons out there haunted that half breed, Chris was going to help handle it.

Christ, when Buck woke up and was feeling better? Chris was going to dump Ezra on his lap with a little bow on his head like a gift. If he had to gun down half the population of Texas to make that Mopuro feel at ease by God he'd do it, for Buck's sake.

 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

 

It was JD's voice that woke Ezra. He jostled with a start, his eyes blinking open suddenly alert and aware. He was still cuddled against Buck, and despite his confusion he checked to make sure the injured man was still breathing - he was. For a moment, he wondered if he dreamed the kid's voice, but he heard his name again a second later.

"Ezra!"

That was JD's voice alright, Ezra turned toward the door, about to stand though his legs turned to jelly underneath him. Oh JD, was it really JD? His mouth turned dry, he couldn't answer back, he could only grip the chair to stay upright on it, threatening to wobble right off the side. It didn't matter, the door burst open and a dirty, scared and hyper JD was through it in a moment. The younger Mopuro rushed into the bedroom, literally tackling Ezra right off his chair.

For that moment they forgot everything and everyone else, holding each other tight in relief. JD was purring and nuzzling Ezra, his tail alternated between bushing and tucking between his legs, he wasn't sure how to feel as he clung to the half breed. Ezra hugged JD tight, feeling elated and suddenly very tired; JD was here, JD was safe. He didn't realize cries of relief gasped from his lips as he rubbed JD all over, as if assuring himself the other Mopuro were whole and in one piece.

"Ezra!" JD whined, squeezing his friend as tight as he could, whimpering in his throat all the while.

"Thank God." Ezra managed, feeling his eyes water up, he fought the tears a moment but one spilled over anyways. "JD, thank God!"

"Buck was teasin' me," JD muffled, trying to push his face as close to Ezra's neck as he could, he had to explain, he had to tell the half breed what happened. "And then he... he was in front of me and..." he fumbled, smelling Buck in the room. He'd been so relieved to see Ezra again he forgot momentarily that this was the big man's room. He was hurt bad, JD could tell. He wasn't sure what to expect when they got back to the Ranch, Vin hadn't known Buck's condition either. Tears stung his eyes as he sniffed the air. "I didn't mean to..."

Ezra tried to soothe him, shushing him slightly, petting his hair and ears. JD smelled guilt ridden and terrified. "Shh, little one." he drawled, attempting to sit up. He should get JD out of here, being so close to Buck was only upsetting the young Mopuro more.

"I didn't tell him to do it!" JD cried after a minute. "Buck's stubborn, you know he's stubborn!"

Now JD risked a look at the bed. Buck was laying on it, not moving. He was pale and still, but alive at least. He looked weak and drained and that scared JD far more than anything else. His ears and tail drooped as he clambered to the edge of the bed and sat staring in shock. Buck was never this silent and still, certainly not around JD. It wasn't right, it wasn't natural. He whimpered helplessly down at the tall man, thinking that should be him instead.

The others had come into the bedroom by this point; Ezra flashed a drowsy gaze at Vin. He was grateful, beyond grateful but it mixed with his relief and now that JD was in front of him in one piece, his conscious thought suddenly pooled together once more, focusing entirely on Buck's condition. The worry hit him like a hammer on an anvil, enough to make him stumble and grip the back of the chair, sitting once more.

It was obvious the feral Mopuro found and rescued JD, he was sure the details would be provided in a short while but it was almost too much to take in. He felt dizzy, the room spun and he had to shake his head to clear it. He wanted to ask Vin what happened, who did this, were they dead? Though he couldn't voice his thoughts. He wanted to throw JD down, strip him and inspect every inch looking for injuries and bruises. Then he'd get JD settled down in a nice warm night shirt, place the boy on the bed next to Buck, curl up between them both and sleep for days, keeping one hand clamped on each so they couldn't escape again.

"Buck..." JD turned his large tear filled brown eyes to Ezra. "I'm sorry, Ezra. That should be me."

Ezra found himself, getting to his feet. He hurried to JD and pulled him away from the bed into his warm embrace. "No, JD. Don't."

"I'm sorry." JD whispered, deflating against the other man's chest. "I'm sorry." he couldn't stop saying it. JD was trying his hardest to be strong but Buck was, Oh Buck...

Ezra turned a bewildered helpless look to the others, focusing his gaze on Josiah, at an utter loss of what to do next. The Preacher picked up the silent cry for help and crossed the room quickly. He rested one of his large hands on JD's back, smoothing his hand down it.

"Son, this isn't your fault and that shouldn't be you there. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But Buck..." JD began, clingingly tightly to Ezra. If they hadn't been arguing, they wouldn't have been kicked outside. Buck wouldn't be dying. Ezra would hate him if Buck died, he'd hate himself too. He'd thought himself in circles at the camp, trying to prepare himself for any outcome. He'd thought he'd been ready, whether Buck was dead or alive he'd tried to steel himself against either - but seeing Buck just lying there on the bed...

"Buck knew what he was doing. He protected you knowing the risks; don't take that away from him." Josiah spoke softly.

At that, JD pulled back slightly, looking at Buck before looking back to the Preacher. Buck had willingly jumped in the way, that much was true, but that fact wouldn't make Ezra hate him any less. He hung his head in shame, just whimpering to himself. "I wish it was me."

"Stop that." Ezra admonished, feeling his heart wrench in two, JD felt just as guilty as he did.

"If he dies," JD sighed, wiping his eyes with a trembling hand, trying not to sound hysterical or let his choked sobs be heard. "I'll have taken something f-from you you've never had before. You'll h-hate me." His mind focused on only one aspect of the big picture, unable to process anything else. He was tired and weary, hungry, shocked, guilty and depressed but none of those things mattered. He couldn't even begin to think how he'd feel if Buck died, how lonely he'd be, if his mind attempted to consider such a thing it would shut down on him.

"Why would Ah hate you?" Ezra bit his own trembling lip, seeing JD so upset and yet still trying to put on a brave and mature front scrambled his own emotions.

"Because you love him!" JD cried finally, crouching down and covering his ears. Oh God, it was true! Ezra loved Buck and Buck loved Ezra! Oh no, no, no no. Please let Buck get better! How could this happen now? Why couldn't he go back in time and take the bullet instead? It was meant for him after all! Tears spilled down his cheeks and he rubbed at them again. Damnit Buck! Damnit why do you have to be so damn brave?!

Ezra stilled at that, throwing a glance at the others. He had no idea how to respond to that particular sentiment. He just stood for a moment, overly aware of his blinking and swallowing, he seemed to be doing both in rapid succession.

"You n-never had someone love you like Buck does." JD warbled mournfully. "An' now look at him. Cuz... cuz he took it, he took it for me. Buck you damn fool!" JD crawled to the bed and curled himself around Buck's arm much like Ezra had done a day before.

The half breed was sure his heart was already broken a thousand times over, but seeing the kid curled up like that, guilty and scared had it breaking one more time. The pain in his chest was terrible; he raised a hand and gripped his shirt, looking distressed beyond repair.

"The kid had it rough," Vin interrupted, feeling dizzy himself with the heightened level of emotions in the room. He knew the kid was going to be upset about Buck but it was worse than he thought. He hadn't figured Buck to be in such a bad state when they got back. He could smell the fight in the other man though and he knew Buck would struggle to the spirit world and back to snatch his soul from the clutches of whoever stole it - just to awaken and kiss on Ezra again.

"Who was it?" Chris' voice was so deep, his stare so penetrating that while his words meant one thing his actions seemed to be saying 'Who can I kill?' instead.

Where to start? Vin swallowed, shifting uncomfortably under all the gazes on him now. His hair stood on end as he tried to calm his natural fight instincts. These men were friends; he wasn't trapped here in this room. Josiah saw the uncomfortable look on the feral Mopuro's face and silently moved to open a window, letting the fresh air pour in.

Vin smiled gratefully at the Preacher, swallowing again before he spoke. "I found a camp of 'em quite a ways off, I'd say at least eight men, maybe more. They weren't all in camp. They had a whole arsenal with 'em, reckon they could take down a fort with it."

Chris just stared hard, not saying anything, anger apparent in his eyes but he'd let the Mopuro finish his story. Josiah and Nathan listened intently; Josiah kept one eye on JD while Nathan had his eyes on Ezra, watching the half breed sway in his stance, looking like he might pass out at any moment.

"They got a Mopuro tracker, used him to track the kid," Vin shot a look at Ezra and kept his mouth shut for now about why they wanted JD. The poor half breed had enough guilt for the time being. "Actually talked to the tracker, he helped me free the kid."

"Why would he help you after he helped catch JD in the first place?" Chris sounded much calmer than he felt.

"Raphael, that's the tracker, filled me in on a little back story. Seems this bunch has been kidnappin' Mopuro for some time. Sometimes they take certain Mopuro," Vin's blue eyes looked quickly at Ezra then back to Chris. "When they want a Mopuro to work for them, they take someone he cares about... hold 'em hostage..."

Ezra felt his throat seem to swell as a warbled cry tore from it. He sat heavily on the bed, his ears flattened automatically. His hands shook, he knew it, he just knew this had to be his fault somehow.

Vin took a few steps toward the half breed, smelling the change in the other man. The despair that already coursed through his being deepened tenfold. "Ezra, it ain't your fault. There's more goin' on here."

"If they wanted JD, why did they shoot at him?" Nathan was edging his way toward the bed too, concern etched on his face.

"Seems like there was a regular outfit that did this sort of thing and then the man behind it all showed up, wantin' Ezra real bad for hi'self. The trail boss didn't like the sniff of it an' tried to kill JD first." Vin held eyes with JD and nodded his head toward Buck. "That man saved your life kid, you stop feelin' responsible, he knew what he was doin' before he did it."

JD straightened, nodding smally at Vin's words, deep down he knew Vin was right.

"I found the camp an' found Raphael, told me they got his brother. If he don't do what they say, they'll kill him. He's stuck there and needs help. Now he didn't tell them men about me so I reckon that's one thing in our favor."

"He plans to rescue the imprisoned Mopuro?" Josiah guessed.

"He does an' he needs us. Now I gave him my word if he let JD go I'd help him any cost to get his brother back. Told him I couldn't rightly speak for you all..."

"I'll help." JD jumped to his feet, determination replacing the sadness on his face. "You don't kidnap no Mopuro and get away with it."

Vin smiled slightly, tipping his hat at the young Mopuro. "Figured you might be in on this. They might," Vin looked to Josiah now, studying the big man carefully. "Reckon they might need human help here, Preacher. Trottin' into town is dangerous for Mopuro in a place where men know us."

Josiah eyed Buck silently a moment, just nodding his head. Steel blue eyes turned to the feral Mopuro then, regarding him respectfully. "Then I will give you my word in turn, I will help you right this wrong."

JD grinned widely, staring at the Preacher his tail began to wag slightly. Vin just exhaled, he'd been silently holding his breath. That just left the others.

Chris remained silent, listening to the whole exchange. So these men were kidnapping Mopuro to make other Mopuro work for them? What kind of work? And why use Mopuro and not men? Why not simply out Mopuro to the world for a profit? What kind of men were these? It made him uneasy to have so many unknown quandaries in this situation. The men had invaded his land, were after his guests, kidnapped JD and worse, shot his best friend. Nothing was going to keep him away from that group on the hill. He had the urge to kill every last one but there had to be more men involved in this, if he killed them all how would he get more information? Oh but he was seething mad, past the point where the anger even registered, he just wanted blood for blood, and he wanted it now.

"I'll help when and if I can," Nathan had his hand on Ezra's shoulder, feeling the half breed tremble slightly beneath it. "Figure I mostly gotta stick around here awhile an' tend to Buck. I don't dare leave him alone, I'm not sure he's done bleedin..."

"Nathan, you're a good man." Vin felt his heart warm suddenly.

"Ah..." Ezra sighed, snaking his hand out, taking Buck's in his own. "Ah can't leave Buck, not r-right now. Ah don't want to leave him." He gasped in surprise, feeling Buck's hand grip his back, squeezing. Leaning over, those blue eyes were peering up at him once again. "Mule!"

A slow smile spread across Buck's face as he blinked slowly. "..ya keep..teasin' me, Peach."

"Buck!" JD flew across the room and dropped to his knees, throwing himself over Buck's chest, purring loudly in his throat.

Buck grunted from the pain but otherwise hid his discomfort. "Hey Kid... you ..alright?"

"Easy Buck," Nathan was in doctor mode, fussing over Buck suddenly, just as happy to see him awake as Ezra and JD were.

"Chris," Buck swallowed, letting out a sigh. His body was trying to send him back to sleep but he had to speak, had to respond to the things he'd heard goin' on around him.

"I'm here, Big Dog." Chris softened just hearing his oldest friend speak his name once more. He wasn't sure he'd ever hear that sound again. Hearing it now had his emotions swelling, threatening to boil over but he merely swallowed them down, retaining a mask of self-control. Only Vin knew differently, he cocked his head and studied Chris, smelling the emotions strongly.

"..you help get...those Mopuro home. E-every," he paused to breathe hard, not scolding JD for gripping him in a tight hug though it hurt his side more. "..every last one. Figure.. there's women an'.. youngins."

"Alright, Buck." Chris exhaled.

"Bring 'em home, Chris." Buck squeezed Ezra's hand tighter, wanting to hold the other man so badly it hurt worse than the bullet wound. "Ez..."

JD finally let go, sitting back on his heels sensing Buck wanted to speak to Ezra now. He wiped the fresh tears that spilled from his eyes, now here was a man. Buck might be on his death bed but he woke up to tell his friends to help those Mopuro, Mopuro like JD. He turned now and caught his breath, trying to control his emotions once more. He had to be strong now, strong like Buck.

Forgetting his grief momentarily, just delighted to see those blue eyes open again Ezra leaned down close, keeping his weight off of Buck but putting himself level, their faces merely centimeters apart so the injured man didn't have to put as much effort into talking.

"Ez," Buck whispered, fearing that the new information would send his skittish Mopuro running for the hills. He waited until Ezra leaned closer, turning his head so Buck could whisper to him. "..member.. you, you an' me..." Buck exhaled a hot puff of breath, fighting his body for the strength it denied him. "Copulatin'?"

The half breed chuckled slightly at that, attempting to pull back but Buck's suddenly strong grip on his hand both stayed and surprised him.

"You best be here when I'm better." Buck spoke now, his voice soft but determined and unhalting for once. "Don't you run away from me, I..." I love you. His mind shouted, but he couldn't bring himself to say it, fearing it'd only make the Mopuro run faster. "I need ya." he said softly instead.

"Mule," Ezra felt his lip tremble, smelling the love and affection pouring out of Buck, though he tried to hide it. Blue eyes seemed sad a moment, anxious and a bit disappointed, like he'd meant to say more but could not.

"I reckon we ought to stick around a day or two, they'll be waitin' on us to ride out, layin' in ambush. While they're tirin' themselves out, we'll be restin' here." Vin spoke up.

"Figure everyone could use some good sleep." Nathan nodded his approval of this plan. "Ain't one of us got but a few hours in the past few days."

Ezra nuzzled Buck's neck and shoulder, purring softly into his ear. Now that JD was safe he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. Oh, he wanted those men to pay, wanted it so bad he could taste it but as Vin and Nathan pointed out, they'd be better off well rested and at the top of their game for this.

"Peach?" Buck's voice was softer; he was losing his fight against the sleep that so desperately wanted to claim him. "..gimme a...lil kiss?" he asked hopefully, not caring if the others were in the room.

The half breed tinted pink, smiling a little to himself before leaning down to grant the Mule his request. Normally he would protest, a gentleman certainly did not do such things in public! But given his Mule's condition, he could put that rule aside, just this once. Their lips met, Buck used his last bit of strength to kiss his Mopuro for all he was worth, feeling Ezra sag slightly against him, melting into the kiss.

"Quit actin' like you're dyin'." Chris scolded. "Usin' it as an excuse to get your paws on Ezra."

Buck laughed into the kiss, wetting his lips slowly after, enjoying the taste of Ezra's lips on his own. "Damn... ya... caught me, pard."

"You ain't gettin' out of your chores that easy either." Chris teased. "Think we're gonna all bust our butts out there while you lay in here and sleep like a lazy old sow?"

"Can't a man... have one day.. off?" Buck furrowed his brows, tightening his grip on Ezra's hand. He felt that blackness coming for him again. It scared him, scared him half to death. What if it tried to take him? What if he couldn't wake up next time? He didn't want to fall asleep again, God, please just let him stay awake for a while.

"Suppose you think we'll just let you laze around in here with Ezra draped over you like a blanket so you can kiss on him whenever you like?" the blonde watched Buck's eyes searching the ceiling, fighting some unseen specter and it tore at his heart. Lord, lend that man some of his own strength!

"Oh please," Buck's voice broke with slight hysteria as he tried to hold it together. He tried to joke back and hide his fear; the edges of his vision were already turning to black. "..w-want that..Ch-Chris."

Ezra smelled the fear coursing through Buck now; it was unlike anything he'd ever smelled before. Buck's blue eyes swam and searched for something to hold on to, some vision to fix his gaze upon. He was losing this battle fast. There was a threat here, unseen to Ezra but he could smell how it affected Buck. With a deep growl, his hair stood on end and he moved position. Lying out on the bed, Ezra wrapped Buck in a protective hug, growling deeper in his throat at whatever made Buck feel that way. Buck snuggled into Ezra's embrace, his arm wrapping tight around his Mopuro's torso. He gripped Ezra tight, tighter than he had the strength to but he felt if he didn't he'd slip away from the other man forever.

"Ez..." now his voice sounded smaller, his vision was blurred and blackening more.

With a hiss directed at the unseen enemy, Ezra nuzzled his nose against Buck's ear. "Ah'll watch you, Mule. Ah've got you."

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat, his dark eyes wide in disbelief. He saw Buck fighting for it and his lip trembled. No, now was not the time. Those Mopuro could smell emotions, if they smelled him now... but even as he thought it he found JD's wild eyes on him, searching in disbelief. No, Buck wasn't... now Vin stared at him, blue eyes strong and sharp, he knew what Nathan knew. They might be losing Buck.

"I don't reckon you're safe, Ezra." Vin spoke loud and clear, his voice stern.

All eyes were on him now, even Ezra had turned to look at the feral Mopuro, startled from the tone he heard. Vin just shifted, moving closer to the bed. He eyed Buck a moment, noting how white Buck's knuckles were where he gripped the half breed. He figured Ezra would be bruised there later but the Mopuro didn't seem to notice.

"You hear me, Bucklin?" that stern voice again. "Those men came here for Ezra an' they aim to take him."

"..the hell they will!" Buck shook his head like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. He felt Ezra's heat along his side, smelled the comforting scent of chestnuts and ginger. Those men, whoever they were wanted to come in here and steal his Mopuro away? Steal him and then what? Torture him? Force him to do some work he didn't want to do? Sex him? At that thought, Buck's eyes opened wide, the darkness fading from his vision instantaneously. Oh hell no. Nobody sexed his Mopuro! Both arms wrapped protectively around Ezra now, holding him close.

"I gotta save those Mopuro," Vin shrugged, trying not to smile seeing Buck come back to himself. "Ya gotta get better so you can keep an' eye on Ezra. There might be too many, they might get 'im."

"No, they will not!" Buck rasped with weak defiance.

"Might be after his tail, wantin' to lop it off and make it a trophy or somethin'." Vin smiled now. That's right Bucklin, fight it, hold on, you can do it. "They might jus' take him an' try sexin' on him some."

Josiah and Chris shared a confused glance. Nathan watched Buck intently, seeing some color return to the other man's face.

"Those bastards!" Buck actually got some volume in his voice at that. "I'll kill 'em all!"

"They want him, Buck." Vin pressed, his voice rising too now. "Are ya gonna let them get him, Bucklin?"

"Fuck no!" Buck shouted, throwing an angry look to Vin. "Get me my damn gun! Get me some pants!"

"Mule," Ezra bit his lip, nuzzling into Buck. He knew exactly what Vin had been trying to do, it worked, it pulled Buck back from whatever edge he'd just been dangling over. It got his blood pumping, his brain active and his body working. He figured he'd play along for now, no matter what the others thought of him for it. "You won't let them get me will you?" he whispered, peering up at Buck with tear-filled green eyes. He could act rather well he always thought, though the tears were real, watching Buck struggle to hold on like that...

"You ain't goin' nowhere, Peach." Buck was able to turn his head, looking down into those bright, pretty eyes. The angry frown on his face softened as he hugged his Mopuro tighter. "No one is takin' your tail or sexin' on you!"

Chris nodded his approval at Vin, swallowing hard. The feral Mopuro had sensed something and used his better judgment. Gettin' Buck's anger up like he just had helped the injured man, he could see the change in Buck clearly. If it took anger to keep Buck here, well hell, he had so many years of pissin' Buck off he figured he could be of some help. He thought back to the problem at hand, to those men. "Did Raphael tell you why they wanted Ezra?"

"Sounded personal to me," Vin shrugged. "That head honcho Jack Wesley is the one who..."

"Did you say Jack Wesley?" Ezra faltered, his face held such an incredulous look the feral Mopuro stopped talking altogether to regard him. After a minute, he simply nodded, watching the half breed turn pale. "That's the man who removed my fang.

Buck grit his teeth, tightening his hold on Ezra. Jack Wesley? Now he had a name and he was going to kill that man.


End file.
